


Possession

by Rin_Morow



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First fanfic at all, Fluff, It will get dark, M/M, Manipulation, Sweet as well, let´s see where it goes, sometimes sad as hell, there will be rape, violence and sadistic acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:56:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 98,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_Morow/pseuds/Rin_Morow
Summary: Hisoka starts to feel possessive at Gon. Getting annoyed of everyone that dares to touch his prey. But to what dark places he is willed to drag the young hunter to? And is Hisoka still capable to control himself, or is he going to crush the world of the young boy apart, before he is prepared for it? We'll see...





	1. Slowly it begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!!  
> I’m Rin and today I start my first fanfic! A lot of HisoGon for you \ ^_^/  
> I hope you all like it!  
> But please be soft with me T^T English is not my mother tongue so there will probably be some mistakes and also the way I describe things might kinda be weird for you xD I try to get better in english so maybe soon I’ll update a few things~ I really like HisoGon and I try to write a story, where Gon isn't so easy giving in to his desire and the feelings Hisoka forces him to discover.  
> This chapters aren't rated MM for now, but it’ll change soon ;) So be patient!  
> This is just the small beginning and the start of Hisokas possessive thoughts.
> 
> I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

**Slowly it begins~**

A beautiful day coloured the bright City into a warm and friendly light. Ironicly... The darkest things took place just insinde of all this happy looking people who walked through the streets. Busy with Shopping, breaktime or on the rush to whatever meeting they got. Almost peacefully… Just almost anyways.

Kuroro and his troupe of thieves and murderers decided to crush into the underworld auktion taking place in a few days. Just a few knew about it or came up with this idea on their own. It was nothing special that the spiders would be there, reaching out for all the treasures sold. They where thieves after all.

Smirking like most of the time, Hisoka sat on a quite comfortable rock. Watching his phone where he just had talked to his favorite friend. Illumi seemed to be around this city as well~ That fit into his plans just perfectly! Assassins~ Always here at the right time , when you might need them! And he probably will sooner or later… If he wanted to catch danchou all on his own, there might be a way Illumi could lend him a helping hand. And if only keeping the spiders busy while he catches Kuroro unprotected. And then he will finally get his change to kill him. To feel his blood dripping off from his hands while watching the light vanishing from his bright eyes.

_Yes~ That's exactly what I’ve been waiting for~ Oh, danchou <3_

But not now… It’s too soon… They are way too careful... Hisoka is not a person one should easily trust and all of the members knew that. Beeing a member less than a few years, wasn't really helpful as well. It’ll take some more time, until he would be able to get a change. But that’s alright, he is good at waiting.

It all takes time until the real fun starts… Waiting, watching and carefully investigating. That’s what it takes. All of a sudden Hisokas thoughts jumped to one of his toys that’ll still take much time until the fruit was ripe.

_Gon~ My lovely fruit… I’m waiting for you… Still waiting until you are worth to be torn a_ part~

The magicians breath rose as he thought of his prey. Gon is such a perfect boy… Strong, lovely and his body~ Hisoka grinned wider as he normally does. He imagined the muscles under the boys soft skin and his sticky black hair that he would love to brush trough with his hands.

_Hmmm~ I barely can control myself… I want to touch you, Gon~_

At this thought his eye brows rose. It's pretty normal that he gets aroused by fighting, killing or tourturing someone. But at the bare thoughts of Gon’s body? Suddenly licking his lips in pleasure he moaned quietly.

_Maybe I should overthink my plans with him~ I can break him in many ways… So why not tasting all of it?~ Every. Little. Bit. Of his beautiful body~_

Another moan crossed his lips as he stood up to walk back to the other members of the Phantom troupe. Still waiting for more orders to come from their danchou. When will the right time come, he wondered. Maybe sooner then he hoped for.

 ---------

Not that far away in Yorkshin city the subject of the pleasureable thoughts the magician had, walked past the busy streets. Following two members of the phantom troupe that where put on the reward list not too long ago. A good way to earn some money and meanwhile help Kurapika to get rid of at least two of the spiders. Pretty good, the young hunter thought. Slowly walking after them, he always kept contact with Killua. They took their time to finally get into a place, that seemed to be less visited. Different than his friend, Gon didn't even think about it possible being a trap to get them out of their hiding spots. Instead the thick headed one just thought about this place being good to attack out of surprise.

_How many lives they already ended all of a sudden? Not only Kurapikas family, but all of their victims… Hundreds? Maybe even more then that…_

Only thinking about this and his rage raised to his peak. How could they just kill a innocent person? He’ll never understand at all, that was for sure.  
Finally the both of them stopped walking and seemed to wait for someone. Maybe more of the spiders… Gon sighed and looked to Killua not far away from him. At least he didn't call until now, so they didn't seem to be in any danger…

Gon rushed into an empty house, looking trough the window. Patiently investigating the men and the woman, that where standing in the middle of the place. They didn't seem to have noticed them at all.

_Good… Stay unsuspecting._  
_We’ll get you and then both of you will be punished for all the things you did._

Gon crunched his teeth, not wasting a thought that this might go wrong. He was together with Killua after all! And Killua is amazing, well known with these kind of things as an assassin. The young boy kept calm and watched the men standing there, talking into the phone. Who he was talking to the boy wondered. Gon focused his attention to listening, but he couldn't hear any word that was spoken. But it wasn't necessary anyways… When the men turned his head to Killuas direction he already knew that they got tracked down.


	2. Disturbing escape plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finally shows some if his possession for Gon~ While he fools Nobunaga and somehow helps Gon and Killua to escape~ Just from the Spiders, you know~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!! Right into the next Chapter xD Hope it's not too long~ 
> 
> The art was done by sexyclowndaddy on tumblr! Check out that awesome work! Pretty nice artist! Thank you so much for drawing this! <3
> 
> I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

About an hour later

Gon sighed quietly and glanced to Nobunaga in front of him. Who thought this would end like this? Now forced to wait for Kuroro, their danchou because this guy actually thought they would join them… Useless.He would never even think about such a stupid idea. Well at least they didn't seem to get killed that soon. Maybe they could even find a way to escape his attentive view.

_Maybe I can turn his attention to me, so that Killua can run away…_

The young hunter turned his head to his friend next to him. Killua seemed to be angry or something… Maybe he thought about the same thing than him about trying to escape… But he shouldn't do this for him. Killua needed to live, he could do much more on his own… Gon groaned and shook his head.  
“I will try to distract him, so you can escape from here, alright?” The young hunter asked whispering, even that he already knew his answer.

“No! What do you think god damn this! I’m the one who tries to distract him and you go! Understand?” Killua growled darkly. He was going to protect his friend this time for sure! He got them into this stupid situation, so he would get them or at least him out of there! But Gon just sighed and turned his head to the men sitting between them and their way out.  
“Don't ever think about it… YOU get out of here! And I’ll-“

**/Slam/**

“What are you doing, Killua?! Don't just knock my head!” Gon growled again and glanced into Killuas direction.  
“Just stop this nonsense and listen to me! You can't just recklessly decide these things without talking to me Baka!” The white haired boy focused Nobunaga who sat in front of the door, quietly watching the two boys. Smirking about the behavior the two boys showed him without thinking about it. Sweet somehow… Suddenly the spider looked up, feeling a different aura getting closer. What does this jerk want from him??

Nobunaga hummed a little and stood up from his place to get out of the doors way, just to watch it being pulled open. He sighed and looked into the yellow eyes of the magician that appeared in front of them. “Hisoka… What do you want?”

The magician grinned and carefully watched the scene that was taking place inside of the room. Looked like these two needed some advice~ “Danchou called and demands you to meet him in the city~ He got kinda upset that you waste your time watching over the boys~” Hisoka lied with a lovely, nearly singing voice. Behind him, Illumi in form of Machi kept quiet and watched Nobunaga angrily.

“He did? Damn…” Nobunaga glanced to the person he thought was Machi and nodded . If she gave him backup, there is no way the magician was lying to him. “Alright… But I need someone to take care of them. We decided that we don't kill them, so Machi, do me the favor and look after them, okay?”  
The sword fighter sighed and prepared himself to leave. Illumi nodded annoyed and walked into the room, still dressed like Machi to fool the spider. “Just make it fast! I don't want to sit here all day…” He said, with a voice sounding like hers.  
“Don't worry! I’ll be back soon!” Nobunaga caught a last view of the boys, then he ran off to see Kuroro, who wasn't really expecting him.

“Alright. I'm not at the mood to play babysitter. So you will watch over them! And don't dare do anything stupid.” Illumi turned around, slammed the door and rushed out of the hiding place where the phantom troupe used to be in these days. Suddenly he changed his form into his own again and vanished inside the darkness. He knew, that Hisoka understood his warning. Killua was there and he would never allow him to hurt his brother. If he did… Illumi would kill him without hesitation.

Hisoka started to laugh and looked back to the door where Illumi just disappeared.  
Good for me he was here so fast~ I can't allow anyone to touch my lovely fruit~  
The magician came one step closer and instinctively the two young boys backed up a few steps. “What do you want? You're not just here to talk Hisoka, are you?!” Killua crunched his teeth and watched the red haired guy carefully. He was dangerous. That's for sure… But maybe he was there to help them?

_This clown still is affected to Gon… So probably he’ll get both of us out of this damn situation._

Hisoka just grinned further, watching Gon with a sadistic glare. It was good to see him again~ And this impression inside his eyes… Oh~ If just Killua wouldn't be there… He could do so much things~

_But if I do them now, Killua would try to stop me~ And if he does, I couldn't control myself and would probably kill him. Hm~_

Thinking of how Illumi would tear him apart for killing his brother, the magicians sadistic grin widened.  
“Don't be afraid my lovely fruits~ I try to fight danchou and both of you are not really helpful inside my plans~ You shouldn't get involved with this things you know?~”  
Hisoka smirked and at the next minute he pushed Gon against the wall.  
“You’ll probably die if you keep trying to catch the spiders~ I don't mind them being hurt. But after all I will make sure that you stay alive Gon~ Obey my words and leave this place. Search for someone who is on your strength to get stronger, not the phantom troupe members Gon~ They are way too strong for you my love~”

Gons eyes widened as Hisoka pinned him against the wall. He growled and focused the men now pressed against his body. Still trying to keep him alive… Just to kill him on his own. The young boy got angry about Hisokas words. Did he really believe that he would actually obey and leave, without at least trying to help? Never!  
“No… I want to meet Kuroro and see for myself what kind of people the spiders are! They killed so many innocents! I’ll not allow them to hurt any more humans…” The young hunter tried to push the older one away from his body. Feeling him so close was a strange situation… “Leave us alone! We will find a way out and then we'll help to get them caught! So you better leave, if you don't want to get punished as well!” Gon stated with a thick headed look on his face.

Killua slapped his forehead, couldn't really believe that his friend actually thought this would end so easily… He watched Hisoka cautionary, trying to figure out his next move. Thankfully he seemed to be amused about Gons behavior… Like always. But something made the young assassin worry. Was it the look he had on his face? Or this… Disturbing aura?

[](http://s1152.photobucket.com/user/rin_chan4/media/image_zpsqxtfu5sx.jpeg.html)

_What is this? That's not bloodlust… But rather something even more dangerous… Pleasure?! Oh my god, no…_

Hisoka smiled down on his prey, suddenly he felt amused that Gon wasn't listening. Rather gave him advice what he should do…

 _Oh Gon~ Don't do that… Don't look at me like that… I'm getting all hot inside~ Stop treating me my lovely_ boy~

A small moan escaped from the magicians voice and he could already see how Killua started to feel uncomfortable. Preparing to rush between them with the poor hope to save his friend.

 _Forget it. He belongs to me! I won't allow you to_ interfere!

Hisoka growled quietly to the place where Killua watched them. “Move an inch, little Zoldyck and I'll kill you instantly…” Just a bare second the magician wasted his time to look into the bright blue eyes, that slowly became larger. If out of fear or anger, Hisoka couldn't care less. All that mattered was this young life in front of him. And Gon started to get pretty annoyed.

“Don't touch Killua! I dare you! Stay away from him or you’ll suffer the consequences!” Gon pushed harder against Hisoka, but just earned another creepy sound out of his chest.

 _What is wrong with him? He acts… Strange_ …

Hisoka moaned again and smiled at Gon. Slowly he leaned down to the boy, grabbing his chin to focus his eyes on him. As Killua really had the guts to move closer, the magician threw a card at him, that he could barely avoid. Gon’s angry beatings on his chest just made him want this boy even more. Hisoka started to feel possessive… That Killua tried to save his friend annoyed him. He was the only one allowed to do so. No one else should touch him!

_Gon is mine~ My prey. Keep your hands from him you little piece of shit… I don't care about you. Just under the control of your bother. That's boring~_

Gon could feel how Hisoka’s aura surrounded his body, sending him shivers down his back. Slowly his anger got joined by fear. Looking into this sticking eyes that seemed to look right into his soul, reaching out for something dark that was hidden inside of him. Gon crunched his teeth, not giving in to the fear that tried to immobilize him even more. Forced to look at the magician, he hit him with his fists as hard as he could, but Hisoka just fixed his wrists at the side of his head, coming closer to his face with every second. The young boys breath rose and suddenly stopped, when their lips met.

“No! Hisoka! Leave him alone!”  
Hisoka wasn't paying attention to the words the white haired boy screamed at him. He moaned at the softness of the lips he felt on his. Just how he imagined~ The magician laid one arm around Gons hip, pulling him even closer as the kiss started to deepen. The other hand brushed trough Gons soft hair. How could Hisoka even control his lust? He didn't know at all… Again he moaned louder, rubbing his hip against the boys, forcing his tongue inside of Gon’s warm mouth. Exploring every bit of it while his prey wasn't able to move. Shocked and immobilized by fear he just stood there and allowed Hisoka to do whatever he wanted.

_Gon~ GON~ Oh my beloved prey! I want you… Now and here! I want to mark your body! I want to…_

Hisoka growled darkly, changing the kiss into something possessive. The small figure in his arms started to struggle. Soft noises of protest left Gon’s mouth but Hisoka only moaned again, overwhelmed by this feeling of pleasure inside of his body.

Gon’s fear burned trough his veins. All he wanted was to escape, to get out of Hisoka's reach. He was confused, didn't know, what the magician was doing to his body. What was pushing him to do these things at all. This aura… Gon shuts his eyes tightly, hoped that this horror would end soon… Again this creepy voice echoed trough the room. The young hunter shuddered and whimpered because of his helplessness. Then finally… Hisoka vanished, just to appear at the other side of the room again. His eyes were barely opened. His body shivered at the immense try to control himself.  
“Hmm~ Not yet… Not now~ Gon~ <3”  
The magician slowly rose his view to the two boys. “Obey my orders Gon~ Leave this place now. I’ll give you backup so they won't come after you~” Hisoka shivered again and whispered a small moan into the darkness as he covered his eyes with one hand.

 _I don't know how long I can keep calm now… How can this boy even get me s_ o excited at all?

“I won't say it again Gon. **Leave~** ”

Killua pressed his lips into a small line and grabbed Gon’s hand. He pulled his friend with him and glanced to Hisoka as they quickly walked past him. Out of the door he started to run. Good that Gon followed without a word… But after all, this was probably somehow disturbing for him. That Hisoka would actually start to feel such things for Gon… Killua had never imagined this could even happen. And now his poor friend didn't even know what was happening with him. He quickened his step and left the place. He hoped they would not bomb into Hisoka this soon again. And luckily he was right or at least Hisoka behaved normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, we jump some time foreward. I’m not sure if right into the ant arc, or the time after it. Buuut I guess right into the time, when train to go back inside the NGL… I donno yet xD Maybe I change a few things, I hope that's alright ^^


	3. Mine for the night~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing to Knuckle, Gon isn't capable to use his men for 30 days.  
> 15 have past already and Gon is exhausted from training the whole day. But as he wanted to sleep peacefully he noticed that he wasn't alone in the darkness of his bedroom...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gooosh x.x  
> Thank you sooo much for leaving kudos on the other chapters! I'm so god damn happy X'D  
> Motivated to write on and on, I wrote two new chapters again \\(^_^)/  
> Now it's getting hot X.X  
> Hisoka wants to take what is his~ But read for yourself ;)  
> And sorry again for my english ^^'  
> Have fun! <3

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi! 


**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

**Mine for the night~**

Quite some time later

Gon walked trough the yet quite dark alley and ignored nearly everything that surrounds him. That wasn't the way he normally acted. As he grew up at Whale Island he quickly learned that it could save your life to carefully notice everything that happened around you. But today his thoughts just turned through his head, without really following a straight line. He got to get stronger… He just had to get into the NGL again so he could save Kite as fast as possible. After he lost against Knuckle he wasn't able to use his Nen for 30 days. But that was alright. As soon as he was able to use it again, he was going to do his best. He’ll get stronger and then he could save Kite for sure. He just needed to show all of them, that he was capable to fight against the ants.

_Kite… I will save you! Just wait for me…_

The young boy was so distracted by his thoughts, that he didn't even noticed this familiar aura getting closer and closer to him. He just walked his way back home and kept ignoring everything else. Finally he reached their current home and walked past Palm right into his room. For 15 days now, Killua, Palm and him trained hard and waited for Knuckle and Shoot to come back again. If he was strong enough until then, they might be able to go help them again… Frustrated the young boy sighed and sat down on his bed. It had been a long day. Exhausted he let himself fall back on the mattress and watched the ceiling wall.

_Just 15 days left until I get my Nen back… I hope they will find Kite…_

Gon sighed and closed his eyes slowly. He was tired… And tired from being weak. He trained hard every day but still he wasn't able to protect those he loved the most. The young hunter tried to calm down. He needed some rest to get up tomorrow again… To keep going until he finally reached the point he needed to. Slowly the boys view turned black, slipping into sweet sleep and hopefully no nightmares this time.

Suddenly Gon jumped up. He felt something… Inside his room… He got a visitor… “Who is there?!” Gon growled into the darkness, discovering a human shaped shadow right in front of his bed. Too tall for Killua… Too much muscles for Palm… Someone else…

Hisoka couldn't believe that he just happened to walk into his fruit again in such a place. Currently he was on his way to search for Kuroro, when he just felt Gon’s aura. There was no way he could resist to follow him back home. He looked kinda depressed~ so that he never noticed he was being followed. Exited the magician giggles and focused his prey who finally noticed his appearance. He smirked and climbed onto the bed, reaching out to the boy who tried to back up.

“Hi.. Hisoka?! What are you doing in here?” Gon’s eyes widened as he tried to crawl away but soon felt the wall at his back. Fear started to come up again, cause he hasn't forgotten what happened at Yorkshin City back then. And now he just appeared inside of his bedroom? A little bit shaking he looked inside the yellow eyes of the magician that sticked out of the darkness. “What… Do you want from me?...” His voice close to a whisper, his body screamed to run but he didn't move at all. He… Couldn't. As Hisoka crouched over his body, cutting out every chance to escape, Gon started to whimper quietly.

Hisoka sadisticly smiled wide and sat on Gon's lab, focused his eyes on the beautiful shocked face. “Good afternoon Gon~ Long time not seen my love~” The magician leaned forward and laid his hands left and right of Gon's head on the wall. “I missed you, Gon~ And finally I can talk to you alone. Don't be afraid I’ll be gentle with you~ At least I try, cause I don't want to ruin you that soon.” Hisoka smirked as he watched the little hunters movements. He was shaking and full of fear, he could see it inside his eyes. And yet still… There was something else. Something dangerous. He would never give up and Hisoka knew that. Maybe he could use that thick headed character for his plans~ “I just happened to be around here and decided to pay you a visit. So keep quiet and don't scream, we don't want anybody else to get involved do we~?” Slowly the magician leaned closer with a sadistic glare on his face.

_You know what I mean, Gon~ If someone comes in, I’ll kill him like I told you last time. I hope you remember~_

_Gon closed is mouth and pressed it to a small line, not allowing any voice to come out of it. He understood… So Hisoka wanted to talk? Somehow he doubt that… Looking like that? With this impression? It was like the last time… This creepy aura, everywhere around his body. He could feel it… “No… We don't want that… But you're not here to talk… I can sense it… W… What are you here for then?”_  
_The young boy watched carefully and growled as the magicians eyes turned darker._

_Oh no… Not again… Don't touch me…_

“Oh Gon~ You always get me excited with just being there~ Just being yourself. Sharp thought my love~ I'm not here to talk to you. I want to spend some time together. I just can't wait any longer…” Hisoka moaned loudly and leaned further down to his pray. He wanted to feel these lips again.

“N..No! Hisoka… Don't… We can spend time together but… Don't kiss me again…” Gon whimpered quietly and put one hand across the older hunters mouth. To cover it so he wasn't able to get any closer. A shiver send down his back as he looked into Hisoka’s eyes. The pleasure inside of them wasn't something that could have been overseen at all… “Please don't… I never meant to get you … Excited at all! Just c…calm down Hisoka!”

Hisoka closed his eyes slowly, took a deep breath through the boys hand on his mouth and shivered. That boy… What was he doing to him? Normally the magician was quite self-governed… But when Gon was next to him this ability seemed to make vacation… “Hmm~ <3”

_No~ I can't control me anymore… I can't calm down~_

Slowly the magician takes Gon's hand from his lips and kissed his fingers gently. Again he moaned what send another shiver down the young boy's body. “I can't Gon~ I just can't anymore. Or rather I don't want to~” Hisoka took Gon's hands, pushed them down on the bed so that he couldn't try to stop him again. Gon whimpered and his bright brown eyes met yellow ones as the magician leaned down again and kissed the boy on his lovely lips. A sudden moan came from his chest and he pressed the young boy stronger into the mattress, ignoring the desperate tries of Gon to escape.

_No~ there is no escape today~ You are mine, mine alone for the rest of the night~ And forever~ <3_

Gon growled and tried to push away Hisoka’s body, but it was useless… Without his Nen he had no chance to win against the magician. Frustrating… He wasn't strong enough at all. As Hisoka forced his tongue inside of his mouth the young boy struggled. Again he felt this helplessness. Now he finally had learned so much from Bisky, learned his Jajanken but still… He could just sit there, pressed against the wall behind him and let those things happen to him.


	4. Stay quiet~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka gives in to his desire and forces Gon to stay quiet as he does some quite bad things with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go~  
> The next chapter X.X  
> I'm tired xD 
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi! 

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

Gon growled and tried to push away Hisoka’s body, but it was useless… Without his Nen he had no chance to win against the magician. Frustrating… He wasn't strong enough at all. As Hisoka forced his tongue inside of his mouth the young boy struggled. Again he felt this helplessness. Now he finally had learned so much from Bisky, learned his Jajanken but still… He could just sit there, pressed against the wall behind him and let those things happen to him.

\------------------

**Stay quiet~**

Hisoka moaned in pleasure, kissing the boy with all emotions he felt. Lust that sweeped all trough his body, possession that drove him further, that made him do this things to him. Overwhelmed of this situation he pulled Gon down athis hips, that the boy laid at the bed right under him. Smirking at the frightened sounds the young hunter made he finally ended the kiss to look at him who had shut his eyes tightly and shivered out of fear and confusion.

_What a lovely view~ Oh Gon! More… I want even more of you!~_

_“_ Remember my words Gon~ Don't scream~” Hisoka laughed as the boy opened his eyes again to look at the magician. What was he going to do, the young one wondered and didn't respond to Hisokas reminder. “Do you understand my love? I’m going to do a lot of things with you~ And if you scream, there might be someone that looks after you~ Believe me, Gon, you don't want this to happen.”  
Gon swallowed hard and nodded. “I won't scream… Don't hurt them… They did nothing wrong” He really cared about the others… Hisoka just wanted him and no one else. So if he kept quiet… His friends won't get hurt.

“Oh, they did. They are here with you, keep being around you. They talk with you and dare to touch you. There are enough reasons to kill them” The magician glared at his prey with a serious look on his face. “Wh…What? No! Don't kill them! What's wrong with that? They are my friends! And I-…” Hisoka shushed Gon with another kiss on his lips. Now forceful and possessive. One hand fixed Gon's wrist above his head, while the other hand ran under his shirt. Slowly slides over the soft skin on his chest. Hisoka moaned into the kiss and suddenly just ripped away the young boys shirt, so that he could finally touch him freely.

Gon really wanted to scream. To just push away Hisoka, to punch him in his face as hard as he was capable to… But none of his tries were successful. The young boy struggled and growled at the magician. He just wanted to get away. Fear burned trough his body as he felt desperate. There was no way out of this, he had to stay calm. Thinking of what he should do now but it was way too hard. He couldn't catch any helpful thoughts. There was just chaos and this animalistic urge to escape. As Hisoka finally ended the kiss again, Gon whimpered with closed eyes and turned his head away from the magician’s face. “No… Stop this already!” It was strange to feel this cold yet soft hands glide over his body. To hear this creepy sounds of pleasure out from Hisoka's mouth. “Gon… Look at me.” The young hunter kept silent for a moment but then decided to obey. He didn't wanted to make Hisoka angry, so he opened his eyes and looked into the magicians cold ones again.

As soon as this bright and beautiful eyes looked at him, Hisoka grinned sadisticly and put one hand above Gon's mouth. He is going to scream, the magician was sure of it. The brown eyes widened, as Hisoka let go of Gon's wrist, just to rip away the young boys shorts and underwear as well. The older one was right and Gon screamed out of surprise. But the noice faded into the big hands that where pressed on the small mouth. “Didn't I tell you not to scream? Good for your friends that I already knew you would~” The magician giggled and took his hand away from the young boys mouth. Hisoka sat up and placed himself between Gon's legs, before he took a few moments to watch the now completely naked boy in front of him.

_Oh Gon~ you're just perfect~_

Gon couldn't believe what Hisoka just did. Why did he unclothe him? There was no need to… What?! Gon looked frightened at Hisoka's face, his breath was fast and the air burned inside his lungs. It took a few seconds until the young boy realized that he was actually naked… He gasped and tried to cover himself with his bare hands. The young hunter glared at the older one and really wanted to just rip off his clothes as well! Then he could imagine how it felt like to get undressed all of a sudden. Gon forced his fear back, let his anger rise and growled at the magician. “What's wrong with you? Don't just do such things! And that's not funny!”

Hisoka laughed at Gon's shocked impression and his tries to block the view on his member. He laughed even louder as the boy got angry. “You're cute my love, do you know that? I do whatever I want and you're not in the position to tell me to stop it~ Now Gon…” Hisoka leaned down again, put Gon's small hands above his head and fixed it there with bungee gum. “Let's get to the real good part, shall we?~” Hisoka smirked and began to stroke Gon's length and earned another shocked gasp. He watched amused and full of lust as the young boy cried out of this unknown and strange feeling. “How does that feel my Love?~ It feels good, am I right?~” The magician giggled, moans and started to undress himself as well. He wanted to feel this soft skin all over his own body… Everywhere.

Gon's anger soon vanished and turned into fear again. Slowly he began to panic a little. This wasn't right… As Hisoka touched him and undressed his pants, the young boy got confused even more. “What are you doing? I… Just don't get it… H…Hisoka… Why are you doing this?...” Gon's fear rose as the magician stopped and leaned down to him again. He could feel Hisokas hot breath on his neck so he shivered again. “Why? Because I want to~ And what? Well~ I want to feel you, to touch you~ So I do those things to you my Love~ It's something like sex, what lovers do, you know?” He felt this creepy smile close to his ear and suddenly closed his eyes again as another shiver rushed trough his body. Gon didn't know how to respond to that. Sex? Between men? He didn't even know that was possible at all… Or it actually wasn't and the magician just fooled around with him? He couldn't tell… Gon whimpered quietly and a small moan escaped his lips as Hisoka started to stroke his member even harder. It felt good in one way… But the disturbing thoughts that it was Hisoka who made him feel like this weren't really close to a turn on.

Hisoka moaned louder and tried to keep his voice down, so that no one would hear them. It was hart though… Gon's noises where just way too pleasureable~ That small moan… His fear that was on his face, inside his eyes. Fantastic! Hisoka lost all his remaining control and pushed Gon harder into the mattress. It was time now~ The magician took his own length and placed it next to Gon's member as he began to stroke them together and moved his hips at the same rhythm.

_It feels so good~ You feel so good on my skin~ Gon…~_

Hisoka kissed Gon to cover his whimpered yet somehow pleased voice. He got too loud~ The magician rubbed his dick harder and faster against Gon's and moaned into the kiss, dizzy from all the pleasure. He could feel it. Feel his climax coming closer and closer. His hands run down the younger boys body as his grip tightened. Hisoka didn't notice that he was too strong, he didn't hear the cries of pain from his lovely prey. He just pounded harder against the boys hips, bit inside Gon's lips and cracked something inside of him, as Hisoka finally came all over Gon's chest. Breathing heavily he looked at the boys face full of pain. But still the young one didn't cry.

Gon whimpered and turned his head away from Hisokas face. He felt his warm cum on his body, his skin all over him… The moans which left Hisokas chest… So that's what he wanted… To use his body so he could find release. Was it over now? Gon opened his eyes a little to carefully risk a look at Hisokas face, to see what he was doing. Gon gasped as he saw the look on the magicians face. This sadistic pleasure inside of it as Hisoka studied the injuries he just had done to Gon. A few broken rips and surely there would appear a few bruises soon, all over his body. He looked like he wanted to do more…

Hisoka grinned and looked at Gon's body. It looked like he marked him… And that was something he seemed to enjoy. Proudly the magician ran his hands over the injures again, just to earn some more delightful sounds. “Ahhhrgh… H..His… No.. It hurts!” The young boy cried out and struggled but only hurt himself even more. “Shhht, Gon~ Not so loud my love~” He smirked and suddenly pulled Gon's legs over his shoulders so Hisoka could place his fingers at the entrance he wanted to enter the most. Exited and all impatient he pressed the small figure tighter to himself, ignoring the whimpered cries of pain. “Let me finally discover, how it feels inside of you~ There is no way out, Gon~ Today I’ll take what's rightfully mine!”

Gon gasped as he felt Hisokas fingers against his entrance. There was no way he would actually… Get…in?… The young boy struggled even harder and tried to ignore the immense pain that got stronger with every movement. “Noo! Hisoka!!! Don't!... Aaahh!!!” Gon screamed now and Hisoka quickly had to cover his mouth again. “Gon~ Keep silent~ That's my last warning~”  
Gon whimpered and started to cry. He felt so helpless… Hisoka will actually force him to let him enter… His whole body shook as his fear started to immobilize him completely. He wasn't able to struggle anymore as Hisoka slowly pushed one finger in. It hurts… It hurts so much. Tears dropped down Gon's cheek as he whimpered trough his closed teeth. His whole body felt like it was ripped as the magician forced another finger inside of him. He wasn't sure if he was capable to bear this.

“Oh, Gon~ You're so tight~ I can't wait until I can push my dick inside of you~”  
Gon cried out, couldn't believe what he just heard… He wanted to put THAT thing inside of him as well??? But how? There was no way that would fit! “Nooo…. Stop it, please!” The small boy begged against all of his pride. If he would just leave…  
Gon suddenly moaned as Hisokas fingers hit a delightful spot inside of him. “Oh god… What?... No…” He whimpered again and tried to push his hips away from this magical fingers. He would never feel pleasure or would give in to it! Not with this men…

Hisoka giggled and hit that sweet spot again immediately. He forced another sweet moan to escape out through Gon's lips and moaned with him. “Yes Gon~ I love that sound~” Hisoka moved his fingers and pulled them out after a few moments, just to replace it with his member. “Hmm~” He moaned again and slowly entered Gon's ass.

Gon bit on his lips, hard so that blood dropped down from his face onto the mattress under him. He tried to bear the pain, to keep quiet as he started to cry.  
“No..ooo… Hi…soka… S…stooop … Plea…seee…” The young boy sobbed and pulled on his wrists.

Hisoka, way too exited to listen, pushed at least everything inside until the end. Relaxing for a moment, as he started to move out and in again. Slowly pounding at first. This immense feeling to finally be inside if him was much to take for the magician. He barely kept his own voice down but he couldn't stop his aura that for just one moment rushed trough the room. Hisoka moaned in pleasure yet some anger that this could be the end… He leaned down and forced Gon to kiss again, pushed his tongue inside of his mouth and explored every inch of it. His eyes met Gon's bright brown ones as they look at each other for a moment. Just then the door flew open.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my X.X Someone just bumped in... But who might this be??? Seeing Hisoka doing this to Gon... Damn... Poor Gon T^T  
> Inside such a situation... And what if it's Killua? Embarrassing... Or maybe Palm? Or both?? X.X  
> Stay tuned ;)  
> Thank youuu -hugs-


	5. Passing time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killua promised himself to protect his friend with everything he got. After Hisola left he never dared to turn his look away from Gon and saved his life with Allukas help. Back at whale island, Gon took some time and lived peacefully with his granny and aunt. Until he felt danger getting close...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well ^_^   
> Another chapter, here you go!  
> Thank you so much for reading and leaving Kudos as well :0   
> It's so much fun to write and I somehow wrote another two chapters today X.X One isn't finished though xD But actually I'll upload another one :3   
> Well Hisoka really left those three shocked X.x And Killua fels guilty that he couldn't protect Gon from Hisoka ^^ Well for now Gon gets some time off but well~ Not long.   
> Have fun reading ~(^_^)~

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi! 

**Writing style**

**/sounds/**

_Thoughts_

_-voice on the phone-_

Normal text

"Normal talking"

 

Hisoka, way too exited to listen, pushed at least everything inside until the end. Relaxing for a moment, as he started to move out and in again. Slowly pounding at first. This immense feeling to finally be inside of him was much to take for the magician. He barely kept his own voice down but he couldn't stop his aura that for just one moment rushed trough the room. Hisoka moaned in pleasure yet some anger that this could be the end… He leaned down and forced Gon to kiss again, pushed his tongue inside of his mouth and explored every inch of it. Is eyes met Gon's bright brown ones as they look at each other for a moment. Just then the door flew open.

\---------------------------

**Passing time**

  
Hisoka stopped moving as the door slammed against the wall. He started to growl deeply and dangerous. His mood dropped as he slowly raised his head to look at the ones that dared to interrupt this moment. His aura flowed out of him, filled with bloodlust and the urge to kill as his grip around Gon's body tightened again. The young boy whimpered with fear and pain. “No… That wasn't my fault! D…Don't kill them…” Gon gasped as he as well turned his head in embarrassment to look who came inside.

The white haired boy couldn't talk at all. He just stood there, watching the terrible scene in front of his eyes. How did that happen? How did Hisoka manage to get inside without anyone noticing? Killuas view got dark. His bloodlust rose as he really wanted to kill the magician for what he did to his friend. Palm, who stood behind him felt the same. Both of them prepared to battle, cause Hisoka didn't look like he would just give up. “You… You dare to do that to him? Hisoka… I will kill you…” The young boy totally forgot that Gon was still lying there helplessly. All that he saw was Hisoka and all he felt was this urge to kill him at once. Forgotten was his fear to fight him, his fear to loose. At last it was Palm who stopped him before Killua ran into his fade. “No, Killua! He’s too strong for you to go alone!” She whispered darkly, watching Hisoka with a murderouse glare on her face.

He really wanted to fight them… To kill both with one strike. But Killua… He wasn't allowed to kill that boy now, he still needed to work together with Illumi and the magician was sure he would find out that it was him if he killed Killua now. Hisoka growled again and leaned down a bit as Gon put his arms around his neck, holding him tightly. The boys wrists where freed as he took away his bungee gum when the door opened. “Don't kill them… Hisoka… Please…” Gon whispered into his ear, begging for the life of his friends. He would never do such a thing for himself. But for others, he would die without hesitation. Something Hisoka couldn't understand at all. He freed himself from Gon's grip just to look at him. “Oh Gon~ Don't you die here, got it? I’ll see you soon again and then we finish this. Remember my words and feel me for the next few days as intense as I feel you~” He smirked, gave his little prey another possessive kiss as he disappeared into the nothing.

Hisoka just vanished and all Gon left to hear was a frightening whisper into his ear. “I will spare them, if that is what you wish for my love~ Just wait until we meet again Gon~” It was a promise yet a warning as well. The young boy shivered and cried out of pain as he moved to sit up. “Aahh… No… Damn… I… Killua… I’m sorry… I couldn't stop him…” Gon whimpered and forced himself to turn to his side and finally sit up at the edge of the bed. Both of his friends where watching… He couldn't imagine anything worse than that. In humiliated and embarrassed that Hisoka did those things to him and both of them now saw him like that… He wanted to vanish inside the darkness as well… To just get out of this situation and forget about what happened.

Tears dropped down his face as Killua watched his best friend who felt pain all over. How could that have happened in the first place? Why did Hisoka such cruel things to him?! As Gon sat up, the white haired boy ran towards him to lend him his help. “Gon… No, don't excuse, that's not your fault! Gon…” He supports Gon to sit upright and put the blanket over his friends body. He didn't help him… He was busy with training and his own problems so he didn't notice anything at all… What kind of friends do that?

Killua hugged Gon tight, but the young hunter looked away, tried to cover his tears, so his friend wouldn't notice his weakness again. “I’m fine… Don't worry. He just injured me but I can bare it. It’ll heal soon” Gon sobbed into his arms and couldn't look into his best friends eyes. How could he ever do that again, after what they've seen? The black haired one pulled the blanket closer and looked at the wall. Quiet, trying to understand what happened to him just a few minutes ago. On one side he was happy that Hisoka had listened to him and left without killing… He could be glad about that, thinking of how deep his urge to kill had been…

“You're not alright Gon… Don't lie to me, I can see it. I'm so sorry… I didn't protect you!” Killua turned his friends head to himself and hugged him tightly. “I’m going to protect you… Forever. He will never get close to you again. I'm so sorry, Gon…” The young assassin sobbed and tried to avoid Palms eye contact. How could he even think of himself as a friend? He should have done something earlier! When the first signs of pleasure appeared on Hisokas face. Feeling guilty for Gon's pain he hugged him tighter and promised to himself that he would protect Gon, no matter what it takes.

From there on, Killua never lost Gon out of his view. Always made sure he was alright and also looked out for the magician that he still desired to kill.   
After Gon lost all his control and gave in to his fears and anger, he did everything to save his friend. Freed his sister from his parents cage and took her into the small hospital room. Asked her to heal him, what she successfully did.

But what no one noticed… At a small time, where Killua was still on his way back, Hisoka took the chance to pay his damaged prey a visit. After he decided to leave Killua be, he rushed into the small room, already prepared for Allukas appearance, without anybody noticing. He walked in front of the bed and looked down at the small and completely with bandage covered figure. He couldn't believe his eyes, that his lovely boy actually did something like that to himself. He must have lost all control and fought with all he got. Somehow he was proud of him… But he really wished for him to get better soon. He still wanted to play with him some more. Slowly he stepped closer and sat on the bed so he could watch the boy closer. “My love~ What have you done?~ Don't you dare die, I told you so. Yet still… Killua is coming, so don't give up now. Gon. You have to live.” The magician closed his eyes for a moment, then leaned down to gently kiss the place where Gon's lips should be. After that he stood up, silently and vanished into the nothing again.

After Gon felt better and finally met his father he decided to go back to whale Island. He had promised his aunt Mito to come after he successfully talked to Ging and after he couldn't use his nen, that was the best idea he came up with. He would have loved to travel around with Alluka and his best friend. But yet he was too weak again and clearly everyone demanded him to take some time off. He still had some problems to get over the things that happened the last couple of months. He wasn't weak, at least he thought that. But Kites death was nothing he could have get along with so easily. At least Kite was somehow alive again and he felt better than before. The dark and cruel things that happened stayed with him all the time but he was able to smile again soon.

It felt good being back home. Seeing all his animal friends again, Mito and his granny. He enjoyed the peaceful time but also started to miss his friends back at the hunter organization. He barely had contact with Kurapika and Leorio who where busy all day with their business. Killua traveled across the world with Alluka and had enough things to look over so they also didn't really got the time or even the change to talk. Gon soon started to feel lonely and left behind. But after all the problems he caused after killing Pitou there was nothing he should complain about. They all deserved some time for their selves.

Time passed by and soon half a year walked past him. His days full of studying and some free time, the time flew without really realizing it. Only at the evenings when his aunt stopped telling him what to do, the young boy started to think. He had nightmares all day and trouble to forget about it. Only then, time seemed to pass slowly like a snail… Like a real slow snail. When this happens he tried to distract himself and visited the harbor to talk to the sailors just staying over night. They had a lot nice storys to tell and he loved to imagine them inside of his head. Never telling his own adventures though. The sailors where nice company. Friendly and sometimes he could help them with preparing their ships before driving out to the sea again.

It was a normal day again as Gon talked with a group of sailers next to the harbor. The sun stood high and it was a hot day. Hotter then the days before so they drank together the cold glasses of lemonade the young boy had made for them. They talked with a good mood and seemed to adore the young boy. He was kind and did everything so that they enjoyed staying at whale island. They asked why he did that but he only answered that he had the time for it and it was fun. Gon seemed to feel depressed so they stopped asking about it. It was the second day of their stay but they had to get going. Busy with preparing their ship no one noticed that they where being watched from above a tree not that far away. Only Gon noticed a bad feeling inside if him. Just like something bad was going to happen. A cold shiver ran down his back as he stopped and looked around into the woods. He could sense it… His nen may be gone for now, but his well trained instincts never vanished. Something was in the air… But he couldn't tell what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyu~ Who could that be? XD You know it! :3


	6. Your decision~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon realized that it was Hisoka who watched him and let him feel this unpleasant feelings. Soon he found himself in a bad situation... Deciding between death and fear. What is he going to choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said xD  
> Next chapter! Have fun~  
> And thx for reading <3

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

It was a normal day again as Gon talked with a group of sailers next to the harbor. The sun stood high and it was a hot day. Hotter then the days before so they drank together the cold glasses of lemonade the young boy had made for them. They talked with a good mood and seemed to adore the young boy. He was kind and did everything so that they enjoyed staying at whale island. They asked why he did that but he only answered that he had the time for it and it was fun. Gon seemed to feel depressed so they stopped asking about it. It was the second day of their stay but they had to get going. Busy with preparing their ship no one noticed that they where being watched from above a tree not that far away. Only Gon noticed a bad feeling inside if him. Just like something bad was going to happen. A cold shiver ran down his back as he stopped and looked around into the woods. He could sense it… His nen may be gone for now, but his well trained instincts never vanished. Something was in the air… But he couldn't tell what.

\--------------------

**Your decision~**

  
_Oh~ You can feel me, do you? Feel my presence getting closer. Feel my desire to catch you. Gon~ It has been a while and you seem to do well~_

Hisoka watched his prey from his hiding spot and smiled wide. It took a while to find him as no one gave him any kind of information. No sign of Gon everywhere after he heard from Illumi that Alluka had healed him successfully. He just vanished out of his reach for a long time now. He knew that Gon grew up on a country village but who would have thought on such a isolated island? At first he had no clue where to search and no one could tell him exactly where or decided to stay quiet about it. In the end it was some information about Ging he found and finally he had a clue where his little prey could have travelled to.

_So you really went back home~ A lovely place to grow my love~ I hope you are prepared to see me again~_

Hisoka grinned at the thoughts why he had come all the way to that island. Not only to spend some time together, no. This time he was willed to take him. To finally make him his own and take him to his home where he wanted to stay with him. He really didn't understand how this desire came up inside of him but somehow that thought had burned itself into his mind and today he was going to fulfill it. Patently the magician stayed calm and brushed trough his red hair, still watching his lovely prey.

Gon decided to stay aware but for now ignore that unpleasant feeling. He had better things to do and if anything happens he would still be prepared enough. At least he thought that. He kept walking around the ship and helped loading the ship with food and other useful things the fishermen will need on their way. “Hey Gon? You finished?” One of the men called to the young boy and smiled at him bright. “Let's finish this and eat something together before we have to depart alright?” Gon smiled back happily and nodded. “Sounds great! Let's do that! I'm finished!” He jumped down from the ship and looked to the men in front of him. They will leave soon as well. Like everyone these days. Gon shook his head and tried to push away the depressing thoughts. One of the men laid his arm around Gon's shoulders and started to walk together with his colleagues past the sea to get into the bar next to the harbor.

“Such a lovely boy! You're so kind, thank you so much!” Glad and happy that everything was ready to leave. He hugged the young boy tighter and gave him a joking kiss on his head. “Gon, you are that kind of boy everything loves, are you?” He laughed and Gon looked at the sailer. Was he? Red faced the young boy shrugged his shoulders and looked down on the ground. “I don't think so. I just want to be kind with others… And…-“ The boy stopped suddenly and looked up. His face full of fear and shock. “Oh god…?!” Gon pushed the man beside him away and jumped back some steps. He focused on the man that just threw a card at them. He shivered and again walked back slowly.

_What is he doing here?... Oh god… No…_

_“_ What the? Gon? You alright?” The sailers look at him with confused faces and then to the man that appeared in front of them. “Who the hell are you?”  
Gon shivered again and crunched his teeth. “Hisoka… What are you doing here?... Leave! I dare you. Leave my home now!”

Gon growled loud and backed up some more, Hisoka creepy smiling followed every step. “I wanted to see how you’ve been doing my love. And then I saw this stupid people… I feel like dripping some blood you know…” The man turned to one of the sailors and grinned murderouse.

Gon's eyes widened as he suddenly jumped forward to attack Hisoka without hesitation, he wanted to save the sailor. Hisoka laughed and blocked the attack easily. Something wasn't right~ He was weak and didn't use his nen… Why? “Gon~ So it's right? You're not capable to use your nen are you?” He smirked as Gon growled as answer and backed up again, watching him carefully. “Interesting~ You're not able to stop me that way. So I can peacefully kill those bastards for touching my prey.” Hisoka wanted to attack the soldiers again, but Gon jumped between them and pushed Hisoka away. “NO! I'm not your prey!! And don't touch them!!!” Gon screamed at the magician who just looked at him seriously. “Gon… Don't say such things. You are my lovely prey and I hate it if someone else dares to touch you… And kiss you.” Hisoka growled darkly and pulled Gon into his arms. Forced his head up and kissed him wild. Full of possession and desire. He moaned as Gon struggled helplessly. It all started again… His worst nightmares actually became true. Again without his nen he had to face Hisoka and his desires… But there was no one around who could help him… At least he wanted to save his friends.

Completely shocked from the man's behavior the sailors turned serious. They had to save the boy! “Bastard! Stay away from Gon!” The men attacked blindly and got stopped from Gon who pushed away Hisoka and screamed. “STOP! Run… Please, he's stronger then us. Escape before he kills you! I’ll try to distract him so leave!” Hisoka giggled and let go of Gon just to jump at one of the sailors, throwing him to the ground. A card dangerous close to his throat. “NO! Hisoka! Don't kill them!!! Oh god, no!!” Desperate screamed the boy at the magician but didn't dare to come closer. Afraid that he would actual kill the poor sailor.

Hisoka smiled sadisticly and looked up at Gon who stood there, helpless as he threatened the man under him. Now~ That was an interesting situation. As far as he knew his little prey, Gon would do anything he could to safe the innocent mens life. His smile widened and he pushed the card into the man's skin so blood dropped down to the ground. “No…” The young boy sobbed but still didn't move. Good boy, Hisoka thought and looked back at the other sailors. “Alright if you really wish to spare them, I won't harm anyone. But there is a condition Gon.” Hisoka took a deep breath to calm down, closed his eyes for a second before he looked into Gon's eyes with a serious expression. “I won't kill them, if you accompany me without complaining~ It's your decision~ Come with me and I spare them. Refuse and they will die~”

Gon stiffened his body out of shock as he looked into those serious yellow eyes of Hisoka. Seeing himself in such a position. On one hand, he could safe his friends… On the other one he could save himself from being harmed… Still Hisoka could kill the sailors and get back to him, forcing him to follow… He had no other option… Gon shivered thinking of what was going to happen when Hisoka took him away. Desperate tears dropped down Gons cheeks as he relaxed his muscles and looked at Hisoka. His decision was simple… He had to save the soldiers. What happened with him didn't matter at all. “Please… Don't kill him… I’ll follow you…”

Hisoka took away his card, put his head back into his neck and looked at the sky. He moaned and disappeared for a second just to appear in front of Gon again, looking down on his prey and smiled. The magician knew Gon would choose that choice and he was happy about it. Hisoka stroked softly over Gons cheeks and washed away his tears. He was scared~ But soon this fear would be gone. Living with his tormentor changes a lot of things. Gon closed his eyes and sobbed quietly as Hisoka gently touched his hair. “Gon… Don't be afraid. I won’ hurt  
you today. Just follow me~” The magician holds out his hand to him and smirked wide.

“No… Gon, don't do that!” One of the sailors whispered and helped his friend up to his feed. He knew that this man was going to do unspeakable things to the young boy… But as he looked into Gon's eyes it was clear that he would follow. Just to save him and his colleagues from death. He crunched his teeth and looked down at his feet. “Damn… Gon…”

Gon looked with a cold impression to the sailors and took Hisokas Hand. “Don't worry… I’ll be fine. Just leave and stay safe.” Gon mumbled and walked beside Hisoka, holding his hand. He tried to ignore his fear and to just make one step after another. Where was Hisoka going to take him he wondered…. Silently they walked to the harbor and Hisoka asked when the next ship would depart back to the mainland. He bought two tickets and turned to Gon, lifting his chin with one hand. “Listen up Gon. I'm going to take you to my home. So we’ll leave this island in about 4 hours. You're free to do whatever you want in that time. But in 4 hours, we have to be back here, got it?” Gon nodded and turned his face away so that he didn't had to look at Hisoka. It felt wrong to obey… But he had to or else Hisoka would kill someone because of his behavior… He could never allow that… Staying silent he started to think of what he should do with the last time he had in freedom.


	7. Unwanted visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon visits his home, followed of Hisoka. Spending his remaining time with them. Hisoka seemed to have some fun while Gon said farewell to his aunt. After Mito heard about the things Hisoka wanted to do to Gon she fears about his health. Trying to stop them she cried, but Gon had no choice then to leave with the magician. Scared what was going to happen he looked at his home as he felt helpless and alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys ^_^  
> Here you go with another chapter :3 It's sad actually:( Poor Gon T^T But read for yourself.  
> Have fun ^^

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

Gon looked with a cold impression to the sailors and took Hisokas Hand. “Don't worry… I’ll be fine. Just leave and stay safe.” Gon mumbled and walked beside Hisoka, holding his hand. He tried to ignore his fear and to just make one step after another. Where was Hisoka going to take him he wondered…. Silent they walked to the harbor and Hisoka asked when the next ship departed back to the mainland. He bought two tickets and turned to Gon, lifting his chin with one hand. “Listen up Gon. I'm going to take you to my home. So we’ll leave this island in about 4 hours. You're free to do what you want in that time. But in 4 hours, we have to be back here, got it?” Gon nodded and turned his face away so that he didn't had to look at Hisoka. It felt wrong to obey… But he had to or else Hisoka would kill someone because of him… He could never allow that… Staying silent he started to think of what he should do with the last time he had in freedom.

\-------------------------

**Unwanted visitor**

  
“So, Gon. What do you want to do my love?” Hisoka watched his prey as he seemed to think of something. He obeyed without complaining what exited him even more. But he promised not to hurt him today~ At least he had to try to comply his word. Brushing trough Gons thick black hair he watched his prey with patience. “I want to say goodbye to my family. I don't want them to worry if I just disappear without telling that I’ll be back sometime…” The young boy flustered and looked up at him with a strong impression. He wasn't willed to give up. Hisoka shivered and smirked further. “Alright. Let's visit your family~ I'm looking forward to see what kind of people raised my little prey~” The magician shivered and took Gons hand again, walked out of the harbor and stopped at the street. “I’ll follow you everywhere, just show me the way Gon~”

So Hisoka really wanted to join him… How he should explain that guy to his aunt and his granny? They didn't expect any guests… Mito would probably flip out and ask a lot of questions when he told her that he had to leave… She’ll cry maybe… But he had no choice then to obey. Gon hold Hisoka's hand tight, afraid what would happen if he let go of it. He walked through the streets, out of the village. Through the fields and lovely flower meadows right to his house on top of the cliff. “Promise me you won't hurt them. And don't do anything that might let them know. And please let go of my hand. I don't want my family to think disturbing things…” Gon whispered as he walked up the hill, focused at the place he grew up. “Don't worry~ I have no intentions to kill your family~ I’ll try to behave my love~” The magician grinned, letting go of Gon's hand without complaining. Inhaling a deep breath, Gon opened the door and stepped inside. “Mito-San? I'm back…” He shouted into the house and immediately got an answer. “Welcome back Gon! I was just going to call you! You still got a lot of things to do! The essay I told you to write! And-...” Mito stopped talking as she came out of the kitchen and saw the man standing behind Gon. “Oh? You brought a visitor? You should have told earlier Gon! Come in! I cooked enough to fill your stomach as well.” Mito smiled friendly like always and rushed back into the kitchen.

Hisoka laughed, walked into the peaceful house and looked around. Gon's aunt seemed to be a nice person. Probably never hurt anybody. Interesting. “Just don't do anything stupid…” Gon growled to him and walked into the kitchen to help his aunt prepare for dinner. Hisoka himself walked around the room, looking at all the pictures on the wall. Pictures of Gon as a child… Beautiful~ Such bright smile~ This naive looking face. He loved it. As Gon came back with the dishes he looked at him and smiled. “You where such a lovely child~ Your childhood seemed to be quite peaceful and happy~” He smirked and walked past Gon to sit at the table. “It was. I played in the woods and never thought of anything evil” The young boy placed the dishes on the table and looked at Hisoka, some kind of anger in his face. “And then I met you. The first man in my life that I really would call evil. I guess that was good. I realized that not everyone had a peaceful mind. I learned a lot of things from your actions and I don't regret meeting you. And yet still I’d like to kill you.”

Gon grumbled and looked away from the magicians wide grin to his aunt that entered the room with their meal. “Alright, please sit down and enjoy!” Mito prepared the meal on the table and sat down, soon an old woman joined as well. “Oh? We got a visitor? Welcome.”  
Gon sat down and glared at Hisoka. Hopefully he really behaved… “Mito-San, granny. That's Hisoka. I think you already know about him. I mentioned him in my letters sometimes” Both womans looked at the man and nodded. “Yes, I remember. You wrote that he made the exam together with you and that he is quite dangerous.”

A small piece of a worried impression flew over Mitos face as she looked at the magician. “Yeah, that's true. He killed a lot of people. But don't worry he won't kill anyone here. I made sure of that. He came past the island and wanted to travel further. And as long as he's here I prefer to keep him in my view. So please stay calm. I’ll protect you.” Gon looked at Hisoka and closed his eyes to thank for the meal. Mito and his grandma did the same and started to eat. “If you say so…” Still worried Gon's aunt ate silent as she carefully watched Hisoka. Something wasn't right, she could feel it. Gon acted differently since he came back but now? He acted even stranger now. He lied… She felt it. Gon never was a good lier so she noticed in an instant. She crunched her teeth and knew, that this man would probably cause trouble.

Hisoka grinned wide and really tried to look innocent. But to be true, he felt pleased that Gon wrote about him. Even when it was just about the bad things he did. At least his fruit noticed how much he had helped him to grow. He seemed to be thankful for that. Something new for the magician. Never did someone thank him for preparing his fruits, cause he did it only for his own desire. But that's just like Gon. Hisoka started to eat and ignored the look of Mito on his body. She seemed to notice some things~ Hopefully she doesn't make any mistakes so that he had to kill her. He would prefer to leave without killing so his prey would continue to obey. Somehow it was funny that his family stayed calm now knowing that he was actually a killer. Interesting people his prey grew up with. Hisoka smiled at Gon while eating peacefully his plate empty. His aunt was a good chef he had to admit that.

After they finished, Hisoka stayed at the living room, while Gon helped to clean up. Together with Mito he washed the dishes and kept silent. He didn't notice, that he actual kept quiet all the time, what his family made suspicious. “Gon? There is more about Hisokas appearance, am I right? You're not talking about your day… You're acting strange. Gon, tell me. What's wrong?” Gon slowly looked up at his aunt. So she noticed… He could have known that. The young hunter sighed and put away the remaining dishes. “You know me well, Mito-San. Yes, there is more. I lied to you and you probably know that. It's better if you don't know the details.” Gon took in a deep breath and shivered a bit. “Gon…?” He turned around to his aunt and forced himself to smile. “I’m sorry Mito-San. I guess I have to leave again. Today in about 3 hours I’ll be at the ship departing to the mainland. I wish I could stay longer. But I can't… Please don't ask questions. I don't want you to get in danger. Just know… I'm not stronger than him…” Gon crunched his teeth and looked down at the floor. Trying to hide his tears.

He still felt helpless and worried about his family even that the magician behaved so far. Yet still he feared the time when he had to be with him again. He’ll probably touch him and force him to have sex again… At this memories the young boy shivered full of fear and put his arms around his body. He had to get through this. He had to stay calm… Suddenly he felt his aunts arms around him as she gently hugged him tight. “Oh Gon… Please take care. I'm going to beat that guy up if he dares to harm you! Do what you have to do and if you need any help, I’ll be here for you. Always…”

Gon sobbed and nodded slowly. “Don't worry. I’ll be fine. I can take him and come back as soon as I'm capable to. I promise.” He turned to her and hugged her as well. It was good that Mito seemed to understand that she wasn't able to help him. If he already wasn't strong enough then she was nothing against him. She let him go without asking or trying to stop him. He really had the best aunt he could think of.  
After a while he stroked over his eyes and looked at Mito again, feeling a bit better and stronger to take the challenge that he had to face soon. “Alright, let's spend some time together before we leave, okay?” Gon took Mitos hand and gently pulled her into the living room again, where he sat down on the couch. Mito takes her seat next to him and looked at Hisoka for a moment. Decided to ignore him and turned her attention back to her beloved boy.

Gon cuddled his aunt gently and closed his eyes. He really wanted to be with her for the rest of his time and Hisoka didn't seem to mind as he stayed quiet as he sat at the couch next to them and watched.  
“Gon?” Mito asked, looking at the pictures in front of her on the wall. “Hm?” The young one flustered as an answer. “You never told us what happened after Greed Island. I would be very happy if you tell us your story, Gon. Would you mind?” Mito asked with a soft voice and started to stroke Gon's hair.  
The boy sighed and looked up at his aunt. “I can tell you the story. But it's not a funny story… A lot of things happened. But in the end I was able to meet Ging.” Gon closed his eyes again and started to tell what happened to him after they left Greed Island. His aunt kept stroking his hair and also Hisoka listened calmly. But at all, Gon didn't mention what happened between Hisoka and him, or that he nearly died as he killed his foe.

“Gon? It's time~” Hisoka simply reminded his prey as he looked at the time. They would have to hurry if they wanted to catch the ship and say goodbye firmly. He watched his fruit as the boy sighted and stood up. “I will pack some stuff and then we can leave…” Gon looked at Hisoka with a somehow sad, somehow neutral but also a little bit angry look on his face. But he seemed to ask for permission. The magician nodded and tried to hide the smile that suddenly came over his lips. This submissive behavior of his prey really turned him on. But he had to stay calm. At least for now. Hisoka watched his prey going into another room, probably his own to get his backpack. Smirking he looked at the pictures on the wall again and lost himself inside his fantasies. “He's scared. Because of you.” Mitos voice switched him out of his thoughts and he turned his look slowly and with a sadistic grin to Gon's aunt.

“I know that you force him to go. What are you planning to do? He’s my boy and at all I want to protect him” With all her self confidence Mito talked to the dangerous man next to her. As he turned his face she instinctively stiffened her body. This look… She felt the danger and feared that man with every part of her body. Mito swallowed hard and tried to stay calm as Hisoka started to talk. “You're a smart woman Mito~ I told him I would kill the people around here if he refuses to join me. He believes me and follows my orders without complaining~” Hisoka smirked as Mitos eyes widened. “I want to take him to my home, so that he stays with me there as long as I desire. And believe me. I am going to harm him. Hurt him and break his mind. You better stay quiet. I have no use for little weak woman who really think they could do something against that” Mito covered her shocked face with one hand and turned away her head fast. What did he say? She couldn't believe it… This man… She wanted to stop him… Scream at him to leave her son alone. But… She was scared. Knowing that he would kill her without hesitation. The woman shivered and turned to Hisoka again. “He's just a child… How could you…”

Hisoka laughed quietly and watched Mito with a murderouse glare. She really has guts. “I do whatever I want. And I…” Hisoka stopped one moment and thought about what he just wanted to say… “Well. I love my little prey and I want him all for my own. Possessive thoughts, aren't they? But I can't stop it~ He’ going to follow me or I'll kill his friends on that island and after that I’ll kill you.” Dangerously he leaned down to the shocked woman and grinned further. Now she's scared as hell what amused the magician even more. With fearful eyes Mito backed up and Hisoka followed but suddenly turned away to look at Gon who stepped into the room with a warning glare.

“Hisoka… Stay away from her. You promised to behave and not to harm them.” He walked next to his aunt and gently pulled her out of the magicians reach. Gon looked up to her and forced him to smile calm. “Ignore him, Mito-San. He enjoys causing trouble and fear.”  
Gon sighed and got hugged tightly. He kept silent and gently hugged back. “Oh Gon… Just stay here. It doesn't matter what happens. I don't want you to get hurt… Oh please! Gon…” Gon tightened his grip around Mito and closed his eyes for a moment. This bastard… So he talked. Damn. “I'm sorry Mito-San. I can't. I have to leave. Don't worry about me. I'm not going to die…” He let go of her but she grabbed him again, covering him protective. “No! He is going to hurt you! I can't allow this!” Mito whimpered louder as she tried to hold Gon by her side.

“Mito-San…” Gon took a deep breath and freed himself from her grip, stepping back to Hisokas side who started to smirk again. “I told you. I will take it and come back as soon as possible. Just let me go… I’ll go even when you're against it. I’m still a hunter and can decide on my own” Gon closed his eyes, trying to stay calm. He didn't want to cry as long as they stayed here. Not now in front of her. She's worried enough. “Gon… But…” Gon shook his head and forced himself to smile again. “Goodbye Mito-San. I’ll be back soon.” He turned around and wanted to go, but Mito stepped forward and cried out to him. “Stop looking at me like that. Don't lie to me! Gon! I know you're scared and I know that you’ll probably never return to me! This man is crazy! Gon, you can't do that!” Mito started to cry and reached out to the boy.

Gon crunched his teeth, trying to stay calm. “If I don't, you and everyone else will die. How could I live with that? And he could still force me to anything because I'm not strong enough to stop him. I don't have another choice.” The young boy turned his head over the shoulder, tears dropped down his cheeks as he looked at the woman who raised him like a mother. “I love you, Mito-San. Please take care and live. I will at least try to come back someday. Tell the others… Tell them I'm out to some adventures. I'm sorry Mito-San… Take care…” With that the boy grabbed Hisokas Hand and pulled him out of the house. Leaving his aunt behind who dropped to her knees and cried out loud. “GON! NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE!” Gon tightened his grip on Hisokas Hand, trying not to cry and to only walk.

Hisoka smiled confronted with such drama as he let himself be pulled down the cliff, back to the harbor. Such fear, drama and misery~ And he was the cause for it. Back at the harbor he showed the tickets and entered the ship with his lovely prey. Finally on board, Gon ran off, jumped up the sail mast and hid there in the view basket. Hisoka looked after him, but decided to let him go for now. He probably needed some time to calm down and he was willed to give it to him. The magician walked around for a moment then took his seat in front and looked at the sea, thinking of what was going to happen next. He smiled wide, leaned back as he looked into the sky and moaned. “Oh Gon~ Now you are mine alone~”

Gon looked around from the view basket. That he actually did that… Leaving his home again. Just because Hisoka forced him to… With him he probably was going to get through hell… And no one would find them. Even when, they couldn't help him. Hisoka would only hurt them as well. It was no use. He had to obey. Luckily Hisoka seemed to leave him alone as he watched his home island drove further and further away. He looked at the cliff, where his aunt and grandma stood, crying and looking after him. He's going to miss them… Gon jumped out of the basket, up above the sail, standing in top of it to catch a last view of his family. Maybe he will never see them again… The young boy cried now without holding back and covered his body with his arms. Gripping around himself tightly. Forced to leave his home… Alone with the man he feared the most, confronted with the possibility to never feel any kind of freedom again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T^T Hisoka... How could you... Forcing Gon to leave his home. Too much tears... Meh...  
> Now Hisoka takes Gon to his home and will probably harm him badly... We'll see what happens. I still don't know ^^ I keep writing when I got the time to :3  
> Thank you all for reading, leaving Kudos as well! And again, sorry for my english X.X If you have any suggestions or want me to notice some mistakes, feel free to write :3  
> Till next time~ <3


	8. Our new home~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Gon arrive at their new home together. Hisoka being different somehow gets the young hunter confused as he got shown around. Making sure that he ate, Hisoka ordered something to eat and remains calm and relaxed now that Gon was finally here with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhh!!! I did it!  
> Happy Birthday KittyWriter!!!  
> I managed to finish the chapter even that I had so much to do X'D It got pretty long I realized 0.0  
> But never mind xD  
> Have a great day and enjoy reading everybody!!

  
I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

Gon looked around from the view basket. That he actually did that… Leaving his home again. Just because Hisoka forced him to… With him he probably was going to get through hell… And no one would find them. Even when, they couldn't help him. Hisoka would only hurt them as well. It was no use. He had to obey. Luckily Hisoka seemed to leave him alone as he watched his home island drove further and further away. He looked at the cliff, where his aunt and grandma stood, crying and looking after him. He's going to miss them… Gon jumped out of the basket, up above the sail, standing in top of it to catch a last view of his family. Maybe he will never see them again… The young boy cried now without holding back and covered his body with his arms. Gripping around himself tightly. Forced to leave his home… Alone with the man he feared the most, confronted with the possibility to never feel any kind of freedom again.

\-----------------------

**Our new home~**

  
Gon stood on top of the sail until his home island had vanished out of his sign, probably forever. The strong feeling of loneliness had haunted him for weeks now and suddenly got stronger as he realized that he was all alone now. Alone with Hisoka on this ship. No escape route except the sea itself. And this one was not an option at all. First he would probably die by trying to swim or got eaten up. Maybe Hisoka would fish him out of the water soon enough anyways. Gon sat down on the sails wooden stick and looked down to the passengers and sailers who seemed busy with preparing for the few hours of travel until they reached the mainland. Slowly Gon began to think of how Hisokas home looked like. Having a own house didn't really sound like the magician in his opinion. Maybe a small flat, with spare furniture. He doesn't need that much or he was more the luxury type. With assassination missions, that he just had to get quite often, one can earn a lot of jenny. He had to only think of Killua. As far as Gon remembered he told him that they got from a few thousands up to a million jenny from one assassination alone…

So Hisoka could afford a luxury life. The young boy stroked through his own hair as he finally decided to come down from his hiding spot. It was no use to stay there forever. Hisoka would probably just come up and bring him down. And at all he wanted to avoid that. But where did he go? Gon looked around at the outside where he had last seen him but there was no sign of the magician anymore. So he quietly got inside. He walked through the big resting room under deck and kept an eye out for the man. Walking past hanging mats he finally found him. Lying down in one mat, placed at the end of the room at a dark corner. His eyes closed he nearly looked peaceful. But Gon knew better than that. He was dangerous even during his sleep.

“Calmed down a bit, Gon?~” Hisoka mumbled quietly and kept his eyes closed. He just heard the surprised gasp his lovely boy made as he realized that Hisoka wasn't sleeping yet still aware what was going on around him. “I…I think so…” He got a whispered answer, at least he even got one. Hisoka stretched and slowly opened his eyes so he could catch a nice look at his little prey. “Good, then you should get some rest~ You’re tired, aren't you? Well I am. So I’ll take some more sleep. We’ll probably need it.” Hisoka smirked darkly and closed his eyes again. “Just sleep a bit anywhere you’d like to. We don't have that much time until we reach our first destination. We still have to travel with an airship. That will take us about one day until we reach our final destination. My home~”  
Close to the heavens arena he bought a flat that was just perfect for both of them. Quite luxury and placed far over the ground. Enough space for a kitchen, a living room and also one big bedroom. They won't need two anyways~ The bathroom located next no the bed got a big shower and a whirlpool as well. A lovely place, he enjoyed staying there. Just like staying with Gon~ Hisoka smiled with closed eyes and soon fell back to sleep.

Gon looked at Hisokas bright smile and really didn't wanted to know what the magician was currently thinking. He sighed and walked to the other side of the room. Far away from his tormentor so he could get some rest as well. Still he doubted that he could sleep at all with Hisoka close by like that. He had to though… If he wanted to be careful and look out for a way to escape he needed to be attentive. No time to be tired at all. Gon laid down in one of the matts close to the entrance to get away fast if necessary. He looked up the ceiling and sighed again. What was he supposed to do? Just obeying his orders and hope to get out of there soon? Or was he doomed to please him until he got tired and killed him at the end? Gon shivered and shook his head, not wanting to think of that at all.

 _Just get through it and try to find a way out… He can't possible stay with him forever._ Gon thought while he closed his eyes.

He had to be strong for now. Sooner or later Hisoka just had to leave him. It can't get any worse… Turning to the side he rolled his body together, silent he laid there, trying to get some rest, while Hisoka dreamed about him and smiled creepy during his sleep.

After a few beautiful hours of sleep, Hisoka woke up and stretched his body firmly. They're going to reach their destination soon so he should wake his sleeping beauty now. Smirking he looked around the room and found him near the entrance.

 _Trying to stay away from me, huh?~ N_ ice try my sweet boy~

He walked to his mat and looked at the still deep sleeping hunter. He seemed to just fell asleep. He probably tried for hours but couldn't find any rest at all. Hisoka smiled surprisingly soft and leaned down to his prey. Waking him know would be a shame. Gon really needed some rest so he decided to let him sleep some more. Carefully Hisoka put his arms around the small figure and lifted him up slowly. Like a little princess Hisoka carried Gon outside and looked at the harbor in front of them. Soon they where going to dock there so he would be able to leave the ship. When the next airship departed he didn't know. They probably have to get to the airport first.  
Hisoka looked down at Gon, as the boy started to move a bit. But he only whispered undefined words and fell back to sleep immediately.

_How cute he is~_

Hisoka softly stroke trough his thick black hair and finally walked down of the ship. He tried to walk calm so his prey wouldn't wake up but he seemed to sleep quite deeply. He walked for a few miles until finding himself in the airship that, lucky for him, departed in a few minutes. Still carrying Gon he sat down at a dark corner and laid him against his chest. The boy mumbled something, cuddled against him and laid still again. Hisoka smiled amused and watched him sleeping peacefully during their flight.

Gon shivered. He felt cold somehow… Growling he tried to cuddle closer the that lovely warm thing that surrounded him tightly. He felt the movements… Heard the silent steps. Was he being carried? “Hmmn…” The boy felt tired… He didn't wanted to open his eyes. To see what was happening. He just wanted to cuddle even more as he slips away into his dreams again. Since a long time now he finally had not a single nightmare. It felt good to sleep more than just an hour in one part. He smiled a bit and covers his head into the strong chest next to him as he felt some fingers brushing through his hair. He loved that feeling. Out of everything it was the best he ever felt. Mito did that as he was a child very often.

_Mito-San…_

Suddenly the young boy remembered his aunt, crying desperately as he left her side. Slowly he stiffened as he realized that there was only one possible person that was carrying him right now.  
A small laugh left the chest he was leaning against before he heard that melodic voice of Hisoka.

“So you're finally awake, Gon? We're almost there. You slept over the whole travel my love~” Hisoka laughed again and reduced the grip around Gon's body so he could stand up if he wanted. And the young boy did. Hisoka stopped walking trough the dark street and let Gon down who immediately looked around to see where he was. “Turn around and you know our location my love~” Hisoka watched his prey as he turned and looked up to the highest building in the city. “The heavens arena… So you live around here somewhere?” Gon asked calmly as he looked back at him again. “Since a few months, yes~ I bought a lovely suit in one of the skyscrapers around it~ Come~” The magician smiled and walked down the street again. He had no doubt that Gon would follow. Probably he would try to escape one or two times. But not at a situation like that. He heard the quick steps behind him soon what made him smile even wider. Soon he stopped and pointed at an bright shining entrance in front of them. “Here we are~ Your new home my love~” Hisoka looked over his shoulder to catch Gon crunching his teeth as he viewed the big building as if he was going to burn it to ashes.

_My new home… Like ever._

Gon growled and looked back at Hisoka again. He wished to punch him right into the face… For hours! But he kept silent and walked past the man. He didn't wanted to talk. Just to get inside and see for himself where he lived at the moment. “This way Gon~” He turned his head to Hisokas voice and stepped into the elevator with him. He turned his back to the wall next the doors, so he could keep Hisoka in sign. Hisoka pushed the highest button and leans back to wait until they reached their goal. “I'm hungry~ I'm going to get some stuff delivered, do you want something as well?~” Hisoka asked into the silence with his typical melodic voice. “No, I don't need anything.” Gon said stubbornly. As if he would actually eat something Hisoka bought him… Even when he was hungry… And hell, he was. Back at home he barely ate a spoon full. He couldn't have managed to eat some more.

Hisoka sighed and looked at the stubborn boy. He just had to be hungry. A still growing man and he didn't ate anything the whole day. Still he wanted to resist. “Gon? You are going to live with me here for some time. I won't allow you to starve, I’ll say it only this time. I'm going to make sure you stay healthy and strong. I'm probably going to train you now and then, making sure you might get back your nen. You should make sure to get used to being around me all day. And even if you escape I can find you again and we go back here, starting all over” The elevator made a quiet sound as the doors opened and Hisoka stepped out, looking back at Gon. “Now. Let's get inside and order something to eat. I know that you're hungry~ Your stomach is betraying you~” Hisoka laughed as Gon's belly made some growling noises. The magician used his keycard to open the big door that directly leads into the bright and opened living room. A big window front made sure the view at the city lights was perfect and was good to see at all places in the room. Especially from the big sitting corner that invited to relax with two big couches and a lovely fireplace in the middle. The flatscreen was placed at the wall, flexible so you could watch from the table or the couches instead.

Gon turned his head to the side, watching the city through the windows as he thought about Hisokas words. Slowly he stepped inside and stopped in front of the couches. He was going to train him? Trying to get his nen back? Taking care of his health? Why? That made no sense at all… Except he did it so he could fight him later on when he got strong enough. But it still wasn't sure if he would get back his nen any soon. Maybe never. And then? What was he going to do with him then? Gon sighed, accepting that he wouldn't be able to fight Hisokas words. He had to eat something or he also would never be able to escape. He wanted to try though… At least when Hisoka touched him again. For now he was going to stay calm and see where this was going to lead him. He turned back to Hisoka who was busy looking trough some order cards. Probably deciding what he was going to take. Slowly Gon walked next to him and took a card for his own.  
A lot of delicious meals where listed in a straight line with different drinks and desserts to order as well. The young hunter read the list over and over but just couldn't decide what he should take. Maybe the simple spaghetti with tomato sauce or rather the risotto with grilled chicken? He could also take the shellfish mix with rice and vegetables…

Gon seemed to struggle deciding as Hisoka watched him carefully. He was finished and sat down at the couch, waiting for the boy to finish as well. After waiting for about ten minutes he smirked. Quite an indecisive person his prey seemed to be. Hisoka sat up und looked into Gon's card. “Why don't you take the risotto with chicken? A green salad in front and the chocolate cake as desert? Tastes all great~” He suggested to help the younger one decide. Gon looked up at him with some confusion. “Really? … I don't know. All of it sounds nice…” He looked down at the card again und shrugged. “Alright. I’ll take it that way” He laid back the card and stood there kind of helpless. Hisoka laughed a bit, took the phone and ordered their meals. “In about 30 minutes~ Until then we have to wait~” Hisoka put away the phone and looked to Gon again who still stood there, not knowing what to do. He might still be angry, Hisoka thought.

_Well he cried a lot… So he loves his aunt. Being away from her might cause him to stay angry at me for a while._

Hisoka brushed trough his hair and sighed. He wasn't used to such emotional moments. He never loved anyone, just staying with them if they where useful or he had to work with them. Otherwise he ignored or killed everyone that crossed his path. And now he sat here, not knowing what he should do with the boy he needed to own. He just had to. Hisoka stood up and the boy flinched immediately. Looking at him with big brown eyes. Gon really feared him and somehow it felt bad in a way. “It's not like I’m going to harm you all day, my love. If you behave I don't need to you know~” He leaned down to him, brushing through his thick black hair. “I just love your hair~ Don't worry, I'm not going to touch you again that soon… I guess~” Out of Gon's shocked face he laughed again and stepped aside. “I'm joking, Gon~ Now, I'm going to change. You can put your things down while I show you around~”

 _Bad joke…_  
Gon thought angrily and followed Hisoka quiet into the kitchen. He looked around and nodded. It looked like no one user it before. Hisoka probably wasn't able to cook at all. Gon imagined him in front of the stove, dressed with an apron trying to cook some noodles. He almost laughed out at this image, but managed to stay quiet. Smirking he followed back into the living room into the bedroom.

_Where am I supposed to sleep? There's only one bed…_

Gon realized but didn't dare to ask. He would just earn an answer he wouldn't want anyways. “And in here, is the bathroom. So you can get out of the bed and take a shower immediately~ And basically that's it.” Hisoka stated and turned back to him. “We don't need more, so you can put your stuff down here~ I’ll just quickly change my clothes”  
Hisoka walked to the big cabinet, opened it and Gon gasped. That a man could have so many clothes in a suit he barely uses… The young hunter didn't understand at all… Suddenly he turned away, as Hisoka started to undress. Red faced he threw his backpack into the corner but regretted it seconds later. “Gon, I said put it down, don't throw it around. You can put your clothes into the cabinet, I’ll make some space for you.” Hisoka said with an educational tone. Gon glared at the magician, now only wearing boxers, as he really managed to create some free space inside the cabinet. “Here you go~ Place it in here~” Gon growled, took his backpack again and started to lay his things inside the cabinet.

Hisoka changed into a comfortable plush pants and turned around to face Gon again. The boy finished to clean up his things as he glared at Hisoka again. His look turned down the mans body and Hisoka licked his lips watching him.  
He wondered what the boy was thinking but got the answer right away. “Don't you want to put some more clothes on? Or do you enjoy walking around half naked?” He asked seriously. Hisoka smirked and let one hand glide down his muscular chest down to his abdomen. “Well, normally I walk around at home either naked or just dressed in underwear. So you could say I enjoy it that way~ It's comfortable. Get yourself comfy as well if you want to~” He laughed amused as he saw Gon shaking his head. “Do what you want to~ I don't mind~ Just get used to it.”

 _Just get used to it? How could I if you change your behavior every time I s_ ee you?

The young boy sighed and walked into the living room again. Till know it worked out good so far… He hasn't tried anything bad and seemed to be calm more or less. The last few hours they spend on the island Hisoka was kinda… Tensed. Like he had to stay calm or something. But now he acted soft and relaxed like he never ever was before. As the door rang Gon watched Hisoka who opened the door, accepts the food and turned to Gon as the door closed again. “Let's eat my love~” He said smiling as he walked towards the table.

_Why is he acting that way?_

The young one though confused as he followed him and sat down to eat for dinner with Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably need some time before I'm able to update again, cause I need to learn a lot atm. I'll try to write during my free time but I can't promise an update until Tuesday latest.  
> So please be patient and enjoy your time till then *^*  
> Thank you for reading!! <3


	9. Thirsty for more~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, Gon felt tired and weak again, soon going to bed. But Hisoka follows. Cuddled against each other, Gons temperature rises and he felt feverish. Helping him with some mouth full of water and medicine, Hisoka slowly starts to get exited again. Feeling Gons heated body close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally *_*  
> I finished a new chapter and also are half done with the next one ;) So there is going to be another update soon. Currently I'm in holidays, I got quite some time to write!  
> I hope you like it! It's getting sweet now *^*  
> Thank you very much for your support and for leaving kudos on the last chapters! If you have any suggestions or things that need a correction, please don't hesitate to tell me!  
> Enjoy reading! Love ya all <3

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

_Why is he acting that way?_

The young one though confused as he followed him and sat down to eat for dinner with Hisoka.

\---------------------------

**Thirsty for more~**

  
“How can you possible be tired again my love?~” Hisoka laughed calmly and brushed through Gon's thick hair as the boy sat on the couch, watched TV while he nearly felt asleep again. After they finished eating, Gon wanted to watch some news so he relaxed on the couch. Hisoka instead sat on the ground opposite to him and bought a card house. As he realized that Gon turned tired again, he stood up and sat next to him. Softly he smiled and laid one arm over his shoulders. “Should I carry you to bed?~”

Gon had trouble keeping his eyes open. After sleeping bad for weeks, having nightmares all day he felt weak now… Tired… He didn't notice how Hisoka came to him. All he realized was that someone talked and softly stroked him through his hair. He mumbled and turned his head to the man next to him. “Hm…” Gon growled tired and closed his eyes as he leaned back at the backrest. “That's not really an answer~” Hisoka grinned and kissed Gon gently on his head. “Hmmhm…”Gon muttered and looked at Hisoka with a weak glare. “I can walk alone… Just don't touch me…” He mumbled sat up and stretched his body extensive. He growled as his body felt weak and shaky. Brushing through his own hair he walked into the bedroom, unclothed his shirt and his shorts, laying down into the bed wearing underwear and vest. He cuddled his body together and closed his eyes. Already slipping into sleep, he didn't notice that Hisoka joined him.

Hisoka smirked and followed Gon slowly. He really seemed to be finished with this day. Hisoka chuckled and laid down next to his prey, enjoying his presence being close to him like that. He turned to his side so he could watch the boy sleeping peacefully. Minutes pass and turn to hours as he laid still, watching him patiently. Never before, Hisoka had felt this way. Warm somehow… Calm like he didn't felt in years… Suddenly Gon turned his face to him, slowly breathing out and mumbled something inaudible. Hisoka reached out to him and stroked over his cheeks, gently and soft. The boy reacted immediately and cuddled against his hand. Happiness rushed through his body as he came closer and laid his arms around Gon. The young boy sighed and smooched against the magicians chest. Hisokas heart stopped for a moment as Gon voluntarily cuddled against him. Even that he didn't know what he was doing during his sleep. The magician closed his eyes, cuddled softly against his beloved prey as he tried to sleep as well.

_He feels hot somehow… Is he feverish?_

The last words Hisoka remembered as he fell asleep, now became clear again as he felt the hot body pressed against him. Heavy breathing reached his ears and the boy in his arms was shaking all over. Hisoka slowly opened his eyes, looking into the still dark room. What time was it? He didn't know. Softly he stroked over Gon's back, that kinda felt sweaty. He leaned down to him, looking directly into his face as he put his forehead against the smaller boys. He really was hot, his breath sharp and fast through his mouth.

_He has fever… My prey caught a cold or something like that._

Hisoka sighed and turned on the lights, so he could see probably through the room. Still holding Gon tightly he mumbled. What was he supposed to do now? He never ever cared about someone that turned sick. He actually never cared about anyone at all. Growling he put the blanket around Gon and looked at his face for a moment. His eyes where closed, his sweaty forehead laid in folds, he was breathing heavy through his mouth. Gon really seemed to feel bad…

Careful, so he wouldn't wake him up, Hisoka raised up from the bed and walked into the bathroom to inspect the medical kid placed inside the mirror cabinet. Hm~ He took a fever drug, a wet towel and came back to Gons side. “Let's see now, how you are going to swallow this thing~” Hisoka put the towel on the hot forehead to cool it down a bit.

_He should drink something as well~_

The magician thought, fetched a glass of water out from the kitchen before he sat down at the bed. Softly he stroked Gon's hair again and whispered at him. “Gon?~ Wake up, you need to swallow the pill, so your fever will go away soon~” Hisoka chuckled and watched Gon slowly moving, but not reacting at all. “Gon?~ Wake up~ Drink something my love, you need it~” Hisoka leaned down at Gon again, but the young boy growled deeply and pushed Hisoka away, looking at him with one opened eye. “No… Let me sleep… I'm tired… Leave me alone…” Gon mumbled and tried to turn away, but Hisoka stopped him and turned the boy on his back. “Sorry my dear~ But you have to swallow this~” Gon struggled weak, while Hisoka took a big sip from the water, put the pill into his mouth. Looking at Gon he held him still. He leaned down and kissed him softly trying to give him the water inside his mouth. Gon hummed a little but the magician only pushed his head up and opened his mouth so the water could drop down the boys throat. Followed by the small drug and another mouth full of water.

Gon swallowed the water that dropped into his mouth as he growled at the magician, forcing him to take some kind of medicine. Why was that for, he wondered. Why couldn't this wait after he slept for ages? Gon felt really tired and weak… Hot and cold in one and it seemed like he was shaking. He swallowed the second mouth full of water and realized, slowly waking up, that drinking really was good. He sat up as Hisoka let go of him, took the glass out from his hands and drank it empty in one big sip. “Ahh… Thirsty…” He mumbled and looked into the now empty glass like the water would quell out of it again by magic. He wanted more… Slowly the boy looked up as Hisoka started to laugh. “What's so funny? And what are you doing in my bed…” He growled as Hisoka took the glass out of his hands again. “Basically it's my bed and I'm sleeping in it~ You are the one that just decided to sleep in here~ But I don't mind. I like it to sleep next to you” Gon sighed and watched the magician who stood up and walked into the bathroom. Taking another glass of water to him. Thankful the boy reached out to it and swallowed it at once. “And funny? Well you~ It's sweet how you drink now, but just a few seconds ago refused to take any~” Gon looked up from the glass and blushed. “I was sleeping! Don't blame me for that! You could have just waited some more, before giving me the water through your mouth…” Gon looked away and put the glass next to him on the night desk. He felt dizzy somehow… Slowly he stroked over his hot forehead and growled weak. “God… I feel terrible…”

Hisoka took the cold towel up again and pressed it against Gon's forehead. “That's because you have fever my love~ You turned very hot. That's why I woke up and gave you some fever drug so you get well again soon~” Hisoka laid down on the bed again and looked up to the ceiling, Gon now holding the towel on his own. “Nothing else~ You should sleep some more my love, tomorrow you'll probably feel better already.” He said, not even knowing if that's right. He couldn't remember turning sick for himself. And even if, he didn't mind at all, just slept some more or kept going. He remembered that it was quite cold outside… Gon just wore shorts, so as he carried him here from the airport he probably felt cold. Thinking of that, it was his fault for not taking care enough. Hisoka sighed and turned around to face Gon. Surprisingly the boy laid down on his side again as well, facing him with an half asleep glare as to take care that Hisoka stays away from him.

“What's the matter, Gon?~ Don't want to sleep?~” The magician giggled and smirked amused. Gon snorted and glared even more into Hisokas face that wasn't that far away from his own… “Shut up…” He growled and kept watching him carefully. That man… He couldn't understand him at all! Since they were together after leaving whale island, nothing that he would have thought of happened. Nothing! Hisoka behaved and left him alone… Leaving the two kisses for drinking out for now of course. So far it wasn't that bad to be around him… Still, he had to be careful! Whatever Hisoka does, it normally wasn't for anyone else's safety or help at all. Just for his own plans and desires. That's like he knew him but… Why? Why was he soft like that? Taking care of him and making sure he gets well soon? Gon's head was filled with thoughts about the now and then, the why and why not. But none of it made sense at all. He couldn't think clear, feeling bad like that. Slowly he breathed out and closed his eyes. Still freezing, even with the blanket rapped around him tightly. He didn't feel cold back when he was asleep… It was lovely warm and somehow he wished that whatever it was, comes back soon. Freezing reminded him of being alone… And that's one thing he didn't wanted to feel at that moment… The young boy cuddled himself tighter and started to shake again.

Hisoka watched Gon with his yellow eyes carefully. Analyzing his mimics and movements like it would tell him, what the boy was thinking. He seemed a bit confused about something. The magician smiled a bit, thinking that Gon must feel confused a lot these days. Could he even understand what the magician did to him? What the goals were, that he aimed for? Probably not. But to be honest, Hisoka didn't know as well. He just reacted without thinking. Something that he normally would never do at all! It was dangerous. Hisoka sighed and looked at the boy as he shivered again. Slowly he reached out for the boy, touched him on his back and the boy instantly stiffened.  
“Gon… Come closer, I can warm you up, so you don't have to feel cold anymore. Don't worry, I won't touch you…”

Gon opened his eyes again to look at Hisokas serious face. He hesitated long, thinking of what that has to mean now… But Hisoka seemed to mean it the way he Said it... Yet still… Warming up at Hisoka's body? Weird thought… Slowly his face turned red. If he was feeling cold now… But not back when he was asleep… Does that mean, they cuddled together? “Come on Gon, it's not like being close to me kills you or something. You seemed to enjoy it during your sleep~” Hisoka smirked and Gon gasped, turning away from him immediately. “I'm fine!” He growled and shut his eyes, not wanting to think of what he did while being asleep. Hisoka laughed a bit, laid his arm around Gon's body and pulled the boy closer. Forcing him into a warm embrace, cuddle against the small boy as he laid the blanket above them both. “Sorry sweet boy~ But it's true~ You liked it and I’m not willed to let you freeze anymore. So accept your fate and let me warm you up.” Gon didn't defend himself, but let those things happen. The lovely heat was just way to good… He felt the mans arms around him, felt his breath tickling against his neck. It was weird… But thinking of what Hisoka already did to him, this kind of thing was nothing…

The boy's body felt really hot… It was hard to stay calm now. Suddenly, as he pulled him into his arms and Gon wasn't doing anything against it, his own body started to heat up itself. Feeling how his pants get tighter every moment. His desire to take the boy again rose, it was so long ago now… The last and also first time he felt him. Experienced how it felt to be deep inside of him and it was amazing! Something he could easily get addicted to. Addicted of Gon. If he wasn't already~ Hisokas grip around Gon tightened as he tried to stay calm. He really needed to feel him, to touch him to kiss his beautiful lips. The magician moaned, but covered it like a yawn so the boy wouldn't notice. A hot and pleasurable shiver ran down his back as he inhaled Gons scent. His smell… Wild, fresh and sweet. Never ever he could get enough of this. 


	10. The answer we've been searching for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka finally admits his feelings for Gon and tries to let him feel better. Let him lose his fear and start to fall for him as well.  
> Gon realizes that Hisoka's way to show his love is weird and probably the only way he could show it. Thinking of that he should show him the right way, he starts to get along with Hisokas plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! Here it is xD  
> Enjoy reading!  
> I hope you like it X.X Hisoka is acting sweet *_* Yeahy!  
> Still open for any suggestions and mistake reports as well xD  
> Thanks for reading!!

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

The boy's body felt really hot… It was hard to stay calm now. Suddenly, as he pulled him into his arms and Gon wasn't doing anything against it, his own body started to heat up itself. Feeling how his pants get tighter every moment. His desire to take the boy again rose, it was so long ago now… The last and also first time he felt him. Experienced how it felt to be deep inside of him and it was amazing! Something he could easily get addicted to. Addicted of Gon. If he wasn't already~ Hisokas grip around Gon tightened as he tried to stay calm. He really needed to feel him, to touch him to kiss his beautiful lips. The magician moaned, but covered it like a yawn so the boy wouldn't notice. A hot and pleasurable shiver ran down his back as he inhaled Gons scent. His smell… Wild, fresh and sweet. Never ever he could get enough of this.

\-----------------------

**The answer we've been searching for**

  
Hisoka stopped thinking of his pleasure as Gons nails dug into his arm, strong enough that it hurt a little. The boy stiffened again and tried to make his body small, like he wanted to hide or something. Shivering out of fear and growled deep out of his chest. Just then, Hisoka realized that he didn't control his aura. It was flowing out of his body with all the pleasure he felt and his desire to take the small, feared boy inside his arms. The boy didn't dare to struggle. He laid still, stopped breathing and didn't move an inch. Hisoka didn't move either. If he did, his erected member that was pressed against Gon's butt now, would rub against it. He couldn't take that without losing control… Bad situation and Gon still wasn't breathing. He shouldn't take him now. He wanted to wait until Gon couldn't resist him anymore. That actually was harder then he thought.

_Calm down….~ It's too early now~ Let him rest and get well again before~_

“Gon… Talk to me~ Distract me, or I’ll not be able to hold back anymore. My body and my mind want you~” The magician shivered out of pleasure as he moaned clearly now, tightened his grip around Gon again.

_No… Please no… Not now…_

Gon thought afraid and dug his nails inside the warm flesh under his hands. This aura covered his body as something started to push against his back… He remembered this… This feeling. Hisokas pleasure. Gon's eyes were shut tightly as he hoped, not moving an inch would help. As if he wasn't there at all. But Hisoka shivered and moaned, telling him to … talk? What the hell should he talk about now? He promised he wouldn't touch him… He promised! “… You said you won't… Then don't. Think of something else, I don’t care… Just… Leave me alone… I don't want this… “ Gon whimpered and tried to crawl away a bit, but Hisoka pulled him even closer. “Don't move… Hmmm~ It feels good~ If you don't want me to fuck you right now, you shouldn't move… Just thinking of how sensitive your skin should be now… Hmmmn~ ❤ No… I can't~ I need to wait~”

Gon whimpered again, feeling helpless. Why now? He felt sick and now this man wanted to… No! Gon stopped moving again and crunched his teeth slowly. What should he do, to distract him of this thoughts? He didn't know… “Hi…Hisoka… Please, stop it… Oh god…Why?... Don't…” Gon's face turned all red again, digging his nails deeper inside the magicians Arms. Suddenly he got pulled back and found his back getting pressed against the mattress. His legs spread wide, the man pressed himself against Gon's hip. Shocked, the boy looked into Hisokas dark yellow eyes full of excitement. “Why? Because… I want to. Because I can't control myself at all, when I'm around you. Whatever you do, whatever you say. Everything pleases me. You get me excited all day. Your smell, your body, your mind. I want all of it. Everything for me alone” Gon's eyes widened, hearing this words. He wasn't joking… Hisokas eyes seemed to be serious… But he couldn't understand. He just couldn't understand Hisokas desire. Confused and still feared he looked at him, shaking his head. “But why?! I don't get it! WHY do you feel like that?!”

Hisoka shut his eyes for a moment. Breathing slowly as he tried to listen to his body. Why… He looked at Gon, thinking of an answer. He never felt this way before, so how should he know the answer to that question? But thinking of his own explanation, his feelings… There was an answer. And realizing that felt even stranger and somehow crazy. He always had been crazy actually, yet still… That shouldn't be. He shouldn't just fell for that boy. But it seemed like he already had without noticing. He never experienced such kind of thing, so he couldn't really tell, if he was right but deep inside his stomach something tickled in a warm way. Telling him he was right. “I guess I just fell in love with you Gon.” The magician said seriously. “At the very first moment I looked into your eyes, I fell for you every second more and more. And now, I'm not capable to let you go anymore. I guess that's the answer we both were searching for.”

Gon looked into the piercing yellow eyes of the man who just told him something impossible. He was in love… With him…”What?....” He whispered breathless. That's why he acted that way? Why he forced him to do such things? But wasn't love something else? Trying to let his partner feel nice, to care about him, to safe and help him?.... Gon gasped. Hisoka did all of this in some ways. Just on his own way. Gon doubted that anyone else before him was in the same position like he was now… Maybe Hisoka never fell in love before… Or loved something like a family… If he even had one. Thinking about that, his view on Hisoka changed. He was a dangerous man, for sure and he totally had his own ways to show love… But he kinda believed him. You shouldn't lie with telling to love someone… You should be truthful with your feelings. And Hisoka was. Gon looked into the ironically cold eyes and didn't really knew how to respond.

“I'm **not** going to repeat that. And I don't want to get an answer, because I don't care about it. You **will** stay here with me and as time passes…”

_He will start to love me too, to need me like I need him…_  
Hisoka ends the sentence in his mind. Not wanting to say it out loud. That was the reason he took him to his home. Hisoka finally could admit it to himself now. He wanted Gon to like him as well. What, in his opinion, would never happen under normal circumstances. So he forced Gon to stay until he didn't want to leave him on his own free will. Even if it took years… Hisoka leaned down to the boy, kissing him with need and possession. Never wanted to leave him, never wanted to let him go… Slowly he lifted Gon's vest, stroke over the soft skin on the boys chest. He kissed it all over and suddenly liked over the small pink nibbles that get hard immediately. Gon gasped and started to struggle a bit. “Hi…Hiso…Ka!? Don't do…-“ Hisoka shushed the boy with another kiss on his lips, forcing his tongue inside the boys mouth. Fighting with him in pleasure.  
“Let me show you, how this can feel~” Gentle Hisoka kissed over Gon's chest again, going deeper and deeper until he reached his underwear. “But…-“  
“Shht. Gon. It will feel good. I won't hurt you this time.” Hisoka disturbed him and pulled down the boys pants.

Gon gasped and tried to push away Hisoka but he ignored it and kissed him deeper and deeper. Slowly Gon realized where he was reaching for. He stiffened and screamed a bit as Hisoka kissed the top of his member. This warm feeling at it… It was great, yet strange. Again, Gon cried out of surprise as the magician started to lick his length all over. Digging his hands into the red hair he pushed and pulled just to get him away, but Hisoka was stronger and didn't move. His own body reacted to this hot touches and he turned harder with every second. He tried to hide his moan, but had no success at all. Gon moved his hips like they moved on their own, begging for more of this. As Hisoka took him all in, Gon stiffened out of pleasure and moaned loudly, earning a deep moan from the magician immediately. It felt so good… He never thought it could, at least not for him. What Hisoka did the last time only hurt him. But this? The man started to move, letting Gon's member glide in and out of his mouth over and over. Sucked, licked and used his teeth to stimulate it as well.

He could feel it. How Gon's dick got harder and shrugged a bit out of pleasure, screaming for release. And Hisoka was willed to give it to him. He sucked at it with all he got, letting one finger glide into the boys entrance, just to softly work in this beautiful spot inside of him. And Gon moaned even louder. “Aaahhjak! Hiso…aargka… Whaaaait! I'm…. Goddamn!!?...” The boy tried to talk, but Hisoka only made it harder for him as he pushed against his inside over and over again. Soon the boy moaned helpless, screamed out and came inside Hisokas throat. The man swallowed all of the sweet juice and watched Gon, who laid there, breathing heavy with closed eyes. He came up to look him at his face, leaning down again and kissed him softly. “That was your first orgasm, was it?~ You seem a bit exhausted Gon~” Hisoka smiled and giggled a bit as he let himself down so he laid on the boy, touching his skin.

Gon growled, couldn't answer that question, so he just nodded weakly. He felt dizzy, his thoughts vanished. All he could do was laying under Hisoka and breath heavily. That was… Amazing. He felt Hisoka pushing his body against him. Feeling his naked skin on his own, sending pleasurable shivers down his back. The boy blushed, surprised that Hisoka was capable to let him feel that way. Still, his head hurt, his body felt weak and he had trouble to stay awake now. Going through his first climax really exhausted him.

“See? It's not that bad how you always think it is. I want to let you feel good as well~ You don't need to be afraid that much~ I make sure, that you discover all the amazing feelings, all the pleasure that is possible. And you will come over and over again~” Hisoka sang with his melodic voice, feeling good that Gon didn't struggle that much and let himself experience a blowjob for the very first time. But there will come more. He planned to show Gon the pleasure of staying with him. And soon, he for himself would get addicted to this feelings. Addicted to Hisokas presence. The man looked at Gon, who opened his eyes weak and smirked a bit. “Gon~ Next time, I'm going to let you feel it more intense, be prepared. But for now, I’ll let you sleep. You still have fever and I would appreciate it, if it's gone by tomorrow morning~ I want to go out for breakfast~” The magician rolled down of the boys body, laid down next to him and pulled up his pants again. “Sleep, Gon~ Good night~” Hisoka put his arm around Gon again, cuddled him softly and the boy didn't stop him doing that.

The young hunter sighed tired and let Hisoka hug him again. Not that he would actually mind anymore. His thoughts were with something else. This… Orgasm… He wouldn't mind to experience something like that again if he was honest. Yet still, he wasn't sure if this was right. He probably shouldn't feel that way about Hisoka doing such things with him. He still was his tormentor and forced him to stay here. He kinda kidnapped him in a way. And still he felt good. Relaxed and happy. Sure, feverish, hot and also he had headache but he also felt nice. Funny that this was actually possible. And everything just because Hisoka had done this. Slowly Gon turned from his back to the side, facing Hisoka. He reached out for the bigger mans body, gently stroking through his hair, leaning against his chest and cuddled him tightly. He didn't know, why he had done this… But he just wanted to do it. He wanted to be gentle with him, to show him what love should feel like. And Hisoka reacted immediately, gripping the boy tighter while he kissed him on his hair.  
“Good night, Hisoka…” Gon whispered and soon fell to sleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naaw xD How Hisoka hates to talk about his feelings x'D  
> Not wanting to repeat that ever again ^^ He's not the type for talking about such things :3  
> And oh well Gon... Trying to safe him somehow? Stop it xD It's no use! You'll only fall for him as well and if you do... There will be no way out at all!


	11. Fighting, killing and having fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka takes Gon out for lunch and is faced with problems how he could make sure Gon stays with him. They go to a nice restaurant as a hunter, hired to watch over the place, realizes something and turned curious about the two that are eating calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuchuchu xD Hisoka and jealousy *^* Be aware, he can get angry quite fast if Gon loves someone! Anyways! Here's the new chapter! I hope you like it! It's the beginning of a big problem Hisoka has to face soon! Be prepared ;)  
> Have fun reading and thank you a lot for your support!! <3

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

The boy sighed tired and let Hisoka hug him again. Not that he would actually mind anymore. His thoughts were with something else. This… Orgasm… He wouldn't mind to experience something like that again if he was honest. Yet still, he wasn't sure if this was right. He probably shouldn't feel that way about Hisoka doing such things with him. He still was his tormentor and forced him to stay here. He kinda kidnapped him in a way. And still he felt good. Relaxed and happy. Sure, feverish, hot and also he had headache but he also felt nice. Funny that this was actually possible. And everything just because Hisoka had done this. Slowly Gon turned from his back to the side, facing Hisoka. He reached out for the bigger mans body, gently stroking through his hair, leaning against his chest and cuddled him tightly. He didn't know, why he had done this… But he just wanted to do it. He wanted to be gentle with him, to show him what love should feel like. And Hisoka reacted immediately, gripping the boy tighter while he kissed him on his hair. “Good night, Hisoka…” Gon whispered and soon fell to sleep again.

\-----------------------

**Fighting, killing and having fun**

Hisoka felt something warm on his body. Still half asleep he wondered what laid on his chest… It was too heavy for a blanket… And it moved… The magician opened his eyes and looked at the young hunter that was all over him. Cuddled into his blanket the boy just laid with his head on Hisokas chest. His feed right and left to the mans stomach, their hips not far away from each other. He couldn't really believe, that Gon just crawled on top of him to sleep there. But it felt great. Softly he stroked through the young hunters hair and smiled. He still felt a bit hot on his forehead but he seemed to sleep deeply. Hisoka turned his head to look at the time and was surprised that it was actually that late already. Breakfast was canceled then. They could go and eat lunch instead. Hisoka sighed and cuddled the sweet boy on his body, laying both arms around Gon and slowly inhaling his scent. It surprisingly seemed to work just fine until now. Gon started to open his mind for Hisokas desire and that was one big step into the right direction. He never thought, that telling him the truth would actually help reaching his goal. Admitting what he felt for Gon also made things easier for himself. It made sense now. Every pleasure that the boy was able to wake inside of him was clear now. Hisoka purred and hugged him tighter as Gon started to move.

The young hunter yawned and cuddled against the warm body under him. He knew it was Hisoka, but he didn't cared at all. It felt warm and good, so why not? Still half asleep he opened his eyes to look up to Hisokas face. Immediately he returned the smile that the man gave him. “Good morning…” Fast Gon looked away again, couldn't stop to smile. It just felt way to crazy that he had been sleeping on Hisokas body… And seeing his mouth again… Knowing that not too long ago he came into it. Gon blushed brightly and wanted to go down from Hisokas chest, but he held him still. “Good morning Gon~ I see, you made yourself comfortable~ How do you feel now? A bit better?~” The young hunter blushed even more and covered his face with the arms, laying them in front of it. That felt so embarrassing… “I feel better. I guess the fever went down and I also slept quite well… I have to admit that it was warm and comfortable…” Hisoka laughed a bit and stroked trough Gon's hair again. “I see~ You can use me as your mattress whenever you want~ You are free to do with me everything you like to do~ I don't mind~” Gon stopped and raised his arms to look at Hisoka somehow surprised. Why should he allow that, he wondered. Laying his forehead in wrinkles, he tried to analyze Hisokas words. “I…I am? Everything I want?... Okay… Then…” Gon took both of Hisoka's arms, laid them next to his head and stood up. Simply jumped down from the bed, smirked and walked into the bathroom. “Then I'm going to lay your arms there to free me so I can go to the toilet!” The boy laughed secured and vanished behind the door.

Hisoka sat up from the bed and watched Gon disappear into the bathroom. Such a naughty boy… He laughed amused and stood up as well, stretched his body and walked into the kitchen. Stroking through his messed up hair the magician waited patiently for the coffee to finish. He had some plans with Gon today. Taking him out for eating and maybe also have some fun at the heavens arena. Hisoka had no fight there for months now and if he didn't take a challenge soon, he was going to get disqualified. Still there was a problem. It's too early to leave Gon alone for now. He could try to escape… The magician sighed, took his coffee and walked back into the living room, taking a small sip from the cup.

_How am I going to make sure he stays?~_  
_I shouldn't scare him again. He might want to run away even more then._

Hisoka stood in front of the window and watched the now busy streets. Rain came down and covered the whole city that now reflected the lights. Making it look like everything was shining. He thought calmly about his opportunities with the boy now. The magician had to be careful now or he ruined the progress he already made. “Hisoka?...” The quiet voice of Gon snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at the boy standing next to him. “What is it, Gon~?” He asked still kinda absent. “Are you mad at me cause I left you alone?” The young hunter asked seriously with a somehow shy expression. Hisoka raised an eyebrow and laughed. “No~ I'm not angry my dear. You just start to play around as well~ I think that's pretty good cause it will probably make things more interesting~” The magician grinned and took another sip from his coffee.

_More interesting? So he's amused when I joke around with him?_

Gon wondered and shook his head, watching Hisoka carefully. He really had to learn how this man reacted to the different things he did. He had to analyze every expression and movements so he could understand him all over. Sadly it already turned out to be hard… He couldn't just ask him every time when Hisoka acted differently and he wasn't sure what Hisoka felt like, it would be quite conspicuous. Gon sighed and looked out of the big window front. “If you think so…” Hisoka took his chin and forced the boy to look at him. “Yes, I do~ Don't try to think about it too much, you won't be able to understand my thoughts~” Gon growled a bit and looked at Hisokas smirking face. How did he even realize that he was trying to do so? Why was Hisoka able to see what he was thinking in an instant but he never get it at all? Not that easily at least. “Now~ Let's get dressed and go out for lunch. I'm hungry and you too I guess~” The young hunter blushed as his stomach growled happily with the thought of getting something to eat. Hisoka just chuckled and took a big sip from his coffee, watching Gon with his yellow eyes.

Sweet how he thought that he could actually understand him. Hisoka grinned even wider and raised to stand upright again. “I see, I'm right~ Hurry up boy, I’ll finish drinking and get dressed as well.” He took another sip and looked at Gon who now focused his cup. “Why do all adults drink coffee? It smells bad, yet still everyone drinks a few cups per day!” Hisoka stopped and started to laugh amused. That he really thought about something such unimportant. But that was just like him. Hisoka smirked and hold his cup towards the boy. “Wanna try out Gon? But be aware, I drink it black~” Hisoka knew Gon wouldn't like it. Coffee wasn't sweet enough for his taste but also he couldn't resist trying. Gon was just one kind of a curious boy. So the boy raised his hands to take the cup, still unsecured. Slowly Gon looked inside and watched the dark liquid in there for a moment, some disgusting expressions on his face. “Black, huh? … Alright… I try…”

Gon rose the cup to his mouth and took a small sip, holding it back to Hisoka immediately with his face full of displeasure. “Bwäh! That's terrible! Way too bitter…” The boy shook his head in disgust and growled a bit as Hisoka took the cup and laughed loud. “You wanted to try~ Well, I like it~ Maybe you like it more with some sugar and milk~ We can fetch some different coffee, so you can drink some as well.” Hisoka liked his lips and drank the last sip out from the cup. Gon just grumbled a bit, didn't really thought that he would ever drink such a thing again. It was just terrible… For a short moment he looked at Hisoka, shook his head in disbelief and turned around to get dressed. Actually he was quite happy that Hisoka allowed him to get out. At first he really thought that he had to stay inside the suit for weeks, but now they wanted to eat lunch outside! Fast he changed his clothes, just in time when Hisoka came in and opened the cabinet to get dressed as well. Gon packed his mobile phone into his pocket, fast that Hisoka didn't notice. Maybe he could find a good moment to call his aunt Mito… She should know that he's alright. His mind turned sad again, while he remembered the look Mito had in her face when he left home again. She cried so much… “Gon… What are you thinking? Anyways, better stop thinking about it. It's doesn't matter anymore. Your life is with me now, so leave the rest behind.” Hisokas cold voice send down shivers of fear trough his body. Gon looked up at him, surprised that he really turned angry about the fact that he was thinking of his family… Submissive, Gon looked away and bit on his lips. It wasn't that easy to just stop thinking about them… Hisoka maybe couldn't understand this… “I can't… I'm worried about my family and I can’t just forget about it Hisoka… I want to call Mito or write her that I’m alright, nothing more…”

Hisoka growled deeply and looked at Gon with a cold glare. The boy flinched at this sound and looked at him again, frozen as Hisoka turned annoyed. “I just can't stand it that you care so much for others. Alright. If you feel better then. Write her.” Hisoka growled again and took his pocket, putting it into his bag, then turned around to leave the bedroom. Even that he hated the fact that Gon thought of someone else during their time together, it was probably the best to allow him this freedom. Maybe he stopped thinking of her then… Goddamn, he wasn't used to jealousy at all! Soon Gon followed him slowly and stowed away his mobile phone. Hisoka took a deep breath to calm down, realizing that he clearly should get used to him, being nice to others while he was around. It just was like Gon, yet still… Mito was his aunt and he loved her. Maybe that was the problem. “Alright Gon~ Let's go and get something to eat, I know a pretty nice restaurant where we can have lunch~” Hisoka turned to the door and walked towards it, left the suit and held the door open for a moment, so that Gon could leave as well. Together they entered the elevator and waited for it to reach the exit.

Gon looked at the elevator doors and sighed. What had that been just now… Did Hisoka really showed something like jealousy? There was no need for that… It's just his aunt, not some kind of lover or anything. And she replied immediately, grateful that he was alright. Still she was worried about him… He promised to write as often as he was capable to. Gon sighed again and risked a look at Hisoka, who looked at the doors as well and seemed to think deeply. Silent they left the elevator and walked down the now quiet empty streets, ignoring the rain completely. Getting wet didn't cared them in any ways. Gon followed Hisoka and wondered where he was taking him to. As long as the food tasted great, he didn't mind where to be honest. Soon they reached a small and nondescript restaurant. Just a few tables stood in there, but all of them are full. The young boy wondered, where they should eat, cause no one seemed to be finished soon. Instantly a waiter came across to them and smiled brightly. “Hello gentleman. A table for two? Please follow me.” He walked in front after Hisoka nodded and followed the waiter down some stairs. Gon couldn't believe that this little restaurant had another big room downstairs! In there just a few people sat and all of them seemed pretty rich. Gon followed the men to a quiet table for two in a corner away from the other people that already sat in the room. Hisoka sat down as Gon joined him, still looking around the comfortable room.

Hisoka smiled softly, now way calmer than before and watched Gon who sat down in front of him and looked at the room he brought him to. The waiter asked the two men, what they would like to drink and vanished to fetch a juice for Gon and a water for Hisoka. “That's a pretty known restaurant for high level people and well known ones. It's not expensive but serves all kinds of delicious specialties. Also a lot of underworld bosses come here to talk about business. That's why they even hired hunters to watch over this place~” Hisoka pointed at a side door, where one hunter stood, carefully investigating. “Ah, I see. It's lovely in here. No one would think something like that takes place in here. But well, they also need some places to talk about stuff.” Gon stated, not one bit worried about Hisokas location choice and took a small sip from his juice that the waiter just put in front of him. Hisoka smirked and handed Gon the card to decide on what he should eat. The magician already knew and started to think of what the boy would like, cause he doubted that Gon could decide soon enough on his own.

Gon took the card and opened it just to look inside and gasp that they could serve so much different food in one place. How should he ever decide on what to eat, if there were just too many choices? Gon sighed quietly and read through the different creations of specialties they offered. It went all the way from different pastas to pates, lasagnes, fish but also some weird creations of pizza like auvergne, grapes, cheese and salmon. Gon looked at the card and bit on his lip, couldn't decide at all… Everything sounded interesting or delicious! In the end Gon pointed on the recommendation from the house. A mixed plate from the best specialities the restaurant offered. “A good choice when you would like to try most of it~” Hisoka chuckled as he looked at Gon's decision. Gon nodded and smiled brightly as the waiter took their order. Hisoka took sweet potato gratin with vegetables and grilled chicken on top. “So you found that restaurant while talking about business or walked in by accident?” Gon asked and took a sip from his juice while watching Hisoka carefully.

Hisoka smiled mysterious and focused the boy from the side. So he wanted to know more about him? He probably won't like the things he learned about him~ But well, his lovely fruit should better know with what kind of person he has to deal with. “I talked about business with Illumi~ He took me here for the first time to talk about our target and how I had to help him so that the man died soon~” Gon didn't seem to be surprised at all, good thing then. “Yes, I thought something like that. So you have a lot of assassination missions? With or without Illumi?” The boy asked further and looked at Hisoka naïve and in a curious way that made the magician smile brighter. “Both~ Sometimes Illumi hires me but normally I get hired by all different kinds of people. And during my free time I search for fighters that are worth killing like you already know~”

Gon raised his bows and thought about the things Hisoka said. That he kills quite often was something the boy already imagined but that his whole life seemed to be about ending a life surprised him a bit. “So… Everything you do is about killing, fighting and having fun?” He asked seriously but already knew the answer. “Correct~ I just do the things I like~ You see, I'm free. I have no one that tells me what to do, so I travel around the world and do whatever I feel like~” Hisoka stated and looked at the waiter that already brought their food. “That was fast…” He mumbled in surprise and started to eat slowly, still thinking of Hisokas words. The magician seemed to have a life just like he would like to. Without all the killing of course, but yet still he goes through many different kinds of adventures just like he wanted to. But how was he going to fit into this kind of life from Hisoka? Without his nen it would be difficult to travel along with the magician… It already had been way too dangerous for him to travel with Killua… And Hisoka clearly surrounded himself with far more dangerous people than his friend did.

_Okay… He said, he loves me. But he can't possibly stay with me forever. So what is he planning to do?_

Thinking hard about different possibilities the boy didn't notice that some pasta souse managed to get at his cheeks and Hisoka slowly leaned across the table. Smirking that Gon really turned out to be distracted the magician just liked across his cheek and kissed him gently on his beautiful plump lips. “Gon~ You are thinking way too much. Don't worry about whatever it is, we will find a solution sooner or later~” Hisoka chuckled as Gon blushed brightly and looked at him with big brown eyes. “W..What?... I..Sorry….” The boy looked away in embarrassment and bit on his lip again. Hisokas grin widened, watching him like that.

_He's so cute~_

He thought and slowly felt like touching him again. He shook his head, trying to distract himself from his fantasies for now and started to eat again as well. Hisoka suddenly felt like he was being watched and risked a quick look towards the hunter at the other side of the room. Cautioned he had his phone in front of him and glared towards Hisoka like he was looking if he did something wrong. The magician smirked, thinking that he was doing nothing at all and took a deep sip from his water. Not knowing that the hunter actually knew about both of them, after he was at the voting for the new chairman. He remembered Gon as Gings son but wondered what he was doing with such kind of guy…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn ^^ A friend of Ging maybe? Seeing Hisoka with Gon? Adult and youngster? Don't think that's a good combination X.X  
> If he has very baaaad luck, this hunter might call the Zodiacs to see, if this couple was legal at all xD Oh my, this is going to end in chaos and probably some deaths... Till next time~


	12. I'm not going to stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Hisoka enjoys eating with Gon, they get interrupted by some hunters that try to help Gon. Acting against the law, Hisoka gets some problems that allow Gon to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand here you go! Another Chapter :3 I'm glad I managed to finish it xD Have fun reading!!!  
> And thank you guys! Thank you for everything!!!! \\(*^*)/

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

He thought and slowly felt like touching him again. He shook his head, trying to distract himself from his fantasies for now and started to eat again as well. Hisoka suddenly felt like he was being watched and risked a quick look towards the hunter at the other side of the room. Cautious he had his phone in front of him and glared towards Hisoka like he was looking if he did something wrong. The magician smirked, thinking that he was doing nothing at all and took a deep sip from his water. Not knowing that the hunter actually knew about both of them, after he was at the voting for the new chairman. He remembered Gon as Gings son but wondered what he was doing with such kind of guy…

\-------------------------

**I'm not going to stop**

  
Gon licked his lips and couldn't believe how delicious cake could actually be! After lunch Hisoka ordered a dessert. A triple chocolate cheesecake with hot chocolate inside. It was a dream… He ate all of it immediately and moaned from all this deliciousness. “My, my… That was awesome!” The young hunter said and looked at Hisoka who sat next to him now with a spoon, wanted to eat just a bit from Gon's cake. But now looked at an empty plate. Gon ate it all before he even had the chance to take something. Innocent Gon looked at Hisoka and laughed a bit, watching his surprised expression that he was finished already. “I'm sorry Hisoka! I couldn't resist!” He laughed childish until his belly started to hurt. That face just had been way too funny! Suddenly, his head got pulled back and Hisoka kissed him possessive, forced his tongue inside his mouth and held him still.

“Hm~ You're right, it really tastes amazing~” Hisoka smirked and licked over Gon's lips, tasting the chocolate everywhere. “When you eat it all up, I have to try it from your mouth, that's no problem for me~” Now it was Hisokas turn to laugh as he looked at Gon, who clearly was surprised from that turn of events. The boy blushed and looked away fast. “S..Stop that… Don't just kiss me all of a sudden… Especially not in public! You know, that I still don't want you to kiss me…” Hisoka growled deep, hated to admit that Gon was right. He didn't wanted the magician to kiss him. “I don't care about the public and you should get used to me, kissing you. Because it is just way to good to quit it. And it doesn't hurt you, it will feel good soon, so you shouldn't complain about it.” He stated seriously and leaned back at his chair.

Gon drank up his second juice and looked away from Hisoka. Still all red faced and embarrassed that everyone had seen this… Kissing itself wasn't the problem… Just that he took them without asking and didn't care about the way Gon felt while doing this. But he can't stop him anyways… “I don't really mind kissing you… I just don't want you to kiss me without asking first…” He mumbled and played with the glass inside his hand. Hisoka smirked dark and leaned forward again to look at Gon. “I never ask for permission first, Gon. I take what is rightfully mine. Whenever and wherever I want to. I could lay you on top of this desk, and take you in front of everybody's eyes and you had no right to complain about it. I am the dominant one, keep that in your mind.” Gon stiffened and looked into Hisoka's cold and serious eyes. A shiver ran down his back, feared and some kind of disbelief from this dark sentence. So he had no right to complain anything the hunter did to him? No right at all? That made him angry… Why should he actually just obey his desire? Gon growled a bit and shook his head. “That's not fair. You said I’m free to do with you what I want to, the same thing you do to me. I get it. So I can… I don't know, punch you into your face and you wouldn't complain about it instead as well?”

Hisoka smirked, but nodded.”I wouldn't. But I would take you on that table. If you really do something, you have to get through what comes back.” He glared at Gon, who glared back to him with anger. This look actually turned him on quite a bit… Gon continued to disobey and still tried to get his thick head through anything… But this isn't going to work. Gon has to learn that~ Hisoka wasn't joking, he was serious and smirked darkly as Gon growled again. “You wouldn't dare to do that…” Hisoka raised an eyebrow. That he actually dared to say this~ To throw this challenge into the room… Hisoka started to grin sadisticly, reached out for the boy, who tried to flinch immediately. But Hisoka took him, raised from his seat and threw anything down the table. Just to press his lovely fruit on it, facing him and lied on his back. “Gon~ You can't imagine what I’m actually daring to do. I don't mind. You want it, I’ll give it to you~”

Gon screamed out of surprise and looked at Hisoka, completely shocked. He… Really… Does it? Gon immediately started to push him away. “No! Don't you dare! Leave me alone!” Hisoka shushed the boy with his lips, forced his tongue into his mouth again and moaned slightly out of pleasure. Gon growled and shut his eyes tight, pushed against the hunters chest, but all the struggle was useless… And he already knew it way too well. As Hisoka spread his legs, Gon shivered and hit him hard against his head. At least he thought so… But he only hit air. “Gon~ Don't try to avoid it~ There is no escape anymore…” Hisokas deep voice made him gasp. The boy already felt the huge erected member against his hip. “No… Don't, Hisoka! Not here…” He begged a bit and struggled again but Hisoka only pushed him closer and started to unclothe him.

“Stop this in an instant! Hisoka! I dare you! Leave this child alone you sick bastard!” A deep and angry voice distracted Hisoka in going any further. He growled annoyed and looked up at the hunter that had been hired to take care of the restaurant. “That's none of your business… Go away, I'm busy~” He said darkly and leaned down to kiss Gon's neck while still glaring at the hunter he had totally forgot about. “No! He's underage and you are adult! This isn't right and it looks like you… Force him! This are two crimes in one and you are going to be arrested. Come with me freely or you are going to be forced instead!” Hisoka snorted and slowly raised again to look at the hunter, now really annoyed. This little thing that called himself a hunter actually wanted to keep his lovely fruit away from him? He totally had a death wish… “You're one kind of a suicidal, are you? Like I would listen to anything you try to tell me…” Hisoka growled dark and in the next second threw a card at the man, trying to cut his throat.

“Nooo!” Gon screamed and wanted to stop Hisoka, sadly way too late. The card barely cut the mans cheeks, as he managed to avoid it. Hisoka let his aura flow dangerous and full of bloodlust. The other hunter growled, but backed up a little. He was no fool and realized quickly that he had no chance against the magician at all. But that's not a problem… A few strong auras came closer and suddenly up about five other hunters entered the restaurant room. Two of them clothed like some kind of animals… One looked like a bull, Gon saw him before somewhere… And the other one was big and somehow looked like a chinese Clown… Both of their auras seemed strong and somehow they were pretty angry.

“My name is Mizaistom and this is Botobai, if someone doesn't know it” The bull named Mizai looked at Hisoka and Gon. His face turned dark as he inspected the current situation. “I see… That's why you called us. Hisoka and the child from Ging, Gon” Mizai shook his head and turned to the restaurant hunter. “You said, Hisoka forces the boy in… Some sexual ways? Gon, is that true? That's highly illegal. You're underage and forcing someone to anything is a crime. Be honest, Gon. What did he do to you and Hisoka?! Step away from him!”

Gon clearly was surprised. He never thought that this could actually have any consequences for Hisoka at all! So Hisoka acted against the law and gets punished now for kidnapping him? He turned his head and looked at Hisoka, who had no intentions to get away from him… But… What should he do? Let the magician run into the blade or keep silent?... What if they started to fight?? In one thing he knew Hisoka now… He wasn't going to let him free. So he will probably defend them both from the other hunters. Hisoka realized that Gon looked at him and turned his head towards the boy, smirking sadisticly. “You don't need to lie, go ahead and tell the truth~ Yes, I took him away from his home island and force him to stay with me. I do whatever I feel like with his body and his mind. He's my little prey and I'm not going to set him free yet. So if you want him… Come and take him. I’ll kill you if you dare to come closer~” Hisoka giggled and took Gon down from the table, stood behind of him and grinned.

Two Zodiac in one, it was going to be a pretty nice fight, Hisoka was sure of it. Still it would be difficult to fight and take care of Gon as well… They will probably try to take him away and Hisoka couldn't allow this. “Hisoka… So you admit your crimes? That makes things easier. You are not allowed to get close to Gon again. If you do so, you’ll be arrested and lose your hunter license! It's your last chance. Go away from him.” Mizai growled and looked at Hisoka with disgust. The magician didn't cared at all. They should think whatever they had to but he wasn't going to move. Still focused at Mizai, Hisoka licked over Gon's neck, bit into it and stroked along the small body. The boy gasped and struggled a bit, but Hisoka only pulled him closer.

“You see, I’ll never get enough from this~ I love his body, I love his skin and the feeling when it's pressed against mine” Gon shivered and tried to struggle again. Embarrassed he shut his eyes tightly, wasn't able to look at the hunters while Hisoka touched him like that. Weak like he was, the boy could only stand there as the magicians hand slowly slipped into his pants, touching his member. He whimpered, tried to cover his upcoming pleasure. It just felt way too good, the man totally knew how to touch him… “No… Stop this now Hisoka…” He whispered and suddenly felt a card pressed against his throat. The boy stiffened and widened his eyes in surprise. He wouldn't… Or…? “He belongs to me, I already marked him. Made his body mine and I'm not going to stop”

Hisoka smirked darkly, cut Gon's soft skin and licked up the beautiful red blood that started to drop out of it. He moaned deep and stroked Gon's member that slowly hardened under his touch. “Don't worry~ I'm not going to kill you my dear~” He whispered into the boys ear and glared towards the Zodiacs. “Hisoka… He is only a child how could you just…” Mizai shook his head and seemed to be angry. “Don't tell me you actually… You didn't…” Hisoka grinned even further and pressed Gon harder against his body, let the boy feel his erection. “Oh, I did. About half a year ago, I paid him a visit at the NGL… And we had an pretty nice night together~ I took him and it felt great! I’m going to do it over and over again~”

“You sick bastard… Raping a hunter that lost his Nen… I should kill you right now…” Mizai growled dark and prepared for battle. He couldn't watch Hisoka touching the boy any longer… He had to end this. “You want to kill me?~ Oh~ Then come and try it~” Hisoka laughed and finally let go of the boy. Relieved Mizai looked at Gon and just couldn't imagine how he had to feel like at the moment… He seemed to be scared somehow and worried. Probably didn't want them to fight but there was no other option anymore.

Hisoka kissed Gon gently and smirked a bit. “Stay here, I’ll finish them~ Go to the side, so you won't get hurt.” He pushed the boy into the corner and turned around to the hunter standing against him. It was going to be ha rough fight with all of them~ But that doesn't matter, he can take them all~ The next second he jumped forward, aimed for the Zodiac, but only as a faint. He attached his bungee gum on two other hunters, teared them down from their feet. Got them by surprise and was able to kill them both in an instant, throwing cards into their bodies.

Mizai reacted immediately, wanted to avoid Hisokas attack, but only made space for him to kill the two he actually aimed for. Falling for such a stupid trick annoyed him… Now two of his men lost their lives. “You are going to pay for this…” He growled deeply and attacked Hisoka as soon as he stood on the ground again. Together with Botobai and the remaining team he jumped at the magician who now had some trouble to avoid all the different attacks. But he had no intentions to give up. Hisoka used his flexible body and his speed to avoid most of the attacks, his bungee gum to distract them and played by using their own attacks against each other. Yet still, he earned some damage and also pretty deep wounds. The strong man doesn't care about pain so he never backed up and gave everything. This exited him so much! He had no good fight for ages! And he would really enjoy this… If there wasn't this damn other hunter from the restaurant that glitches through the fight and reached his prey, standing at the corner and helplessly watching the fight. Immediately Hisoka threw a card at him and growled. “Get away from him!” He said darkly, but turned out to be distracted for too long.

Mizai used this small time and hit Hisoka as hard as he could. The man got pushed back and banged against the wall with a loud crack. He moaned from pain, for a second dizzy but attacked back soon again. The hunter next to Gon panicked a little as another card nearly cut his throat and Gon gasped. The card landed next to his head inside the wall. “… Damn…” He whispered and looked at Gon. “Alright. As long as he is busy. Let's run. I’ll bring you into safety! Come!” The man took Gon's hand and ran as fast as Gon was capable to follow. “Wait… But… Don't kill him!” The young boy called out into the room and looked back worried somehow. This bastard already seemed to have the boy completely inside his hands. The hunter growled and pulled Gon up the stairs but suddenly he got thrown back.

Gon frightened and ducked just in time as the hunter flew over him and got punched from Hisoka into his face. With big brown eyes the boy looked back at the fight and catches the magicians glare for a second. A warning not to escape but also a promise that he was going to take him back. “Run!!! Gon! We can handle him! Now run!” Mizai screamed at the boy, wanted him to leave, so that Hisoka would get distracted even more. Gon backed up a little and didn't know what he should do… But he also couldn't stay... So he turned around and ran as fast as he could. Out from the restaurant to get away from this fight. Somehow he hoped that they would stop then… Stopped fighting over him… He had no direction, only ran through the streets and found himself soon an the entrance of heaven arena. What should he do now?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Gon managed to get away... Hisoka has trouble with fighting and probably is going to lose.... We will see I guess ^^ But now Gon stands there. And now? What should he do? Just go back home? Don't think that's a good idea xD Stay tuned! It's getting interesting X.X


	13. Can't let you die...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka has a real hard fight with the Zodiacs and almost lost. He managed to escape and ran after Gon. Gon searched for Hisoka to help him and suddenly they meet in a dark alley, Hisoka already lost a lot of blood. Together they go back home and Gon takes care of his wounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here you go! Finished the next one ^^  
> I'm so damn tired... The train travel today was horrible... Someone jumped in front of one and we had to travel through so many different stations, change and wait and change again... T_T So sad actually... But well, have fun reading! Soon I will also update the next one ^^   
> Thank you so much for your support and enjoy! <3

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
 **/Sounds/**  
 _„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

Gon frightened and ducked just in time as the hunter flew over him and got punched from Hisoka into his face. With big brown eyes the boy looked back at the fight and catches the magicians glare for a second. A warning not to escape but also a promise that he was going to take him back. “Run!!! Gon! We can handle him! Now run!” Mizai screamed at the boy, wanted him to leave, so that Hisoka would get distracted even more. Gon backed up a little and didn't know what he should do… But he also couldn't stay... So he turned around and ran as fast as he could. Out from the restaurant to get away from this fight. Somehow he hoped that they would stop then… Stopped fighting over him… He had no direction, only ran through the streets and found himself soon an the entrance of heaven arena. What should he do now?

\------------------------------

**Can't let you die...**

  
Gon took a deep breath and looked up the high building. It felt strange somehow… He didn't thought about the opportunity to be free again that soon… Now he was… But not for sure. Hisoka could get out from the fight alive and get him back immediately. Or he dies… Gon swallowed hard, suddenly felt worried. He wanted Hisoka to live… He was a bad guy, yes. Yet still, he just acted the only way he knows! And now he got punished for it… He fights to stay with him and probably gets killed… Gon whimpered a bit, worried and scared what will happen next. What should he do? Go back?? Trying to help Hisoka? The boy looked around and realized that he had no clue, where he came from or in which direction the restaurant had been. The boy growled desperate and saw Hisokas home building not far away from him.

_Will he come back?..._

The boy wondered sad and looked up the arena again. Zushi probably was training there at the moment, trying to get better with nen… He really wanted to pay him and Wing-San a visit… But he didn't know what to say… For now he was just worried… Slowly the boy walked past the building and entered the expensive house. Good that he remembered the floor number, so he just stepped into the elevator and soon after stood in front of Hisokas home. But what was he doing here?... Waiting for Hisoka to return? That wouldn't help at all… He sighed frustrated and leaned against the door. Where else could he go… Searching for him? Maybe he was wounded badly… And needed help… Gon shook his head and ran downstairs again, to search for his tormentor.

Hisoka leaned against the wall, blood dropping down all over from his body. He felt his heart beat fast and his head turning dizzy. It had been a while, since he last felt this way, but still he was capable to stand. The magician glared at the hunters, that either got killed or also badly wounded. The only one standing where the Zodiacs. Everyone else died. Especially this stupid restaurant care keeper that dared to bring his prey out from here… He still felt this deep anger but wasn't in the condition to fight properly anymore. Hisoka growled out of pain and started to cover the still bleeding wounds with his bungee gum. Through this, they felt way better, stopped bleeding but also help him to move easier while being hurt this much. It took him a few minutes to finish this though and during this time the two Zodiacs where able do rest a bit as well. As the magician looked up again those stupid men stood in front of the exit, cutting off his escape route.

“Come on guys~ I'm in a hurry! Got to get him back before he gets away that far~” He smirked dark and walked into the room, now standing in front of them again, focusing on the outside. He only earned hatred glares from the two hunters. “You're not going to get close to Gon again. This is insane, he's like more then ten years younger then you and underage as well! Like we would ever allow you to touch him…” Mizai shook his head, but seemed to have trouble standing upright. Hisoka had managed to cut him sometimes very deep, so he quickly lost amounts of blood. “Say whatever you like~ I'm going to get out of here sooner or later~ But I totally prefer sooner” Hisoka threw two pair of cards at them, but they immediately flinched. They learned their lesson to better avoid his cards. Attaching his bungee gum then wasn't that easy for him. But he just needed to distract them. Fighting on would be nonsense. His little prey was more important… That he really dared to run away. He told him he would follow! And now that he knew what he felt… Hisoka growled, didn't wanted to think of this again. He never cared about something like love and now he shouldn't start with it.

Letting the cards fly, without holding them up, Hisoka attached his bungee gum on top of the stairs at the wall, where the cards bombed in. “You won't get away with this!” Botobai screamed and just wanted to attack the magician as he drew together his bungee gum, what send him flying up the stars. Reaching the ground again he laughed and ran out of the restaurant as fast as he was able to. Now he had to go search for Gon. He probably left to the airport. Hisoka ran for a few miles, but soon had to stop suddenly. His head turned dizzy again and he swayed a bit. He won't be able to catch Gon again that soon, if he wasn't even able to stand safe on his own… Inside the dark alley, he had to lean against the cold wall, so he didn't fell over. Annoyed how events had turned now… His lovely fruit was gone again and getting him back probably was going to be difficult. Gon was no fool, even when he acted like one sometimes. But he wasn't going to go back to his island, without leaving it immediately again with his family. To save them first, he would bring them somewhere else. So if he wanted to catch him… Hisoka had to start a long hunt for the boy. The world was big though and it could take ages until they met again.

Somehow Hisoka felt a strange pain inside his chest, that hurt even more then every damage he earned before together. It was cold around him and he slowly slit down the wall behind him to sit on the ground. He had no strength to stand anymore, his body ruined and his mind depressed. Knowing that Gon was gone and he won't be able to see or feel him for a long time now… The magician closed his eyes for a second and laid his head into his neck to look up to the small line of cloudy sky that showed itself through the high buildings that surrounded him. He man wondered, what he should do now… Probably the best would be to rest a bit but the danger was high, that he lost control of the bungee gum that covered his wounds. With bad luck he could bleed to death. Suddenly Hisoka heared someone scream with a lovely voice.

„Oh god... HISOKA!?“ Gon couldn't believe his eyes as he turned out to be right. While searching the boy had caught the scent of blood and followed it into the small and dark alley. There he was… Just like he had feared the most, Hisoka had blood all over him, deep wounds covered his body and as far as Gon could see, his breath was dangerously slow. Immediately he fell on his knees and laid his hands on the hunters face, shaking him a bit. “Wake up! Hisoka!? Don't die, I'm going to help you! Please… I'm so sorry! Don't die…” He cried out and tried to lift Hisoka up. He needed medical services and bandages… Fast! Hisoka stopped him and looked at his face with disbelief. “Gon?... What are you doing here? I thought you are long gone…” The man whispered and stroked him over his cheeks, leaving signs of blood on his face. “No… I couldn't leave… I can't let you die here! Understand? I want you to stay alive and come with me. Your wounds need to be cleaned… Now please, come…” Gon whimpered, tears dropped down his face while he cried, worried about Hisokas safety.

When the soft hands touched him, Hisoka didn't believe it at first. He never imagined that Gon would stay and come for him… Suddenly he smiled, pulled the boy close and kissed him on his forehead, brushed trough his hair and inhaled his scent. It felt so good to have him close again and Gon didn't struggle, on the opposite, he laid his arms around Hisokas neck and… Yeah, he cried. “Oh Gon… I'm not going to die, don't worry my dear~ Everything you want… Let's go~” He said and slowly raised up, supported by Gon he was able to walk. One arm from the boy laid around his waist as Hisoka supported himself while laying a hand on his shoulder. Together they walked out of the alley and down the streets. The few people around them gasped out of shook, but didn't dare to come any closer. Even that Hisoka was hurt that much, he felt strength inside his body again, strength to go on because his progress doesn't seem to be useless. Soon Hisoka realized that Gon wanted to take him to the hospital, but Hisoka shook his head and aimed for another direction. “We can't go there, let's head back home. The Zodiacs still aim for my head~ Going to a public place isn't a good idea, believe me~ We can handle this alone as well, don't worry, I'm used to this and can tell you what has to be done~”

Gon looked up to Hisoka, but followed his warning and walked towards his suite. Meeting the Zodiacs again would mean his death…. And Gon clearly wanted to avoid that. Still he was worried that he wouldn't be able to help Hisoka properly enough to heal him… Yet the hunter seemed to be positive about it. “Alright… But I don't guarantee anything for my bandaging skills.” He stated and earned a small laugh from the hunter walking next to him. “That's no problem at all~” They entered the elevator and Hisoka gave Gon the keycard, so he could open the door. Carefully Gon took the magician inside the room and helped him laying down on the bed. For a second he looked at him, smiled a bit and ran off into the bathroom to fetch up the first aid kid.

As Gon came back to him, Hisoka opened his eyes again and looked at his prey. He still didn't get why the boy came back to him… He thought that Gon was scared of him and just wanted to escape and also kill him for what he did. But now he took care of him and started to undress the magician so that he was able to reach every wound. Soon Hisoka layed on the bed, wearing nothing more than his boxers. He smirked a bit and stroked through Gon's thick hair, now messed up and wet from his blood. The boy then began to clean Hisokas skin, his wounds and also was able to sew them together again. Fast and talented Gon worked concentrated as Hisoka just watched him with a small smile. “You could just go and escape. You would have been able to get away from me and still you came back. I hope that you are aware, that I’m not going to give you such an opportunity again? I'm going to take care and never let you go. You know that, yet still returned… Why, Gon? You don't have a reason to let this chance go, you would probably would have been rid of me forever if you would have left. So why? Didn't you say that you want to kill me?” The magician looked at Gon, serious and kept stroking through his hair.

The boy stopped and looked back into the eyes of the man he should fear… Gon sighed and gently put a bandage around the magicians arm. “I know… You won't let go of me, I'm aware of that. But I just couldn't let you die. You don't deserve it to die just because you love someone and try to show it in your own crazy way. That wouldn't be right… I can't… I don't know… I just wanted you to be safe.” He mumbled and leaned down to Hisoka, keeping his work on. Now thinking of it, he just reacted out of nothing. Never thought of the consequences… But still he already knew, that Hisoka wouldn't let him go after he felt better again. But as long as his family is safe and Hisoka didn't hurt him, it was alright. “My own crazy way, huh?~” Hisoka chuckled a bit and suddenly pulled the boy towards him to kiss his lips possessive. He just had to, cause the words the boy said, somehow sounded like he cared about him. Sucking at this beautiful lips he stopped thinking and flipped the boy over… But immediately regretted that. Pain rushed through his body as it reminded him that he actually was hurt. “Hmmn… I forgot…” The man said and laid his body down on Gon's, couldn't hold it up anymore.

Gon gasped as Hisoka suddenly was over him and let his body fall on his own. Shortly he growled but stroked through the crimson hair soon. “You forgot your wounds? Really? How is this even possible?” He mumbled and tried to lay Hisoka down in the bed again. There were still enough that needed to be sewed and bandaged. Hisoka moaned painful and rolled down from his prey again. “I got carried away~ Your just way to delicious~ Sorry, keep going~ I try to hold still.” The magician smirked and Gon sat up again, doubting that he really was going to. Sighting he sat on top of the hunter and started to see again. Surprisingly, Hisoka stayed still, watched him patently and soon closed his eyes like he was going to sleep.

Gon sewed the last wound and bandaged it as well. He climbed down from the man and stretched his body, yawning and looked back at Hisoka again. He was asleep deeply and recovered. Good thing, he needed some rest now… And he a nice shower… Gon looked down at his own body and sighed. He was covered with blood… The young hunter undressed and took his clothes into the washer, before he turned on the shower. The hot water really felt great and he allowed himself to close his eyes for a moment, while he enjoyed the hot feeling. The water turned red for a moment as the blood on his body got washed away. Suddenly he wondered what happened with the zodiacs and the other hunters at the restaurant… That Hisoka was alive probably meant that they got killed… Gon covered his face into his hands and growled sad. Why had all of this turned out like this? Just because of him? They died just because he existed and they had tried to help him… It's all his fault… But what should he have done against it?? He couldn't have avoid it… At least there was nothing inside his mind that would have helped at all.

After he finished, the boy covered himself inside a towel and walked back into the bedroom, where Hisoka still slept calm. At least he thought so. Sighting he sat on the bad and looked at the man. It will probably take a while before all of his wounds are healed completely. Until then he was going to be weaker then usually… Something Gon could use for escaping. But… He shouldn't. There was no use in trying. Hisoka would only turn angry, follow him and if they met again… There will probably be some deaths. Being the reason for it was something the boy never wanted to be again… He stood up and took his phone to see, if someone wrote. Not that anybody wrote him that often, but maybe… He clearly was surprised as he saw tons of calls and messages. Gon opened them and shook his head. Leorio and Kurapika had tried to reach him, both worried about his health state. Quiet the boy walked into the living room, looked out of the big windows to the city that slowly got colored red as the sun went down. He pressed the call button and waited that the normally never ending peeping stopped and his friends answered the phone.


	14. Phone call with a visitor~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finally talked to Kurapika on the phone who tries to tell him to run away from Hisoka. Gon hesitates, worried what was going to happen if he really did. He wants to find a solution on his own, trying to change Hisoka and getting along with him. However, Hisoka was awake and listened to their conversation. Annoyed, that yet another one tried to take away his prey, he comes into the living room, to show their voice audience that Gon belongs to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally I'm done \\(*^*)/  
> Sorry to keep you waiting! It took me a while to finish ^^ Met a few new awesome people on Tumblr and we wrote and well ^^ Still got to update chapter 2 so this awesome art can be seen X.X Going to do that next!   
> Anyways! Have fun reading! Enjoy and still if you got any suggestions just write me :3   
> Thank you so much for your support!!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

After he finished, the boy covered himself inside a towel and walked back into the bedroom, where Hisoka still slept calm. At least he thought so. Sighting he sat on the bad and looked at the man. It will probably take a while before all of his wounds are healed completely. Until then he was going to be weaker then usually… Something Gon could use for escaping. But… He shouldn't. There was no use in trying. Hisoka would only turn angry, follow him and if they met again… There will probably be some deaths. Being the reason for it was something the boy never wanted to be again… He stood up and took his phone to see, if someone wrote. Not that anybody wrote him that often, but maybe… He clearly was surprised as he saw tons of calls and messages. Gon opened them and shook his head. Leorio and Kurapika had tried to reach him, both worried about his health state. Quiet the boy walked into the living room, looked out of the big windows to the city that slowly got colored red as the sun went down. He pressed the call button and waited that the normally never ending peeping stopped and his friends answered the phone.

\-----------------------------

**Phone call with a visitor~**

“ _GON!!! Thanks god, he is alright! Leorio? It's Gon!”_  
Kurapika seemed to be relieved and quick steps came closer every second.

“ _Gon? How is he? What did he say?”_   
Leorios voice joined and Gon couldn't avoid to smile. It felt great to hear them again. “Yeah, it's me. I'm fine, no need to be worried. What's the-…”

“ _No need to???! Gon! There is! Mizai came back, half alive, and told us what happened!! Gon! Where are you? Are you alright?? They said Hisoka managed to get away, so get yourself into safety immediately! We can't find him anywhere!”_   
Kurapika interrupted him and seemed to walk around very quickly.

Gon sighed and stroke through his hair. So some of them are alive. That's good… But now also Kurapika and Leorio learned about Hisokas desires… The boy really didn't knew, if that was a good thing. Both are Zodiacs and probably were going to make life hard for Hisoka now. “How many returned?” He asked shortly with a undefined voice of relieve, sadness and desperation.

“ _Only Mizai and Botobai. The other hunters died…. All of them.”_  
Kurapika stated sadly.  
“ _But Gon… Where are you? Come here, we can take care of you…”_

Gon nodded and took a deep breath.   
“I found Hisoka bleeding to death and brought him back to his home. I took care of his wounds and now he's taking some rest… I'm so sorry that this happened… It's my fault, I’m not able to control him… I try to but it's not that easy… Hisoka is complicated you know?...”

“ _You did what?...”_   
The noises in the background immediately stopped and Kurapika sounded curious.   
“ _Gon… After all he did? That's not your fault! I understand that you don't want him to die, but now he's safe. Get out of there, hurry!”_

Gon looked at the lights of the city that where turned on in that second. He could leave… But that wouldn't bring them any further. “No… I can't just run away Kurapika. He would only follow me and kill even more people than he already did, just to get me back. He said that clearly and I believe him. He said he isn't able to let me go anymore…” Gon sighed and leaned his head at the cold glass, trying to calm down a bit. “I'm going to stay with him for now. I think I might be able to change some things inside of him. Just leave it, I can take care on my own”

“ _NO! Gon! Hisoka is a crazy and pervert clown you should avoid. He’ll change you, force you to things you never want to do with him… Gon, please. You can't just suffer on your own, we can help you!”_  
Kurapika said educational, but Gon's mind wasn't going to change.

“It's no use, Kurapika. He already did. Back at the NGL he came into my room at night. Half a year later he came to my home and took me with him. Till then nothing big happened. He sometimes touches and kisses me, but at least he behaves so far. It's okay, he's gentle and protects me… I’m not suffering, it's just… He doesn't know things better so he acts like that. And he's possessive like hell. Believe me. One dares to touch me and he immediately gets angry and wants to kill them!” Gon sighed and looked down at the city again. Kurapika maybe just wasn't able to understand it…

For a minute Kurapika kept silent. Then suddenly Leorios voice came from the background. “ _Kurapika? Your eyes… What’s the matter?...”_   
A deep growl came passed the phone and Kurapika made a noise like he punched against the wall.   
“ _He already… He really dared to rape you Gon??? Half a year ago??? I'm going to kill him…. I'm totally going to…”_

“No! Kurapika, calm down! I'm alright! He never did it again and also Killua bombed in between so he never finished it… Just forget about what I said and quit it. I can handle him on my own, there is no need to drop more blood then already has been…” Gon mumbled and turned around to look at the bedroom. „Please, forget about it. I'm not going to come and I also won't tell you where we are…”

Kurapika growled annoyed and hit the wall again, making Gon to flinch a bit.  
“ _He forces you to say this stupid things, does he? We are going to find you… He’ll suffer the consequences for doing this…”_

Gon rolled his eyes and shook his head. He really couldn't understand…   
“Hisoka is asleep. That's my own decision so please respect it. When I really need help, I’ll come back to you but for now… Please let me try this”

“ _Gon… You just… No… how can you?!”_  
Kurapika asked confused and full of disbelief.   
“ _Still, if we find him, he will be punished! I’m not letting this pass by without doing anything…”_

“Alright. Then we’ll probably avoid the Zodiacs, not that Hisoka already decided this.” The young hunter mumbled and looked out at the now dark city. “Just take care and don't do anything reckless…”

Kurapika snorted and growled a bit.   
“ _Don't say this to me… I'm not the one in danger, Gon. To be honest, I'm worried. And we are not going to ignore this. So-“_

Gon interrupted Kurapikas words now some kind of annoyed. Stubbornness can be pretty though he realized… “Kurapika. Now leave it already! As Zodiacs you have better things to do, I know it. You're stressed out with this topic of going to the unknown continent. You don't have the time to deal with my problems as well!” As Kurapika didn't respond, Gon went on. “Don't always think of me as a helpless child. I know, I don't have my Nen, but that doesn't mean I can't do anything!” Gon growled a little and suddenly felt warm arms around his hip. He frightened and gasped surprised.

“ _You're right. We don't have time to go after Hisoka… But Gon, you're our friend and we don't want you to get hurt. I know you are strong, still it's this man…”_   
The young Kurta stated and sighed a little bit calmer now. Just then he mumbled confused.   
“ _What's the matter Gon? What's going on there?!”_

Gon turned his head to look at Hisoka, who stood behind him. Just wearing underwear and smirked dark down to him. The magician seemed to be amused, but Gon couldn't understand why… At first he didn't reply to Kurapikas question but focused back at him after Gon turned his head away from Hisokas glare. “I'm fine, don't worry. Hisoka just came in and I'm surprised that he even is capable to stand. You should get some more rest and don't just sneak up at me while I'm on the phone. You nearly got me a heart attack!” Gon growled a bit, but let Hisoka hold him and continued his phone call. “Anyways. I see you got the problem. You can't do anything at all, so leave him to me and I'll take care of it. I do my best that he behaves so just don't get involved. You’d cause more problems that I’m probably not capable to get along with… Trust me, alright?”

Hisoka laughed a little, amused about the efforts Kurapika seemed trying to do. Gladly the magician knew about their struggle with work. Way to much to do, even when they turn serious, there was no way they could pop up again. They probably just did this time, trying to show that they're still present. Now the only ones that had some time are wounded. No way they could act like this again. Slowly he leaned down to the boy, somehow annoyed that everyone tried to safe his little prey. As if he would actually care about them.

“ _I hate to say this… But okay. I trust you and believe that you will find the best way to end this soon. I’ll still kill him the next time we meet…”_  
Kurapika growled in a bad mood and started to walk again.   
“ _And Hisoka?! You sho-“_

“Hell no! Don't tell him what to do! He’ll just do the opposite and don't forget, I'm the one who will earn this!” Gon said fast and looked back at Hisoka, who now smiled brightly and proud. “Correct my dear~ You're learning quickly~ Don't challenge me, when you're not able to win~” The man said and removed the towel around his preys hip. Soundless it fell to the ground and finally opened the view on Gon's private space. Hisoka giggled and kicked Gon into his knee throats what made the boy fall. Kneeling he growled darkly and looked up at the dominant face that looked down on him like he planned something. “What are you doing?... I… I got to hung up Kurapika. I’ll contact you if something happens. Don't worry about me, till then… Bye..”

“No, no~ No need to hang up on your friend now. You seemed to want talking to him, even that he's a Zodiac and I only allowed you to write your aunt~” Hisoka said with a dark and murderouse grin on his lips. Gon shivered and put the phone away from his ear, only hearing Kurapikas angry screams. Asking what was happening and apologizing for starting again. Hisoka should just leave Gon alone, but none of the hunters listened anymore.

Their eyes met and Gon couldn't believe that Hisoka really wanted to punish him for returning his friends calls… He never ever said that he wasn't allowed to have contact with them… Yes, he said he can write with his aunt but nothing more… So he did something wrong? Hisoka can't be serious… Just after he saved the magicians life? Or was it just because of Kurapikas words… The boy wasn't sure about it and growled at Hisoka, but kept quiet.

“You don't need to look so surprised my dear~ Everyone acts like I would hurt you all the time, trying to safe you, trying to take you away from me~ That's annoying~ Not to forget that you stand in contact with our enemies~ I appreciate it that they leave us alone, good work Gon~ Yet still, let's show them, that it's not that bad being in my company~” Like a cat that was watching his meal, the magician walked around Gon who always kept his eyes on him. Seeing his prey like this… Kneeling, surprised and confused. Naked in front of him, only some lights from the city shining upon him. It drove him crazy just to look into this big brown eyes. He stood in front of Gon as they looked at each other. Hisoka started to smilie wide and shivered excited. His pants already turned way to tight as his member started to scream for some attention of the boy.

“But first, I’d like you to return my little favor from last night~ You remember? I'm done with this. I’m done with waiting and annoyed from their useless tries to save you. There is no way out anymore. You belong to me and you have to accept this. Now Gon~ Open your mouth~”  
The magician said with a dark smile on his lips. Suddenly licking them as Gon gasped. He remembered… How could he forget about this in the first place? And now Hisoka wanted him to… Take it into his mouth? But… As Gon hesitated, Hisoka freed his big erection and looked at him with a dominant glare. The boy knew, that if he wasn't reacting soon, the man was probably going to force him… Teeth crunching Gon looked back. Still he had done this to him, so it was just fair that he did it as well, was it? Still it felt strange thinking of this big thing inside of his mouth… That was his punishment, he was sure of that… So just get it… Over? The boy took a deep breath and slowly leaned forward. He sticked out his tongue for a bit, to try the taste of Hisokas member. He licked shyly over the tip and couldn't really describe it.

“Come on, Gon~ Hmm~ You know what to do, I showed you last night~” Hisoka moaned as Gon finally touched him. Still it wasn't enough. The boy was careful and unsure of his doing, he knew that. So he tried to be patient and wait for him to find it out on his own. Slowly the boy opened his mouth and Hisoka really had trouble not to just bomb himself inside of this beautiful wet hole. He moaned even louder as the boys lips softly closed around his cock and started to suck on it. Still way to careful in Hisokas opinion. “Oh~ Yes, Gon! No need to take care, harder~ Take it all in, come on~” Still gently, the man pushed his hip forward, to get deeper inside of the boys throat. Gon growled but took him in and obeyed the mans words. He sucked even harder and started to pump the big body part, trying to get the same rhythm as Hisoka moved his hips.

Gon had trouble not to choke as Hisokas member got deeper and deeper with every thrust into his throat. He heard the deep moans that the magician made deep out from his chest and knew, that he made it right… At least now. The boy closed his lips harder, trying to get some hold so that he wouldn't fell over from the hard pushes against him. Still, he laid his hands against the magicians legs and moved faster as Hisoka turned the speed up as well. Suddenly he tasted something salty coming out from the tip of Hisokas cock. That tasted weird somehow… He kept going, afraid that the man wouldn't let him stop in the first place. But when Hisoka dug his fingers into Gon's hair and pushed himself deeper and harder into him, Gon nearly bit the magician, yet he stopped right before. Still his teeth roughly slid over the big member inside of his mouth and at first he was afraid that Hisoka would punish him even more for that… But on the contrary.

Hisoka shivered and moaned loudly as Gon's teeth suddenly closed around him as well. He lost his control and pushed Gon's face close, just to release deep inside of the boys mouth. “Hmm~ Oh Gon~” He said with a smoky voice as he laid his head into his neck, moaning into the room again with all the pleasure he felt. Gon tried to move, but the man just hold him there for a few moments longer. Not allowing him to spit his semen out. Harshly and fast, he took his cock out of the boy and forced his head into his neck as well, his mouth shut tightly. “Swallow. Gon~ Swallow all of my love juice, cause it's just for you~” The magician smirked and held Gon's nose shut as well, so he wasn't able to breath anymore. Not until he swallowed.

Gon growled and tried to struggle as Hisoka forced his head back and ordered him to swallow. He choked and dug his nails into the mans arms. How should he be able to? It tasted weird and was warm… He tried to, he really did, but had no success. Panicking that he wasn't able to breath he couldn't calm down and struggled harder, trying to escape. “Shhht~ Gon, calm down~ You can do it~ Just swallow, it won't kill you. You know, I would never do that.” Hisoka said with a calm voice and met Gon's eyes. The boy looked at him for a moment, then shut them tightly. He struggled a bit but then finally managed to force the cum down his throat. As Hisoka smirked and let go of him, Gon gasped and took a deep breath. He coughed a bit and looked up at Hisoka, who smirked exited and brushed him through his hair.

“Good boy~ See? Not that hard, is it?” Hisoka moaned and pushed his little prey back so he laid over him, looking down into the boys eyes. Ignoring the immense pain that suddenly rushed through his body. “Gon~ Let me show you more pleasure my dear~” He watched the boy who blushed bright red and looked away fast. He looked so cute, how embarrassed and unsure he was. “B…But you're hurt… You shouldn't m…move so much… Take some rest… I see, how you're in pain… Don't hide it…” The young boy mumbled and bit on his lips, not daring to look at the magician. Hisoka wondered, if Gon really cared about his health or just wanted to safe his lovely ass. “Don't worry about me my dear~ I can bare this, better than you think.” Gon mumbled something incomprehensible and pushed Hisoka away a bit. “Speak clear with me, Gon~ Or else I could understand something different.” The magician smirked and leaned down to the boy to met his lips gently, but soon the kiss changed into something intense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuaaaaaa *_* It's getting sexy again! Naughty Hisoka :0 Leave Gon alone! ... Well, he's not going to ^^'   
> I don't know when I find the time to write on, probably in the next few days. I try to finish the next chapter soon, promise! Still got to clean the house for Christmas X.X And on Friday got a job interview :0 So I donno when I'm able to write ^^  
> Anyways, just to make sure, I already wish you all a merry Christmas!!! <3


	15. Meet me eye to eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon tells Hisoka what he thinks about his treatment as the magician forced him again to have sex. The boy let things happen, but defended himself with causing pain for Hisoka. They talk for a moment as everything changes. They spend their night together, but not the way Hisoka imagined how things would go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting!!  
> I hope you had a lovely Christmas and got a lot of beautiful gifts!  
> I'm currently visiting my best friend, so basically I don't really have time to write. Forgive me if things take longer in the next few days as well ^^  
> Alright! Enjoy reading, have fun and thank you so much for your support and leaving kudos on my work! \\(^_^)/

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

“Good boy~ See? Not that hard, is it?” Hisoka moaned and pushed his little prey back so he laid over him, looking down into the boys eyes. Ignoring the immense pain that suddenly rushed through his body. “Gon~ Let me show you more pleasure my dear~” He watched the boy who blushed bright red and looked away fast. He looked so cute, how embarrassed and unsure he was. “B…But you're hurt… You shouldn't m…move so much… Take some rest… I see, how you're in pain… Don't hide it…” The young boy mumbled and bit on his lips, not daring to look at the magician. Hisoka wondered, if Gon really cared about his health or just wanted to safe his lovely ass. “Don't worry about me my dear~ I can bare this, better than you think.” Gon mumbled something incomprehensible and pushed Hisoka away a bit. “Speak clear with me, Gon~ Or else I could understand something different.” The magician smirked and leaned down to the boy to met his lips gently, but soon the kiss changed into something intense.

\----------------------------------

**Meet me eye to eye**

Gon shivered and laid his hands on the mans muscular chest, pushing a bit, but not with much effort. He didn't even tried that much, already knowing that it wouldn't work out anyways. Instead he growled deep and warned Hisoka that he should stop… But he didn't listened at all. The magician pushed the boy down on the ground, covered his body with hands everywhere. It somehow felt like he had more than just two of them… One million to be honest. The older hunter smirked and gently bit on Gon's lips, before he started to kiss his cheeks and finally bit into the boys sensitive neck. Instantly Gon moaned a bit as a cold yet pleasurable shiver ran down his back. So he wanted him to speak clear? No problem… “Alright. I don't waaaahh?!” Suddenly Gon felt Hisokas finger inside of him. He just pushed one in and started to move. “Noooaah… I said stoooaaa huh!!! …p…” The boy tried to speak, tried to tell Hisoka to leave him alone, but the magician managed to drive him crazy. He screamed, frustrated but also pleased. How could he even concentrate while being threatened like that?

“Gon~ I don't understand a single word~ What did you say?~” Hisoka chuckled and pushed another finger deep into the boys body. Found this beautiful soft place and gently stroked over it, just to earn pleasurable noises coming from Gon's plump lips. Slowly the man nipped over the soft skin on the boys neck. He felt hot somehow. The magician could feel the immense strong heartbeat through the skin under his lips, felt the upcoming pleasure and every little movement the small man under him made. He felt the gasp as intense as he himself gasped loudly as he pushed the third finger inside him. Hisoka smiled brightly and closed his eyes. He wanted to feel this for ages. Everyday, every hour, every second of the day. This is how it felt to be addicted to Gon's scent, his whole being. Strange somehow. That he even could feel something that strong at all, beside of his urge to kill. The boy stiffened as the fourth finger glides into his entrance to go on with the massage deep within him. Suddenly Hisoka gasped out of pain. Like a sharp sword, that ate its way through his back. He growled a bit and looked at Gon, who just happened to dig his nails right into the biggest wound on Hisokas back. It went all the way from his neck in a straight line to his left hip. It happened when he got thrown on a glass table that already had some damage…

At first Hisoka ignored Gon's hard treatment, but as the man went on with kissing and also slowly started to rub his member against the boys hip, Gon dug his other fingers into the wound as well. Hisoka moaned as the pain and pleasure together drove him crazy. Not the reaction Gon had hoped for… The man covered his face at the young hunters throat, moaned but also whimpered pleased from the pain. “Gon~ Don't do things you can't control~ Nor understand…” Gon just hardened his grip around Hisokas body and dug his fingers deeper, cracking the wound open again. Blood started to drop down the mans back. Slowly floating to the ground. “You said you can bare it… You are going to hurt me, so I'm hurting you…” Gon whispered and pressed his body against Hisoka, starting to move his fingers down the wound, tearing more of the length open, what send shivers down Hisokas body. He blushed and bit into Gon's neck. Both of the men's moans cut through the rooms silence as the older one suddenly flipped Gon over, pushed his chest down on the ground. Hisokas member now placed between the boys legs, pressing against his underfoot. Gon kneeled, his ass stretched into the air as he growled deeply. The smell of blood everywhere made him feel dizzy, now finding himself in such a embarrassing position. He dug his bloody nails into the ground as he listened to Hisokas creepy laugh.

“Oh Gon~ You are allowed to hurt me as much as you desire~ I can bare it, but I doubt, that you are prepared to bare what you will earn from it~ You see, this is just the soft beginning. I don't hurt you that much till now… This will change, when you turn older and I promise that you are going to hurt me as well. Because we both desire to do so. Soon you will feel pleasure from getting hurt, but let's keep things slow until you understand why your body reacts like this~” Hisoka smirked, still enjoyed the pain and bit Gon into his neck again. Harder than before, what made the boy scream painfully. Yet still his scream turned into a deep moan as Hisoka started to push his member forward, rubbing himself between Gon's legs. “One day, when you're prepared and willed to do, I’ll allow you to dominate me. But you have to get stronger to make sure I obey your will~ Or else, I will always be above you, forcing you into the things I desire~” Hisoka tightened his grip around Gon's hip and pushed his chest down to the ground. “You're mine, Gon~ But till now, I'm not yours~ Thinking of it, I really want to be yours... So get stronger Gon, grow and learn, so you can meet me eye to eye one day~” With this words, Hisoka suddenly pushed his member into the boys entrance, so he wasn't able to respond.

As Hisoka pushed into his body, Gon screamed out of surprise. It hurt, but thinking of it, it wasn't that painful like he had remembered… He felt how his inside got stretched and opened up for Hisoka to get deeper inside. Gon growled a bit, but didn't struggle. He knew, this would only hurt him more. Still his body stiffened, had trouble to relax, while Hisoka started to move. Gon flinched and dug his fingers deeper into the floor, cracking it open with his strength. He tried to understand what Hisoka just said to him… He was allowed to do whatever he wanted, even dominating Hisoka?? As long as he was strong enough to make sure he was able to keep him down… So Hisoka wasn't able to defend himself anymore… Just like he did with him right now… And the magician would enjoy it? Why? Gon moaned loud as Hisoka thrusts against his inside, hitting a delightful spot. Going in harder and harder with every movement. The boy bit on his lip, trying to avoid his screams, but wasn't able to at all. His muscles down his stomach stiffened as he felt something pleasant growing inside of him. He had experienced this before… Last night… “Hmmnn…. Hisoka…” He mumbled, driven by ecstasy as his own member turned hard.

Hisoka moaned darkly and thrusts deeper into his lovely prey, that laid in front of him, exposing his delightful ass just for the magician alone. What a beautiful moment… As Gon moaned shyly, Hisoka growled pleased and suddenly pulled the boy up to him, pressed his back against his own chest, stroked softly over the boys now upright kneeling body. The man hid his face at Gon's shoulder, licked over his neck and started to pump the boys member as well. Just in the same rhythm as he pushed into him. Gon rose his hands, laid them at Hisokas neck, stroked through the bright red hair, softly pulling at it. He shivered and moaned a bit louder. It seemed as Gon gave in and enjoyed his treatment for now. Hisoka smirked and started to thrust into him harder, deeper, as Gon hold himself at the magicians hair. The man moaned deeply bit into the delicious skin at the boys shoulder but suddenly felt this immense pain again. The magician growled as Gon really dared to dig his nails into the beginning of the same wound, that started at his neck again. He really wanted to play…

“I'm not scared of that… And I promise, that one day, I’ll be able to meet you eye to eye. Then you won't have anything to laugh left… But enjoying this? I don't think so… I know, it feels good and you are well known in how to treat me right I guess… But it's still against my will and I'm not going to give in this easily. It's sweet that you love me, even when I don't get why you do so… But when you really love me, you shouldn't force me to anything. That's not fair and definitely not how love should be. I understand that you probably don't know things better than this. So I’ll try to show you a different way. A better way… I won't give in. Not like you try to change my feelings… Maybe you should try to meet me eye to eye, before you raise yourself above me… And don't just use my body like a stupid doll to please you. At least have the guts to look at me when you do this…” Gon took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “I won't give in… I can't…”

Hisoka said nothing, he just listened to the words his prey needed to say. This boy really knew, how to disturb him, how to get him thinking about the things he did. So Gon wanted him to be… More gentle? To stop forcing him? That he wouldn't give in like that… But that also meant that he would, if he changed his treatment. The magician growled a bit and loosened the grip around Gons hips. Let the boy move. What could he respond on something like that, if he wasn't sure at all, if he could promise to change. He was no man to do that… Actually he never cared what others thought about his doings. And suddenly he felt bad about it in some way. Gon should love him too… And it looked like he wasn't going to, if he keeps up like that. Hisoka turned the boy around, looked into his big hazel eyes with a serious impression. “… Alright. I’ll look at you. I don't mind, your eyes are filled with your desires and your dreams, your soul. But I'm not really going to change anything… You are my prey and I want to feel you close with me. And…” Hisoka snorted and looked at Gon now quiet. He still wanted to feel him…

“I'm not a toy… I'm not just a thing without feelings… You see, I don't hate you. I probably should, but I can't. Yet I don't love you. Tell me, how should I be able to do so? You want to kill me, when I'm strong enough, you told me a thousand times. And now out of a sudden you start to love me? Start to treat me in a completely different way? How am I able to understand that, to get along with it… I know, I’m an idiot sometimes but still I know what love is… And I want to show you that… Love is about forgiving, spending time together, making plans, helping each other, being there for each other. Love is giving things up for each other, to make compromises… Anything like that.” Gon sighed and looked directly into the quite dark yellow eyes in front of him. How should he actually show Hisoka how love goes? How could Hisoka understand the meaning of it? He didn't know… Not even where he should start! But suddenly he had an idea. An crazy idea… Still it could work out… Slowly the boy laid his arms around Hisoka, still kneeling in front of each other and pulled his body closer. “ Making compromises…”

Hisokas eyes widened as Gon slowly came close and kissed him gently. Automatically he put his arms around the boys body, pressed himself against him, responding the kiss immediately. Gon brushed trough his hair, kept kissing him again and again, gently pushing his body closer. He really climbed up to him, stroked over his muscles. Hisoka couldn't hold back anymore, he moaned. Not believing what Gon did to him, that he touched him freely… “Gon…” He said with a smoky voice and pushed his member between the boys legs. “It's okay, take me. But don't force me again…And look at me while you… use my body. I give it to you freely for now. That's my offer. Make compromises…” The boy closed his eyes for a moment but then looked at him again like he decided to do so now. Hisoka just looked back. Couldn't respond. That Gon surprised him like that… Never he had imagined that the boy would react that way! Still shy, Gon pushed himself closer on Hisokas lap, starting to move his hips. Rubbing the erected member between his legs and moaned a bit. Hisoka shook his head in disbelief for a second, but then smirked at Gon, kissing him possessive. He really loved him for this action… “I won't use you. I’ll make sure you enjoy this, Gon my dear. Make compromises~” Hisoka whispered as he pushed into the boy again. Pulled his hip closer, so he could enter deeper. After he found the delightful space at his inside, Hisoka started to move at first in a slow rhythm. Gon responded and bend his back through, moaned in pleasure and kissed the magician gently as he also started to move against him.

Together they harmonized perfectly as Hisoka showed the way and the tempo and Gon responded just the perfect way to everything. He pulled at his hair, scratched softly over his back, let some beautiful noises escape his lips, that turned the magician on even more. It was crazy… Especially the fact, that Kurapika still listened to everything on the phone. Not believing what he was listening to. The two men moaned together, growled like wild animals as the rolled over the floor. They started to be tougher with their touches, the thrusts. Hisoka pushed Gon on the ground again, bombed harder into him, biting, kissing and losing control in every ways. None of them noticed that they already teared their skin open, spilling blood in the floor again.

Such an intense feeling, Gon couldn't describe. Everything felt hot, his head dizzy, his body screaming for more. An immense sticking pain inside his stomach, his member turned harder every second. He screamed, wasn't sure if he was able to bare more at all! He wanted to stop, wanted it to end, yet not… His body started to shake and he laid his head into his neck moaning out of pleasure. Hisoka really knew how to treat him right… At least in a sexual way. Gon stiffened, tried to keep up the rhythm and dug his nails deeper into the flesh on top of him. His legs are crossed around Hisokas hips, hold himself a bit, so they didn't wander around that lot… Suddenly Hisoka started to shake again, their screams turn louder and finally they pull each other as close as possible while The magician released deep inside his lovely prey. Gon moaned Hisokas name and came across his body, breathing heavily and immediately covering his face at the mans shoulders. This felt way too good… Way too perfect… The boy wasn't sure, if he did the right thing… But finally experiencing this till the end, made him think about that it wasn't that bad like he always had remembered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god... Now he somehow still have in, our sweet Gon ^^ Well, Hisoka never imagined this would turn out like that, but somehow I understand Gons behavior. He really wants to show Hisoka true love... And maybe he only understands what he tries to say, while doing this. Gon said, that he can't give in, that he doesn't want to get touched... But he made compromises and told him he's allowed to do what he wants. Just he had to follow some orders. Hisoka obeys (surprise xD) and shows Gon, that what he scares, isn't that bad at all! I'm looking forward to how things will change after that X.X Well... Read ya next time!! <3


	16. We have to leave again~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurapika and Leorio are shocked about what they where able to listen to on the phone. Desperate they try to locate Hisokas hiding spot through the GPS. Hoping that they could free Gon even that they should waste their time on that.  
> In the same time, Hisoka and Gon are taking care of their injuries after both of them got new ones during their intense time together.  
> Hisoka already thought that they could have been tracked down and decided to leave again, just to be sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomenasai!!!  
> It took me pretty long to update this time :(  
> I was visiting my best friend and I had no time to write at all!! So sorry to keep you waiting...  
> Well, I hope you had a good start into the new year!  
> Thank you so much for supporting me and leaving Kudos~ It always makes me so damn happy xD  
> Anyways! Have fun reading, enjoy and I hope you like it~

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

Such an intense feeling, Gon couldn't describe. Everything felt hot, his head dizzy, his body screaming for more. An immense sticking pain inside his stomach, his member turned harder every second. He screamed, wasn't sure if he was able to bare more at all! He wanted to stop, wanted it to end, yet not… His body started to shake and he laid his head into his neck moaning out of pleasure. Hisoka really knew how to treat him right… At least in a sexual way. Gon stiffened, tried to keep up the rhythm and dug his nails deeper into the flesh on top of him. His legs are crossed around Hisokas hips, hold himself a bit, so they didn't wander around that lot… Suddenly Hisoka started to shake again, their screams turn louder and finally they pull each other as close as possible while The magician released deep inside his lovely prey. Gon moaned Hisokas name and came across his body, breathing heavily and immediately covering his face at the mans shoulders. This felt way too good… Way too perfect… The boy wasn't sure, if he did the right thing… But finally experiencing this till the end, made him think about that it wasn't that bad like he always had remembered.

\-----------------------

**We have to leave again~**

_At the Hunter Organization, Zodiac office_

“Gon…” Kurapika said breathless as he heard Gons voice through the phone, allowing Hisoka to take him. The young Kurta couldn't believe his ears and pushed Leorio aside again. He shouldn't listen to the things he was listening to… Redfaced and full of anger he had stopped wandering around, had stopped screaming into the phone as the men on the other phone line started to ignore him. Now, a few minutes later, he listened to their moans, still not believing the words his friend Gon just said. Such a stupid boy… But it seemed to work out… Still he gave up his body, gave it to this pervert clown who probably wasn't going to let him go ever again. Why, just why was Gon such a nice and friendly boy? That he actually tried to change Hisoka… Like it would even work out… He just fell for him even more. Kurapika crunched his teeth and looked at Leorio, who stood in front of him with an mad looking face.

“Kurapika… Your eyes are scarlet out from anger, your face is shocked and full of disbelief. I know there is something happening. What is Hisoka doing to him… Please, tell me…” Worried, Leorio stepped a bit closer to his friend, who immediately backed up again. He really didn't wanted him to listen as well… So the magician made something horrible… The young Zodiac closed his eyes for a moment, then jumped towards his colleague to take away his mobile phone. Kurapika reacted immediately and jumped back again, shaking his head in warning. “Stop it, Leorio. You don't want to hear this… Me neither… But we can't change it right now… As long as they ignore the phone, we can go to our technical supporters. Maybe they can find out, where both of them are located… GPS tracking or something like that… Gon starts to give in and we shouldn't just stand around and do nothing! I don't care, that he begged to leave them alone… But for real, he… Gon allowed him to…”

As Kurapika heard another deep and pleased moan coming from the phone, he shook his head in disgust. “They're having sex, Leorio. And Gon is okay with it. That's how far this bastard already pushed him. I can't allow this to go on any longer!” Kurapika kept quiet about the words that Gon had changed with Hisoka not too long ago. He just didn't wanted to let Leorio know, that they talked about love… Like Hisoka would love Gon for real, like he was even capable to. The Kurta just wanted to know, Gon was safe. And while being with Hisoka, his friend wasn't safe at all. He didn't care about the magicians feelings, didn't even thought of thinking about them. All that mattered, was that Gon came out from this manipulation as soon as possible. Before he fell for Hisoka as well. And like this sounds, Gon already was dangerously close to that. “Let's go. I want to find them… And stop them from m..moaning into my ear…” Kurapika mumbled and blushed deeper, not daring to look at Leorio again. Talking about that felt embarrassing… The young Kurta bit on his lip and ran towards the door, trying to ignore the intense noises that echoed through his head.

The whole phone call, Kurapika had been focused on Gon, that he completely ignored Leorios tries to listen as well. He always pushed him away, not allowing him to come any closer. The young Zodiac couldn't understand why, but slowly it started to make sense. With wide eyes he starred at Kurapikas scarlet eyes and tried to understand what he just heard. So… Hisoka not only had forced Gon to have sex, no. Now he did it freely as well. Anger rose inside of his body and he caught Kurapika right before he could ran off. He took the phone and let his voice ran free. “ **ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS???? HISOKA!!? LEAVE HIM ALONE!! STOP MANIPULATING HIM YOU BASTARD!!! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!”** Leorio screamed as loud as possible but only got two pretty loud moans as an answer. With his mouth opened he listened to the men cumming together but Kurapika immediately took the phone away again. “There's no use… They aren't listening anymore… Now hurry, before Hisoka remembers to hang off…” Leorio looked at Kurapika, now blushing as well. He nodded and ran out of the room. Together the two Zodiacs rushed trough the whole building of the Hunter Organization and after a few moments reached the technical rooms, where the main system was located. Here they should be able to find Hisokas hiding spot soon… And then, they could finally free Gon from this sadistic bastard. If he wanted or not.

  
_Back at the suit~_

It all felt heavy… Even taking breaths wasn't that easy anymore, thinking just impossible. Gon looked at the ceiling that was horribly far away. No use to reach out, there was no holding anymore. The young boy felt like flying and just wanted something to hold himself. He moaned louder, pressed his body closer to the big man all over him, hoping that maybe he could hold on to him instead. Even that he already hold him tightly, pounding into his body with an immense rhythm. His body stiffened, his screams turned louder and filled the room with his forbidden pleasure. The magician covered his body with his own, but into his neck again and moaned together with him into the now completely dark room. Only a few little light shined through the windows and played around some interesting shadow signs. Gon slowly closed his eyes, gave in to the immense feeling of excitement as the two of them came together, screaming out to each other.

Hisoka listened to the sweet voice that screamed out his name in ecstasy. “Gon~” He moaned back, dug himself deeper into the boy and finally released into his prey, filling his inside with all he got. It's not that he wasn't noticing the angry screams coming from the phone next to him. It was just that he didn't cared. Busy with Gon, he didn't wanted to get disturbed, just because some guys mind that they where doing this. But slowly as his thoughts turned logical again, his body calmed down and he calmly laid on top of his prey, he realized that maybe, just maybe it could turn out to problems if he remains having this lovely little Kurta and his friend on the phone! Slowly he raised his head, smirked amused and took up again, looking down at Gon, who cuddled against his chest. “Still there little lamb?~” He sang with his melodic voice and immediately noticed the strange voices in the background. Sounded like mouse clicks and typing on the computer…

“ _Yes… We are still here you bastard”_ Kurapika growled into the phone, now highly aware to make sure Hisoka stayed on the phone while the technician next to him tried to locate them. _  
“Congratulations, you successfully manipulated Gon into the direction you want him. That you really dare to use his friendly and open hearted character to get what you need… We may have a lot to do, but this isn't the end. Soon Gon will understand what you are doing and we will make sure he gets free from you- be sure of that!”_  Kurapika tried to sound unsuspecting as he looked at the monitor and waited for the search to end.

“Oh, keep trying~ But I'm no fool. You won't find me, forget it~ Not again. I'm going to live with Gon on my own, you will not interfere this time.” Hisoka growled back and hung up on Kurapika fast. Still he couldn't know, if that was enough time to successfully locate their position through the call. He cursed at the inside and leaned down to Gon, kissed him gently as he stood up, helping his prey to come to his feet as well. Hisoka stroked over the boys head. He looked tired now, no wonder~ It had been a hard day, but sadly they couldn't end it now. “Gon~ Pack your things again, we have to leave fast.” He smirked as Gon looked up in surprise, focusing him with still excited eyes and messy hair. “What? But we just arrived, why do we have to leave again?” He asked a little bit growling and seemed not to be pleased with this order. “Because your little friends start to hunt us~ We can't remain in here, or else they will find us.” He explained serious and turned around to walk into the bedroom. “But… You're not in the state of health to travel, Hisoka… And I thought Kurapika promised to leave us alone for now…” He mumbled quiet and Hisoka laughed a bit. “Come on, like your friend would really stay calm after hearing is having sex~ No, they probably located us through your GPS and will pop up here soon. I may be not in the best condition to travel. But do you rather have them here, having a fight with me again?” He stated and raised one eyebrow as he looked at Gon over his shoulder.

“No… One of you would just get killed…” Gon stated and blushed all over, looking away from Hisoka fast. He couldn't believe that he just forgot about Kurapika and Leorio still being on the phone… He still couldn't understand how Hisoka had been able to talk to them like nothing happened. Slowly he followed the man into the bedroom, took his backpack and started to pack his things again. While Hisoka got dressed and did the same, Gon noticed that the magicians back was full of blood. The big scratch he ripped open again, still was bleeding and somehow there appears to be more injuries then when he last looked at his back. “But before we leave, let me take care of your wounds again… They turned worse because you weren't taking any rest.” Gon said and laid his full packed stuff aside, looking at Hisoka with some kind of concern.

Hisoka stopped and looked back at Gon, smirking as he inhaled his view. “Really? Alright, but we have to hurry~ You should get dressed and maybe I should look at your injuries as well, just to make sure I didn't hurt you that much.” He said as he turned around to the boy, who now looked at him in confusion. “Oh Gon~ Look at you, look at your body and see what I have done to you~” He laughed a bit and came closer, looking at all the bruises and scratches on his little preys body. He really had tried to be gentle, to not hurt Gon while he took him, but that just had been impossible. Some bitings, his nails and also his pure strength left enough marks on the white soft skin of his prey. He watched Gon as the boy inspected his body. Lovely few~ “See? I just can't be gentle with you, but I think you kinda liked it~” Hisoka smirked and softly stroked over Gons cheeks, that, for his amusement, turned red again. “Uhm… I don't know… But alright… First let's look at yours, then you can watch over mine…” Red faced, the boy turned around and started to get dressed, while Hisoka sat on the bed and waited until he finished and could start to bandage his injuries again.

Gon growled a bit and felt weak while he turned around to Hisoka. “Alright…” He flustered and walked towards the magician, took the first aid kid and started to take care of the big wound on Hisokas back again. “That was me, right? The new scratches all over you… I didn't even notice that I did that…” He said, feeling a bit guilty. Hisoka already was injured enough, hurting him more was not the best to do. The man laughed while Gon sew his back. “Yes, that was you~ Don't worry, Gon. I love it, so don't think it wouldn't please me~ Hurt me as much as you desire my dear.” He said with his melodic voice and purred a bit catlike. The boy blushed more and sure was happy, that he hides behind Hisokas back… So he couldn't see, what he was doing at all! “Still… I shouldn't do that, at least not now” He mumbled and finished sewing. He washed gently over the injury and bandaged his upper body completely. “Alright… I'm finished…” The young one said and slowly stood up, to pack away the first aid kit.

Hisoka smirked wide and grabbed the boy as he wanted to walk past him. With a elegant movement the boy was pushed closer and suddenly lied on the bed, Hisoka bend over him. “Where are you going with that? Remember, I still have to look over your injuries~” He purred sexy, kneeled above Gon and gently started to push on his bones. Gon gasped in surprise, but immediately hold still, looking at the magician with big eyes. “Doesn't look like anything is broken~ Just some bruises~” The man took same pads and cleaned the bleeding wounds on his body. It didn't took too long, until he started to put some wound patcher upon deeper injuries. Slowly Hisoka started to feel uncomfortable. Something came closer. “Alright. Put your shirt on, take your backpack. We have to leave now.” Immediately he stood up, pulled Gon up as well and fetched his little bag. “Oh… Okay!” The boy said and got dressed in high speed. Proudly Hisoka looked down on him and turned towards the door, stepping into the elevator, knowing that Gon was following. He used his his aura and pushed the button for the first floor. “We leave through the back door. I really would like to fight, they seem to be some pretty nice opponents…” He growled and stroked through his crimson hair. His Nen wasn't on its peek till now and against more then three, he was helpless. Admitting that wasn't easy for him… Normally he would fight, no matter what. But if he does that now, he would lose Gon and he couldn't allow this yet.

Gon looked at Hisoka nervously, not sure, why he acted like that… The magician seemed to be worried, something he never imagined to see on his face. “I know, that you would prefer to fight… But understand, that you would lose… You're strong, yes but also injured. Just let's leave and find another place to stay.” Gon said into the small room, still investigating Hisoka with serious eyes. Hisoka kept silent, probably would have an murderouse aura, if he wouldn't hide it. The boy took a deep breath and just gripped the hand of Hisoka next to him. “It's okay, you can fight, when you are feeling better again. For now, just calm down and bring us into safety!” Gon gave him a bright smile as the elevator doors opened. For a moment, the magician just looked at Gon but then returned the smile. “Alright, Gon. I try~” He said, took the small hand as well and as Gon ran out of the elevator, he followed and showed him the way out.

Together with his prey, Hisoka stepped out into the darkness. The back door was located inside a dark alley, that led right into the city center. They shouldn't fly with the airships now… “Gon, let's go to the train station and take the next opportunity to leave the city.” He said and took the way left. “Why that? We would be faster with the airships” The boy next to him asked in confusion but Hisoka only stated, that the zodiacs probably are just waiting for them to arrive at the airport. Gon nodded and followed Hisokas quick step. Hisoka made sure they stayed inside the darkness. Sadly it wasn't raining at the moment, so there where more people outside, walking on the streets. Both of them sneaked into the nearest train station and bought two tickets. “Do you already know, where we ware going?” The boy asked as they walked to the tracks. “No, not really. I guess first of all away from the zodiacs. What a shame. Just bought this suit and now we can't even use it. We could go to Yorshin city… Or I also would be fine with a country village. You like the nature, so there you could ran through the wild~” Hisoka smiled and imagined Gon playing in the woods, fishing and talking with animals.

“How about we travel a bit around this country, searching for a nice place to stay?” Gon smiled at Hisoka, making this suggestion as they entered the train, bringing them far away from the heavens arena and the zodiacs, currently searching for them. He looked up at Hisoka who smiled even brighter. “Well, I know, where we are going. I also own a little house and I think, this is just the right place for us. I haven't been there in ages, but believe me, it's perfect. Not big to be honest, but located out of the city, close to a river and next to the forrest. I never lived there, but I got it after I killed the owner during a job~ Still got the keys. We’ll probably call someone to clean it, but I guess it will be quiet there.” Hisoka sat down next to the window inside a cabin and looked at Gon. The magician seemed to like the thought of living in that house… Gon sighed and sat next to him. “You killed the owner? Don't you think the house is already resold or just not existing anymore?” He really didn't liked the fact, that Hisoka just took the house… Even that it sounded pretty nice…

“No, it's not~ He was the last one from his family and no one cared about his home. It's still there, trust me. And if someone dared to life there, I simply throw them out.” Hisoka said and giggled a bit. Something like that never had been a problem at all. Smirking, the man laid back and wrapped his arm around Gon, who just mumbled displeased, but leaned at the magician without complaining. “Now, don't think about it and just accept it. I know that you're exhausted, so take some rest. We will be inside the train for a few hours, so use it and sleep~” Hisoka himself jawed and slowly closed his eyes, still smiling his typical naughty smile.

Gon hummed a little and looked at Hisoka, who also seemed to be tired. No wonder… After what they did and after all his injuries he really needed some rest. “Okay… Then sleep well, Hisoka…” Gon cuddled his head against the warm chest of the man and also closed his eyes jawing. “Good night, Gon~” he heard him saying as he got covered by Hisokas jacket. Thankful he mumbled and thought about the things that happened this day… He really had sex with him on his free will… And his friends know about it. Damn… The boy was sure, that he wasn't able to look them into the eyes again… And now they are running away from them, just because he didn't wanted Hisoka to get killed or damaged even more… Maybe this was an stupid decision… Still, he wasn't able to change it now. At least the magician seemed to start making compromises, so they will find a way to live together without anyone suffering… There wasn't that much that Gon wanted to do in that time… He just wanted to stay in contact with his loved ones and also he wanted to have the right to say no. Hisoka just had to accept that and then they could get along pretty well… Even that he still couldn't understand the way Hisoka tried to show his love to him. It wasn't normal to kidnap someone to lock him up somewhere… Still now he was taking care, so he couldn't run away… The arm around him was strong and as he tried to move away, it tightened immediately. Gon sighed and gave up for now. This was probably going to be his life for now. Being hold by a guy, that had paranoia he could leave him. Slowly the boy stopped thinking and slid into his sweet desired sleep, full with dreams of naughty magicians who knew how to treat him right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright~ That was close ^^ One minute longer and they would have run into Kurapika and Leorio xD And some more Hunters :3 Well, maybe they will still do that, we'll see!  
> I'm gonna try to update again in the next few days, so stay tuned!  
> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Hope you have a nice day :3 <3


	17. Our new home~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hisoka and Gon arrive at their new home and enjoy their time.  
> It's quiet and peaceful, both things that they need now. They start to get closer but still there is some danger coming up, that probably could destroy their current harmony at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go with another chapter! :3 I'm glad that I was able to write, because currently I'm on a internship, so I thought my time could be less ^^ But somehow I managed to write~   
> I hope you are enjoying this and I also wanted to thank all of you for your support!   
> It totally cheers me up every time I read your comments or see, that my story got more Kudos \\(*_*)/   
> Have fun guys!!

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

Gon hummed a little and looked at Hisoka, who also seemed to be tired. No wonder… After what they did and after all his injuries he really needed some rest. “Okay… Then sleep well, Hisoka…” Gon cuddled his head against the warm chest of the man and also closed his eyes jawing. “Good night, Gon~” he heard him saying as he got covered by Hisokas jacket. Thankful he mumbled and thought about the things that happened this day… He really had sex with him on his free will… And his friends know about it. Damn… The boy was sure, that he wasn't able to look them into the eyes again… And now they are running away from them, just because he didn't wanted Hisoka to get killed or damaged even more… Maybe this was an stupid decision… Still, he wasn't able to change it now. At least the magician seemed to start making compromises, so they will find a way to live together without anyone suffering… There wasn't that much that Gon wanted to do in that time… He just wanted to stay in contact with his loved ones and also he wanted to have the right to say no. Hisoka just had to accept that and then they could get along pretty well… Even that he still couldn't understand the way Hisoka tried to show his love to him. It wasn't normal to kidnap someone to lock him up somewhere… Still now he was taking care, so he couldn't run away… The arm around him was strong and as he tried to move away, it tightened immediately. Gon sighed and gave up for now. This was probably going to be his life for now. Being hold by a guy, that had paranoia he could leave him. Slowly the boy stopped thinking and slid into his sweet desired sleep, full with dreams of naughty magicians who knew how to treat him right.

\--------------------------

**Our new home~**  

Hisoka didn't lie with his description of the little house. It sure was just perfect! The sun already stood high, shining down on the little, somehow old looking house. It seemed to be empty quite for a while now, but still it's charm didn't left. The furniture should get exchanged, due to immense time damage, but it wouldn't be Hisoka, if he didn't had a plan for that already. He took the boy out into the nature, showing him the beautiful river, the bright fields, flower meadows and the forest. A lot of different kinds of animals where living inside there and the boy really had a good time walking around and also they took some time, so Gon could fish them their meal. As they came back, the boy couldn't believe his eyes! The house was cleaned, the furniture completely new and also the grass in the garden was cut and in a good shape.

He walked inside, inspecting the living room. The big chimney, located on the back of the room, filled the place with a lovely heat. Two black seat cushions laid in front of it on a fluffy carpet. A warm light shined down on the small eating table, located on the left side of the room. A book shelf and also the TV was on the right side. The bathroom was bright white and could be reached walking past the bookshelf. Next to it, the bedroom was located as well. A big soft bed dominated the room, joined by a closet big enough for both of the men's clothes. All that's left was the kitchen, that could be reached on the left side, just behind the eating table. It was an open room and a small kitchen. They don't need that much, so it was alright like this. The funny thing was, that the fridge was filled with food. Also dishes, noodles and all that's needed was already bought and stowed away.

Gon walked around the house, amazed, that everything changed in just that short time they where away. “Wow… I can't believe it! Hisoka? How did you do that?” The boy turned around two times, then looked right at Hisoka, who stood next the chimney, making sure that the fire kept burning. “It's beautiful!!” He cheered, smiled brightly and sat down on one of the seat cushions, watching the magician who turned to him and grinned. “Well, I made some phone calls and organized that they cleaned the house for us~ Simple and easy. With enough money it's possible to get anything~” The man chuckled and crouched next to him. Gon looked at the man, now closer to him and shook his head in disbelief but kept smiling. “Amazing! I kinda like it here! The surrounding is awesome and this house is pretty comfortable now.” He leaned back and stretched his body, admitting that he felt good in this place… “So we are going to stay here? I think I can live with that…” He said seriously and smiled shyly at the man in front of him.

Hisoka grinned wide and felt really relieved that his prey liked their new home. A warm and somehow known feeling came up inside his chest again. Since some time, he felt that time by time when he looked at Gon. He started to smile warmer and laid his head to the side, watching the boy calmly. “You can? Beautiful my dear~ We are going to stay here, yes. Let's have fun and life together~” As Gon nodded, he started to shiver. He obeyed… His beautiful prey obeyed and somehow felt happy to be with him. Hisoka leaned forward to the boy and gently kissed him on his forehead. Gon stayed calm and only closed his eyes for a moment, allowing the man to touch him. “Good boy~ Now… What shall we do? It's getting late again and the day was quite active. I would like to cook something for dinner later. But first let's relax and I also would like to watch the news, okay?~” He smiled and brushed through the thick black hair of his prey.

Gon looked at the man before him and smiled back immediately. He felt calm now, no things he had to worry about. Hisoka agreed to make compromises, so he shouldn't force him again to anything he didn't wanted. The Zodiacs where clueless, so there was no danger around. He could concentrate on teaching Hisoka in different ways and also relax for a while, enjoying that he wasn't feeling alone anymore. “I don't mind that, then let's watch the news and after that we can try to cook something together. I can't really cook, but at least, I wanna help you!” The young hunter grinned and moved to the side a bit, so Hisoka could join him on the seat cautious. The magician hummed cheerful and took his seat next to Gon, who cuddled into the pillow and looked at the television that turned on after Hisoka pressed on the TV remote. “Everything you like Gon~ Why don't you already think of something we could cook then?” The magician asked, what made Gon look at him with a unknown face. Like he would actually have any clue, what they should cook. His aunt always decided and everything turned out to taste great! The boy wondered what Hisoka would like to eat and soon lost himself inside his thoughts, not paying attention to the television at all.

Hisoka chuckled as Gon seemed to think hard about his question. Just what he aimed for, so his prey wouldn't get bored so fast. News aren't anything a kid would be interested in~ And soon Hisoka found out, that it was just the best thing he could have done. Just when the news start, Gons face appears on the television, written on it that he's missing. Kidnapped by a stronger Hunter and probably kept in captivity. The Zodiacs themselves had called out for any clues to find Gon. Stupid people… Didn't his prey told them NOT to interfere?

_This stupid lamb probably had tried to call Gon over and over but without success. No wonder, after Gon finally gave in to me, I took away his phone… Kurapika would just try to locate us again, so it's no use to let him have it. Good for me he already forgot about loosing it, probably he’ll remember one day, but then we just lost it by accident~_

Hisoka growled quietly, was this situation still dangerous. If anyone around here watched the news and report seeing Gon, then this bastards would come after both of them again soon. It made the magician angry. Not being able to live with his prey peacefully, not even a few days. It was just perfect right now… Sitting next to him, with the pleasant fire burning in the chamber close by. Now this could be destroyed again by those guys, thinking that they would be able to get Gon back this easily… But they probably made plans without thinking of Hisoka. He, now in this moment, swore to himself that he was going to kill anyone that dared to get to close. Without any exceptions.

“Ah! Why don't we do some grilled fish with rice and vegetables? We still have some fish that we caught earlier! I could grill it on the chamber while you make the other stuff? Then I can't burn anything, in grilling fish I’m one kind of a professional!” Gon called out with a happy voice. That probably was the best solution they could come up with. Both would have something to do and wouldn't mess up in it. At least Gon thought so… He stopped one second, then looked at Hisoka cautious. “You can cook Hisoka, can you?” If he couldn't, then they probably got a problem and should quickly learn it together. There was no one else around who could do this task for them and the young hunter doubted that Hisoka would actually call someone.

The magician snapped out of his dark killing thoughts and looked back at Gon, who seemed to be in the best mood possible. It made him smile again as he slowly nodded. “Sure I can, I just don't like it that much and avoid it as far it's possible. But I think cooking together is more fun, so let's try it. I would go with the rice and vegetables, that's fine by me~ You take care of the fish, then we both have something important to do~” He said way calmer then just a minute ago and brushed through Gons hair again. The boy smiled brightly and couldn't await cooking with him. Still, Hisoka looked back to the television, watching the news, until nothing interesting was left. They had to be careful now, facing the danger of getting found again. Slowly he raised and took Gon onto his arms. Carried him and smiled naughty. “Stop babbling when I try to watch the news my dear~ Yes, I'm finished now!~” He said, after Gon had talked around the whole time over anything. To be honest, he wasn't listening to his prey at all.

Gon squeaked as he got carried into the kitchen and hold on to Hisoka tightly, afraid he could fall down. Not that he thought the magician would actually drop him on purpose but just to make sure. One never knows, what this suspicious guy does next. “Aaahh! I'm sorry! It's just boring when you ignore me!” He said, laughing and jumped down in the end, running to the fridge to get the fish. “Sure, I know that~ But sometimes we adults need to get some information~ You never know what important things could come up…” Hisoka said, a little bit growling. Gon took the fish and looked over his shoulders, to the man who started to prepare knives, a pan and cut an onion into small pieces. Nothing much had changed in the aura Gon could feel, coming from Hisoka. Yet still he had the feeling that something was bothering him. Thinking of what it could be, also Gon started to prepare anything and soon he sat in front of the open camber, holding the fish into the best position so it got grilled nicely. Everything was silent, all he could hear was the fire burning and Hisoka, who now and then moved around in the kitchen.

_It's so peaceful… I never imagined being together with Hisoka could be this nice. He actually isn't such a bad guy, everyone thinks he is due to his crimes. He also has some other sides…_

The boy closed his eyes for a moment and just listened. Enjoyed the feelings that surrounded him, the heat coming from the camber. It felt so nice… The boy looked up as Hisoka stepped into the room. He also seemed to be calmer now, what made Gon smile at him. “Finished?” He asked, took the fish and came across him. “The fish is ready now, so if you're as well, we can eat now.” The young one walked past the magician who smiled back and nodded, brushing through Gons hair for a moment. “Yes, let's eat my dear~” He answered and followed him into the kitchen, where he already prepared the dishes.

After they were finished with dinner, Hisoka sat on the floor in front of the chamber as Gon had undressed him and looked over his injuries again. Deep within, the magician really wished, that his prey would have unclothed him for some other reasons, but he was fine with that as well. “You tired, Gon?~” He asked purring and risked a short look over his shoulder to the younger man behind him, cleaning up his injury and bandaging it again. “No, not really. Just relaxed and calm. Why, do you want to go to sleep?”  
The boy asked back and shortly looked at him before he continued his work. Hisoka had to admit, that he actually felt tired. His body was still damaged and tried to recover fast. This whole action today, their travel and journey through the woods clearly showed their result. “Well, yes. I'm tired, but I don't really want to sleep. I prefer staying here some more~” He purred and laid his head into his neck looking at the ceiling. Hisoka wished, things could stay this way forever, but he knew, that it wasn't possible. One day or another he had to go on a job again, he needed to fight, needed to protect the peace he found. With everything that's possible for him. “No, you should go to sleep! You need to rest and get better soon. We have enough time to sit in front of the chamber, so please.” Gon stood up and looked at Hisoka with a serious impression. “Get up and let's go to bed.” The boy commanded and Hisoka rose his eyebrows.

“Did you just give me an order, Gon?”   
The magician said calmly, but with a dark undertone inside his voice. Gon bit on his lips, somehow regretting his words. “Uhm… Yes! So come on, obey and go to bed Hisoka.” He countered with a more or less confident voice. At least he really was willed to get the man into his bed! Hisoka looked up at him and started to grin sadisticly but he stood up as well, leaned down at him and Gon in the first moment thought, that he was going to kiss him. But the magician just snaps his forehead and chuckled. “You really are adorable, Gon. But as you wish~ I’ll go to sleep, but you follow.” Gon hummed a little and glared at Hisoka. That he was treating him like a kid somehow annoyed him. At least he obeyed an went to bet, not without him, but that was alright. The young hunter grabbed the older ones hand and pulled him towards the bedroom, leaving the first aid kid they brought with them behind. And also Hisokas shirt, but he probably wasn't planning to wear it anyways. The boy undressed himself as well, only wearing vest and underwear. He climbed on the bad and laid down there, looking at Hisoka who still stood there and watched him. “What is it? Come on and get into the bed…” He flustered and cuddled into his blanket.

Hisoka stood still and watched his lovely prey as he laid in front of him. Completely helpless and beautiful like he was. Damn, he turned excited again. Slowly the man crawled onto the bed and laid himself next to the boy, gently pushing him closer, just to hear his surprised gasp, as he probably felt the hard member against his butt. Yes, he really got turned on by him easily and seeing him, how he undressed himself, then laying down in front of his eyes just turned out to get this kind of reaction. “Gon~ You don't know, how it is for me, that you are here with me~ <3” The magician flustered with a deep, smoky voice and hugged the boy tighter. “Don't worry, I'm tired, so you are safe today~ Sleep well, Gon and stay next to me…” The man demanded and slowly closed his eyes. It didn't took too long, until he could relax his body and slipped into a deep sleep, dreaming of beautiful little ringos covered in blood, enjoying being with him and also some good fights.

God sighed but hold still, let Hisoka capture his body and stayed calm. He wouldn't force him again, would he? Not as long as he treated him right, not made him angry or anything. Gon really was surprised, how fast Hisokas feelings change. Calm in one second and turned on in the next one. He wasn't sure if he was even able to keep up with. But till now it seemed to work out somehow. Gently the boy cuddled against the older hunter, who already fell asleep. One good thing, that Gon already discovered, was that Hisoka was able to relax way sooner when he was touching him in any kind of ways. Just being close to him already calmed the magician down. A good thing, that he should remember. The black haired boy closed his eyes and thought about the things they where going to do tomorrow. Maybe playing some card games? Or looking at the town close by. He started to smile softy and also slipped into sleep soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, not much action this time, but some cute fluff and character developments ;) Oh, I totally love how Hisoka falls for his prey every second more! But also Gon slowly adores the man and opens up to him :3 Ahh! I'm excited how this will go on xD Let's just leave out, that I'm actually the author and should already know, what's going to happen next... Well, I do, but it's still exciting X'D   
> Thank you all again for reading and I'm going to try updating soon again!  
> Wish you a nice and lovely day, I'm going to bed now X.X  
> Read ya next time! <3


	18. Life together~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon slowly starts to notice, that something inside of him changes. His feelings caused him confusion, let him struggle against his thoughts. Was it right to let himself fall to the magician? He couldn't tell... While living together with Hisoka, he starts to feel attracted to him. Too far, as if he could turn back anymore. During their happy and calm time, some problems arrive close to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nyaa~  
> Here we go with a new chapter! It's a bit longer than usual, but sweet all over!  
> It took me a while to write though, cause my motivation is struggling a bit at the moment ^^ But don't worry! It'll get better soon for sure, some people on Tumblr are working on it, without really noticing X'D  
> I just love you guys!!!  
> I hope you are going to enjoy reading again!  
> Thank you so much for you support and now just enjoy this fluffy stuff!

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

God sighed but hold still, let Hisoka capture his body and stayed calm. He wouldn't force him again, would he? Not as long as he treated him right, not made him angry or anything. Gon really was surprised, how fast Hisokas feelings change. Calm in one second and turned on in the next one. He wasn't sure if he was even able to keep up with. But till now it seemed to work out somehow. Gently the boy cuddled against the older hunter, who already fell asleep. One good thing, that Gon already discovered, was that Hisoka was able to relax way sooner when he was touching him in any kind of ways. Just being close to him already calmed the magician down. A good thing, that he should remember. The black haired boy closed his eyes and thought about the things they where going to do tomorrow. Maybe playing some card games? Or looking at the town close by. He started to smile softy and also slipped into sleep soon after.

\-----------------------

**Living together~**

  
Hisoka moved around inside the bed, trying to find a good side to sleep on. He didn't know what time it was, just felt some sun tickling his nose. The man hummed, turned around and somehow started to feel… Well, lonely? It just took a mere second, until the magician stood next to the bed, his aura alerted. Where is Gon??? He wasn't laying in bed anymore… Hisoka calmed down as fast as he got up. Gons presence seemed to be close by, inside the bathroom. The hunter took a deep breath and calmed down his heartbeat, couldn't really understand, why he even got scared about his prey being not around… Would he even run away, after he decided against it just a few days ago? He sat down on the bed for a moment and looked at the door, leading into the bathroom, where he could hear the shower running. If he would have… He just would follow, chasing him around the world, everywhere he would run to… Slowly the magician stood up and came into the bathroom, ignoring the fact, that it had been locked.

Gon had his eyes closed and enjoyed the hot water running down on his body. He slept pretty good, but woke up soon because Hisoka was in pain and moved around a lot. He wanted to make some eggs, after he finished, to surprise his roommate. Slowly he took the shampoo and started to wash his hair, not noticing that Hisoka just entered the room and undressed as well. It took him a moment, already starting to soap his body, until he realized a presence what made him look back over his shoulder. “Oh, good morning Hisoka. I thought you’re still asleep.” He said, somehow sad that his surprise wasn't going to work anymore. “I was, but I woke up after noticing that you were gone. Now, let's shower, eat and see, what we could do today, shall we?~” Gon rose his eyebrows and looked at Hisoka, now naked who entered the shower as well. Instinctively the boy moved aside, back to the cold wall. “T…Together??” He asked in disbelief and slowly raised his head to look at the magician.

“Sure~ Or is there a problem with that, Gon? “ Hisoka chuckled and looked down at his prey, who seemed to be surprised somehow. “It's not like I haven't seen you naked before, or you me~ Come on, relax Gon~” He said softly and stood under the water jet, soon taking the shampoo to soap his hair. Gon stood still for some seconds, then moved closer, going on to soap his body. “I know… It's still different… There's no problem I guess.” The boy whispered and immediately started to purr as Hisoka brushed his hair as well. “You see? Nothing bad about it~ “ The magician smiled at how Gon enjoyed him washing his hair. It's just way to cute! Both of them washed their hair, cleaned it from shampoo and Hisoka also washed Gons back, hoping that the boy would repay that favor. And he did! Way calmer, Gon brushed Hisokas back, so that the two hunters where cleaned completely soon after. Hisoka turned around to him and smiled. “Well… I could wake up like this everyday~” He said and suddenly pressed the boy against the wall, looking down at him with some kind of ecstasy inside his eyes.

Gon remained calm and let Hisoka press him against the cold wall, looking back at him. He knew, that staying calm was the best thing to do now, so the magician wouldn't do anything unseen. “Well, if you like showering with me, than maybe we can take a bath tomorrow as well!” He said and smiled. Hisoka reacted and smiled back with some kind of excitement. “Sure, let's do that~” He whispered and pressed his lips together. The boy knew, that he was trying to stay calm, so Gon reached up to Hisoka, pulled him down a bit, just to give him a gentle kiss. It helped, more than he could have expected. The magician looked at him in surprise, but kissed him back immediately. „Now we wanted to make breakfast. Come on, let's get dressed Hisoka.” He cheered as the man calmed down from his behavior and walked beside him, out of the shower. He wrapped himself in a towel and watched Hisoka who followed with a mysterious smile. “Alright my dear~” The older one said and took a towel as well. Just then, Gon came closer, looking at the injuries closely, which weren't bandaged anymore due to Hisoka had removed them. “It looks way better now. I think in a few days, you should be healed up again. That's pretty fast!” Gon said amazed and dried his body with rubbing movements of the towel.

“My body is used to getting damage~ I just heal pretty fast, so I can fight soon again~” Hisoka said, always keeping an eye on his prey while he started to dry himself as well. There wasn't that much pain anymore, just some itching here and there. Nothing he couldn't get along with. Happily, the magician started to get dressed but suddenly stopped as he saw, that Gon actually looked like he was going to wear just his boxers. He smirked dark and also left the room half naked, watching the boy as he took their laundry and put it into the machine. Searched around every corner, until it was filled and he could start the washing. Smiling, the man leaned at the door, inspecting every movement carefully. “So, you somehow just take responsibility of our household? I don't mind, cause I hate cleaning~ I rather let someone else do it~” He admitted and stroke through Gons hair as the young one stood up and looked up at him. “Well, I don't have any changing clothes anymore, so it needs to be done. Washing only mine would be a waste… So yeah.” The boy responded and walked past Hisoka, aiming for the kitchen and the magician followed. Still amused and somehow also happy that things turned out to run this well. He clearly could live this way for ages… Knowing that this probably wasn't possible, he enjoyed every little second.

Gon opened the fridge, took some eggs and bacon and started to heat up the oven. He knew, that Hisoka was watching but he didn't care. All he wanted to do, was at least finishing the surprise he had planned for him. Even that it wasn't that surprisingly, when the man saw what he was doing. He admitted, that he wasn't good at cooking, but still was able to do some smaller stuff. Relaxed he walked around the small room and prepared everything for their breakfast. Made some toast, and turned to Hisoka as he finished. “Let's eat!” The boy cheered proudly, took their plates and walked towards the table, sat down and smiled exited. Watched the magician sit down next to him and both of them started to eat. “So, what do you wanna do today? Our clothes will take some time until we can wear them again, so leaving the house isn't the best option to do. I don't wanna walk around outside, just wearing underwear.” Gon stated and licked his lips, trying to wash away some egg on his mouth. “Well, we could actually. But we also could just spend the day calmly this time, staying inside and play some games. Enough action for now, hm?”

Hisoka watched his prey with his full attention and ate gracefully his toast with eggs and bacon. He smiled and shivered exited, just by watching Gon licking his lips. “I have nothing to say against it, Gon. Let's stay inside. For the things I got in my mind, we don't need to leave the house anyways~” The magician purred catlike and his eyes turned darker due to some ecstasy flowing through his body. Gon immediately blushed and turned his view away. “Don't say such things! That's not what I got in mind though…” The boy whispered and made Hisoka raise one eyebrow. “What exactly do you think, I am thinking about~ Gon? <3” The magician said melodic and licked his lips. He imagined his prey lying on his chest, rubbing their hips together, until the man wasn't able to bear it anymore~ Then he would take him. Long and hard~ In every corner of the house~ <3 “You're thinking about… You know what I mean! Don't trick me, Hisoka!” Gons embarrassed voice snapped him out from his thoughts and made him focus on the boys completely red face again. “Come on~ Say it, Gon <3 Yes, my mind is full with thoughts of you. Naked, everywhere~ I can't fight it, I'm innocent! My body just desires you. With every little bit”

Hisokas voice was close to a moan and send pleased shivers down Gons back. How was he even possible to get such reactions from him, just by using his voice? Gon hid behind his glass of juice and blushed even brighter. “I…I'm not saying anything… Just get yourself together!” He demanded, ate his plate empty and immediately rushed into the kitchen to wash his dishes. Gon really tried to calm himself. Hisokas aroused aura drove him crazy. It kept reminding him of their first time having sex…. It sure felt good, yet still… He can't give in again. Not this easily. Didn't he just said a few days ago, that he would never give in? It wasn't the right thing to do, was it? Kurapika seemed to be angry about it… So he shouldn't be allowed to feel such things when he was around Hisoka… Gon knew, he should stop this. Stop getting drawn into the magicians embrace. He wouldn't be able to escape anymore, this was dangerous! The boy washed his plate and laid it beside him, slowly feeling, how Hisoka came closer and gave him his dishes as well. “You don't mind, do you?~” He heard the deep voice of the magician but only shook his head and washed the second plate as well.

Gon finished his work and turned around, just to see Hisoka watching him from the table. He was sitting on it with a perverted smile, but kept his distance. “You sure will never stop with this…” The boy whispered and walked past him, sat down in front of the camber, looking into it, somehow sad, that the fire wasn't burning. It wouldn't be necessary anyways. It wasn't cold outside, yet still it had been this calm and nice last night. The boy looked up as Hisoka walked towards him and sat down as well. He sighed quietly, closed his eyes for a second but then let himself fell to the side. Right onto Hisokas lab. “You really are one kind of an confusing man…” Gon mumbled and cuddled against the magicians body, who grabbed him, laid back and sat Gon on his stomach. The young hunter let it happen and looked at him in surprise.

“I never said I would be easy to get along with~” Hisoka chuckled and grabbed the boys hip, looking back at him with a big smile. He could feel his heart starting to pound faster, how breathing turned harder. “Gon… I just love you, is this that hard to understand?” The man whispered but looked at him with a serious impression. The boy seemed to be struggling about something, so it probably was useful to tell him again. Maybe it changed his way of thinking. Gon blushed, now lightly and sweet, looking at the magician with his big brown eyes. “N…No. It isn't. I just can't give in to your desires… My mind is telling me it isn't right, but my feelings are telling me something else... Everyone so far was saying that this isn't right… But…” Gon closed his eyes, let a tear drop down his cheek. Hisoka stiffened and looked at his prey. Did he just said, that his feelings tell him, that it was right? Did he just said, that he actually had feelings for him? The magician couldn't really believe his ears, but he gently brushed through the boys hair, pulled him closer so he could cuddle against Gons head. Placing a soft kiss on his forehead. “Gon… Don't think too much about it. Listen to your own decisions, your own desires and feelings. No one but you can decide, if it's right or wrong~”

Gon whimpered in confusion, felt this urge to get closer to Hisoka but also heard all the voices inside his head, telling him he should run. Telling him, that the magician was bad, was evil. That all of this wasn't right. That he wasn't allowed to feel comfortable around him. Yet this soft and lovely words from Hisoka echoed into his mind. His touches let him feel safe. The boy washed over his wet eyes and looked at the yellow sneaky ones in front of him. What should he do? Just give in? Let him take over his body, his mind? There wouldn't be any turning back… Never. Gon sobbed and suddenly hugged Hisoka tightly, covered his face into the man's shoulder, pulled him closer, so he could feel his hot skin against his own. “I don't know! I just don't know what to do!” He cried out and dug his nails into the magicians flesh.

Hisoka smiled, raised a bit, so he was sitting again and returned the close embrace. Gon really struggled with his decision. But that was alright to him, it made clear, that he was able to wake something inside of his prey. It worked~ The man stood up his feet and pushed Gon closer, brushed through his hair and purred calmly. “It's alright, Gon. You don't need to know it now~ Take your time my dear and as time passes, you will see what way is the right one for you to go~” Hisoka said and closed his eyes for a moment. Enjoyed his prey this close to him, his arms around the boys body. He never ever wanted to let go of him again…

A few hours later, the day had passed by and it already turned dark outside. The two hunters laid down on one seat cushion, cuddled against each other. Gon laid on top of Hisoka, his head on the man's chest. Both felt calm and happy the way it was right now. They had spend their day playing cards, building card houses but also cooked together again, watched a movie, laughed, playfully fought and had fun the whole day. The two of them remained silent for a while, just enjoying their time together, as Gon slowly raised his head and looked at Hisoka. The boy smiled softly and just watched the man laying there, his eyes closed as if he fell asleep. This felt so right… Against all the voices, all moral… It felt good and peacefully. He wanted to remain like this forever. After he finished everything he wanted to do, became a hunter, fought for his friends and finally found his father, he could now find something else to do… Maybe he found it here…

_Could this remain forever?_

One thing, Gon thought about while watching Hisoka sleeping. He really hoped it could… Just living next to him, without any fear, without second thoughts about right or wrong. It would be nice… Gon slowly raised his hand and gently stroke over Hisokas cheek, his mouth, his nose. Explored every inch of his face and Hisoka only hummed calmly, didn't wake up. It made Gon smile even more. So the magician felt safe next to him and dropped his guard. The boy felt proud somehow and brushed him through his crimson hair. It was so soft! The young hunter cheered happily and leaned forward to him, cuddling his head against Hisokas, then suddenly he kissed the magician on his lips. Pushed closer and deepened it with every second that past by. The older hunter reacted and laid his arms around his prey, responded to the kiss and started to purr, as he slowly woke up.

“Hm~ <3” The magician opened his eyes and pushed his tongue into the boys mouth, pulled him closer and moaned quietly. Sucked on this sweet plump lips of his prey and slowly stoked over his butt. Gon let it happen, only run his hands through Hisokas hair, softly pulling on it. They kissed and touched each other for a while, until Gon stopped, his breath heavy and his eyes darker. Hisoka purred, licked his lips and watched the boy, who blushed and bit on his own lips which were swollen from their kisses. “You can wake me like this every day, Gon~ But stay aware, I can't promise to behave if you keep doing this~” Hisoka chuckled softly and let his nails stroke over the boys back, let him shiver in excitement and looked at him with a perverted smile. “I just felt like it… I don't know, it feels good to be honest…” The boy admitted and laid his head back on Hisokas chest, cuddling against him. The magician hummed in pleasure and hugged his prey tightly, tried to not touch him too much, so he wouldn't scare him away. “You know, you can do whatever you please to do with me~ Don't push yourself too much~ Relax and enjoy our time my dear~ <3” Hisoka sighed calmly and brushed through the boys hair.

Gon hummed and slowly closed his eyes, tried to calm his heartbeat. What surely was difficult, because he felt Hisokas heartbeat as well, heard it pounding. “I do, Hisoka. I really enjoy being here with you.” The boy said honestly and smiled shyly.He knew, that Hisoka was aiming for something else, could feel it inside his aura. The man wanted to take him again, feel him. He could tell that not only by looking at him, but also somehow felt something hard pressing against his hip. The boy moved a bit and Hisoka immediately moaned deeply. “Gon… Don't move…~” The young hunter stopped and felt the man under him shiver in pleasure. He growled a bit and thought about what to do. Hisoka got turned on quite easily so it somehow was difficult to do anything with him, like cuddling, without him getting aroused… Maybe adults just needed a lot of this sexual things in their life. Gon raised his head to look at the magician, who laid his head into his neck and tried to only breath. His eyes where shut and his mouth open. The boy hummed a little and laid his head back.

Hisoka moaned and hardened his grip around the boy. After always being around him, close to him, cuddling and also kissing, the magician started to react without control. His member turned hard that it was almost painful to keep his hands away from him. As Gon hummed and moved again, just a little bit, he nearly jumped up and threw his prey on the soft ground in front of the carpet. In the next moment, he was above of him and pressed his lips on his. The magician moaned again, placed himself against the boys hip, purred and touched him everywhere. It somehow surprised him, that Gon only squeaked as he suddenly flew around, but now didn't struggle at all. The man moaned and bit into his neck, slowly stroked over his nearly naked skin. “Ah…Hisoka… Hmm…” Gon gasped and dug his fingers into the man's hair, what only pushed Hisoka further, made him pull down the boys underwear. As he freed Gons member, which was slightly getting harder, he provocative licked over it and purred deep. “Gon~ <3 Let me give you some pleasure my dear~” He moaned and took his member into his mouth, started to suck an it, stroking over the boys back, leaving some scratches.

Gon let himself being thrown around and also welcomed Hisoka and his beautiful touches. How could he even resist to that man? The boy bit on his lips as the magician undressed him and suddenly licked over his member. He stiffened and hardened his grip into the crimson hair, pulling on them with more effort. “Aaarrggh… God… Hisoka…” He moaned and pushed his hip upwards, trying to get his member deeper into the hot mouth that covered it completely. The boy probably should stop him… But somehow his mouth only moaned and his body only pulled him closer. At this moment, he wasn't thinking of any consequences, just let Hisoka please him and enjoyed his treatment with his whole body. “Yes… H..Hisoka. I'm yours…” He whispered and moaned into the room as he came deep into the man's throat.

Hisoka sucked harder and swallowed his preys semen as he came with sweet noises. The magician purred and leaned over Gon, gently pushed one finger inside him. “Exactly my dear~ You are mine, mine alone. Forever~ <3” He growled aroused and moved his fingers around, stroked over the sweet inside of Gon, while he undressed himself as well. “Oh Gon~” Hisoka shivered and spread the boys legs wide, so he could enter him with one deep and sharp thrust. Gon screamed out in surprise but also some pain, he bared it though. Hisoka couldn't really take care of this now, his mind was full of pleasure as he started to thrust into him with hard and deep movements. He pulled his prey up, took him onto his lap, laid his arms around him and looked into his big brown eyes as he thrusted harder.

Gon wrapped his small arms around Hisokas neck, hold him tightly as he whimpered in pain but also in ecstasy. The magician hit one spot inside of him, that made him shiver, made him moan. The boy gasped a little and looked back into Hisokas yellow eyes, that seemed to catch him with everything. They looked at each other for a moment, then leaned closer synchronized and kissed deeply. Gon dig his nails into the man's skin, scratched him and moaned into their kiss. The two hunter harmonized and moved together in the same rhythm. The room was filled with their aura, thick of arousal and their deep moans getting loader with every moment. Slowly their body's stiffened, their muscles hardened as the pleasure raised to its peek.  
Suddenly both men laid their head into the neck and screamed out, filled with lust as they came together.

The next few hours where filled with sexual desires. Sometimes hard and without hesitation but also soft, calm and gentle. The hunters enjoyed being together and somewhen finally managed to get into bed, only to go on inside there. It took some time until they finally fell asleep and didn't get up until midday. The following two days turned out even better. The men had fun discovering the surrounding area again, walking through the forrest and also started to invest a field, so they could grow their own plants. One thing Gon was used to due to his life at such an isolated place like whale island. Fishing, working and also having fun, laughing, playing and enjoying where part of their life together. It could have stayed like this forever…  
But not too far away, in a small city, a criminal hunter arrived, that was probably going to cause some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naw~ It's cute, how Gon still tried to understand what was going on but then suddenly lost to himself and let Hisoka take him over :0  
> I really wished, things could stay like this, but well... Nope! XD  
> Hope I'll be able to update soon again and that you guys had fun reading again!!  
> Thank you so much for following my story!  
> If you have any questions or something is difficult to understand, please don't hesitate to write me!  
> Wish you a nice day! <3


	19. I am still myself~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well... Hisoka shows his true face again...  
> Can't say more... :s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading again! Here we go with another chapter~ I hope you enjoy!  
> Again, if anything comes up, feel free to write me and also check out my profile on Wattpad!  
> Same name xD Wuite awesome there as well :3 You can find a small community of fellow HisoGon lovers and some new and awesome fanfics!  
> Alright~ I try to update soon like always, now just... Read...  
> Oh my god...

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

**I am still myself~**

After Hisoka and Gon had lived some peaceful days together, the magician finally could let his prey move around on his own, even that it was hard for him to let him out of his sight. In order to get their work done, the two man split and moved into different directions. Hisoka had got some phone calls, but didn't had his charger, so he needed to get into the next town to buy some stuff. One reason why he let the boy go to somewhere else… He shouldn't get in touch with the people there. They may have seen the news… Gon instead had to fetch some berries, roots and also fruits like apples. It would have been good so far, if Gon wouldn't had finished sooner then expected due to some animals he made friends with helped him. The boy came back into the house and saw, that his fellow hunter hasn't returned yet. Quickly Gon decided to go after him, somehow worried that something happened inside the city… Carefully the boy walked down the path, searching for Hisoka, looking around as he arrived at the main street a few minutes after.

This wasn't really something you could call a city, more some kind of a village. The houses where all with some fields around, some garden and enough space to breath everywhere. The villagers looked friendly and happily greeted the young unknown boy. Strangers where warmly welcome, they also lived of tourism. The city had a small harbor on the river and also a small train station where they had arrived together about four days ago. The boy smiled and walked around the city center, looking around as he searched for Hisoka. He should probably be somewhere around. Suddenly he felt like he was being watched and stopped immediately. Gon groaned and turned around, just to see a sympathy man walking towards him.

His shoulder long brown hair had been tied together in the back. It was obviously that he was some kind of an hunter, because he carried weapons in sight. His brown and black clothes where tight and perfectly compatible for fighting. He softly smiled, came closer and looked down on the boy, as he stood in front of him. “Hello, don't worry, I have no intentions to harm you but excuse my question little boy.” The man's voice was calm and nicely, moving his head to the side while watching Gon patiently. “Could you probably be Gon Freecess?”

As this man said his name, Gon rose his eyebrows in surprise but then slowly nodded. “Yes, I am. But how did you know?” He thought that the hunter could probably be another friend of Ging and realized it was him by noticing their appearance similarity. The boy smiled friendly, somehow being happy to talk to others like Hisoka after such a long time. At least it felt like it. He didn't had to analyze and think of every little word anymore. “I see! It's nice to see you in such a good shape. Would have thought you looked more damaged. Are you feeling good? Everyone is searching for you, you know that? The zodiacs their selfs had called out to every hunter, they should keep their eyes open for you. They even talked about you on the news after you where officially missing!” The man said seriously and laid one hand on the boys shoulder. Gon looked at him, surprised and in disbelief. His friends made such a mess about it?? Oh god, how they probably where worried all the time because he never contacted them again… Without his phone it was difficult though…

“Gon, as far as I know, you have been kidnapped by a strong hunter called Hisoka Morow, right? I have to know, if you managed to escape or if he is still around here somewhere. I probably wouldn't stand a change against him, they told us to be extremely careful, so I'm calling for help.” The man continued and stroke over Gons black hair, who still looked at him in silence. Slowly he shook his head and crunched his teeth. “There's no need for this! I told Kurapika I’m fine and that he should let me handle it on my own. I'm not here by force! I came here with Hisoka on my own free will and no one needs to safe me! I'm fine, I'm not hurt and I enjoy being here! This is insane! You should leave… Tell them I'm perfectly fine and they should concentrate on their business… I will contact them soon, when he allows me to do so, just give me some more time. Now go! Hisoka still is dangerous, but not for me. If he finds out someone notified me, he is probably going to kill you… Please, I don't want him to do that… Leave this place fast!” Gon took a few steps back and looked around, growling. He shouldn't have come here…

The man raised his eyebrows in surprise and looked at the missing boy. Confused he thought about the things they had told them a few hours after they lost sight of them close to heavens arena. Hisoka was one kind of an sadistic killer, that enjoyed his work with every part of his body. Bungee gum is the name of his ability, having the properties of both rubber and gum. A highly dangerous criminal who also was capable to manipulate his victims as he pleased. Listening to the young hunters words, made him struggle if he probably only said that to keep him safe and away from this magician… Or maybe he also just thought he enjoyed it, because Hisoka made him to think that. Anyways, the zodiacs mentioned something about Gon trying to get away from being caught. They where told to act even against the will of the young one. He had to call the hunter organization and take Gon with him. “I’m sorry, Gon. But we where told to take you back at any costs. And besides, the reward is way too attractive as if I could just let you go again. My name is Dean, and I’m going to take you back to your friends. So don't worry, everything is going to be fine.” He said, smiled softly and took out his phone as he stepped closer to Gon again, looking around patiently. This clown could be everywhere…

Gon shook his head again, taking some more steps back, as he looked at the man in front of him. This can't be true…  
“No, please… It's too early! I know, that they are worried and I'm so sorry for not contacting them sooner, I had no chance to do it now!” He stated but felt some pain inside his heart. He forgot… He forgot about his friends, that they could be worried and looking for him! What kind of human he was to just forget about that? His mind was filled with Hisoka, so that nothing else had come into it for quite a while now… Depressed and angry with himself, he walked past the man and mumbled. “Leave it be… I will contact them… Try to take me with you by force and he is going to kill you… Believe me, just go back home, they will give you the reward for finding me. Just don't tell them where we are, I don't want to leave this place again now…” Gon said and wanted to run, but immediately got caught and lifted upon the hunters shoulder.

“Gon, no. Don't run away again. Hisoka just manipulate your thoughts, your mind. You should go home, back to your friends. I mean they even hired a Zoldyck! At least I heard that one is searching for you as well. So better come with me. We need to go, before this Hisoka comes along. I really don't want to fight him.” Dean read a lot about Hisoka Morow and what he read frightened him. A combat with this monster should be avoided. As the man started to walk, he realized that the boy suddenly stopped struggling. He looked up at him and found him in tears. “Gon? You're alright?” He asked with a soft voice now. He probably had it hard enough during his time it captivity.

“Killua?” Gon sobbed and looked at Dean. “Killua is searching for me?!” He couldn't believe it… His best friend had been busy traveling with Alluka and now he heard that he was searching for him??? Kurapika must have contacted his friend who probably was worried now… How could Gon even apologize for not telling them he was fine?? He could have wrote a letter or something! But he did nothing… “I'm so sorry… I’m so sorry my friends… But I can't come back to you now. He's not ready to let me go, or even share me with others… I still need more time! I finally managed to separate from him for a short while… Testing his trust in me… If I run away now, everything would go to waste…” Gon suddenly punched the man into his face, already feeling sorry about it. But he had no choice. He successfully managed to jump down and took his run for it. “I'm sorry! Please! Go!!” He screamed back, but heard a sudden sharp rushing as like something had cut through the air. Feeling a familiar aura, the boy stopped and turned around, just to see Dean jumping back to avoid a card.

Dean looked up at the roof, where the attack came from. A man with crimson hair stood there, looking at him with yellow eyes. He could feel his murderouse aura, knowing that now, he was in a dangerous situation. Dean took a few steps back, taking out his two swords, never looking away from the magician. “Hisoka Morow I bet. I came here to take Gon back! You bastard kidnapped him, holding him captive for long enough now!!! Set him free, I dare you!” He yelled at him with confidence, hoping it would keep the man away from him. As Hisoka jumped down, he thought that he was going to attack. But he didn't. The man immediately stood next to Gon, wrapped his hands around the face of the youngster. Gentle and looked at him. Dean never thought this man would act this soft, like he really cared for Gon…

“Gon… Are you alright? He did nothing to you, did he?” Hisoka asked his prey worried. He tried to stay calm, this man got him angry as hell. Did he actually thought, he could just take Gon away from him? Without fighting? Never… The only thing, that kept him away from his rage, was what he heard Gon saying. He wanted to stay with him… Decided against leaving and this made him proud. He was able to trust his prey. That Gon said it was too early he was right… He couldn't let him go. The only thing was, that he would never be able to let him go at all. “No! No, he didn't. I'm fine, please don't worry about me. Leave him be, just lets go back, okay?” The young one said, looking up at him with hope. Hisokas heart melted, he knew that Gon was trying to save this bastard… But there was no way he was going to get out alive. Relieved, the magician brushed through the sticky hair of his prey, leaned down and kissed him gently. “No. Gon. He knows where we are and I can't let him go. I haven't killed anybody for way too long and I can't keep it down anymore. Stay here and don't interfere.” He ordered and let go of him as he suddenly disappeared and attacked the other hunter with his now completely free roaming aura. And it was frightening. Dark and full of bloodlust. His urge to rage, his urge to finally feel another life fading inside his hands. Hisokas view turned dark as his sharp nails dug into Deans body. He could feel the hot blood dripping down his arms, could feel the heart still beating inside his hands… It felt great~ Purring he licked over the man's ear, whispering that he should never have come here as a wide and sadistic smile appears on his face. The smell of blood made him dizzy, made him aiming for more. Painful cries escaped Deans mouth and Hisoka only started to laugh, finally ripping out the heart from the hunters chest. Normally he would have used his cards, but after this time, he wanted to feel death closer than usual. Excited he licked away some blood on his fingers, dropping the heart to the ground with growing lack of interest. The death never mattered to him. The magician chuckled and slowly turned around to his prey again, who stood there and stared at him with big brown eyes full of fear.

What did just happen? What happened with this gentle man that kissed him just a second ago? He was gone… Gone and only left this monster behind… Fear rose inside his chest as he watched Dean die in pain. He never had a chance against Hisoka and now paid the price Gon had warned him about. But what he saw… Was nothing he ever dreamed of. He knew, Hisoka was a killer, had murdered maybe over hundred people or more… He really had thought he could change him… But now he realized that Hisoka only hid his bloodlust, kept it down and had to set it free now and then. He looked into these murderouse, yellow eyes that where filled with lust. But other than he knew… He knew his aroused appearance but this was something different. Scared, Gon walked a step back, slowly shaking his head. “Stop that… Hisoka… Stop…” He begged with a shaking voice, knowing that he was going to kill even more… Hisoka seemed to be in some kind of… Killing spree. Gon tried to stay calm, remember the sweet man that was still inside of this dark and fearful killer. He just needed to get him out again… At least he hoped that.

Hisoka smiled at Gons fearful look and slowly came closer to him, what made him walk back immediately. “Oh Gon~ Did you forget the kind of man I am? Gon~ I am still myself~ And I love to fight, enjoy killing~ Keep that in mind my sweet boy~” He said melodic and appeared right in front of him, placing another kiss on his lips. The boy whimpered and tried to flinch, but Hisoka hold him close by, leaving bloody marks from his hand on the boys body, as he gently stroked over his face. “You don't need to fear me, I'm not going to hurt you, Gon~ But I can't stop now. These villagers saw what happened, heard our story and are going to cause trouble. They have to disappear. ALL of them!~” Gons eyes widened as he looked at Hisoka. “No… You can't kill all of them! Hisoka, please!!!” The boy started to panic, struggled and tried to push Hisoka away, yet hold on to him, so the magician wouldn't leave him. Hisoka chuckled amused, put Gons arms together on his back, forced him to kneel where he glued the boy on the ground with his Bungee Gum. “Gon~ I have to~ And I also want to~ I love killing and I love you~ Two things that make me do this. You stay here, I don't want you to get involved, so be a good boy and wait for me~” With that, Hisoka left Gon kneeling on the ground as he started to clean the city… Leaving streams of blood behind him as fearful screams echoed through the streets.

**“NOOOOOOOO!!!! HISOKA!!!!!!!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Well did I saud enjoy reading?  
>  I hope you did... I'm dying... They just started to get closer and then? Oh my god... What is going to happen...  
> I don't know...  
> Well, I do but oh my god X.X


	20. Then proof it~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon somehow gets his Nen back and confronts Hisoka with his actions.   
> He realized that this can't last any longer and wants to go back to his friends... But what is going to be with Hisoka?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaahh!!  
> Here we go with another chapter!  
> And hell.... I don't wanna say anything just read! OMG *_*  
> Thank you so much for reading and for every kudo and comment you left at the last chapters~  
> Have fun reading!

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

**Then proof it~**

**“NOOOOOOOO!!!!! HISOKA!!!!!!!”**

Gon screamed desperate into the nothing. He couldn't believe what was going on, but his ears clearly heard the slashing noises, as Hisoka cut one throat after another. Not making any difference between young and old, baby or mother… Gon looked around, pulled on his wrists, his legs… But he wasn't able to get up at all. The smell of blood burned inside his lungs, made him sick, as he saw people dying everywhere… The magician rushed through the houses, the boy was merely able to follow him with his eyes…   
He could hear them… Their struggle as they tried to stay alive… As their bodies fell to the ground and they did the last breath, dying as they hear their comrades screaming before they die as well… And all Gon could do was listening, watching… Desperate tears dropped down his cheeks, sobbing he shook his head. “No… Please stop this… I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have come here… Please… Hisoka… Come to me… Please!” Gon whimpered and closed his eyes, crying out in fear and guilt. It's all his fault… If he would have thought before coming here, they would've lived…

Hisoka jumped at one man, trying to escape and cut his throat open. Slowly he looked up and heard his prey screaming, crying and begging that he would come back to him. Somehow he felt pain inside his chest, hearing this desperate cries… Also killing those villagers lost its fun with every passing second… He wished he could just come back to Gon, hugging him tightly, feeling his warm body close. Just turning away from the cold of the death. But could Gon keep him away from killing forever? No… It was a part of him since he could think of it. Stopping this was no option… But he also couldn't do this while hearing him scream like this… The magician growled and stepped forward, caught the remaining villagers, killing them quickly and without any sight of pleasure. After he successfully cut the last man's throat open, he felt something weird, yet somehow familiar… He stopped and jumped up the closest roof, so he was able to look after Gon. “What?...” Hisoka gasped and immediately rushed to his prey.

Big streams of dark Nen left his small body. An incredibly strong aura surrounded him, covered him inside a terrifying amount of strength. “Gon…?”  
The boy looked up at Hisoka, his eyes dark, nearly black. The young one growled and slowly stood up, just releasing the Bungee Gum on his own, so he was standing in front of the older hunter, looking up at him with a murderouse glare on his own. Gons Nen came back, way to strong as that his body could hold it again… It still was lacking, due to only a few openings where free. He felt weird… Pain inside his chest, the urge to kill inside his body. Still tears were slowly dropping down his chin.  
“Hisoka… I… Can't…” He whispered darkly, his body shaking through the amount of power. “Please…”

What was happening with his prey?? His Nen felt… Different. And his pores weren't completely open… He wasn't able to hold his aura inside, letting it rush out of his body without control. Hisoka looked inside those nearly black eyes, slowly rose his hand to set one strong aura pulse through the chest of Gon, inside his body. The pores opened up completely, strong and pure but also dark aura mixed up, leaving the boys body unstoppable. “Gon! You have to control it! Pull it in!” He yelled at him, couldn't come any closer, wasn't even able to touch him. “GON! Get yourself together!!!” Hisokas voice now worried. What would he do, if Gon fell back into this sickness? If he lost control again, his body getting damaged like the last time? The magician bit on his lips, for the first time in his life regretting his actions. “GON!!!? LOOK AT ME!” He screamed at him, trying to get his attention and finally, the black eyes focused his yellow ones. The two man stared at each other. For ages… As suddenly the Aura stream stopped and Gon stood there, heavy breathing but still looking into Hisokas eyes.

All Gon could see, were those deep yellow eyes in front of him, that had lead him back into the light. Finally he was able to stop his aura from floating uncontrollably. He gasped for air and struggled to stand on his feet. The boy felt exhausted and welcomed the strong and warm arms that got wrapped around him tightly. He heard someone calling his name, but wasn't able to think of it… Slowly he inhaled this bitter sweet scent of the man close to him. It smelled like sweets, but also some spicy herbs… A delightful and addicting smell. The boy closed his eyes for a second and leaned against Hisoka, his aura now covered him in a warm but strong river. Yet he couldn't understand what happened, just was relieved that this torture stopped… That he felt this warm body with him again, knew the killing was over… “H..Hisoka… I'm so sorry…” Gon whispered weakly and slowly fainted inside the magicians arms.

After Gon fell unconscious, Hisoka looked at him worried. The man wondered, why his nen came back all of a sudden… Maybe the boy wanted to protect those villagers? This would explain some things… Gon was stronger, when he was able to fought for someone else… Maybe after finishing everything he had fought and aimed for, his body and his mind had no reasons to get his abilities back. They somehow felt different though… It was still Gons nen, yet there was something dark inside him as well. Hisoka grumbled and carefully carried his prey bridal style back to their home. Slowly walking inside, laying him onto the bed. As he looked at the boy, the magician realized that both of them were covered in blood. He probably had made the youngster dirty as well while touching him with his bare, bloody hands. He sighed for a second, starting to undress him. Gon shouldn't smell the blood anymore if he woke up…

His surroundings felt warm and smelled fresh, as if someone just made the laundry. Gon sniffed patently and discovered the scent of rice and vegetables… His stomach growled at the thought of food and the boy turned to his side humming and feeling lazy somehow. He would love to stay inside the warm blanket, but his hunger drove him to lift his messy bed hair head, looking around in the bedroom. The boy felt weird, yet stronger than he was for the past few months. Slowly he stood up, looked down at his body, releasing his aura and watched it surrounding every part of himself. “I can't believe it… My nen…” He whispered but soon discovered, that he wasn't able to control it like he was the last time. It was hard to concentrate it somewhere or even just to use ren itself. Frustrated and confused, why he wasn't able to, he noticed something else. Someone had gave him a bath. His body was cleaned and also he wore fresh clothes. The boy flashed back and remembered what had happened before he fainted. Blood. There has been blood everywhere. Gon growled painful and couldn't decide if he should walk outside and look for the magician or stay here and wait… Waiting for what? Slowly he shook his head and stepped outside of the bedroom, immediately finding himself looking at Hisoka, who sat at the table, reading a newspaper and only wearing some boxer shorts.

Hisoka looked up, as his prey walked into the room, staring at him. He put the newspaper aside and looked back in silent, not really knowing what he could say. The magician sure was relieved that he woke up rather quicker than he would have expected, yet still he felt… Guilty? Not really… Those people had to die, or else they would have been discovered soon after. After just coming here, there was no way he would leave this soon again. Hazel eyes stared into yellow golden ones, in pure silent. Only their aura made clear, in what kind of state there were in. And Gons felt confused, angry yet also sad and depressed. Hisoka sighed after a while, stood up and walked in front of his boy, thankful that he wasn't aiming backwards. The man kneeled down, gently stroking through the young hunters hair, still remaining silent. He took Gons face into his hands, slowly leaned closer and kissed those delightful lips with passion. The boy didn't hesitate and returned the kiss rather rough, laying his arms around the older man, pushing him closer as tears started to wet his cheeks.

Gon whimpered and somehow felt happy to have Hisoka close to him again, feeling his warm body that was far better than the cold that had rushed through him after he saw into those eyes of the blood covered man that just ended another ones life. He felt pain inside his chest, but also the need to stay close to him… Forever… Why this had to be this complicated? Couldn't the two of them just live together with the others?? Without killing? Without this fighting all the time? Without running away, or explaining their reasons for being together? And why this had to be this painful? It wasn't the grief for those poor villagers, that made him cry. It was the pain for not being able to live with Hisoka the way he had the last few days. It ended here, this calm and happy being together ended here. They had to face the trouble that was aiming at them. And what Gon was about to tell the older hunter, was going to change everything.

Hisoka hummed quietly, stroking gently through the young ones hair as the boy cried into their kiss. He stopped, looked at him to dry away his tears. “Gon… Don't cry. I did what had to be done, crying now won't change anything my lovely boy.” He said to calm his prey. He couldn't really understand why this grief laid this deep within that he actually cried this much… At least he thought this was the reason for him to act that way. Gon shook his head and hid his face on the magicians chest, crying even more. Hisoka sighed and brushed his back in a slow static way. What was the use of crying anyways? He couldn't even remember the last time he cried… Probably when he was a child once. Years back. “H..Hisoka!” The boy cried out, what made the man look down into the sobbing reddened face. “Yes Gon?” He said calmly, caressing the boys cheeks. The youngster closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at Hisoka with strong eyes that let a shiver run down his back.

“Please, listen to me… I don't really care, if you kill. I know you do that now and then and I know that you like what you do… You can kill the ones doing bad stuff, kill the ones that kill for their selves or order to harm anyone. Just like some kind of assassin. BUT don't kill innocent people!! Those villagers did nothing wrong! I decided to look for you, so I am the one to blame… Not them… You even killed all those children… Those innocent ones have to be saved… We shouldn't kill but protect them. Now don't you dare tell me you did this for us. That we won't get discovered. I don't care…” He sobbed, hugged Hisoka tighter and took another deep breath to speak on, so that Hisoka had no change to disagree. “We can't stay like this. We can't just vanish without a sighn and think this could stay forever. I would wish for that though… But we can't. We just can't!” He stated and saw how Hisokas eyes turned dark. Immediately he took the man's face into his hands, pulling him close. “Listen! My friends are worried. I haven't contacted them for days and I regret not to think of them probably dying because they don't know how I feel. I miss them and I want to tell them that I'm alright, that I'm fine the way it is… I want to see my aunt, my granny. But I also want to be with you! I like being around you, yet your actions scare me… I want to change you, want to stay with you… Hisoka… We need to find a good compromise, that I can be with all of you… You need to share me or else this can never run the way it should be…”  
Gon bit on his lips, watching the magician that seemed to struggle with his actions. “Hisoka… I think I start loving you… I don't want to lose you, but I also don't want to lose my friends… Let's go back to them, they have to accept that I want to stay with you for my own reasons… Let's live together openly and surrounded by the others… So you also never ever need to kill an innocent again, just to hide us…” Gon sobbed and brushed through those beautiful crimson locks, shyly smiling at the man who made his mind go crazy. “Come with me… Hisoka, please.” He whispered and gently kissed the magician on his lips.

Those words… He couldn't remember anyone who ever said them to him. No one. His heart melted, listening to them from the one and only person he cared about. Yet still he felt this pain. Anger and the urge to kill those, his prey named friends. Sharing? He? Who did he thought he was? But… Gon wanted to live with him… Together, out inside this crowd, standing against anybody that hated them for being the way they where… As if someone could actually hate this beloved boy… Anyways, it seemed like he had a decision to do. Would he be able to go back with his fruit, without killing the ones close to him? Would he be able to… Change? He couldn't tell… Maybe together with his beloved boy… It probably was going to take time… But he would be able to stay with him. He could also just force him, holding him captive like he did at first… Still things were better when Gon acted on his own free will. Hisoka closed his eyes, kissed his prey with need and tried to think of the best thing to do. “Gon… You know that this isn't as easy for me that it probably sounds. I want you for my own and I never share… Yet still… I don't want you to hate me… So I try not to force you, but my self control isn't as good as it usually is when things are about you. Gon, tell me. Do you really love me?” The magician said, looking at Gon seriously. He needed to know, if he really did this… Would it actually aim into the direction he needed? Would it help him reach his goal or would everything go to waste?

Gon looked at Hisoka and wanted to respond, but got stopped from one finger on his lips. “Think carefully, Gon. A halfhearted answer is not what I need. Listen to yourself and tell me, if you are able to love me.” Hisoka warned him, before he put his finger down again, waiting patiently. Gon shut his mouth and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and thought about his answer. He remembered the few days he had lived with Hisoka, the feeling being together with him. When he touches him, when they had sex. It felt great, he had to admit that… Hisokas smell, his smile and how he cared about him… Gon knew, with Hisoka at his side, no one could harm him because the magician would protect him with his life. He did it ones, nearly… He thought of them cuddling, talking, playing. A shy smile hushed over his lips as he imagined them doing normal stuff together like cooking, teeth brushing or just sitting there and talking. Against all of his friends thoughts, that would probably call him crazy, it felt right. Could he love him? A warm feeling came up inside his chest as he opened his eyes, looking at Hisoka with a lovely smile. “Yes. I am. I can love you and I already do love you in some ways. And I want to love you even more…” The young one said honestly and washed away his still dropping tears.

Hisoka hummed and pressed a demanding kiss on the plump sweet lips of his prey. This was what he needed and wanted to hear. “Oh Gon…” The magician moaned quietly and looked at him with his yellow sticking eyes, now excited but still serious. “Very well my sweet boy. Then proof it. Show me, that you’ll be mine for now and ever, even when everyone is against us. Make this compromise with me and I am going to bring you back to your friends.” Hisoka kneeled down in front of his prey, never breaking eye contact. Gently he took the small hands inside his own and smiled softly for the first time in his life with honesty. “Gon… I'm not the kind of man for romantic stuff or things lovers normally do to make the other one happy. I'm not used to this and I’ll probably try to kill those who get to close. I’m going to hurt you now and then because I just love it rough. We will face many problems because your people are not going to accept me and are probably trying to take you away from me. So promise me this won't happen. Promise me you're going to stay with me and no one else is allowed to touch you…” The magician for a second trembled with his words, but found himself back immediately, talking with a strong and somehow demanding voice. “So, be mine Gon and marry me.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAHHHH ^_^  
> Did you expect THIS? Naaaw X.X  
> It's so cute~~ But what is Gon going to answer? :0  
> Read it next time *_*  
> Thanks for reading~


	21. I am not a monster...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon decides on his answer to Hisokas proposal and starts the get scared about his strength. Remembering what happened back at the NGL, Hisoka tries to calm his prey down. When suddenly the phone rings and Illumi tries to reach Hisoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG!!!  
> Thank you so much!!!!!  
> We broke the 100 Kudo line!!!  
> Thank you!!! You are awesome!!!!  
> Here you go, a new chapter just for you!!! AAAAH I'm so happy *_*   
> I hope you keep enjoying my work! Thank you for your support! It's an honor to write for you!!  
> It's such a nice before Birthday present xD 
> 
> Anyways! Have fun reading!   
> And don't hesitate to ask me anything you want!~

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

Hisoka hummed and pressed a demanding kiss on the plump sweet lips of his prey. This was what he needed and wanted to hear. “Oh Gon…” The magician moaned quietly and looked at him with his yellow sticking eyes, now excited but still serious. “Very well my sweet boy. Then proof it. Show me, that you’ll be mine for now and ever, even when everyone is against us. Make this compromise with me and I am going to bring you back to your friends.” Hisoka kneeled down in front of his prey, never breaking eye contact. Gently he took the small hands inside his own and smiled softly for the first time in his life with honesty. “Gon… I'm not the kind of man for romantic stuff or things lovers normally do to make the other one happy. I'm not used to this and I’ll probably try to kill those who get to close. I’m going to hurt you now and then because I just love it rough. We will face many problems because your people are not going to accept me and are probably trying to take you away from me. So promise me this won't happen. Promise me you're going to stay with me and no one else is allowed to touch you…” The magician for a second trembled with his words, but found himself back immediately, talking with a strong and somehow demanding voice. “So, be mine Gon and marry me.”

\----------------------

**I am not a monster...**

  
Gons eyes widened as those words came out from the magicians lips. Marry him? Like becoming his own forever? The boy didn't knew what to say… This was a decision that was going to be permanent. If he agreed, there was no turning back. He had to marry Hisoka, being his… Husband? And could never back down… He loved him, but could he also marry him? With this monster inside? Hisoka could change again, killing everyone he knew… The boy bit on his lips and looked away, couldn't see those eyes anymore as he remembered the cracking sounds of broken bones, blood pooling on the ground, the smell of death in the air. He loved and feared him at the same time, this man… Was a killer, but probably the best lover as well. The boy took his time to think but couldn't come up with something else… Hisoka maybe wouldn't even accept another compromise… So if he wanted to go back to his friends, yet still remain trying to change Hisoka, there was only one option for him left.

Hisoka waited patiently as Gon struggled about his answer. Understandable, not even he for himself had thought he would ask this question during his lifetime. But if he wanted to make sure, Gon was serious and had not a single way out of their relationship, he had to do this. Slowly the man reached into his pocket, taking out a beautiful ring. It was out of pure gold, small lines carved into it and one bright shining stone on the top that sparkled as the sun shines upon it. This one was a precious treasure he always carried with him. It once was owned by his mother, now his beloved prey should take care of it… Hisoka sighed and looked up at Gon again, who still seemed to be confused. He wondered, what he would do, if the boy disagreed… Maybe… No. There was no way the boy would dump him. Gon probably knew, what was going to happen if he did though. Hisoka took a deep breath as Gon slowly looked back at him.

“I will…” The young one whispered and hoped deep within, that he wasn't going to regret this… “I will marry you, Hisoka. You won't accept something else anyways… But I dare you, hurt my friends and I am going to kill you…” Gon growled at Hisoka, a good meant warning. Now they really had to get along with the others and the boy surely won't accept it, if he harms anyone. Not again… Dark Nen leaked out for a moment, making the boy flinch but he was able to pull it inside again immediately. Gon sighed and closed his eyes for a second, still confused and scared of what was going to happen to them… Suddenly he felt Hisokas warm hands around his neck and he got pulled closer. Arms wrapping around him, as his fiance laid something cold around his neck. Slowly Gon opened his eyes, looking at the killer he was in love with. “Now you're mine~” The man chuckled and placed a kiss on his lips. Gon returned it for a second, but broke it soon after to look at the necklace, Hisoka had gave him, a beautiful ring on it. Gons eyes widened and he looked up at Hisoka again.

“It once belonged to my mother. It's yours now, so take care of it for me my lovely fiance~ And you're right. I wouldn't accept a no anyways. I would only make you say yes~ Gon, I won't harm your friends, as long as they don't interfere and you should stay calm. We don't know, what happened to your Nen and you seem to have trouble to control it.” Hisoka said seriously and caressed the boys cheeks. It felt good to see this ring on him, even that he couldn't wear it now. But soon, when he grew older, he would be able to wear it all the time. Thinking it this alone made him proud… His own. Gon was his own for ever now~ Not killing any innocent is nothing against this. Suddenly it felt like he really would be able to stop killing people who had nothing to do with his jobs. Or with his prey… Gon watched the ring and a small smile flew over his face as he looked back at Hisoka. “I will protect it with my life, I promise. Don't worry, they won't harm you or anything, I am going to make sure if that.” The youngster looked down at his hands, let some aura surround his body. “I don't know… It feels different, dark somehow. When I let it out, I feel anger and somehow the urge to harm something… To fight… But I can't, because I'm…”

Gon looked up at Hisoka, now his eyes where filled with fear again. “I'm scared I can't control myself. That I kill again without thinking of the consequences… I hurt my friends, made them worry, I even said such cruel things to Killua! I remember how Pitou looked at me… Like I was some kind of monster… And I just… Just beat her up, smashed her body because I had to! This hate… I still remember…” Gons body started to shiver and he laid his arms around himself, trying to hide from those cold and dark memories he couldn't forget. “This dark Nen always had been a part of me, but I never let it out for once… I locked it up deep within me, without even noticing… But back then, it broke free… And I run around without thinking… I could only get out of this house, so I wouldn't destroy everything… But then? All this blood… This sound of cracking bones…” The boy whimpered as tears started to wet his cheeks again. His big and now darker eyes looked at Hisoka. “I enjoyed it… I enjoyed killing her, it felt great to revenge Kite… This is insane… I'm not a monster! I don't want to be!!!” Gon cried out and crouched himself together, his his face inside his arms. Fear and also bloodlust came up in his mind, making the boy hugging himself tighter. “I'm not a monster…” He whispered into the silence.

Hisoka rose his eyebrows, leaning down to Gon. He understood his feelings, probably better than most did. He knew how it felt like, to be called a monster, to be looked at with those feared and hateful eyes. The only difference between Gon and him was, that he didn't care about it. He didn't care about being a monster, but his prey wasn't raised like this. Always tried to be kind, not to harm anyone who didn't deserve it. It had been his first time killing… After enjoying fights, what he clearly did, this was the next part to go. And his prey wasn't prepared for it. Gon seemed to be confused about his feelings, couldn't bare all those dark thoughts inside his normally positive mind… Such a sweet boy, now fighting the other side of the coin. Hisoka brushed through the black hair, ignoring Gons aura, that surrounded him in dark black and yellow as well. “Gon… Listen to me. You're not a monster, you're such a kind and lovely boy. I know this is hard and this Nen is dangerous when you're not able to control it. But you’ll be able to. I'm going to train you and if you start running amok again, I can stop you. You know, I'm strong and I will be able to. So trust me, don't be scared.” As the boy wasn't responding, Hisoka hummed. “Look at me, Gon.” He demanded and Gon obeyed, slowly looked up to him, his eyes still watered and nearly black. “Don't be scared of your own strength, your own being. There still is a wild animal inside your heart that needs someone to take care of… I’ll be this person, Gon. Trust me, I won't let you harm anyone. As long as you are with me, there is nothing going to happen. If you really lose yourself, I will bring you back to us. Just look at me, listen to my voice and calm down. I know I am able to snap you out of this, because it's the same when I look at you. And if nothing helps, I'm going to fight you, exhaust you, so you will calm down by force.” The magician took the boys face into his hands, fondled his head against the young ones, calmly purring. “My little ringo-chan, you will be able to control this, believe me.”

Gon closed his eyes, tried to calm down and he really was able to. His Nen now floated around him in a calm and controllable way. His mind concentrated on the man before him and he gently pushed his body closer to the man he was going to marry one day. Maybe Hisoka was right… He had more experience with murderouse thoughts, so he should be able to help him… Gon cuddled against Hisoka, wrapped his arms around him and dug his nails inside his flesh, holding him tightly. The youngsters body was still shaking, but at least he stopped crying. Being close to Hisoka really had affect on him… This could work. “Alright… I trust you… Please stop me, if I lose control…” Gon whispered and looked up at Hisoka, just looking at him for a moment, then started to smile shyly. “I try not to hurt you then, I mean I still have to marry you… Thank you, Hisoka.” He said, smiled brighter and kissed the magician with love. Send it through his body, pulled him closer. It felt great… So right to be with him. And he somehow started to feel safer with his Nen free roaming again because he knew, Hisoka would be there, taking care of him.

The magician smiled, hugged his prey tightly and returned the kiss with the same kind of love he felt, send from the boys aura. He answered with his own aura, tried to show him how precious he was to him, how much he needed this gorgeous boy. There were no words to describe the way the two hunters felt at this moment. Hisoka couldn't be happier, now engaged with Gon, able to be with him forever. He just had to make sure his annoying friends wouldn't try to take them apart. “No need to thank me, Gon. I will always be there for you, even if you would rather have me far way~” He chuckled teasingly and caressed the boys back, who also laughed at his little but pretty true joke. “The decision is made my boy, we are going back then. You should probably call your friends first, so they know that you’re on your way.” Hisoka mumbled and looked at his prey. Somehow a bit annoyed as he thought of them leaving already. “Still, we are going to leave tomorrow. I want you to take some more rest, before departing. We are going by airship, right to the hunter organization. So tell your friends, they can meet you there tomorrow night.” He sighed and took his mobile phone out, reached for the charger to plug it in. He pushed Gon back, sat him onto one seat bag as he charged his phone and gave it to his boy. “Relax, I’m going to prepare everything, cause it's better if I'm not listening this time~ Or I’ll probably overthink my decision.” The magician growled, placed another kiss on the boys head, before he stood up and started to cook, while also packing some stuff.

Gon looked after Hisoka as he left, nodded slowly as he started to feel guilty again. He has to call them before they leave… They had the right to know he was safe… They are probably going to be angry at him, but that's alright. He deserved it anyways… As the phone started, Gon sighed and opened the contacts to see, if Hisoka had his friends numbers safes as well. He couldn't remember their numbers, so he had to get them somewhere. Looking through the names, the phone suddenly vibrated and rang, a name popping up. Illumi. “Hisoka?? Looks like Illumi tries to call you!” The boy called out for the magician. “I know, I kinda got thousands of missed calls from him. Just answer it, it should be Killua anyways who tries to reach me through his brother.” The man called back, still inside the kitchen. Gon bit on his lips, shaking. If it really was Killua, then he deserved even more yells… Killua never asks his brother for a favor… But now? Gon took the phone up and answered the phone. With a quiet and guilty voice, he said: “Y..Yes?! On Hisokas phone, Gon talking.”

_“Oh? Finally answering? Where are you?”_ A emotionless and familiar voice spoke up.

“Illumi… I don't really know. Somewhere outside a city, living in a small house. Can't tell you more… But why are you calling? Is Killua with you?” The boy asked and wrapped his hand around the phone tighter, hoping that Hisoka was right and he could talk to his friend.

_“Because we are searching for you two. Everyone is searching for you.”_  
Illumi mumbled, suddenly another voice popping out in the background.   
_“Did you reach him??? Give me the phone Illumi!”_  
Killua demanded and only a sigh was heard from the older assassin, as he handed out his phone.

“ _Hisoka???? You bastard, give him back!!! I dare you!!!”_  
The angry voice of Killua called out close to the phone, growling dangerously.

“It's me, Killua… Don't worry! I'm fine. You didn't need to ask your brother to help you! You all shouldn't have searched for me, I told Kurapika it's fine, that I am able to handle this on my own! But… I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't contact you sooner… Guess you were worried…” The youngster whispered, knowing his best friend was listening to his words. Deep inside, he already prepared himself for getting the worst telling-off he ever get.

_**“Gon?...”**_  
Killua voice suddenly dropped and he seemed to walk away from something or someone.  
 _“Gon… How could we just do nothing? After what this bastard has done to you? Gon… I'm so sorry… I left you alone, made it possible for him to get you… Are you alright???? Where are you???”_  
The young assassin cried out, his worries overwhelming him. Relieved, that his friend finally contacted him, he sat down and brushed through his hair.

“No! Killua, that's not your fault. I'm just sorry I made you worry so much…   
I’m alright! He didn't hurt me or anything, we get along pretty well… Now listen!” Gon said calmly and sat up a little, talking with a bright smile.   
“We are coming back. Tomorrow, we travel to the hunter organization, let's meet there. Hisoka and I are going to life close to you, so I can stay in contact and meet you as much as I want. You see, he agreed to let me roam on my own. He’s still worried though… But we made a good compromise, so he is happy and I can be with all of you. Just… Don't fight. He has to be close to me now, so please don't fight him…”

_“You come back? With him? Gon, that's awesome! I'm going to be there, but… I don't want to see him. How can you even talk so soft about him?? I fucking want to kill him!! Like he even has the right to allow you anything! You can do whatever you want! As soon as I see him, I promise, he is going to die!”_  
Killua growled, filled with hate. He really felt the urge to spill the blood of this magician…

Gon sighed and shook his head. He really should have known, that they wouldn't just accept this.  
“No. Don't attack him, Killua. First at all, he would probably kill you. Second, I don't want to stand between you… I don't want anyone of you to get hurt at all! Please, I need him with me. To take care that I don't do the same thing like last time… With Pitou… Killua, my Nen came back and I can't really control it. He is strong enough to stop me and I am able to calm down when he's around me… Please understand that I… I want him with me. I know it's crazy… But I… I love him. I guess I always was attracted to him and now?”

_“Are you kidding me? Love him? That's insane! He's a bastard! You just think that, believe me! You don't love him!_  
You don't need him to calm you down! I am here for you as well and I’m able to snap you out if this! I won't allow you to get lost again… I will protect you, Gon. You don't need to be scared, don't need to lay your life into those filthy hands…   
Please, come back and forget about this bastard!”  
Killua growled with disbelief inside his voice. He couldn't understand, why his friend was talking like this. This man was… Bad for his friend. He shouldn't be around him… Killua was sure, he had to snap his friend out of this stupid thoughts.

“Killua, stop this. You know, you are important to me and I don't want to harm you. I trust Hisoka and he is able to calm me down in a different way than you are. If I hurt him, I can get along with it… I don't know, probably because he enjoys it, but I could never forgive myself, if I hurt you. Please understand this. I am going to come back, but he is staying with me. It doesn't matter what you say, it's settled. I won't change my mind. And I will tell you the same that I told him.  
Don't attack him. If you do, I will protect him the same way I would protect you.” Gon warned his friend with a serious voice, sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.  
“I just want to be around all of you. No need to be worried, he isn't going to hurt me and you also don't need to get close to him. At least not this soon… I'm sorry, get used to him first I guess… You will be able to get along somehow… I don't want to lose any of you. I know, I put you through a lot of stuff but I can't help it… Please Killua, accept him for now and don't fight him.” The young boy begged and hoped that this is going to work out somehow. It just had to, if he wanted to be with his friends and Hisoka at the same time… That they where engaged, he first stayed quiet about for a good reason.

_“You're such an idiot… Why don't you listen to me? Damn this… I don't have a choice then. At least for now. I just want to see you, so hurry up and come here. I’ll be waiting for you. But don't think this is over. I won't attack him, I promise. As long as he doesn't hurt you or anything… I don't agree to this… But alright. We’ll see how this works out, but I am going to help you with your Nen and tell me everything that happened after we last talked to each other… First get back here now.”_  
Killua mumbled, trying to stay calm. As if he would ever accept this… For now maybe, but this magician was going to pay for everything he did.

“I know, I am an idiot. Thank you, Killua! Thank you so much! I will tell you anything, I promise! When I see you tomorrow…” A relieved smile rushed over Gons lips. “I'm so happy to see you again! Can you tell Kurapika and the others the same? I know, they aren't there, but they should know I'm alright. When I arrive, I will contact them as well as far as it is possible to.”

_“Yeah, I will. We have some opportunities to reach them in the hunter organization. Just come back… I’ll see you tomorrow, Gon.”_  
Killua said and sighed quietly. He surely was going to beat his friend up for doing something this stupid.

“Thank you, Killua! See you then… Bye, bye!” Gon called out, now way calmer, knowing, that at least for now they are safe. He hung up and laid the phone to the side. Smiling bright, he stood up and walked into the kitchen to tell Hisoka about his effort and also to help him cooking. The boy clearly was hungry now as hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well ^^  
> Killua X.X Guess there is trouble upcoming! But Hisoka will be there, protecting his prey! Naaaw~ I hope you liked it X.X


	22. I'm back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon and Hisoka finally go back to the hunter organization in order to meet up with Killua and Illumi.   
> The two youngsters are happy to see each other again, as in the background, Hisoka feels that something wasn't right. Illumi and Killua are planning something... But what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys!  
> Sorry to keep you waiting for so long! Here's a new update and I hope you are going to like it!   
> I'm not really happy with this chapter but I can't really tell why. Got the feeling that the stuff I wrote isn't the same as the stuff before X.X I don't know, maybe I need some time to get used to write again, due to I made a small break from it.  
> Still, enjoy and If you have any questions or suggestions, please don't hesitate to write me!

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

“Thank you, Killua! See you then… Bye, bye!” Gon called out, now way calmer, knowing, that at least for now they are safe. He hung up and laid the phone to the side. Smiling bright, he stood up and walked into the kitchen to tell Hisoka about his effort and also to help him cooking. The boy clearly was hungry now as hell!

\------------------------

**I'm back**

Hisoka sighed annoyed, not in the mood for this at all. Sadly there was no other chance for them to at least have a bit peace. Such a pity, that he had to leave with Gon all of a sudden again. He had wished to stay with him at this house for a bit longer. After his killing spree back at the village, this wouldn't have last for long anyways yet still the thought of meeting the Zoldyck brothers again and probably also many other hunters he rather had no contact with annoyed him. He clearly doubted, that things were going to be quiet now. At least Killua and Gons other friends are going to cause some disturbances. The night had been very nice though. Gon slept like a stone, cuddled against the magicians chest as both men were lying on the bed. They had no sex this time, but it was alright for him. For now. They are going to marry, so this kind of stuff was part of their relationship, Hisoka hoped that Gon knew that. The magician brushed through the boys black hair, who was sitting next to him at the window, looking outside in excitement. He seemed to be happy that they were on their way back to the hunter organization. Probably couldn't wait for his friends to see them again. Hisoka sighed and also looked out of the airship window, watching the big city where they were going to land soon. “Can't wait for our arrival huh?” Hisoka asked with a bored voice, still brushing through the boys hair who visibly enjoyed this treatment.

“Osu! I’m so excited to see Killua again! I missed him and I still have to say sorry for all the trouble I caused. I made them worry just because I didn't contact them sooner. I didn't even asked you for it.” Gon hummed and finally looked back at the magician, smiling as he knew that Hisoka actually would prefer not to go meeting them. But the boy insisted to do so and at last Hisoka gave in and agreed. That he really would say yes Gon didn't expect. Sure, he had to agree to his compromise as well, but he didn't mind marrying him. It's not like he didn't knew about the consequences of it, but it was alright for him. Hisoka wouldn't let him go in his lifetime anyways, so there wasn't really a difference. And the biggest reason, why he actually didn't mind marrying him? He was in love with the magician. The boy was sure of that now. He felt alright being with him, felt a warm feeling coming up in his chest every time he looked at him… What else could it be, if not love. Gon cuddled against Hisokas chest, so the magician would feel a bit better. “Don't be depressed, Hisoka. We are going to live together and I won't allow anyone to harm you!”

Just for a second, a small smile crossed Hisokas lips, as Gon promised to protect him from any harm his friends or anyone else would want to do to him. It sure felt nice hearing those words, yet still it didn't erase the danger he smelled, coming from the Zoldyck brothers. Especially Killua. He always had been a brick inside his view, had this boy been around Gon for way too long and way too intense in Hisokas opinion. If he could choose, he rather saw this white haired boy dead on the floor… But this probably wasn't going to happen, as Gon loved Killua as his best friend… Another reason to kill him, but he couldn't. Not as long as he wanted Gon to continue loving him. “I'm sorry dear. I just enjoyed our time together and I really appreciate that you think things could go on this way but they aren't going to. You should know that, Gon. At least not in the first time and you know that I hate it when others are around you.” Hisoka grumbled and placed a soft kiss on the sweet lips of the boy in front of him, who immediately returned it.

Gon dug his nails into the soft crimson hair of the magician, softly pulling on it as he kissed the man back with passion. He understood the feelings Hisoka currently was in war with. He had to hold on his promise, yet still had trouble to let him go, trouble to share him. “Hisoka please. I know that this isn't easy, you told and showed me that but I can't let go from this. Don't worry, I’ll be with you the whole time and not even Killua will be able to depart us. I love you, Hisoka. I will not leave you, because we also still need to marry!” He cheered, cuddled against the man's chest again and closed his eyes for a minute so he could stay calm during the last remaining minutes, before they would be able to leave the airship.

Hisoka laid his arms around the small figure and hoped Gon was right. The man sighed and brushed through the black hair, now watching the outside with a bored glare and some hatred. As sweet as those words were, there still are enough problems which they had to fight against first. Let it only be their age difference. Gon still was underage and not allowed to get married without the allowance of his aunt that rose him. And she probably wasn't going to allow any of this… So the marriage will take place when the boy turned eighteen, what sure took some time till then. During this time Hisoka knew, that everyone would try to depart them. All of Gons friends, all of the Zodiacs who probably felt a grudge against him after killing their hunters and injure two of them as well. This wasn't going to be easy at all, maybe the hardest challenge he ever fought…

As the airship finally landed on the airport and the passengers where allowed to get out, Gon was holding hands with the man and walked down the steps, enjoying the cold evening breeze that welcomed them in town. He also knew, that things would get rough, but he had none other choice then to try it. Going away was no option anymore, so he hoped both parts would get their self together to at least get along somehow. Gon walked down the streets as the lights slowly turned on one by one. He looked into the sky and thought of how things would change after they arrived. Maybe he was able to pay his aunt Mito a visit. She was worried the most, just remember the time when he had to leave her made him nearly cry. Her desperate screams as he walked away… It still echoed inside his head what made him grab the man's hand tighter. Hopefully something like that never, ever happens again. The two hunter walked in silence past the streets, aiming for the hunter organization to meet up with Killua and probably Illumi as well. It took them a while to arrive, but as they did and Gon saw his best friend waiting in front of the entrance, there was no holding back for him anymore. He let go of Hisokas hands, only to run towards the white haired boy, trying not to cry and screamed his name. “I'm back, Killua!!”

The young assassin felt strange, waiting inside the street light together with his brother Illumi, who had again agreed to help him. Not that Killua really wanted to follow this man's orders, but if he wanted him to take care of Hisoka, he had to do quite a lot in return. For Illumi, the magician was a good partner and they helped each other in business quite some time. For him, Hisoka would be a great loss but gladly, Illumi agreed for the sake of his brother, like the man explained his decision. Killua crunched his teeth and looked into the shadows, where his brother was leaned against the wall, watching his surroundings patiently. Hopefully, Illumi found a good moment to kill Hisoka soon, because Killua really had no self control to keep calm around the magician for too long. Better he died sooner than later. That Gon said he fell in love with this bastard was just nonsense. Like he would ever love such a cruel person… Not Gon, who probably was the nicest person he knew, always looking out for his friends, always doing his best to make everyone happy. He couldn't possibly fell for someone that was the opposite of all he was. Maybe he was going to be mad at him after Hisoka died, but one day he would understand his actions. Killua snapped out of his thoughts, as a well known voice called out his name. Immediately he turned on his heels, just at the right time to catch his best friend who happily jumped into his arms. “Gon… Welcome back.” He whispered and closed his friend into a warm embrace.

Gon smiled brightly as he lied inside his friends arms, feeling great to see him again. “I'm so sorry that I made you worry, Killua. Thank you for being here.” He stated and cuddled into his companions neck, inhaling his well known scent as he enjoyed being together with him again. “It's fine, Gon. It wasn't your fault so no one blames you. Just make sure to stay with us and don't you dare leave again. It doesn't matter what Hisoka says.” Killua muttered in response, what tickled a sight out from the black haired boy. “Don't worry, we aren't going to leave this soon again.” Gon said and looked at Killua with a smile. “I'm so happy to see you again! How has it been? How is Alluka?” He asked in excitement, looking at him, as he finally noticed another aura behind Killua. So Illumi was here as well for real. Not that he hated Killuas brother, but his presence made him feel strange, like something bad was going to happen just because he was here. As his hazel eyes met black ones, Gon fast looked away and smiled at Killua again who was telling him that Alluka was at home and that they had quite a lot fun together.

“But after I saw the news and learned that you were kidnapped, I immediately got back here to search for you. I also contacted your aunt and she's on her way here as well. I hope that's fine for you, but I thought she deserves to see you soon as well.” Killua told his friend and hummed a little as Gons eyes widened. He wasn't sure if he would be happy, but let out his breath in relief as his friend smiled bright and nodded. “Sure!! I can't wait to see her, thank you so much Killua!” Gon cheered and let go of the assassin. Killua sighed and stricken through his hair, watching Gon anxious as Hisoka stepped next to him and starred down at him with a cold glare, which he returned without hesitation. The happy atmosphere turned cold and Illumi stepped next to him as well, just in case the two attacked each other. “Hisoka…”, he growled and turned into his assassin mode while carefully investigating him.

“Long time not seen, little Zoldyck, Illumi~” Hisoka sang with a dark and provocative voice, looking at them annoyed, but got hit into his side by Gon next to him. “Calm down, Hisoka. Please don't fight! You all promised not to, so keep to it. Alright?” Gon said calmly and looked up to him with a small smile. Hisoka looked back, sighed still annoyed but kept his murderouse aura down. “Yes, yes~ No need to fight, I know~” He responded and leaned down to his boy, kissed him gently to make clear in front of those two, that Gon belonged to him. He purred as Gon returned the kiss and smiled sheepishly at him, brushing through his hair. “Now, you met him again, so let's not stay inside the darkness forever and let us go to find a place to stay for the night~” He stood up again, grinning at the Zoldyck brothers with a silent purr. “Or do you have a place to stay for all of us in this area?~” He asked more or less sarcastically but got the answer he really didn't wish for.

“We do, Hisoka. Our family owns a house past the next corner. We can stay there for now, so the two boys don't need to leave each other this soon again. It has enough rooms for all of us.” Illumi returned motionless and looked inside the yellow eyes of his business partner. Killua requested him to make sure, Hisoka wouldn't be around Gon all the time, especially not alone. They would be around as well, if the magician wanted or not. Illumi stood quiet, as Hisoka looked at him in anger, but couldn't say anything against his offer, as Gon already agreed in excitement. It was going to be difficult to trick the magician well enough to kill him with a fast strike. He had no intentions to kill him at a open fight, what definitely was what Hisoka would wish for, something he wasn't going to fulfill. Better getting rid of him fast, that Gon or anyone else wouldn't be able to interfere.

“I see. Then we probably are going to stay there.” Hisoka replied with a cold glare, grabbing his boys hand, so he wouldn't rip their throats open. Illumis words sounded like they were going to have separated rooms, what only let his mood drop even more. Hopefully this wasn't going to remain like this, but for now he would accept his fate. “Exactly. Just follow us.” Illumi stated and walked in front, followed by Killua and Gon, which talked busy about the things that happened. Killua clearly asked way too much in Hisokas opinion. The man sighed, but let go of Gons hand again, following the troupe slowly. They walked down the streets, only Gon and Killua talked the whole time while Hisoka stayed calm and watched the boys with a intense look. What was he going to do… Being patient for now he guessed. That was the only thing he could do for now, so he kept silent as they entered the small Zoldyck house.

Gon entered the room and looked around a bit. It was rarely furnished, just with the most needed things. Exactly how one would expect the house of an assassin. The boy smiled and looked back at Hisoka who entered last and was looking a bit annoyed of the situation but he behaved, as well as Illumi. It looked like things went good so far, so he was fine with it. Killua told him, that Mito-San was going to arrive tomorrow, what made him looking forward to the next day. For now he only felt hungry and a bit tired from the travel and his excitement over the whole day. “Welcome at our house. Take your seat, I'm going to get some food.” Illumi said and Gons stomach answered with a happy growl. “Eh… Alright! Thank you from my belly I guess.” Gon laughed out and sat down at the couch, looking at Hisoka who sat down next and Killua who sat down in front of him. The atmosphere still was cold between them and probably wasn't going to change this soon but as long as they didn't attack, there still was a small sign of Hope, that the peaceful live Gon wished for with all his friends together could come true one day.

 


	23. Come at me~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Killua and Hisoka remain being cold and murderous at each other, Gon tries them to calm down. Without much effort.  
> At least he thinks they would going to behave but what he isn't noticing, is that the Zoldyck brothers already planned Hisokas death.  
> The magician realized that something was coming at him and slowly starts to understands, where this feeling comes from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you guys!!!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!  
> I'm sitting here and can't wait for the things that are going to happen next XmX  
> If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me!!

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

Gon entered the room and looked around a bit. It was rarely furnished, just with the most needed things. Exactly how one would expect the house of an assassin. The boy smiled and looked back at Hisoka who entered last and was looking a bit annoyed of the situation but he behaved, as well as Illumi. It looked like things went good so far, so he was fine with it. Killua told him, that Mito-San was going to arrive tomorrow, what made him looking forward to the next day. For now he only felt hungry and a bit tired from the travel and his excitement over the whole day. “Welcome at our house. Take your seat, I'm going to get some food.” Illumi said and Gons stomach answered with a happy growl. “Eh… Alright! Thank you from my belly I guess.” Gon laughed out and sat down at the couch, looking at Hisoka who sat down next and Killua who sat down in front of him. The atmosphere still was cold between them and probably wasn't going to change this soon but as long as they didn't attack, there still was a small sign of Hope, that the peaceful live Gon wished for with all his friends together could come true one day.

\------------------------------

**Come at me~**

  
Hisoka stared at the boy in front of him, sighed in annoyance as he laid one arm around Gons shoulders, still watching the young Zoldyck with an expression that made clear he wasn't going to let go of Gon this easily. Sure, the things he did with his fiancé were illegal because he still was underage, but as if anyone could stop him from doing them anyways. May all the Zodiacs come, may everyone be against them… None of them mattered. The magician growled darkly as the blue eyes of the young assassin met his yellow ones. Both of them filled with hatred and desire to kill the other, yet still the two murderer stayed calm and behaved. Hisoka snorted and looked back at Illumi, who seemed to cook for everyone. Funny thing. A cooking assassin. Something not seen this often. The red haired one grinned a bit and watched the black haired man walking around the small kitchen, roasting meat and washing vegetables. A healthy lifestyle, also quite normal for guys like him. At least Illumi tried to get his siblings to eat healthy. Not with that much effort though. Hisoka ignored the conversation the two youngsters started again, had no interests in their topics. He would come to Illumi, talk to him but he didn't wanted to let Gon alone with Killua, as the young bastard could possibly try to talk with him about his relationship to Hisoka. And the result from this talking could be even worse then their current situation. So he rather turned bored, watching Illumi and remained sitting beside his little prey.

“So after you traveled south and paid those amazing giant butterflies a visit, you turned back to Yorkshin city? Amazing! That's quite a long time you traveled around!” Gon looked at his best friend and smiled happily. It wasn't common to see Killua talking about something while he had this light behind his eyes. He looked like he had enjoyed his time together with his sister and Gon was happy about this fact. If someone deserved to live a peaceful life, then it was Killua. Always feeling pressure from his family, he now needed some time for himself. Gladly he found it with Alluka. Still, there was a bitter taste back inside Gons mouth, because he was the reason why Killua had left his sister behind, stopped traveling just to find him… He was the reason why Killua worked together with his big brother again.   
“Exactly! And this is where I found out about your fate, so I immediately brought Alluka back home and called my brother, so we could go and search for you as soon as possible. Gladly it didn't took too long until you suddenly called back.” Killua replied and looked at Gon, who crunched his teeth and looked away, couldn't look into his friends eyes, who once again let everything behind just to help him.

“I'm so sorry, Killua… You shouldn't have come back just because of me. You had such a nice time with Alluka and I jumped in. I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to trouble you.” Gon mumbled but Killua angrily snorted, stood up and hit his friend on the forehead. “Shut up, baka! I did what needed to be done and you are not the one to blame!” He yelled at Gon, who looked up at him with big eyes. “Don't apologize for something that's not your fault! It's Hisokas! He is the one who did all this, he is the one to blame, the one who kidnapped you!” Killua growled and felt Hisokas aura turning thick and filled with bloodlust. Angry he turned his head towards the magician, showed no fear and shook his head. “I just can't understand you, Gon. After all he did? After all he has done to you? Baka… It would be better we just kill him.” Killua said seariously and looked into his best friends brown eyes, still hoping he would be able to change his mind.

Gon kept silent for a moment, just looking at Killua, but also holding Hisoka on his place. One arm lying on the magicians thighs, making sure he remained sitting and wouldn't attack Killua out of a sudden. Gon sighed, knowing that this probably wasn't going to be the last time, Killua would try to turn his mind… What his best friend should know, is that there was no other option. It was already too late, he fell for the magician and wanted to change him. The boy quickly looked to his side, watching the expression on Hisokas face before looking back at Killua. “You don't need to understand, you're probably not able to or will never fully comprehend my actions. I guess I'm the only one who understands. You see, he's different with me. Yes, I know what he has done is cruel and sadistic. He not only hurt me, but also my family, my aunt and he knows that I won't forgive him for making Mito-San cry. At least I want him to apologize to her, yet still a simply apology isn't able to bring back all the lives he ended, but at least it's a beginning. I know you don't agree to this, but I cleared my mind, now knowing that I want to spend my time together with him and making sure, he isn’t going to kill any innocent again.” Gon stated with a strong voice, looking directly into Killuas eyes.

“Gon? Don't talk like I'm not right here beside you.” Hisoka warned his little prey, annoyed about his happy talking from their relationship. Talking about his feelings was something the magician hated, so he didn't do it anytime before. Just this small moment, were he confessed his love to Gon. This wasn't something that anyone else but them needed to know. Especially not this little assassin that thought he could interfere.  
The magician looked at his little prey, forcing him to look back as he took his chin and turned it towards his face. A small smile crept over his lips as he watched the big brown eyes. “These are informations that no one else but us needs to know. If you want, we can talk about your aunt but don't think I would apologize. I'm not going to, believe me. I don't regret taking you away, so there's no need to apologize. Now stop this nonsense, Gon~ I'm not in the mood for a discussion like this.” Hisoka sang with some kind of dominance inside his voice, ordering Gon to stop talking about him with this filthy little assassin. His words were cute, he had to admit that. Yet still, no one else but him is allowed to know about his softness. His love was determined for Gon, only for Gon.

Gon sighed as he looked back at Hisoka, who seemed to be angry at him for talking about the magicians other side. This look made clear, that he didn't wanted anyone else to know about it. He may have told him that he wouldn't apologize, but Gon was sure, that he was able to make him do it anyways. If he made the right moves, Hisoka maybe would agree to it… Like he did with coming back here! The young hunter looked aside to see Killua glaring at Hisoka like he was going to slit his throat open right now. Maybe this wasn't the best situation to discuss, Hisoka was right. He wasn't in the mood and also the atmosphere was way to dark as that a calm conversation would be possible at all. Gon hummed a little, leaning forward to place a small kiss on the man's lips. A small gesture so that the magician would calm down a bit.   
“Alright. Let's talk about this somewhen else. It's not over though, we’ll come back to this topic.- Now, don't turn your eyes, Hisoka! That's not fair, you just said we can talk about it!” Gon muttered, playfully hitting his fiancé into the side.  
Hisoka really was acting different, always this cold aura around him, bloodlust flowing out of his boy as he talked with dominance and his typical creepy smile. The only thing, that showed him the Hisoka he knew since the last few days was still there, was the way he looked at him. He could see his love, felt it inside his chest as the boy looked back into those yellow eyes.

“Hm? I said that?~” Hisoka teased his little prey and returned the kiss a bit roughly. He chuckled and let go of him, turning back to Killua again, who still glared at the two hunter in front of him. “Don't look at me like that, little Zoldyck~ Or else I can't hold back and this will end bloody~” Hisoka grinned and laid his head back for a second, breathing in deeply, before he licked his lips and shivered. “It's delicious how you still think you could depart us~ All of your tries will remain fruitless, as you can't break something apart, that has already promised to stay together for all eternity~” Hisoka closed his eyes and moaned quietly, thinking of his victory till now, a lot of different feelings overwhelmed him. He wanted to fight the Zoldyck brothers so badly, but wasn't allowed to, since killing Killua would bring Gon to hate him. He wanted to take his prey away again, being alone with him but he couldn't. Not now, so at least he wanted everyone to know, that Gon was his prey. The magician turned his head down again, looking at Gon and took out the ring on the necklace from the boys clothes he had given to him. Softly he kissed the treasure and smiled, peeking to Killua while cuddling against Gons chest. “As soon as he turned eighteen, or gets the allowance, he is going to be mine~ You understand? It's too late little Zoldyck~” He purred and laid his arms around Gon, pulling him closer and put one hand provocative on the youngsters butt.

Killuas eyes widened as Hisoka smiled at him darkly, showing the ring around his best friends neck. This couldn't be true…   
“Gon… You didn't…” He whispered, slowly looking up to see Gon blushing brightly, biting his lips and turning his face away. Killua shook his head as Gon wrapped his arms around the red haired head, hiding his face inside the soft hair.  
“This can't be true… Gon, you can't marry this man… He's… He's…” Killua stammered, couldn't believe the meaning behind those words. “Yes~ I am his fiancé and there is nothing you can do about it. He said yes as I asked him, so we are going to marry~” The magicians voice echoed through Killuas mind, who still tried to catch his thoughts. Did the man force his friend to agree to such a stupid thing? Maybe the magician told him something like he would harm someone if he disagreed… This wasn't right… But what bothered him the most, was the light he saw inside Gons eyes as he talked about Hisoka… He couldn't possible be in love with him for real, could he? No… Not after all that happened… Stockholm syndrome maybe? This would explain a lot of things… Killua growled and shook his head in anger. One thing was for sure. Hisoka had to disappear. As fast as possible!! It slowly got urgent.   
“This is insane… No one would allow this, me neither. Hisoka… We are going to stop you, before you reach your goal, believe me!”

“Killua, don't threaten him! I know, this might be hard to understand and don't worry, I know the consequences but nonetheless, this is the truth. I won't allow you to stop us. Now, leave this topic be. I don't want to fight with you now, after we finally met again Killua. Please, let this be our decision.” Gon mumbled, let Hisoka go again and sat straight up again, looking at Killua with a strong expression. As Killua looked back at him in silence for a while, he already feared, that his friend would continue but he only snorted angrily, leaned back and looked at Illumi, who finally served their food. “Wow, Illumi! This looks tasty! You seem to be a quite good chef!” Gon cheered as the Assassin sat down next to Killua and placed the dishes on the table. “We have to learn such things. Now eat and get some rest. It's late and you're probably exhausted. Tomorrow will be a long day.” Illumi explained motionless and started to eat silently, not looking like he was going to have a conversation again. Gon nodded and smiled a bit, still happy to be back again. The assassin was right. Tomorrow when his aunt arrived, things were going to get complicated again. He was curious how Mito-San reacts to Hisoka this time. After what happened back on Whale island? Not friendly he supposed. Gon sighed and took his plate as well, starting to eat.

Killua kept quiet and took his food as he looked at Illumi with anger. He knew that his brother followed the whole conversation and could understand what he wanted. Illumis eyes met Killuas in understanding as the cold blue eyes showed him how urgent the situation has turned to. Maybe they couldn't even wait until sunrise. The assassins needed to talk their plan over, needed a straight timeline and a better teamwork if they wanted to kill Hisoka without earning too much attention. Killua started to eat and looked back at Gon, who ate happily and as he already ate his plate empty, simply stole a bit from Hisoka. The magician didn't even complain about it, rather gave some food freely, smiling at Gon with his creepy and possessive smile. Killua shivered in disgust and concentrated on his own food, not wanting to see his best friend dealing around with this bastard so well. This needed to end… Quickly.

“Gon? Let's go upstairs. Let the adults talk, I want to go to bed” Gon turned on his heels as his best friend suggested to go sleeping. He kinda really felt tired… Extremely tired. He yawned and nodded quietly as he stretched his heavy feeling body. “Sounds good to me. I really want to sleep.” The boy mumbled and leaned towards Hisoka who was still sitting next to him. After dinner, they have talked about the upcoming events and what they were going to do tomorrow. Now all of a sudden, his eyes felt weak and he only wanted to sleep. Softly he cuddled against the magician and kissed him on his lips. “Good night Hisoka. Sleep well! And don't stay up too long, okay?” He mumbled and looked into the yellow eyes from the man. “Sure, good night Gon~ Don't worry, I’m going to join you soon. I want to sleep next to you, so just wait for me. Try to sleep though.” Hisoka replied and brushed through Gons hair, who purred in response. Such a nice feeling. The boy nodded, stood up and followed Killua upstairs. “Are you mad at me? You seem to be, because you were rather quiet the whole time, Killua.” Gon asked carefully and stopped in front of his best friend, looking at him. “No, I'm not angry Gon. I just can't understand why you act like this. Anyways, here's your room… If you want to share it with HIM, than that's your decision. Good night.” Killua mumbled, looked at Gom for a moment but then disappeared into the room next door, leaving Gon behind.   
The boy sighed and noticed that his friend also acted strange but he ignored it and entered his room, going to sleep without hesitation. It only took a few seconds until he drove into his dreamworld.

Downstairs Hisoka stroke through his hair and focused Illumi with strong eyes. He felt that something wasn't the way it should be and the assassin should talk now that his brother disappeared. “It's nice to see you again, Illumi~ But I sadly got to say, that I'm not planning to stay this long. I guess that's also in your sense that Gon leaves soon again, so you can have your brother for your own~” He sang and watched the murderer carefully.   
Illumi only looked back at him and nodded, getting two glasses of whiskey.   
“You're right. Now that Gon is back here, my part is finished mostly. When you disappear, Killua promised to follow my orders, so it would be the best for me if you leave quickly.” Illumi stated and filled both glasses with the brown liquid, taking his seat in front of the magician.   
Hisoka wasn't sure if that was all Killua asked his brother to do. He needed to be careful now, he knew that. His business partner still was an quite known and dangerous assassin and his little brother meant everything to him. If he demanded something and promised to obey, Illumi would probably do everything for him. Even killing his partner. “I see~ Good for you, then I try to leave as soon as possible~” Hisoka grinned and took a small sip from his glass, moments later after Illumi took one from his own.

The assassin laid his head to the side and smiled a bit. “Please do so. You're in my way, Hisoka.” He said, knowing that the magician didn't know the real meaning behind his words. He couldn't only leave, Hisoka had to leave this world first. Gon already slept deep, Illumi made sure of that with small pieces of special herbs. He knew about Gons special senses, so he only used natural narcosis herbs and they worked perfectly. Hisoka should feel tired as well, only on Killua and himself the herbs had no effect at all. “How rude, Illumi!~ Otherwise I understand your thoughts~ I’ll hopefully be gone by tomorrow evening.” Hisoka replied, taking another sip from the poisoned whiskey. Illumi leaned back and looked up to the ceiling, patiently waiting until the poison kicked in, what sadly could take a few hours. Maybe it didn't even showed any effect on the magician at all. At least he should feel tired soon enough. The two man drank their drinks while talking about their last missions and if something new comes up soon, where they would need each other's help. Not that Hisoka would still be alive till then, but he better played along with him so he wouldn't be suspicious. About an hour later, both man finished and walked upstairs as well and Illumi entered his room without another word, looking at Killua who sat in the bed, waiting for him.

Hisoka sighed and entered the room, where he felt Gons calm aura inside. Quietly he walked towards the bed, unclothed a bit and laid next to the boy, who only hummed and cuddled him in his sleep. The magician purred, pulling his fiancé closer inside a warm embrace. They laid there for a while but Hisoka couldn't find any sleep. There still was this uneasy feeling, like someone targeted him. He felt like this from now and then, but never this feeling had been as intense as it was right at that moment. There was something coming to take his life. A dark smile rushed over his lips as his excitement grew stronger. He hasn't faced such danger for a while and his prey wasn't the one getting targeted, so he could fight without thinking of him.

_Come~ Come at me, but don't think you can win~ Illumi._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah!!!!  
> Hisoka :s He knows... He knows that they want to kill him! But is he able to win against two Zoldycks??? He's strong, I know... Yet still... They are together and don't aim for a fight eye to eye, rather aim to kill him fast... Assassin style, you know?  
> Damn...   
> I try not to take too long with the next update! So you don't have to wait too long xD  
> Thx for reading and have a nice day!!  
> Read ya next time~


	24. Betrayal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gon finally meets his aunt again.  
> Blinded by happyness and relief, he didn't notice, how things slowly turn searious... Illumi kidnapped the magician and they don't know where they left... Gons anger clouds his mind, his Nen flows out uncontrollably as he becomes the real danger. Not only for Illumi, but also for Killua and even Mito-San...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!  
> Don't wanna say too much X.X   
> Just read! XD

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

_Come~ Come at me, but don't think you can win~ Illumi._

\-------------------------------

**Betrayal...**

  
Cold… Why was it cold in here? It felt warm just a few moments ago… But now the deadly cold crept over his whole being, took him over as darkness overwhelmed his mind. What was it, what he feared like this? He turned around and around, found no light anymore. Where was he and what was happening?? “Gon?...” A quiet whisper echoed through his thoughts, but he couldn't reach it. The boy whimpered and screamed for the warm embrace he felt safe within but nothing happened.   
He’s gone… And wasn't going to return. Could this be?? Someone has taken him away. Who? Gon looked down to his hands, thought that he would only see darkness, but there was blood… Everywhere and a joker card on the ground. Lightened with a weak shine from above that was already fading. It wasn't him that left… It was… No… No! NO! Gon screamed again, crying as the card slowly disappeared and the light vanished, leaving him behind in complete darkness as one strong lightning covered the room in a cold blue light. A thin figure in front of him, covered in blood was looking at the boy with dark cold eyes. “Gon?!”

Finally his prey opened his eyes, sitting up immediately and looking at him with big, shocked eyes. “Hi…Hisoka?” He whimpered and started to cry again. It had been a while since Gon had his last nightmare, but this one had been more intense then the others. He didn't even woke up as he shook him, calling out his name. “Yes, it's me Gon. It's over, only a nightmare. Calm down dear.” Hisoka whispered, pulling the sweaty and pale boy inside his arms, softly brushing through his hair. Now and then Gon had been acting a little different during his sleep, mumbling and turning quite a lot probably feeling uneasy. But he never screamed like this and always woke up as the magician whispered his name… Maybe something bothered him. Hisoka gave his little fiancé some time to calm down before he let go of him again to look into the still watered brown eyes. “Are you alright, Gon? It seemed like this was a quite scary dream. You screamed a lot, that everyone came in to look if you're fine.” Hisoka said and hummed a little as he turned his head towards Killua, who was sitting next to the bed, looking at Gon in worry.

Gon followed Hisokas view and looked at Killua for a moment. Behind the magician on the other side of the room, even Illumi was leaning against the door frames. Gon sighed, now way calmer then before nodded and only hid his face at the man's chest, slowly breathing out in relief that it was over. “Yes… I'm fine… It only had been a nightmare that scared me. I’m sorry to wake you up…” The boy whispered but something still bothered him about his dream. What was the meaning of it? “Don't worry, you woke no one. I was downstairs with everyone, preparing for breakfast as we heard you screaming. We rushed into your room but couldn't wake you up. I yelled at you, but you struggled, not letting anyone getting closer!” Killua muttered, stroking through his hair and stood up, still looking at Gon who couldn't remember hearing him. He only heard one voice calling out his name… “Oh… Sorry! I didn't meant to scare you! I sometimes have nightmares since a while but don't worry! Everything is fine!” Gon lifted his head again, stretched his body and looked at the hunters inside his room. A small smile rushed over his lips as he realized that all of them cared for his safety. Okay, maybe not ALL of them… The boy looked at Illumi and laughed a bit guilty. Then he jumped out from the bed, remembering what day it was and cheered around, looking forward to meet his aunt. “Alright! You said breakfast? Sounds great!! Let's go and get something to eat, we have enough to do and it's way too late already!” Gon realized, rushed through the room and got dressed, only to run down the stairs, smiling and calling out for the others to hurry up. Yet still his senses told him to be careful.

After breakfast, his little prey knew no holding back anymore. The boy jumped around the house, took a quick shower, ran into his room, half naked, to get dressed. Seconds later he already stood in front of the main door, complaining that the others took way too long. They had to fetch his aunt from the airport… In about two hours. Hisoka shook his head and reminded Gon to be patient. They had enough time to get to the airport and meet her in time. No need to hurry this much. As Gon only hummed and jumped around in the floor again, the magician grabbed the boy, pulling him close and gave him a deep, dominant kiss. “Calm down, Gon. Your way too active behavior gets me a headache today. You are going to see her and we are going to be in time. Now sit down and wait.” Hisoka hissed a bit annoyed, because Gons acting kept him from his concentration. And he needed to focus, the danger turned clearer with every passing moment. The assassins could make their next move anytime and anywhere.

“Okay… I get it. Sorry…” Gon replied a bit submissive and sat down at the stars, looking at the front door to wait for the others to get finished as well. Killua sighed a bit as he watched the scene and followed Hisoka with his eye, who was walking up the stairs and left into his room. Maybe this was a good time for his brother to get the magician but at some reason Hisoka turned attentive and careful since yesterday. Maybe he suspects something. The white haired boy stroke through his hair, entering his room for a second to change cloths as well. “This is going to be difficult, Killu. The poison yesterday had no effect but I was able to get something really strong into his body. Just a little bit is enough to get him at least paralyzed for a while. It is going to kick in at about the time Gon is going to be busy with his aunt. I’ll get him away as planned, dealing with the rest when we're far enough away from you two. If this fails, we come back to the original plan. That's all.” Illumis voice suddenly disturbed the silence inside his room. Slowly the young assassin turned on his heels to look at his brother, lifting an eyebrow. “You changed the plan? Alright, I don't mind as long as the job gets finished. Just tell me, how have you been able to poison him, when I didn't even notice anything? I always kept an eye on him but saw nothing at all.” Killua stated, put on his shirt and looked up into the cold dark eyes of his trainer by force.

Illumi looked back into the deep blue eyes of his precious little brother, knowing that he shouldn't answer his question with honest, as it was probably going to make him angry. Anyways, lying was something he never did towards his family so telling him lies sadly was no option. “You can't poison someone when he notices, so the best way to act hidden, is to use the surroundings and the opportunities they offer. I simply used something that wasn't obvious, but clear that he would fell for it.” Illumi explained, making sure the boy didn't get everything he said. If he finds out, that he basically used Gon to poison Hisoka, he would maybe break his promise and that was only the second of the baddest scenarios he could imagine. Illumi watched Killua, how he took his backpack and thought about the words his bother had told him. “But… Hisoka ate nothing, drank nothing that we offered him today. There was no way at all to poison him without someone noticing!” His young brother complained, but Illumi only laid his head aside, looking at him with analyzing eyes. “I'm disappointed, Killu. There where and I used his weakest point. Think of it, you don't need a needle, food or water to kill someone. Sometimes, all you need is a kiss.” The older assassin tipped on his brothers lips, turned on his heels and vanished out of the door, making no sound at all.

Killua jumped down the stars, finally catching his best friend who still sat there, bored and waited for the others to get finished as well. “Gon!” He called out to him, causing the black haired boy to turn his head. “Are you alright?” Killua asked as he caught his breath and joined Gon sitting on the stairs. His friend looked at him and replied in confusion. “Sure! I just can't await to see Mito-San again! Why do you ask?” Killua bend closer to the young hunter, inspecting his lips. Illumi probably had put something onto them, something quite poisoning… Hopefully he gave the antidote as well! If Gon would get harmed in any way, his brother would pay for it. “You don't feel feverish or weak? You feel perfectly fine?” The assassin asked again to make sure and sighed in relief as the other boy shook his head again. “I see… Good, then nothing should destroy your time with Mito. I hope we are going to have a nice time!” Killua tried to calm things down, looking at the front door. He needed to act inauspicious if he wanted to keep things hidden. Hopefully the poison his brother managed to get into Hisokas veins was strong enough to kill him without a fight. It would be better for everyone. A quick death without anyone being able to safe him. Sadly the magician wasn't as affected to poison as a normal human being. Just like himself and Illumi, Hisokas body was strong and managed to survive most of the deadly liquids.

“We will, but what's bothering you? You don't ask such questions just for fun, Killua.” Gon lifted one eyebrow as he wondered about his friends behavior. What was in his mind that he needed to worry about the safety? Maybe some trouble with Illumi. Gon hummed silently, looking towards the door as well as his thoughts ran back to his latest nightmare. Maybe it wasn't a dream, merely a bad sign to be careful. Someone wants to kill Hisoka, Gon was sure of it and deep within he felt that this man was Illumi. Hisoka acted quite careful this days, always keeping an eye on the two Zoldyck brothers. He probably already noticed the danger and now this dream… At first he thought that it was only an illusion, that Killia would never betray him like this. He thought things are alright and that they could happily live together, without any worries… Sadly, thinking this was the naïve part. Maybe Killua had nothing to do with it, yet still he should have known, that things wouldn't turn out as harmonized as he wished for.  
Even Mito wasn't going to accept his relationship to the magician. Fighting wasn't over, it only begun. As Killua mentioned that he only asked because he was worried after not seeing him for such a long time, Gon knew it better.

After Hisoka and Illumi joined the two boys as well, they finally made their way to the airport to fetch up Mito. Hisoka yawned a little, still tired as he hadn't had enough sleep this night. He always kept aware, had no choice to get any sleep at all what only pushed his mood down even more. Slowly he walked behind the three others, so he was able to keep all of them in sign. He made sure not to eat or drink anything so they weren't able to smuggle something into it, at least he thought so. His body felt a bit weak though but it could also be caused by his lack of sleep. Yet still his uneasy feeling grew stronger with every step he made. The man crunched his teeth, looking at the black hair of Illumi, who, only for a second, turned his head back, looking at Hisoka as well. His eyes filled with bloodlust, preparing for the upcoming fight. The magician grinned at him, making sure that Illumi realized that he knew about his plans to kill him. Hopefully the assassin knew him well enough, as that it was clear that he wouldn't die without a good fight. He waited so long for the day he would be able to get his chance to fight with Illumi. The man was strong, he knew that but till now there wasn't the right time to kill him. Now it finally was and he couldn't await it! There only was one problem… He couldn't effort to lose or get inquired too badly, as he still had to do a lot of stuff with Gon. It was the first time in his life, that he fought not only for himself, but also for someone he loved. Thinking of this, Hisoka felt stronger than he ever had been before.

Gon looked at the gate entrance, jumping around impatiently as he waited together with Killua, Illumi and Hisoka for his aunt to arrive. It felt like ages to him, until they finally called her airship out. Soon she was going to step out from this door and he would be able to hug er tightly again. “Gon?” He heard the magicians voice and turned around immediately to watch at his fiancé who was standing right behind him. “What is it, Hisoka?” Gon asked, smiling up to him still not calm at all. The magician smiled back and leaned down towards him, placing a soft and lovingly kiss on the boys lips. “Just wanted to tell you that whatever is going to happen, I love you Gon. Don't ever forget that.” Hisoka whispered, placing another kiss on Gons forehead before he stood up again, just at the right time as Mito appeared in front of the door.   
“Now go and welcome your aunt~” Hisoka chuckled as Gon looked up at him, blushing and a bit confused why the man told him this now. It sounded a bit excited. The boy turned on his heels again, looking at Mito-San what caused some tears into his eyes. There was no time to think of Hisokas actions right now. Gon rushed foreword to jump at her, right into her arms. “Mito-San!!!!”   
The woman started to cry immediately, caught the boy and took him into a deep embrace, ignoring everything around them.

Mito pulled her boy closer, relieved that she was able to see him again. After he had left with this man, she had thought that she couldn't see him for a long time, but now, just this short time later, she had him back! The woman still didn't know the details why, but it didn't matter to her at the moment. “Oh Gon… You're alright. Thank god, I thought I would never see you again…” She sobbed, pulling him even closer as she covers his body to protect him. She never wanted to let go again… “I'm here, Mito-San! Don't worry, I'm fine! And I'm not going to leave you again…” Gon whispered what caused Mito to cry out a bit, cuddling her head into the boys neck. She took a while to calm down, before she was able to look at her boy, softly caressing his cheeks. The woman smiled at him, couldn't describe her feelings. He felt happy, relieved and thankful for whoever made this meet again possible. Mito looked up, watching those who stood behind Gon. She stopped for a moment, looking around in confusion. Hadn't there been more than just Killua waiting with Gon? She thought there also had been this crimson haired man Hisoka and another one with black hair. Now there only stood Killua, who looked at them a bit uncomfortable. “Hello, Killua! Thank you so much dear for bringing him back to me, but I thought this man would be here as well? Where is he? I want to talk to him.” She hummed a little and looked around again. She clearly had to talk to Hisoka about this situation, fearing him or not, this was important to her.

Gon stiffened, looking back at Killua. Hisoka had been with them just a second ago… The boy looked around as well, looking for his fiancé and Illumi as well. He let go of Mito, stepping aside. “Hisoka?... Where is he?” The boy asked, fear starting to rise inside his body. Was he in danger? The boy crunched his teeth and looked at Killua, who looked away immediately. Some guilt inside his eyes. Gon growled darkly as he focused his best friend, who knew more than it seemed. “Killua… Where is your brother?... What have you done to Hisoka?? Talk to me!!” He called out in anger, couldn't believe that he seemed to be right with his worries… Killua had put on a plan with Illumi to harm his fiancé in any ways… Why wasn't he more careful? His senses warned him about some danger that would come up soon… Yet still, he didn't even notice how Hisoka disappeared. “TELL ME, KILLUA!” He screamed now, shaking as anger and fear grew stronger. Was it already too late?  
Killua slowly looked up at his friend, his eyes cold and motionless. “They are gone. It's better this way, Gon. Even if you run after them, it's probably already over. You’ll be better without him, believe me… Hisoka was poisoned and isn’t able to defend himself. He's dead.”   
Gons view turned dark as his eyes changed black and his Nen around his body started to pound heavily. This couldn't be… “You… Betrayed me… You… My best friend?... If you harm him… You’ll pay for it… I swear… If he’s dead, you’ll both join him.” Gon growled, blinded by anger and his dark Nen, that clouded his mind as he slowly lost control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn...  
> Now this action caused Gon to flip out... He couldn't believe that Killua really betrayed him... Now it's dangerous...  
> I hope he's able to safe Hisoka in time :s  
> Thanks for reading!!


	25. Possession~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark Gon to the safety!  
> Gon loses control completely, forcing Killua to join him for his search after Hisoka. Illumi thinks his brother in danger, trying to safe him but gets stopped quite fast... A fight starts, but who is going to win? And what's happening with the magician, who was poisoned...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go guys!!!  
> I just couldn't stop writing yesterday night, so I kinda finished the new chapter sooner then I expected! I guess you don't mind that ;)  
> Well, I'm not good in writing fighting scenes, so I'm sorry for leaving it out mostly ^^  
> I hope you still like it and like always, if you got any questions, don't hesitate to ask me!  
> Thank you so much for leaving kudos, for now 200 comments!!  
> So, read ya next time and have fun guys!!

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

Gon stiffened, looking back at Killua. Hisoka had been with them just a second ago… The boy looked around as well, looking for his fiancé and Illumi as well. He let go of Mito, stepping aside. “Hisoka?... Where is he?” The boy asked, fear starting to rise inside his body. Was he in danger? The boy crunched his teeth and looked at Killua, who looked away immediately. Some guilt inside his eyes. Gon growled darkly as he focused his best friend, who knew more than it seemed. “Killua… Where is your brother?... What have you done to Hisoka?? Talk to me!!” He called out in anger, couldn't believe that he seemed to be right with his worries… Killua had put on a plan with Illumi to harm his fiancé in any ways… Why wasn't he more careful? His senses warned him about some danger that would come up soon… Yet still, he didn't even notice how Hisoka disappeared. “TELL ME, KILLUA!” He screamed now, shaking as anger and fear grew stronger. Was it already too late?  
Killua slowly looked up at his friend, his eyes cold and motionless. “They are gone. It's better this way, Gon. Even if you run after them, it's probably already over. You’ll be better without him, believe me… Hisoka was poisoned and isn’t able to defend himself. He's dead.”  
Gons view turned dark as his eyes changed black and his Nen around his body started to pound heavily. This couldn't be… “You… Betrayed me… You… My best friend?... If you harm him… You’ll pay for it… I swear… If he’s dead, you’ll both join him.” Gon growled, blinded by anger and his dark Nen, that clouded his mind as he slowly lost control.

 

\---------------------------

**Possession~**

Killua backed up as he looked into those dark eyes of the boy that just a few moments ago had been as happy as he hadn't been for a long time. Now, from one second to another, Gon turned into something dangerous, something he had feared of, both boys had feared of. “Gon?...” The white haired whispered, his blue eyes wide open as he realized that Gon was the same as back then… Just that another emotion drove him than sadness… This was anger and it was directed at Killua. The boy swallowed as an old fear came up and guilt ate it's way through his mind. Gon was strong… Way stronger than him and he wouldn't be able to beat him… He not even had the right to. His friend was right… He betrayed him… He thought it would be the best for him, but maybe this was a bad idea. That was nothing a friend would do to help. “Gon? Please… Don't… I… I'm sorry, I never imagined that your feelings for him could be this deep!!! Gon! You need to calm down!” Killua yelled at him, fearing that not only him could get hurt, but Mito-San and other innocent people as well.

“Sorry? Apologizing isn't going to change anything!!! I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE HIM! HE’S MINE!! YET STILL YOU DARE TO BETRAY ME LIKE THIS???” Gon growled loudly, his feelings turning around uncontrollably as his Nen flowed out, focused on the one he thought was his friend. The boy's body was shaking, he tried to control his actions as far as it was possible for him. If he wouldn't, Killua would been dead already. Deep within, Gon knew that this wasn't right, but all he cared for now was Hisokas safety. He watched Killua carefully, who backed up in guilt, realizing what he has done but it was already too late to change it. “I… I know… But…” Killua stopped trying to explain himself, as Gon wouldn't understand anyways. He looked aside, biting his lips and seemed to regret his actions. “And I called you my friend… No time to talk now. We follow and if Hisoka dies… You are a dead man. You and your brother, I don't care… If you take my life away, I take yours…” Gon said, cold and nearly emotionless as he walked towards the young Zoldyck. “Your life?... But… We are not going to hurt you!” Killua replied, forcing himself to stand still and let the dark boy come closer, still looking into those black eyes. “You are… You hurt him and he is my life. We are going to marry, I wanted to spend my life together with him… Understand? Now… Hurry up.” With that Gon stepped forward, pushing Killua back and forced him to follow, leaving the fully confused Mito-San behind.

Blood dropped down on the cold stone underneath. Standing had been difficult for quite some time now and also his view turned unclear second by second. The man pulled out the latest needle that hit him into his shoulder, causing more blood to flow over his body. This fight wasn't the way he wished for it. His movements were slower, his body felt heavy. Poison huh? Slowly Hisoka lifted his head to look at the assassin who managed to drive him until the dead end he was standing now. There was no chance to win, he knew that. If Illumi comes at him again, he wouldn't be able to defend himself anymore. It would be over in an instant as the assassin wasn't wasting any time. He probably tried to kill him as soon as possible, before the boys could come after them. Clever strategy, Hisoka had to admit that. Weakened like this, he had no chance at all, the magician realized quite soon. Now he was facing death itself. “You do things quite fast~ Need to hurry, Illu?” The magician chuckled, not as teasingly as usual, but still provocative enough.

Illumi snorted as the magician still dared to joke around. Not that it annoyed him, rather he was right, the assassin couldn't afford to waste any time, as he had no clue if and especially when Killu and Gon were going to arrive. Hisoka needed to be dead till then. Slowly the black haired man walked towards the magician, who wasn't able to back up anymore. “Yes. I need to hurry. It had been interesting to work with you, but our cooperation ends here. Goodbye, Hisoka…” Illumi whispered as he stopped in front of the bloody covered man, looking at him emotionless. The cards of him were scattered all over the place, his last second passed. Illumi rose his arm, watching the eyes of the man he had first of all thought as something one might call a friend. Killu had called him like that… A friend of Illumi. And now he had to kill him. As he wanted to rip out the magicians heart, a dark aura appeared next to him. The only thing he felt at first, was a cold shiver, that ran down his spine. Anger took over the place, as the sun got clouded by darkness. Immediately the assassin stopped, could feel that this bloodlust was directed at him. He had no idea to who such a kind of fearful Nen could belong to, but he knew, if he moved an inch further, he would die. “Aniki…” He suddenly caught his brothers voice, what made him immediately turn on his heels.

Gon stood there, maybe ten feet away from the scene of blood in front of him. His eyes completely black, his Nen all around him as he hold on to Killua, his so called best friend. A strong grip around his neck, pushing him forward, so he wasn't able to stand upright. He would be able to kill him in an instant, but he didn't move. He just looked at Illumi, growling darkly. “Killu?... What… No, let him go, Gon! I dare you, don't hurt him!” The assassin warned and slowly moved into his attacking position. He probably noticed, that Gon now was his biggest danger. “Shut up!! Who do you think you are, to tell me what to do? You two… You betrayed me!” Gon yelled back, suddenly standing in front of Illumi, looking up at him with hatred inside his eyes. He grabbed the assassin, who wasn't even able to dodge and threw him a few meters away, Killua still holding tightly. “You… Don't come any closer. He belongs to me. Touch him again and you are going to die… If he dies… You two will die with him…” Gon growled, looking at Illumi, who stood up in shock and looked at Gon with wide eyes.

“What?... What's wrong with you?” Illumi asked in confusion, couldn't understand why the boy behaved like that, he even threatened them. He always thought Gon was a bit… Calmer. But he was telling the truth, he would fulfill his promise if Hisoka died. “Aniki, be careful! He's strong… I'm not able to snap him out of this! He… I think he really cares for this man… And I…” Killua sobbed, didn't defend himself, rather let Gon drag him around. His little brother felt guilty for his actions, but now wasn't the time to think about that. Killua was in danger, he had to take him out of there. “Gon!! Let him go!” Illumi warned again, ignoring the words his brother had told him. Killuas safety had priority and Gon looked like he was going to kill him… As the boy only growled, Illumi jumped forward in order to attack.

Gon instead thought, that Illumi was trying to kill Hisoka again, so he let go of Killua, jumped forward as well and caught the assassin right in the air, sending him flying to the ground. He had no chance, as Gon hit him into his face, over and over again. Gon focused his Nen, placing a direct attack with his special ability jajanken into the assassins stomach, causing him to spill blood. “NO!! GON!! STOP IT! YOU’RE KILLING HIM!!” He heard Killua screaming desperately at him, but he didn't react. Only saw Illumi as danger in front of him, punching as hard as he could. He ignored the voice of Mito-San, who had followed them here. She cried out at him in shock, begging to stop as well… He didn't. He kept going, feeling bones scatter under his fists, heard the cracking sound echoing through his mind. “Don't touch him… He's mine…” Gon repeated, as he suddenly got pulled back. He didn't struggle, his mind already knew who that was.

Hisoka forced his body to move, grabbed his little prey and pulled him down of the now quite heavy injured assassin. The magician wasn't able to stand, so he fell on his knees, pulling the boy into his arms. “Oh Gon… Stop this now~ It's alright~ I won't allow you to hurt your friends, remember? I promised to stop you~” The man whispered to him, smiling a bit before he leaned forward and kissed the boy who looked at him with big black eyes. Hisoka pulled the boy close, soaking his clothes into blood as well, but none of them cared at this moment. Those words… Did his beloved boy just claimed him as his belonging? Did he just act possessive at him? The magician still couldn't really believe his ears. Gon lost control at the thought of him being in danger. He followed and tried to protect him. The boy saved his life, claiming that he really loved him. Hisoka swallowed down the uneasy feeling inside his throat, as happiness overwhelmed him. He deepened the kiss and tried to hide his lightly watered eyes.

Gon still looked at the man who kissed him with passion and need. He let it happen, tried to catch a thought, tried to understand what was happening. His body started shaking again, as his Nen slowly calmed down. The boy inhaled the well known scent of the magician, as he wrapped his arms around him, pushed him to the ground and cuddled against the blood covered body underneath him. Gon brushed through the soft crimson hair, caressed them and returned the kiss intensely. Lying on top of the magician, feeling his heartbeat, really calmed him down. As the boy ended the kiss to look at Hisoka, he started to cry. His Nen changed back to normal, his eyes turned brown again as relieved tears dropped down his cheeks. “I thought you are dead!!” He sobbed loudly, cuddling against the magicians chest. “I'm so sorry!! Hisoka… Don't leave me… Don't die, please! I didn't want this! I just…” The boy uncontrollably cried out, hugging the magician tightly, as if he could slip away.

Hisoka smiled at his boy, softly stroking over his head and his back and lay still. This moment would be perfect! His prey loved him, more than everyone expected, what couldn't make him happier. The only thing was, there needed a few things to be done. Soon. “I'm not going to die, Gon~ I'm poisoned and hurt badly, but this is going to heal. I probably need the antidote, but I'm sure Illumi has some with him~” Hisoka purred weakly, as his inquiries caused their price. “Listen up, Gon. Illumi needs first aid, you crushed him down quite heavily. I need the antidote, Mito could look for it. Then we need some help, you can't fix both of us in time. Let's call for someone, if there wasn't anyone called already.” He sighed and looked at Gon, who slowly lifted his head and nodded. “O..Okay…” The boy sat up, now sitting on Hisokas hip and looked towards the assassin, who laid on the ground, eyes closed while breathing heavily.

Killua kneeled next to his brother, helplessly looking at him. He had no idea what he could do, couldn't think properly of anything helpful. Only Mito-San walked around and tried to help Illumi as far as possible. She made sure he was lying comfortable and could breath enough. Killua looked up, listened to Hisokas advice to Gon, what made the boy look for the antidote. He quickly found it, stood up and wanted to bring it to Hisoka, but Gon immediately growled at him, signs of the dark Nen flowing out from him again. “Don't come any closer!” Gon warned him, but got stopped from Hisoka right after. The magician grabbed Gons chin, forcing him to look at the man. “Gon, stop it. He regrets his actions, believe me. I know you're hurt but right now there are more important things to do. The little Zoldyck isn't going to hurt me, so let him come closer. Calm down, Gon. He's your friend, don't forget that.” Gon looked at Hisoka in silence, closed his eyes and seemed to allow him to come closer. Killua slowly did, offering a small pill to the two hunters. “The antidote… He should feel way better soon.” He whispered looking down as he couldn't look at Gon after all he did.

Gon took a deep breath, grabbed the small pill and pushed it into Hisokas mouth, who swallowed it without complaining. “Alright… Now we just need some kind of Doctor, who can take care of you… And Illumi.” Gon hummed and stood up, helping Hisoka to sit upright. Maybe they could call an ambulance? The boy sighed and looked at the chaos around him. All the blood and Illumi lying there… What has he done? This man probably deserved it, yet still he felt bad for him. Gon now realized, that Illumi wasn't going to aim for Hisoka, he rather only wanted to safe Killua… “S…Sorry… I didn't meant to harm any of you…” Gon mumbled, lifting Hisoka up on his feet, still supporting him so he was able to stand at least. As Mito stood up and came towards him, Gon bit on his lips und looked to the ground. She had seen him like this… “Killua? Look after this man, alright? I need to look at this wounds.” She said softly and pointed at Hisokas body, signing as the white haired one nodded and left. “Mito-San… I’m sorry, I scared you, didn't I? I… I wanted to tell you all this things at a calm place, but I guess you already know everything…” Gon mumbled in guilt, feeling uneasy as his aunt looked at him. He had no idea, how she reacts towards Hisoka being his fiancé.

Mito shook her head, brushing through Gons hair. “I don't really get what was going on but I got most of it. You somehow adore this man now, protecting him from being killed by Killua and the other man. I don't know and it doesn't matter now. Tell me everything later. I'm only happy, that everyone is fine. Killing isn't right and I'm shocked that both of you nearly did kill! Never, NEVER kill someone Gon! Now. First of all, let's help Hisoka. I can talk to you about this afterwards.” The woman said calmly, trying not to think too much. The latest actions had been quite confusing and scary. She never saw her boy losing himself like this, that he nearly killed another. It just wasn't like him to do so… And this talking about the man who had taken him away just a while ago? She couldn't understand the meaning of this, but this wasn't the right time to think about it. She just wanted to look at the magicians inquiries, as a bunch of people appeared around them. 


	26. Treatments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to make you wait this long for the next chapter guys!! I have been writing on my other story recently as I needed something different to concentrate on. I also have been thinking of a lot different things that might happen during the next few chapters~ Stay tuned!  
> Guess there is going to be a few surprises coming up to you~  
> Guess I'm going to write on it more recently now as well~ Probably switching between both of them.
> 
> Well then, enjoy reading!!  
> Feel free to comment and leave some kudos for the story~ 
> 
> Have a nice day and read ya next time!~

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

 

Mito shook her head, brushing through Gons hair. “I don't really get what was going on but I got most of it. You somehow adore this man now, protecting him from being killed by Killua and the other man. I don't know and it doesn't matter now. Tell me everything later. I'm only happy, that everyone is fine. Killing isn't right and I'm shocked that both of you nearly did kill! Never, NEVER kill someone Gon! Now. First of all, let's help Hisoka. I can talk to you about this afterwards.” The woman said calmly, trying not to think too much. The latest actions had been quite confusing and scary. She never saw her boy losing himself like this, that he nearly killed another. It just wasn't like him to do so… And this talking about the man who had taken him away just a while ago? She couldn't understand the meaning of this, but this wasn't the right time to think about it. She just wanted to look at the magicians inquiries, as a bunch of people appeared around them.

 

**Treatments**

  
“Who are you??” Gon growled darkly, looking at the Nen users that appeared around them, cutting off every escape route. The boy immediately turned serious again, but kept his cool and only concentrated his normal Nen in order to protect his friends. “What do you want?” Gon pulled Hisoka closer, looking around and already noticed, that they were hunters from the hunter organization. The only question left was, if they wanted to help or cause even more trouble than they already had. “We got send by the organization as someone called for help. We got a doctor with us, don't worry. We just want to help you.” One of the men stepped out and looked at the two injured hunters. Gon hummed, still careful due to Hisoka probably still was listed as a criminal that had to be caught. “I see… You may step closer and look at their inquiries, but you can't take them with you due to we have business reasons. No names, no questions. Just know, things are alright here now and no one is going to die. We’ll leave as soon as you're finished. If there's any payment, we are going to transfer it to the account you tell us. That's all. You're alright with that?” Gon growled, watching the round with cold and again quite dark eyes, leaving no other option for their assemble.

The man frowned, looking at the suspicious scene and the hunters involved. He had no idea what was going on, but needed to fulfill his duty. He nodded slightly and waited for the young boy to relax a bit, so he was allowed to get closer. His companions followed and walked towards the two man that needed first aid. The one on the ground seemed to have a few broken rips and also a lot swollen muscles. He got hit quite badly, but wasn't in live danger. The other one, a red haired man, sat down at the ground again, assisted by the most dominant one of the boys. This clown like man was injured the worst. Quickly, the leader of the health care troupe, took out his case, leaving space for the doctor, who immediately started to sew and bandage the wounds. The leader sighed, had no other chance than to wait. Normally he had to ask the involved what was going on, but as he looked at the young hunter again, he decided that he rather listened to his advice and kept silent. The boy carefully investigated every single move the doctor did as he was near the patient. Not allowing a single wrong move, or they would be dead. His somehow dark aura wrapped him and the red haired man protective but deadly for others. It was strange, the leader had to admit that. How such a murderouse aura could be lovely and caring at the same time… He turned curious, wanted to know who they are.

Gon watched the doctor sewing with known hands, making no useless move. Better for him… Quickly, he cut off his investigation to look after his fiancé, making sure he wasn't in too much pain. Golden and dark brown eyes met in silent understanding. Brown eyes lighten up in relief as he realized that Hisoka was still fine. The doctor made a great job and he was sure that his magician would be able to stand up soon again. Gon hummed quietly, leaning forward so his forehead met the man ones in a gentle manner. The boy closed his eyes, caressing Hisokas forehead as he earned enjoying humming sounds from the magicians chest, that warmed up his still scared and angry heart. As the doctor cleared his throat, looking at them with a asking expression, Gon growled a bit, but moved aside to let him get to the other wounds on his fiancé’s body. No one dared to say a word. The aura around had been cold for the whole time. Only the area between him and Hisoka was filled with something different. Both hunter kept an eye on the other one, looking at him with soft facial features, showing something deep between them.

Awkwardly the leader watched the red haired man and the boy being close to each other. Maybe they where siblings? Father and son? The man sighed in confusion, deciding to let them be and to look for the other involved ones for now. He stood up as he had been crouching next to the doctor for quite a while now and walked towards the black haired patient who had his eyes closed as he got bandaged from the assistants. The white haired boy, that seemed to be lost in deep thoughts hold the man's hand carefully pressed against his chest. Tears stood inside the young ones eyes as he bit his lips and looked down to the ground with sadness and guilt showing from his face. The leader wondered what had happened… Should he just ask? The other boy seemed to be busy, maybe he didn't even notice. Yet still the dark aura crept over his body, sending shivers down his spine… Better taking no risk. That a boy at such a young age was able to scare a experienced hunter like him… The leader sighed again, annoyed over his own behavior and sat down for a moment, watching the black haired patient being bandaged for a while.

Mito sighed in some relief as it seemed like at least her boy calmed down for now. She had been worried for what would have happened, if Hisoka hadn't calmed down her boy. He never had seen him like this. Such dark eyes and his murderouse expression. What happened between Killua and him, she wondered. Gon talked about betrayal? Because of Hisoka? After everything that happened, Gon seemed to be attracted to this man… She couldn't understand why though. Standing behind the doctor, that thankfully had come not too long ago after she called for them, telling that her boy, a hunter seemed to be in trouble, she sighed in frustration. What was going on, she couldn't tell at all. The woman looked towards the youngster she had raised for years and frowned as he softly caressed Hisokas red hair, always paying attention to what he did. She still remembered the fear that had been inside his eyes back then. What, just what has changed??? Mito shook her head and walked towards her boy, crouching next to him. “Gon?” She whispered and stroke through his black hair.

Sitting behind his fiancé, Gon looked back at his aunt, smiling softly at her. He felt way better after he knew that Hisoka was going to survive. He felt totally fine and soon they would be able to leave. As long as those hunters let them go. For now, he concentrated on Mito-San as she probably was the most confused person upon them. “Mito-San? I hope you are fine! This wasn't the way I wanted to see you again, but at least you are here and as soon as this is over, we leave. Maybe I get him to travel to whale island for a while, we’ll see!” Gon cheered and turned towards his aunt, still holding on to the back of Hisoka, who only chuckled to Gons suggestion. “No, I'm fine dear, don't worry. First of all, I would like to know what's going on, but we can talk about this later. I just want to know if anything is wrong with you. I… You’ve never been like this before and I'm the one who's worried!” She said with confused and somehow scared eyes as she looked at the back of Hisoka. Gon sighed, knew that he had to explain his actions towards her sooner or later. He took her hand in an calm manner and smiled at her. “Everything is fine now I guess. I’ll talk to him-“ He nodded towards Killua “Afterwards. We… Somehow he misunderstood my words and the things I wish for and acted without listening. I’m hurt that he didn't trust me and wanted to stop them before they did something they regret afterwards.” Gon tried to explain and looked at Hisoka for a moment again. This could have turn out terribly different.

Mito frowned at the explanation of Gon and softly squeezed his hand, trying to hold on to him. It felt way too good after she had lost him in such a cruel way. She really had thought her stepson would be lost forever. This had been a argue between two boys? She wondered if it was normal for hunters that they nearly killed during a simple misunderstanding. Probably not. “Alright. I guess I'll go with that for now.” She pounded and pulled her child into a deep embrace, tightly holding him close as she sighed. “I wonder what the things are you wish for, but I guess it's obvious.” The woman whispered and hid her face at the youngsters neck. After some time, she pulled back, her hands on his shoulders and looked at Gon with serious scanning eyes. “Gon. Are you happy about how the things have turned out to be? After everything that happened, are you sure about this?” She asked worriedly and wasn't sure what she should think of this awkward relationship that seemed to grow in front of her eyes. This, was crazy and if he really was serious about it, she needed to think of what to do next. This man was dangerous, she felt it herself back then. Could she even accept this? Was she able to drag her child out of it or was it going to end like last time…

Gon looked inside Mitos caring eyes and felt nice to be with her again. He had missed her so much… The boy totally understood her worries towards the magician and somehow even Killuas actions. Yet still, he wanted them to understand that it was fine the way it was! Why should he lie about it anyways. Gon smiled lovingly at the woman who raised him and nodded. “Yes Mito-San. I know it's hard to understand but believe me. I couldn't feel any better. I'm back for you and together with the man I love. It's perfect and I don't want anything bad between us.” He softly cheered and pulled his aunt close again to hug her tightly. “After everything that happened, it turned out to be this way. I guess we need to get along with it.” He muttered and closed his eyes, enjoying her present for a few moments more. As the doctor stood up, Gon immediately let go of her and jumped up as well, being attentive again in an instant.

“Well, he's fine now boy. A few days bedtime and he's going to be alright again. No fight like this soon again though.” The doctor muttered and packed his things together, looking at the boy and his patient. This name the woman had called the youngster. The story they had told so far… The doctor looked at his patient again and sighed in understanding. “As soon as you take care of him and your friends, Gon, no one should get harmed any more. Just be sure to contact the organization soon, to push things into the right position again.” He explained, still looking at the magician with calm eyes. A man like him was known and quite noticeable. He saw him as the all of these hunters had challenged the exams, so he was sure he wasn't mistaken. It didn't mind him though, that Hisoka was a searched criminal. There weren't any crimes that could be thrown at him being illegal. As a hunter, he was able to do nearly anything and it seemed like the boy wasn't captive anymore. Things should be fine this way. “That's all. Take some rest and contact the organization as well, Mr. Morow, as you're searched for. No need to run, as they can't take you captured as far as I know.” He hummed and turned towards his colleagues who also finished the treatment of the other male patient.

Hisoka and Gon both looked at the doctor in some kind of frowning, not sure what they should think of his words. They looked at each other, before Gon helped his fiancé to stand up and face the rest of the people around. As things seemed to be, they could simply leave now… Gon sighed, supporting Hisoka and looked at the leader who stood up next to Killua and Illumi. “Alright. Seems like things are settled then…” The man hummed and rose an eyebrow, looking at Gon and Hisoka as well. Hopefully they caused none trouble now, after everything went right so far. The leader looked around and stepped in front of Gon, looking down at him. The boy couldn't analyse his expressions, as his eyes seemed to be cold and professional the whole time. “I kinda said no names, but you seem to know who we are now. It doesn't mind though. Thank you for helping us out!” He looked towards the doctor again, who boredly stood next to the leader. “I’ll make sure to contact the organization soon, so they stop searching for me. Thank you!” He smiled a bit, what immediately changed the cold atmosphere.

As the boy smiled, everyone relaxed quite a bit. The leader of the medical and defense group calmed down and realized that he wasn't that dangerous anymore, as he had seemed to be in the beginning. A good thing, so even that this man was searched, he was able to end the operation here. The two of them helped the black haired make up to his feet, giving him into the white haired caring who immediately supported him to stand properly. “Good. Then we have nothing to do here anymore. As long as you are fine now, you all can leave but I want to see you at the organization in the next few days. I’m Dwyne, just tell them you want to see me and I can contact the Zodiacs, as they are the one that gave the order to find you.” He explained and turned on his heels, waving for his colleagues to follow. “See you then, Gon!” With that, he vanished back to the organization to start a new operation. He left the troupe standing alone again inside a somehow still uneasy silence as they looked at each other.

 


	27. A new beginning?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small group returns back into their current home, starting to talk about the latest issues.   
> Also, a important announcement has to be published... What the others are going to say about Hisokas and Gons wedding plans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaah!  
> A new chapter for you!!!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!  
> If you got any questions, don't hesitate to ask~  
> Have fun!!!

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

As the boy smiled, everyone relaxed quite a bit. The leader of the medical and defense group calmed down and realized that he wasn't that dangerous anymore, as he had seemed to be in the beginning. A good thing, so even that this man was searched, he was able to end the operation here. The two of them helped the black haired make up to his feet, giving him into the white haired caring who immediately supported him to stand properly. “Good. Then we have nothing to do here anymore. As long as you are fine now, you all can leave but I want to see you at the organization in the next few days. I’m Dwyne, just tell them you want to see me and I can contact the Zodiacs, as they are the one that gave the order to find you.” He explained and turned on his heels, waving for his colleagues to follow. “See you then, Gon!” With that, he vanished back to the organization to start a new operation. He left the troupe standing alone again inside a somehow still uneasy silence as they looked at each other.

**A new beginning?**

  
“Let's go back. This situation can't possibly last forever and I guess we got a lot things to discuss.” Gon said calmly after a long time of cold silent. Nobody had dared to say a word or feared what would have happened if they spoke up. Probably afraid of him…. The youngster somehow understood their worries, yet still it wasn't necessary as he really calmed down and get cooperative to talk with his so called best friend. Gon looked up towards the white haired boy who stood next to his brother and supported him to stand upright. A funny vision to be honest… Gon still remembered how annoyed his friend had been if this man! Even fear and hate had been inside Killuas eyes back then and now? Standing next to each other as if nothing had happened. He doubted that Killua forgave his brother though. Normally his friend wasn't someone who did that this easily, so maybe he just swallowed it in order to work with him. Gon smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around Hisokas waist tightly. “Come on! Let's go!” He cheered and walked together with Mito and his fiancé back towards the city. Slowly though, as his aunt wouldn't be able to run beside them. Gladly, they came here with a car, so they just needed to get back the airport!

He didn't deserve this… He shouldn't feel relieved at all…. He wasn't worth to be smiled at… What he has done was unforgettable. He betrayed his best friend who had trusted him the most out from anything! Maybe Illumi had been right after all… Assassins can't have friends. Killua slowly followed Gon and his companions towards the airport. His mind wasn't able to shut down his negative thoughts, nor to accept his friends kind words! So he wanted to talk? He really wanted to talk? Killua would have expected that Gon wasn't going to waist a single word towards him anymore. After all he did… he should have listened… He should have trusted the words Gon had tried to explain…. Maybe he hasn't been able to understand the meaning behind them, but he should have at least tried to! Hot tears continued to drop down his cheeks, as they walked past the area that still smelled like blood… A quite familiar scent that today burned inside his lungs like poison. The boy swallowed hard and concentrate on his task to support his brother walking and get back with all the others. No time to judge now… At least he wanted to do this thing in the right way.

Gon stepped out the car and looked at Hisoka, who had been driving the car this time as Illumi hadn't been able to. He smiled brightly, relieved that his fiancé felt better. He didn't even need support anymore, although Gon knew that he only wished for that because he felt uncomfortable to show weakness in front of Illumi. The magician stepped out as well and smiled down upon him, lovingly caressing his cheeks. “I'm sorry that I don't have a driving license! I was the only one to properly drive! You’ve done great though, Hisoka. Thank you.” Mito-San mumbled as she stepped next to them and Gon looked up, smiling. “Don't mention it~” Hisoka simply replied and also looked at the woman. He didn't seemed to be happy that she was here, but he said nothing against it. Gon sighed slightly and grabbed the man's hand to lead them into the house they currently lived in. Things still were quite frozen between all of them, only Hisoka and himself had acted lovingly towards each other and the only other one he had talked to was his aunt. He needed to talk with Killua though… Immediately after he entered, Gon pushed his fiancé towards the couch and forced him to take his seat. “Stay here. You need rest, we are going to take care of both of you!” He demands and looked back at the door, Killua just stepped inside as well. “Killua? Lay him down here, so he can take some rest as well.”

Killua nodded slightly and walked towards their sofa, pushing his brother down to rest. Surprisingly Illumi did as he was demanded and lay back as he closed his eyes. Probablydidn't felt like any of their conflicts concerned him at all. They kinda didn't… He had been the one to ask for his brothers help, so it was his guilt to bare. The white haired boy looked up, unsure what he should do now. His blue eyes scanned his surroundings, shyly as he didn't know what the others felt. “Okay, I'm going to make some food! I guess you're hungry. Talk, that's the best thing to do for you now.” Mitos voice distracted him as she softly smiled and left towards the kitchen, or at least she seared for it. “To your left, Mito-San!” Gon called out to her as navigation before sitting down next to the magician. “Thank you…” The boy sighed and finally his brown eyes met with blue ones.

“Gon…” Killua started, looking down at the ground but Gon shook his head and hummed slightly. “No, let me talk Killua.” The boy looked at Hisoka for a moment, then sat upright to investigate his friends reaction. A bit submissive the white haired one nodded and looked up so their eyes met again. “I know you only wanted to safe me, that you thought needed to do so because I had been in danger. I know that and I appreciate that you care for my safety. BUT I told you many, many times before, that I'm fine. That I'm with Hisoka because I want to be.” Gon stated and closed his eyes in order to stay calm. He felt his anger running up inside his mind again. “I told you that I love him… You thought I lied and acted out of your intuition. You tried to kill the man I want to spend my life. Don't think I wouldn't know that also my reaction had been overrated. I know that. But I couldn't help it. I never wanted to hurt any of you and I'm sorry if I did so.” He continued and opened his eyes again. The brown again darkened. Immediately the boy grabbed Hisokas hand and squeezed it with his nails digging into the man's flesh. “I guess now you believe me and I hope you’ll understand my actions. I won't accept any other attacks towards Hisoka, not a single one. I can forgive you, Killua, but my trust into you is crushed… Please, regain it as I don't wanna loose you as my friend.” The black haired one spoke with honest and calmed himself down. He still felt some fear that Killua could still misunderstand his wishes, but he also knew his friend quite well… He wasn't going to do anything like that again.

Tears dropped down the young assassins cheeks as Gons words felt like sharp knifes inside his heart. How could someone be this kind towards a monster like him??? His mistakes weren't one that could be forgiven just like that… “Gon… You had all the right to act like that! I… Wanted to kill him… You should have killed me for only trying!” Killua sobbed and fell on his knees in front of his best friend. The assassin cried out his guilt, felt like the worst trash that ever existed. “I betrayed you!!! I didn't trust your words as the hate towards Hisoka blinded my decision… I'm the worst Gon and you should outcast me from your life… I'm not worth your tears…” Killua whispered in pain and pulled on his own hair in frustration. There was nothing that he was able to say in order to apologize… There were no words for it at all. “I'm so sorry Gon… I disappointed you!” He whimpered, as suddenly warm arms pulled him closer. A familiar scent invaded his nose. It only caused Killua to start crying out loudly. He wrapped his arms around Gons body, pulled him closer and soaked his vest full with salty tears that didn't seemed to dry this soon. He definitely wasn't going to disappoint him again in lifetime.

Killua felt guilty and regretted his actions deeply… Beside the fact that he only acted in order to safe him, it was the only reason for Gon to forgive what has happened. Things weren't going to be the same though… He was going to take care of his fiancé. No one would ever be able to hurt him. Gon let his friend cry out his pain, tried to stay calm and not cry with him as he at least wanted to seem strong. Yet still his anger lied deep… After a while, he let go and looked into those blue eyes again. “It's alright for now. Make sure Illumi gets well soon, as I'm going to take care of Hisoka as well. We’ll probably stay for two or three days longer, then leave at first. I want to continue living with him, so I guess we are going to search for our place to be after contacting the zodiacs of course.” Gon smiled a bit and looked back at Hisoka again. Just at this moment, Mito entered the room and placed some sandwiches onto the table, wishing everyone to enjoy the meal. Gon sat back next to his fiancé as something came up into his mind. “So… If everyone’s here so far… I guess I should tell you something.” The boy mumbled and played with his ring on the necklace.

Hisoka knew what was going to come, so he started to smile and bend down at his little prey. “Should I?...” He whispered into his ear and placed a soft kiss onto Gons cheeks that already turned into a deep cherry shape. Gon only shook his head, looked at him and made clear with his warning expression that it was him who wanted to shock his aunt and everyone else that was listening. The man chuckled in excitement and lay back at the couch rest. He watched the woman sitting down in front of them and his smirk widened at the thought of their reactions. “Listen, I… We…” Gon started stuttering and really seemed to struggle with his words. A lovely smile replaced the magicians smirk and he took his preys hand, softly squeezing it to let him know he was here for him. The boy looked up and smiled back at him thankfully. Hisoka nodded and Gon took a deep breath to continue.

“I guess you all already noticed that a lot of things have changed since the last time we met. I know everything’s quite disturbing and you can't understand our behavior.” Gon looked at his friend, Mito and Illumi who had opened his eyes to listen his words. The boys body was shaking, still fearing that they weren't going to accept their relationship after everything that happened… “I love him, that's a fact I can't and I don't want to change that. I want to spend my life with him and in order that everyone knows who we belong to, we made a decision.” Gon sat up and placed a soft kiss on the man's hand that was holding his own. “I'm going to marry Hisoka as soon as possible.” As silence laid his magic over their group, Gon sighed and went on. “I know it's early but I don't care. I already agreed… He's mine and in order for you and everyone else to understand, I’ll go this step together with him.” His strong eyes met with blue, black and brown ones of everyone that had listened to his words. There was no going back, nor would he accept someone telling anything against his decision. It's settled.

“You're serious… You're not going to change your mind, do you?” Mito whispered as she looked into her stepsons eyes. It was just like the last time when he decided something for himself. No one could snap him out from his idea, the woman knew just too well. He wanted to become a hunter and he did… As Gon shook his head, Mito sighed in frustration. “You're too young to marry, Gon…” She tried again, already knowing that it was useless… What has she done wrong at raising him? It's not that he is behaving in a wrong way, he's just always getting himself into danger! “That's not correct, Mito dear~” The smirking magician spoke up and gained everyone's attention. “What do you mean? He's underage!” Mito countered and faced the man and his yellow eyes that looked like two deep holes, promising for fear. Hisokas smirk grew even lager as Mito tried to stay calm when he placed another kiss on her little boys cheeks. “Explain yourself!” She demanded with an more urgent manner and bit down at her lips.

“He's a hunter~ As long as both of us agree, everything is allowed. I actually never broke any rules back when I simply took him along~ It's just that something like that never happened before, also his friends are working as Zodiacs themselves. That's the only reason why they were searching for us~ So basically nothing keeps us from marrying at any time we please~” Hisoka explained while tapping his fingertip against his lips that still wore a bright smirk. He had talked to a reliable informant, getting every answers he needed about the law that laid upon every single hunter. It wasn't that much though, leaving enough space to play around as he desired. The magicians yellow eyes moved through the small group, every view was directed at him. No one probably had known about it~ Mito seemed to be angry and somehow gave up on this task. Illumi just closed his eyes again, as Killua stared at his best friend with some kind of disbelief. His investigation ended, as his eyes met with the ones that belonged to the only person he ever loved.

“Really??? We can marry without having trouble?!” Gon asked, happiness written inside his face. Maybe they could bring this to a new beginning without too much disturbances trying to interfere. “There are no rules for us in this matter?” He asked again, smiling as a relieved sight left his lips. So he would be able to enter this bond, even if his aunt disagreed. “Yes, Gon~ There never had been a reason for such an law to step in~ I never committed a crime in this topic in getting sexually involved with a youngster, nor any rules for marrying you are written~ As the normal law doesn't concern us, nothing's in our way.” Hisoka explained further and softly caressed the boys cheeks. Gon hummed in enjoyment and smiled up to his fiancé. He couldn't believe it!!! So no one was able to judge him! He's safe! The youngster wrapped his arms around Hisokas neck, hugging him tightly as he closed his eyes. “That's awesome! We should then hurry though… I guess Kurapika wants to put up a paragraph that deals with this topic. Before it's published, we should be married already, or this chance is gone for ever…” Gon whispered and hid his face at the man's shoulders. Maybe this was the moment his new life with Hisoka began.


	28. Dominance~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh guys~ A new chapter for you! I'm currently thinking of what could happen next but I guess for now the relationship between Hisoka and Gon is going to be the primary topic. Their way of treating each other and also what happens between them upstairs ;)  
> I guess some problems are going to pop up again, like Kurapika and a few others! The Zodiacs as well ^_^ We'll see! I try to write on it!  
> For now have fun and enjoy!  
> Read ya next time then :3

I do not own any characters! They belong to Yoshihiro Togashi!

**Writing Style**

_Thoughts_  
**/Sounds/**  
_„Voice on the Phone“_  
SCREAMING (VERY LOUD)  
Normal writing  
„Normal Talking"

 

That's insane… After everything… After he had feared this man so much… Seeing his best friend in love with Hisoka just felt weird. Now they wanted to marry… He had no right to complain about it though… This love seemed to be real and Gon was serious as well as Hisoka. One could easily tell by simply watching them. Such a disturbing thing to look at… Sadly, Hisoka was right… Illumi also mentioned the missing rules towards Hisoka and Gon… Now that they knew, they wouldn't back up for sure… Killua sat back and looked up at the ceiling, thinking of his opportunities that were left for him to do. He left Alluka in order to help his friend… He kinda ruined it and now had to leave him inside those hands of the clown… Maybe Gon still got manipulated by Hisoka… Maybe this was just a nightmare… Killua knew it better though. This was reality and if he wanted to stay friends with Gon, he had to accept the fate his beloved friend had chosen for himself. “I don't like the idea of this…” Killua growled and looked down towards the black haired boy. “But if that's what you wish for, I hope you are going to get everything you wanted and as long as I'm capable to, I'm going to support you in reaching your goals.”

“I can't stop you, Gon… You're just as stubborn as Ging had been… I also don't really agree to this kind of relationship as he’s simply way older and quite dangerous, but I know you.” Mito stated and stood up, stepping in front of the magician. “If you hurt him, I swear, you are going to regret it. I don't know how, but as a mother, I would find a way to pay it back.” She warned the man with every single guts she was able to scratch together. Her eyes looked down at this smirking face of victory that annoyed her the most. How badly she just wanted to wash away this smile. “You have my blessings, Gon, Hisoka. I’ll be there when the time comes…” She added whispering and bend down towards Gon, placing a soft kiss in his small forehead. She wanted to support him in everything he wanted… Even if he decided to marry a criminal like Hisoka. The woman sighed in frustration as she wasn't able to do anything except accepting her fate. She moved aside and quickly placed another kiss on Hisokas forehead as well, before she quickly turned on her heels and cleared her throat. “I’ll ….g…get some drinks!” She stuttered and left into the kitchen again to fetch up some glasses of water.

Just as the woman vanished inside the kitchen, a silent slash cut the air. “Hisoka!!” Gon growled and took the wrist of the hand that just threw a card dangerously close after Mito. Annoyed, Hisoka snorted and looked back from the card that was sticking next to the door to Gon again. He seemed to be angry… He was angry too though. As if he would ever hurt his prey on the way she thought. And she really dared to give him a kiss?? HIM, who wanted to kill her just some time ago? She shouldn't try to be nice with him, as Hisoka knew she was filled with hatred when things turned to him. “What's the matter? I didn't hurt her, although I wanted to.” The magician mumbled and actually wondered why he had done that. Maybe because he was jealous… From now and then he started to feel this stuff… He knew Mito was the person Gon loved the most and if she worked against him, the boy could listen. Now she played along, but who knows how long this would last? Maybe he just thought too much of stuff that didn't matter. This woman was way too confident and strong, just like his prey. She raised him in a pretty good way, he had to admit that. That she was like this could be a problem he rather wanted to get rid of.

“Don't you dare even think about that! She's just being nice!” Gon warned in a dark voice and squeezed his fiancé's wrist tightly, while looking into the man's golden eyes. He would never allow anyone to hurt anyone in here… “Don't harm them.” He repeated slowly and lowered his eyebrows in an dangerous manner. His dark Nen boiled underneath his skin, aiming for freedom but he kept it down as strong as possible. “Them? It's not Killua who's getting in my way. Your aunt shouldn't act like this.” Hisoka muttered, still focusing at Gon who wouldn't accept anything else. What was his problem? The boy just couldn't get what troubles him so much. Mito-San just tried to get along with… Or was that the problem? That she acted kind towards him and he just couldn't deal with it? Maybe… Hisoka wasn't used to people acting nice and he just killed them or blocked their behavior as he always had done that before. “Hisoka… You should get used to my aunts way of treating you as we are going to travel back to whale island for some time.” Gon pointed and let go of Hisoka. A small smile dominated his lips due to he just decided that on his own. A ‘no’ wasn't going to be accepted.

Hisoka rose both eyebrows, looking at Gon who just dared to decide their next destination. Cute how he thought this would simply work. “Are we?~” He sang, his good mood coming back towards him as playing around with his boy always had him cheer up. Hisoka bend down to the boy, smirking at him in an dominant manner. “I don't remember to agree~ I'm not going~” The magician stated and gently pushed back his prey so he was able to crouch above the smaller ones body. “But I'm going and you’ll come with me!” Gon countered as a strong and dark aura crept over the man's body, hitting him in surprise so the boy was able to change their positions in an instant. In one second Hisoka was looking down upon his boy, in the next he was the one laying on the couch, looking up at Gon who sat on his chest. “Did you just…” Hisoka pounds in surprise and felt himself being pushed down with the dark aura and Gons dominance itself. Their eyes met and Gon grinned wide as he bend down and placed a strong kiss on the magicians lips.

“You’ll come with me…” Gon whispered an order and softly stroke through the man's crimson hair. How much he loved the feeling of them caressing his hand as he touched them… The boy inhaled the sweet and spicy scent coming from the man he loved. Just for a mere second he closed his eyes in enjoyment. Long enough though for the magician to take his chance. Gon got pushed against the wall, taken over of Hisokas strong aura. The boy grinned cheeky and looked up at his fiance. “You can't win this, Gon~ Not now, you're not ripe yet~” Hisoka smirked and pushed the boy harder against the cold wall. Gon thought back at their first time having sex in agreement. “One day you'll allow me to dominate you. For this I have to get stronger so I would be able to make sure you obey. Only then you are mine as well and I can meet you eye to eye.” Gon recalled the words Hisoka had spoken back then. The boys dark aura slowly grew stronger as he grinned dangerously. “I am stronger now. I want you to obey and claim you as mine. So accept your fate like I accepted mine~” Gon sang just the way Hisoka used to and strongly pushed the man back, trying to take over the control.

Hisoka started to laugh and let himself being pushed back. “I said when you're older!~ Gon, you're not experienced enough to take over the control~” He smirked and pulled his boy into a deep embrace. Such a lovely behavior, yet still he was sure that Gon wouldn't be able to dominant him as he probably had no idea how that worked out. The magician places a sweet kiss on his boys head, thought it was over now… It wasn't though. He felt how the dark and thick aura slowly raised up from the ground, captured his body and cut off his air. Gasping in surprise he looked down upon Gon, who focused him with a wide and sweet smile but with black eyes. “I think I'm ready to claim you as mine, Hisoka… I love you and you told me you wanted to be mine as well! No one would be able to depart us, so why not? There is nothing holding us back anymore.” The boy whispered and pulled the man down towards him as he invaded the magicians lips with intense kisses. How could he even resist to his prey acting like this? Never a single person dared to show dominance against him… That Gon now did it, surprised him in a good way. The man smirked into the kisses and hold against the aura with his own, fought against it to show that he wouldn't simply give up. Although, his air dangerously vanished with every passing second.

Just as his fiancé started to feel dizzy, close to fell unconscious, Gon finally opened up his aura so the man was able to breath again. He couldn't tell why he had done that, but it felt like a good idea… As he looked up into the nearly closed eyes, he knew that indeed it had been. The golden color was clouded by ecstasy, Hisokas tights hardened. Exactly what he aimed for. This fight was going to be his victory… Better not here though, as the others could be angry about it. Softly chuckling, Gon placed another kiss on the man's lips, who still gasped for air and looked at him. “Let's go upstairs, Hisoka. You're still hurt and should get some rest. Same goes for you, Illumi!” Gon stated and suddenly got lifted up by the magicians strong arms. He got back his mind and carried the youngster towards the stairs. “Ah! Wait! I… “ Gon giggled, playfully trying to escape, but gave up soon after as being carried bridal style sure felt nice. He wrapped his arms around the adults head and smiled happily. “Don't think I gave up already!” He whispered and waved back at Killua who just stared at them in disbelief. “See you later!” The two Hunter giggled and looked back at the white haired one as Hisoka started to walk up the stairs. “Killua looked like he's stunned.” Gon hummed a bit enjoyed and stroke through the man's crimson hair. Maybe he was, because of this behavior Gon just showed. He normally wasn't like that, he at least thought that. The boy cuddled into Hisokas chest and sighed a bit. Since he traveled along with the magician he had changed, didn't he? At least he hoped that it wasn't bad if he really did.

“What was that?...” Killua whispered somehow shocked and stared after Hisoka and Gon who left upstairs. That kind of behavior wasn't normal for his friend… Yet still it was… Without all of this kisses though. Gon wanted to win, wanted to get his thick headed mind through Hisokas dominance. Strange and disturbing to realize that Gon surely wasn’t the one being controlled… After seeing this, it rather was Hisoka who fell for the boys manipulation. Head shaking, the white haired boy sat down next to his brother and brushed through his own hair. As Mito stepped back in with five glasses of fresh water, she looked around confused, Killua pointed upwards and sighed. “They left into a room to get some rest…” He growled a bit and covers his face with both hands. Just the thought of his best friend having sex with such kind of a man drove him crazy! And he wasn't even able to do something against it! “I just… Can't get it!” He spat out and stood up with an angry expression. How was he supposed to stay calm with such knowledge? Gon inside the perverted arms of Hisoka? By his free will? The sound of that only was the craziest thing to hear. He needed to stop that! But… He couldn't… If he did… Gon would hate him for sure… Killua growled desperately and stood in front of Mito, looking around and didn't know what to do… “This is… Crazy…” He whispered and looked back at his brother who slowly sat up from the couch.

“You shouldn't let yourself lose control by this. You can't change the situation, Killu. So get along with it. Gon wants to be with Hisoka, so your fight is useless. You can't possibly win, so drop the challenge.” Illumi sighed educational, knew way too well what those two had in mind when leaving upstairs. It had been obvious. Counting from the strong auras they could feel coming from above, they knew they were right. The older male ignored his pain and stood back up on his feet. Mito, who immediately tried to get him back, only got pushed away in an uninteresting manner. He had enough of this useless behavior and all of this emotional tears. His little brother shouldn't get involved in that, due to the risk that came from the rather innocent looking boy. “Killu. I helped you within your task and as far as I see, we’re finished here.” The man hummed and turned his little brother to face him. Bright blue eyes met black ones as the youngster froze, not able to respond anything. “Let's leave. Other missions are waiting, so don't forget your promise.” Illumi went on before he left the boy standing there alone. He needed to pack their bags in order to just leave. Gon and his companions could stay for a bit longer if they wanted. It's not that he would care anyways.

Killua watched his still injured brother take their stuff. He didn't wanted to leave just now, cause in his eyes things weren't finished at all… He promised though and maybe his brother was right. As much as he wanted Gon to be safe, as much helpless he could watch, it wouldn't change anything. Frustrated, Killua looked down, growling out from his anger to be no use at this topic. He got defeated by his own will to defend his friend. The white haired boy took one of the water glasses and drank it whole, only to put it back and sit back down. “Killua? I know how you feel, it's a strange situation but don't you worry. I’ll take care of him!” Mitos voice let him look up and met with warm brown eyes… Such kindness shines in them, just the same that laid inside of Gons… The boy sighed and forced himself to smile. “Thank you, Mito-San. I got to leave now I guess, so his safety lays inside your arms. He should contact me as soon as possible… And if they really dare to marry… I… At least want an invitation!” He laughed dry before he stood up to get his backpack handed over from his brother. He looked up at the woman again, only to get hugged tightly. Mitos warm embrace nearly drove him tears inside his eyes again, but he stayed still, only closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy some kind of love. It was going to be the last bit of it, before he had to kill many many people again in order to pay back his brothers help. 


	29. Settling things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUUUYS!  
> I thought I could update here as well after I recently updated just the other story xmx But I've read myself into possession again because I freaking want to write on in here! Updates will come more often now and I hope I really manage to do so :0  
> Anyways~ I need to get in again, so hopefully this chapter is alright for the beginning~ Have fun and read ya later!!

 Killua watched his still injured brother take their stuff. He didn't wanted to leave just now, cause in his eyes things weren't finished at all… He promised though and maybe his brother was right. As much as he wanted Gon to be safe, as much helpless he could watch, it wouldn't change anything. Frustrated, Killua looked down, growling out from his anger to be no use at this topic. He got defeated by his own will to defend his friend. The white haired boy took one of the water glasses and drank it whole, only to put it back and sit back down. “Killua? I know how you feel, it's a strange situation but don't you worry. I’ll take care of him!” Mitos voice let him look up and met with warm brown eyes… Such kindness shines in them, just the same that laid inside of Gons… The boy sighed and forced himself to smile. “Thank you, Mito-San. I got to leave now I guess, so his safety lays inside your arms. He should contact me as soon as possible… And if they really dare to marry… I… At least want an invitation!” He laughed dry before he stood up to get his backpack handed over from his brother. He looked up at the woman again, only to get hugged tightly. Mitos warm embrace nearly drove him tears inside his eyes again, but he stayed still, only closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy some kind of love. It was going to be the last bit of it, before he had to kill many many people again in order to pay back his brothers help. 

\---------------------------

**Settling things**

Gon gasped breathless as his fiancé moaned deeply into the room, digging his nails into the youngsters flesh. Together they moved in their own rhythm, moaning and growling to the music of their bodies. Neither of them had control over the other, they worked together in order to please them in the best doable way. Gon pounded his hip against the man underneath him, allowing Hisokas member to enter him deeper with every thrust he did. Every time he hit his most delightful spot, racing him higher and higher while the sound of the magicians lust itself drove him close to the edge. “I-I'm coming!” He gasped and at the same time moaned, feeling his fiancé getting closer to climax as well. Precome dripped down from his immense erected member, leaving small signs of white liquor on the man's muscular stomach. The air was filled with their auras dancing together while covering the one thing they loved deeper as a relationship could go. They acted as one, felt like one and became one together as it always should have been. Gon moaned aloud and bend down towards his magician to met with his eyes. He smiled, pounding for a few more times before he released together with Hisoka, closely pulling their bodies together. What an amazing feeling not only for the boy, also for Hisoka this had been way more intense than every other time before. After nearly loosing each other, it had been a deep desire to feel each other close up again. Softly Gon started to cover his fiancé with kisses. His face, down his neck over the man's chest until he laid down on top of him, watching his face with a calm expression. “I tried to be gentle with you, so I hope you're alright?” The boy asked purring and caressed the man's chest. He earned a little chuckle and felt how Hisoka brushed his hand through the boys thick black hair. Enjoying this little gesture, Gon closed his eyes and cuddles against the warm body under his own. “I'm well aware that you tried to be gentle~ A bit too gentle, but I enjoyed every second little fruit~” The man purred and placed a kiss on Gons head, who slowly lost himself inside his thoughts. Now that the two of them were back, there needed a few things to be done. He had seen Killua, so that at least was done. Still, he needed to pay the hunter organization a visit, so Leorio and especially Kurapika knew he was alright now. He needed to make sure no one was searching for him anymore and indeed no one dared to attack Hisoka again. After that was settled, the boy already decided what to do next… Now he needed to get Hisoka to follow him.

“Let's go to whale island for a while after we finished things here with the organization… I've promised my aunt and granny to come back as soon as possible. That's the least we can do after causing them to worry so much.” Gon quietly whispered as they cuddled in bed, still calming down from the action they had just a few moments ago. Hisoka hummed and roles his eyes, slightly annoyed over this next wish from his boy. First he wanted to live inside the public to be able to see his friends whenever he wanted and now the magician was supposed to go to his home island together with this woman, who started to act strangely towards him. It wasn't something the man enjoyed at all, but he also knew Gon wasn't going to stop asking him until he agreed. Just like his stubborn little boy was, Hisoka wouldn't stand a chance, so he nodded slightly and scratched his nails over Gons naked back. “If that's what you wish for, then alright. Just make sure your aunt stays away from me. She forces herself to act nice and I hate such kind of behavior. If she's against me, than she should show it open. I can handle that way better than in any other way.” He pointed out and left a few red lines after his nails dig into Gons soft flesh. He was done with this topic, so he simply cut his little prey off who raised his head in order to reply. Teasingly, Hisoka sucked on the youngsters lips, asking for entrance that the boy indeed granted after a few moments of protest. It didn't took long for them to enjoy their time together, kissing softly while simply laying next to each other and appreciating the others presents for his mere existence alone.

Gon slowly raised his head, making sure not to wake the man next to him as a quiet knock cut through the peaceful silent. “Gon?... Are you awake?” His aunt whispered and Gon tried to free himself from the man's grip around his body. “Yes! Wait a second!” He replied silently and managed to sneak out from bed. He quickly grabbed his shorts and already ran towards the door before he stopped and looked back towards the peaceful sleeping man. “…” He turned on his heels and covered his fiancé's private area with their blanket, before he opened the door and smiled up to his aunt. “Mito-san! Is everything alright? Hisoka is sleeping, so let's go downstairs that we won’t wake him up.” Gon whispered and closed the door behind him, quietly walking past his aunt, who nodded in agreement and followed the boys small steps. “Killua left.” Mito stated as soon as they reached the living room, causing Gon to freeze mid-step and turning back to face the woman. “He did? Already? I’ve though we would be able to spend some time together! Why did he leave?” Gon mumbled frustrated, couldn't believe his friend left without a word. Sure, their friendship had been through a lot of trouble during the last few hours, but that was no reason to just leave… How should they make up when the other one is gone? “As far as this black haired guy said, Killua still had to do a few things for the man's help. Killua didn't seemed like he wanted to leave, but this man somehow managed to drag him along. They left about thirty minutes ago.” Mito thoughtfully replied and took her seat on one of the couches. So Illumi really wanted something in return, just like it always had been. There was no giving without taking in the world of assassins. “I see…” Gon mumbled and decided to call his friend to at least talk with him without any other person around. He thought that would be the best, before he just judged him because he had left. The youngster sighed and searched for his phone as he remembered that he lost it a while ago. Frustrated he sat down in front of his aunt, brushing through his own hair. He needed to buy a new one soon…

“Gon… You're 15 years old now and a strong hunter, I know that. You have your own rules and wishes for the future and I am the last one to stop you. Yet still I need to ask you one more time.” Mito spoke up and gained her child's full attention. While the two of them were upstairs and Killua left, she had waited. Waited for Gon to come down, but he didn't. He was together with this man and God knew what they were doing… She didn't wanted to know if she was honest. “Are you sure with him? He's not forcing you, is he? You really love him with the deeps of you heart and there is nothing that's going to change that?” Mito asked the boy in front of her while looking at him with a serious, yet also worried expression. She needed to know… She watched Gon smiling like he had used to back before he had left to become a hunter. His pure and adorable smile, she loved to see. “Yes! I do! How couldn't I? He cares for me, acts kind and really tries to make things comfortable. I know it's strange and he's still a dangerous killer but he's learning! For my sake, Hisoka agrees to nearly everything I ask him. It's not that easy for a man like him to just change, you know.” Gon explained while he kept the woman's gaze at him. She too found it difficult to accept a man that had acted so sadistically upon the one he now somehow was going to marry. What an interesting change of behavior… Mito still felt worrieness upon Hisoka. Couldn't trust this man as she knew he was dangerous. For now the woman was willed though to make the best out of it in order to hold the peace. “I see. Alright Gon, just make sure you don't forget all the other ones that love you as well, okay?” She sighed and opened up her arms for the boy to crawl into her embrace. Thankfully he only nodded in silent agreement, before they reunited and cuddled softly on the couch. How good it was to have him back… “Now tell me, what happened after you left? Tell me everything!” She asked, curious of how Hisoka managed to let the boy fall in love with him.

Gon looked up at his aunt and thought back at the quite peaceful days he had spend together with the magician. Sure, they had fought some deep trouble and differences in their way of thinking but in the end they managed to find their way together and fall in love… A small smile of nostalgia appeared on his lips as he laid his head back on Mitos chest. “Well, things started as we left whale island and traveled back towards heavens arena…” The boy started to tell and left out the most sexual things at it just felt way too embarrassing to tell his aunt what was going on between them. That indeed was something private that no one else but Hisoka and himself needed to know. He told how Hisoka acted around him, described how easily he changed in his way of behaving and how hard it turned out to be from now and then. He explained how Hisoka had fought the Zodiacs and how Gon had found him then, starting to be with him freely. The boy lovely described the small house they have lived in and how things had turned out until Hisoka confessed to him. He tried to leave his Nen out mostly, only told Mito that it was a special strength that any hunter had and gladly, she accepted that and understood that he wouldn't be able to tell her more about it. “ Now we are here and I'm happy that we managed to get Hisoka out of this situation. Illumi is dangerous and would have killed my fiancé without hesitation… Not anymore though. We can start our new life now, without fearing to be in danger all the time. I just need to go to the hunter organization and call with Kurapika. Then things should be fine.” Gon ended and smiled up to his aunt, who had been watching him the whole time. She smiled back and softly caressed the young hunters cheeks. “What an interesting story Gon. I somehow get why you see him in an complete other light than we are. It sounds like he indeed can be a quite lovingly man if he wants to…”

Mito had to admit that what Gon had told her really changed the way she thought of the magician. He still was dangerous, Gon proved that as well, yet he also was able to change. Maybe she really should give him a chance… “Why don't we go to the organization now? We got enough time and the day is still young.” She pointed out as she looked outside the window, watching the afternoon sun slowly reaching its peak. “At least we still have a few hours.” Mito added thoughtfully and looked back towards the youngster, who sat back up and stretched his muscles. He had been maturing quite much during the time he was gone, the woman thought of and a small smile appeared on her lips. “I probably should, but I don't want to leave Hisoka alone at home. Not after what has happened today.” The youngster replied and took himself a glass of water, slowly drinking a few sips. “Don't worry, I can stay here to make sure he's fine. He's probably going to sleep on for hours, so you can quickly leave and return without him even noticing. Then things would be settled and we could leave without having more trouble. Also, I think it would be the best for him to not go with you to the organization at least. He would only want to fight these Zodiacs again…” She pointed somehow worried and laid her head aside while she wondered if it made any sense what she was talking about. “Yeah, you're right I guess. The hunter would react quite negative if Hisoka would turn the corner together with me… I don't know…” He mumbled and stood back up again. “I’ll quickly go upstairs to look after him and then I’ll decide.” With that, Gon left again while Mito sighed and started to wonder if it had been a good idea to grant this offer. Alone with the magician?? Now that she thought about it, the woman felt unsafe and hoped that Hisoka really was going to sleep on until the boy returned.

“I’ll quickly go to the organization. Sleep on, Hisoka. I’m going to be back soon.” Gon whispered and placed a soft kiss on his fiancé's lips, who was half awake and only hummed I'm agreement. The boy smiled softly and dressed before he jumped down the stairs. Like this he could buy a new phone as well, without needing to worry that Hisoka might get in danger or cause a combat with the zodiacs again. They might still be angry at him for killing many people… “He's asleep. I'm going to make it quick, okay? Just wait for my return! See you!” Gon hugged his aunt and thanked her for offering to take care of the injured man upstairs. Already planning what needed to be done, Gon ran outside into the city. It took him half an hour to find a store where he bought his new phone that was even better then the beetle he got last time. With his hunter license he was able to get all the numbers back onto his phone, so later on he could call Killua again. First of all though, the roughest part needed to be done. The hunter organization. Gon looked up the incredibly high building and sighed as he thought of Kurapikas last reaction towards the magician. This isn't going to be easy… He hummed a little and stepped inside to find the man called Dwyne who had promised to help him contacting his friends on the other continent. Back at the house though, Hisoka raised up from his slumber, remembering what Gon had told him before he left. Annoyed, the man stood back up and dressed himself only with pants, before he slowly walked downstairs. He still felt one person inside the house, so he wasn't alone… Where have the Zoldyck brothers gone to, he wondered and opened the door to find the woman sitting on the couch all of her own. Confronted with the fact that the two of them had to face each other now, Hisoka and Mito as well looked at the other with some kind of displeased expressions.

 


	30. New beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaa~   
> Wrote Kurapika curvy, hope that's fine to you ^_^  
> I like the combat with Mito and Hisoka xD   
> Have fun and read ya next time guys!!!!

“You're awake…” The woman in front stated and looked back towards the magician who snorted somehow annoyed at the sign of himself being alone with her now. Why did Gon have to leave in the first place? He could have been waiting until he woke up and pay the organization a visit together… The man growled and stepped in, provocative sitting down on the other side of the couch in front of Mito to look at her displeased. “As you can see, yes. I just woke up to find you alone in here~” He smirked at her and hoped she would just be afraid and leave him. The woman though sighed and sat up to look at Hisoka seriously. “Alright. As far as I see things now, we are going to see each other quite some time. I don't want Gon to be worried, so let's just make up. I want to know you better, without holding on to the grudge I still feel against you. So it may be forgiven and forgotten now. I don't know why you seem to dislike me, but I don't hate you so far and I will try to see the opposite side of your personality to which Gon fell in love to, wherever you are hiding it…” Hisoka stared at her and would have loved to just throw a card, cut this beautiful exposed throat open so he would never have to deal with this woman again. If he was honest to himself, he also didn't know why he felt a grudge against her. She never did anything for him to dislike or kill her. She indeed was a good mother and a lovable woman. Probably exactly that was the problem. Seeing Gon in her arms reminded him of the family he never had. Nor did he ever accepted any kind of love his mother tried to give him. What indeed was nothing, as she never existed inside of his live, so he never experienced it. Maybe he just wanted her to stay away as she was the same like Gon… And if he showed any kind of feelings that are close to family, Hisoka feared she could treat him like a family member or some kind of a second son. He had the feeling like she was the kind of woman who would indeed act like that as she had the same amount of open minded and bright shining love as Gon. Hisoka though had no intention to enter a whole family. They would cause trouble and confusion. When things would run the way he wanted, Gon and him would leave immediately, living isolated from everyone, work from now and then while never seeing anyone of the others again. “You can at least stop staring like you are going to kill me now and give me an answer!” The woman pounded and looked away from Hisoka, who indeed still stared at her neck. “I'm not going to kill you only because Gon would hate me for doing so. Just stay away from me.” The magician dangerously growled at her before he leaned back into the couch, turning on the tv as the conversation was over for him now.

Mito looked back up at the man who seemed to ignore her now. What was his problem, the woman wondered and for herself stared at him in anger. She was trying to make up and he had nothing else to do than to dump her. Where was the lovable and caring guy her son had talked about? She wasn't able to see him. Only the cruel and cold magician she knew. Frustrated about the fact that Hisoka had no intention to learn more about each other, she leaned back into the couch again and stared at the table between them. She couldn't force him to accept her presence but at least he could act a little more gentle. The woman sighed and stood back up to leave Hisoka alone inside the living room, as the man clearly didn't wanted her to be there. She decided to look for something to cook for the two man. Maybe there were still some eatable things inside the fridge, so she stepped into the kitchen, only to find empty cabinets everywhere. She wondered if they weren't eating at all, until she found a few plastic backs from the supermarket. They just used everything up already. Frowning, Mito thought about what she should do. Indeed, she could just walk to the next store to buy something to cook… Although, she had promised Gon to look after the man so she couldn't possibly leave him alone… Yet still, he wasn't sleeping anymore and seemed to be fine with his inquiries… At least as far as she saw. Growling, Mito walked back into the living room, watching Hisoka who still sat on the couch. Should she just ask him? Maybe he wasn't feeling as good as he looked like… Maybe he was just hiding the pain and why was she caring anyways?! It's not like he deserved any of this at all! It's just that Gon loved this man… So she wanted him to be safe as well. What a dump woman she was… Mito sighed and hesitantly stepped next to Hisoka, looking down at him while she struggled with words. “Hisoka?...” She called his name quietly as she finally managed to get herself together. Slowly the man raised his head to look at her with those cold yellow eyes. He seemed like he wanted to rip her heart out for daring to talk. “What is it?” He replied rather motionless while Mito had trouble to keep standing instead of simply turning away to never talk to him again.

“I… I just…” Gons aunt started but visibly struggled to get the sentence done. She was afraid from his aura, what indeed was understandable as he let out his murderouse glare clearly upon her. Why was she still talking anyways? Wasn't his rejection clear enough for her to notice? Or was she just having enough guts to ignore that fact? “I wanted to cook, but there aren't any kinds of foodstuff to use, so I would like to go to the store…” She finally managed to speak while nervously biting her lips. Hisoka rolled his eyes and looked back to the tv. “And what does that have to do with me?” He mumbled annoyed about her useless telling and kept zapping through the different kinds of shows with more and more disinterest. “You're hurt and I don't want to leave you alone as no one would be here if something happens. I’d like you to come with me if you feel well enough.” Hisoka froze within his movements as the woman somehow asked him if he would come along with her to go shopping. She was serious… Hisoka glared up at her and growled deeply, wondering why she even cared about him at all. “I'm fine, just go alone.” He muttered and tried to concentrate on a documentary about magical beasts. “No, I can't. I promised Gon to look after you, so you rather join me or I have to wait until he's back and we'll probably not going to have any food then as the stores could be closed already. Who knows how long that takes and to be honest I would like him to have something to eat as the day had been rather rough. For you as well!” She countered way more confident just a few seconds ago. Hisoka snorted and wanted to reject her offer again but thinking about it, the woman was right. He was hungry as hell, so Gon probably as well… As far as he knew his little prey, he wouldn't come up with the idea of bringing something to eat along when he returns and he had no mobile phone to quickly contact him… Hisoka rolled his eyes and threw away the remote control while he stood back up. If he wanted to eat something today, he had no other chance than to accompany her so she could cook. Annoyed about that fact, Hisoka walked upstairs to get dressed properly enough for leaving the house. Carefully he put on some other plush pants, a light sleeveless shirt and some flat pair of shoes, so he wouldn't tip due to his still unstable walking. It took him a few minutes, but he knew that Mito was going to wait either way as she probably knew he accepted to come along. He could say many things but she at least wasn't dump.

Mito waited patiently at the entrance for the man to return. As she already was dressed, it didn't took her long to get ready for leaving. She merely grabbed her jacket and bag before walking towards the door in order to go shopping. Somehow she was proud of herself for being able to find the right words so Hisoka at last agreed to come along. At first she had thought he would simply ignore her, but he indeed reacted and gave answers! She had the right intention as she brought up her son needing to go to sleep hungry if she didn't get to the store now. It worked perfectly fine! She smiled sheepishly and brushed away some hairstreaks that hung into her face as she looked up the stairs were Hisoka slowly walked down. He still seemed to be rather pale… More than she remembered him to be. Still he wasn't daring to ask, as he wouldn't tell the truth anyways. “Alright then… Let's go.” She mumbled and stepped out from the door, grabbing the keys that gladly hang next to the entrance. Hisoka followed her closely. As far as she remembered, there had been a store past the next corner when they drove back to the house. Quickly she orientated herself and turned left to walk down the street. She wasn't rushing though, as she didn't know if Hisoka would be able to hold her tempo. As strong as this man seemed, his inquiries still had been heavy. Quietly they walked next to each other, following the path before turning left where she already saw the store she had in mind. Relieved that she had been right, the woman aimed for it and tried to see if it was familiar. It wasn't though, as she normally never roamed around the mainland, rather stayed at her home island. She politely greeted the strangers that passed her way, but they only avoided to look at her or even walked away to not have to get too close. It took her a moment to realize that it wasn't her fault. It was Hisokas expression that scared them. She sighed and looked up at the man who still had this glare upon his face as if he just wanted to kill everyone. Yes. Indeed a lovely man, she sarcastically thought and entered the store together with him.

A few miles away, Gon followed Dwyne through the organization. He told him that he was going to take him to someone named Beans, who was able to contact the zodiacs at their way to the other continent. He was someone like the assistant of the new chairman. Gladly Dwyne, the leader of the medical team that had helped him to take care of Hisokas and Illumis inquiries had offered him his help. Otherwise he wouldn't have an idea what to do in order to get his disappearance out from the news. “Alright, here we are. Beans? Here's the boy I talked about.” Dwyne opened the door to step into a huge office, revealing the view upon a small figure that indeed looked like a bean. He was kinda familiar. “Oh! I know you! You've been there on the hunter exam!” Gon cheered and stepped towards the assistant, brightly smiling at him while Beans nodded and returned a small smile. “Indeed. Hello Gon, it's good to see you again. I already awaited your arrival. Kurapika told me to contact him immediately, before the connection isn't possible anymore. Either way, come with me so we can settle things into the right position again.” Beans explained and walker into an smaller room, waving Gon to follow him. The boy nodded and walked into the next room, while Dwyne excused himself and walked off to go back to work. Beans walked straight towards his desk and turned on the rather huge communication device. “I heard you got into combat with Hisoka again?” The assistant asked while he took something like a phone from the black cube standing next to his desk. Gon hummed and watches the beans movement with interested eyes. “Somehow. But that's why I'm here. Everything is alright again. Hisoka and me made up and are now living together without any troubles. I'm not in any danger, so I would like you to get Hisoka out from the searched criminal list, as he hasn't done anything to get judged for.” Gon mumbled, thinking of rules a hunter had. Exactly. Not much. The man couldn't get in trouble for killing, nor injuring the Zodiacs. Maybe he hadn't made any friends that way, but at least he didn't needed to go to curt. “Yes, Gon. That's true. I can help you but first you should talk to Kurapika and if he gives the allowance, Hisoka may be a free man again.” Beans smiled and looked towards the cube, suddenly sitting up. “Beans here, yes. May I talk to Kurapika? Yes… Yes… Thank you.” Gon waited patiently for Beans to hand him the phone. It was funny that he used this kind of advice instead of a normal phone… “Kurapika? Gon would be here. Yes. Thank you.” Beans nodded and looked towards Gon, handing him the communication advice as the boy suddenly turned nervous.

Speaking to his friend again after their last call felt strange… What was he going to say?? The youngster took the phone and inhaled deeply before holding it to his ear. “Kurapika… It's-“ He didn't get further as the voice of his friend cut him off in the middle of his sentence.

“ _WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?? I had been worried Gon! Leorio too! Killua told us you were coming back together with him and that you have a relationship now? Gon! Explain yourself!” Kurapika yelled into the phone and walked out of the others reach. He had been waiting impatiently for this call hours. Now he couldn't await what his friend had to say._

Gon sighed, didn't expected anything else that to get yelled at. He deserved it though. “I'm so sorry Kurapika. It had been troublesome but I'm back again. Don't you worry! I'm totally fine. Hisoka and me made up and yes… We are engaged. You know… Uhm…”

“ _What? Engaged? Like you are going to marry? GON?!” Kurapika yelled and crunched his teeth. He had hoped that all for being a sick joke… But it seemed like Hisoka indeed managed to manipulate Gon…_

“Please, calm down! Don't start the same thing as Killua… I know it's strange but I love him… Listen to me. I will explain everything that happened.” Gon tried to calm the Zodiac down, hoping that he was going to listen. It took the Kurta some time, before he agreed and Gon sighed relieved, starting to explain his story.

“ _You really sound like being lost in love…” Kurapika hesitantly admitted after listening to his friends words. They seemed to work together just perfectly, what indeed was the strangest thing to hear. Gon managed to drag Hisoka out from his devilish being, while the magician made sure Gon wouldn't lose himself. At all, Kurapika didn't wanted to experience the same thing as Illumi and Killua did… So basically there was only one thing left to do. “Alright. Then do whatever you feel like, just make sure to stay safe. And if anything happens, get in touch with the organization or Beans himself. I got to go now. Please give me Beans, then I'm going to give the last few orders, so you two can roam around freely again. When I'm back though, I want to see you two…”_

Gon cheered happily as Kurapika seemed to trust him and organized their freedom. He gratefully wished his friend goodbye and that he as well should take care. He gave back the phone and listened to Beans quickly talking, before they hung up an the assistant turned towards the youngster. “Alright! I will take back the orders and delete Hisoka and you out from the systems. Then no one is going to disturb you again.” He explained, causing Gon to smile brightly. “Thank you so much!!” He sang and as he happily walked out the organization about half an hour later, he looked towards the already darkening sky and inhaled the new scent of freedom and his live beginning for real now. Hopefully there wasn't anybody left who could cause trouble…

 


	31. Soft behavior?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaalright guys!   
> I managed to get another chapter done! Recently, I have a lot of work to do, so please be patient with me, when I'm not updating this fast during the next time. But don't you worry! I'm writing nearly everyday on at least one of the stories :3  
> Anyways, Hisoka and Mito. I really like their way of getting along and Hisoka just tries to stay away, but she's just too nice xD We'll see, if Gon is going to be right and they will get closer by time ^_^ Also, what's going to be with Killua and his brother :s Gon should call him fast! Well, we'll see at the next chapter :P   
> So read ya next time!!

Hisoka pushed the shopping cart and let the woman walk around to fetch everything she needed. Why was he here anyways? Oh yeah… He was hungry, that's why. They should simply have fetched up some pizza and go back home… Not that delicious but for one time totally enough. The magician watched Mito intensely as she walked towards him and put some noodle into the cart. “Are we finished soon?” He muttered at her and glanced towards some people that were staring at the quite notable man. He hadn't put on any makeup, so he felt somehow naked. “Yeah! I just need to go paying, so you can wait outside if you want.” She replied hesitantly and walked towards the cashiers. Hisoka hummed, pushed the cart behind her until she stood in line. Without a word he left the store and leaned against the wall. They haven't talked at all. She tried to though, but Hisoka only stared at her with a glare that she should shut up and she great fully did. Gladly… The man waited as two man walked into the store and laughed loudly. He didn't pay them any attention but as someone shot in the inside, he immediately looked up. What if Mito got hurt?... Not that he cared but… Gon would get mad… He growled annoyed and stepped back into the store, watching around to search for the woman. He found her quite fast… She was leaning against another man, the cashier as far as he saw, and glanced towards one of the man. She hold her shoulder that was bleeding. Protective she tried to cover a small girl next to her and the cashier. “You bastards! I said take the stuff and leave!” She shouted at those two and shook her head in agony. One minute… He left her for one minute and she got in trouble already…

“How dare you call us bastards! We are hunters!” The taller of the two man growled and leaned forwards dangerously, showing a small card around. “As if! My son is a hunter! A good one! A kind and strong one! You're just some cunts who want to be hunters!” She yelled at them in anger, totally fearless. After she had met Hisoka, men like them never scared her at all. They wanted all of their money and food to eat. As the girl didn't wanted to give away her candy and the cashier refused to hand out their earnings, the men turned angry… And as Mito tried to protect them, they shot at her. By accident maybe. “You little bitch… Have respect!!!” The man shouted and raised his gun again, aiming at her head, as suddenly blood spread into her face. An incredibly scream of pain rushed through the store, leaving everyone breathless. Mito closed her eyes while the robber fell down onto his knees, holding the little arm that had no hands anymore and the gun was gone. She knew what happened… “You? Hunters? As if… You wouldn't even get to the exam at all.” The deep voice of Hisoka spoke up, causing Mito to look up again. Hisoka took a card and laid it on the robbers throat, as the other one backed up in confusion and fear. “Don't kill them, Hisoka. They may be criminals, but no one should be killed for committing something like a robbery.” The woman tried to calm The magician down, but he only laughed sarcastically and punshed both men into the face. Funny that Mito thought he actually would care about what they tried to do. She got things totally wrong. He wasn't protecting their money, he protected her from getting harmed any more. Gon is going to be angry because he hadn't taken care of her. The magician sighed and let the men fall down unconscious, while yellow eyes met warm brown ones. She had the same look upon them like Gon did… “Weren't you supposed to take care of me, instead of the other way around?” He muttered and lifted the woman up bridal style. She gulped surprised, but Hisoka only took their shopping bags and turned on his heels to leave the store. Without taking the robbers hunter licenses with him. They were fake anyways. He growled and felt his wounds itching. How badly he wanted to lay down, taking some more rest… But no, he had to carry his fiancé's aunt back and take care of her injury instead. “I'm sorry… I just wanted them to get what they wanted and leave without causing trouble… But they didn't.” Mito whispered and looked away from the man's glare, who only snorted as an answer. She indeed acted quite similar to Gon…

“It's fine. Just don't you dare die, or I’ll gonna get the trouble instead of you.” Hisoka muttered while he proceeded to carry Mito down the street. In the background the woman already saw how the police invaded the store. If Hisoka hadn't been there, she would be dead by now… She crunched her teeth and hold her shoulder tightly. Just a small wound of a shot scratching her. They gladly missed. “Thank you…” Mito said and closed her eyes again, leaning her head against the man's chest. Maybe he didn't hate her that much… If he just saved her for the sake of Gon, but that didn't matter. He saved her life and she was thankful for that. The man didn't answer though, only walked back into the house, sitting the woman down on the couch. She followed his steps to the kitchen and waited for him to come back without their bags, but with the first aid kid. “Lay back. I'm gonna look at that.” He simply pointed and helped to unclothe her shirt. Mito laid back as told and felt incredibly uncomfortable while such an handsome man sat next to her while he treated the wound… And she was only wearing her bra. Slightly blushing, she looked away and tried to ignore that fact. Hisoka actually seemed like he wouldn't care at all. No wonder. He was in love with Gon and probably not interested in woman. It didn't comfort her though. It took a few minutes, until Hisoka nodded and started to bandage her shoulder. “Alright. Now sit for a few minutes. I’m going to cook instead.” Hisoka mumbled and stood up. Mito looked at him and saw how pale he was. He seemed exhausted… “No, wait! You're more injured than I am. Let me cook and take some rest. This is nothing!” She quickly said and stood up, pointing towards her shoulder. She nearly forgot that she was half naked.

Always complaining… “I'm used to injuries like this. Don't try to care about how I feel. Just obey my words and sit back down.” Hisoka muttered and indeed felt terrible. Dizzy somehow. Maybe he should drink something. As Mito wanted to complain again, he rolled his eyes and simply forced her to sit down. “Don't dare play around with me. Sit and be quiet.” He commanded again and left into the kitchen. How annoying that she still tried to be nice with him. Why isn't she just accepting the fact that he didn't wanted her to care?! The man sighed and took a glass of water, drinking it at once. Hisoka looked above his glass edge and investigated quickly what he had to cook at all. Looked like he could do some spaghetti with meatballs… Sounded good and easy at least. Just as he wanted to put in some noodle water, he felt a harsh pain at his side. Immediately he flinched and growled out of pain towards the one who just poked him. The magician had trouble to not kill the woman for her stupid behavior. “S-Sorry! But you aren't in the condition to cook… So let's at least do it together… Okay?” Mito that stood behind him whispered somehow submissively. How hadn't he noticed how she entered the kitchen? Was he in such bad condition? Annoyed of the fact that she may be right, Hisoka snorted and turned in the plate in order to heat up the water. Mito nodded, probably understanding that he didn't throw her out at once meant a silent agreement. She started preparing things for the meatballs and so they worked next to each other in more or less silent harmony.

“Did I do anything to you?” Mito spoke up after they nearly finished cooking and only added the meatballs to the tomato soup. She had thought of everything that she had done what could have caused Hisoka to get angry at her but she never came up with any kind of reasons why. She just wanted to make up… So where's the problem? As the man put away some dishes, he sighed and looked towards her. “Somehow. You don't need to know why. Just stay away from me or I’ll really hurt you. I'm a dangerous man and you should know better. Keep hating me, that's easier for both of us.” Hisokas words nearly pushed her over the edge of anger. He kept acting like this! “Goddamn no! Gon told me that you can he different, so why not with me as well? I want to love you like you deserve it! You are going to be part of our family so freaking get yourself together and accept that not everyone wants to hate you!! You're just as stubborn as Gon and childish like him as well!” She muttered and turned on her hells, leaving the kitchen without any more words. Mito still wondered what the reason of this refusion to accept her open arms was about. Why kept he acting like this? What has she done to deserve as much hate as he directs at her? She couldn't tell and it somehow made her sad. Hisoka probably wasn't going to open up to her this soon but she indeed was willed to keep trying. Maybe one day they could behave like a real family… The woman sighed and sat down in the couch, just as the door opened and Gon stepped in with a bright smile upon his face. It seemed like things at least went good for him.

“I’m back home!” Gon cheered happily and closed the door, before he immediately froze as he saw how his aunt looked like. She was pale and seemed to be in pain. “Mito-San? Are you alright? Is something the matter?” He walked up at her and leaned down, placing his hand on the woman's forehead. She didn't seemed to have fever at least. “Oh Gon… I got into trouble with some rovers but we are fine, don't you worry. Hisoka saved us. I only got a small injury and feel tired.” She smiled at him and probably tried to calm him down. Gon though saw that that wasn't all of it. “Are you sure you're fine? Maybe you should go to bed soon…” He mumbled worriedly and looked over the woman's body. He didn't saw any wounds… Maybe under the clothing. “Gon…” He heard his fiancé's voice and looked up immediately. Hisoka stood inside the kitchen door and looked even more terrible than his aunt. “Hisoka! You should be lying in bed!” He jumped up to run over, only to wrap his arms around the man's waist tightly. He felt how the man leaned onto him, holding himself on the boys body and returned the hug tightly. “Hisoka… You're feeling terrible and weak, I feel it. Why you stood up in the first place? Didn't I tell you to wait for me?Where have you been? Mito?” Gon looked over his shoulders and frowned. There hadn't been a reason to leave the house… So they walked into those robbers somewhere outside… “We needed to go to the store in order for me to cook… I thought Hisoka was fine, so I asked him to come along so he wouldn't be alone if something happened… I'm so sorry, if I had known better, I wouldn't have taken him with me… He said he was fine.” Mito whispered in guilt and looked away from Gon.

“Don't ever believe him when you ask something like that. Hisoka wouldn't tell you that he feels bad. He never really talks at all about whatever he feels. Only sometimes. Don't you worry, he's strong and isn't going to die this fast.” Gon smiled at the woman and turned to face Hisoka again, who only hummed and looked aside. His little boy wasn't mistaken. He had been feeling bad the whole time, he just ignored it. “Go to bed now, Hisoka. Get something to eat and then it's fine.” Gon went on and softly caressed the man's hair. He loved that feeling.. Those soft hands brushing through his hair… The magician hummed in enjoyment and nodded. Something to eat sounded like heaven and sleep like the best thing he ever heard. “If you say so~” He purred more or less weakly and stood back up again, forcing his exhausted body to walk. Gon pushed him towards the couch and sat him down, only to ran into the kitchen and brung spaghetti for everyone. They sat down and ate in silent, while Gon took care of both. The magician enjoyed this caring treatment and smiled at Gon thankfully. As he finished, the magician leaned back happily, closing his eyes slightly. “Shall we go upstairs?” Gon asked him, but the magician only hummed and already tried to sleep. He didn't care that he still sat in the couch, surrounded by the others. Normally he wouldn't sleep close to someone he wasn't really familiar with like Mito… He knew though that she would never do anything towards him, so it shouldn't be a problem…

Gon smiled at the man next to him, who seemed to be sleeping. He caressed his face, softly playing with the crimson hair of his fiancé. “He's starting to feel comfortable around you, Mito-San. I was worried he was going to reject you, but it seems like he's accepting your presence.” The boy looked up to his aunt and smiled brightly towards her surprised expression. “What?” She replied quietly so she wouldn't wake the magician as Gon nodded. “He saved you, cooked together and even sleeps while you're around. He wouldn't do that, if he hated you like he had said before. Again, he lied but his behavior says more than his words. One just needs to look behind it.” Gon mumbled and cuddled against the man's chest. For him it was quite easy to read the man's mind, for whatever reason it had. Maybe because he just thought quite simple and it was obvious if one thought about it briefly. “Oh… I see. I thought he hates me for real.” Gons aunt mumbled kinda depressed what made Gon shook his head as he carefully sat up to look at her. “No, don't you worry. Give him time so he gets used to you. He’ll eventually open up the longer we are around him. I also try to comfort him, so it shouldn't take too long.” He calmed Mito down and stood up, looking at the sleeping magician. Maybe he should take him to bed… He could sleep way more comfortable upstairs. “How did things turn out to be with the organization, Gon?” The woman suddenly spoke up after a while of silence. It spread a huge grin on the boys face, who leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the man's forehead. “Everything is fine now. We can go to whale island. Hisoka agreed to it.” He cheered and suddenly pulled the man up, so he carried him bridal style this time. He was way lighter than he had thought he would be. As Hisoka woke up from this unknown feeling, Gon laughed and jumped towards the stairs. “We're going to bed! Let's depart tomorrow morning! Good night, Mito-San!” He laughed happily and ran upstairs to lay his fiancé into bed where he belonged to.

 


	32. New things to worry about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for waiting!!!  
> I finished about two chapters, so you don't need to wait too long for an update~ I will continue writing on and update from now and then. Probably every week or so, I don't know XD  
> Hope you like it and have fun!  
> Things get quite interesting now I guess~ Read ya next time!!

“Don't ever do that again… It's embarrassing if a small boy like you carries an adult like this!” Hisoka muttered and wrapped himself into the blanket, where Gon just had put him down. “You're carrying me like that as well, so get over it!” The boy laughed out and sat next to the magician, who growled annoyed and laid his pillow onto his face. He felt so tired… Somehow it was good, that he hadn't needed to walk upstairs on his own, as he probably wouldn't have been able to walk, yet still… It felt weird. Gon chuckled softly and cuddled against the pretty well hidden man. “Whatever… Can I sleep on now? When we depart tomorrow morning…” Hisoka muttered and peeked through the pillow tower towards his fiancé, who watched him and smiled brightly. “I love you so much… Sleep, I'm going to join you in a minute. I need to make a phone call.” With that, Gon stood up and walked out of the room again, while he took out a new phone. That's why it took him longer than expected… The magician growled sleepily and closed his eyes again. He wondered what was going to happen now… The organization seemed to be fine with them, so nothing should be in their way anymore… Maybe he could get the boy to have their marriage soon. He wanted to own him now completely. Sure, it seemed like these people started accepting, but it wasn't enough for him. Sooner or later, he also needed to work again. Too many things to take care of. Hisoka rather preferred to just live and have fun, he knew though that this not always worked out so well. The man sighed and fell back to sleep quickly.

Gon smiled when he thought of his fiancé and his lovely behavior. He can be so cute, when he loses his control and acts just out from nothing. Maybe he should talk with Hisoka more often, when he's still half asleep. As he walked out of the room and tips in his best friends number, reality came upon him again. The youngster sighed and leaned against the floor wall, watching the ceiling and waited for Killua to pick up. It took long… Longer than he expected. He already turned nervous as one minute passes and he already wanted to call again, just as it turned silent on the line. “Killua? It's me. You just left! Where are you?”

“Not here. Killua is busy right now, so you can't talk with him.”

Illumis voice spoke up, leaving Gon to tense up immediately. He still sounded weaker than usual, but his cold voice was easy to recognize.  
“Where is he? What have you done? Let me talk to him!” Gon muttered and regretted that he had been way too busy with Hisoka to notice his friend left to obey his brother.

“He's on a job, so his phone was left with me. Our belongings shouldn't concern you. Concentrate on your own business, you can talk with him later, just don't interfere. You've done enough within these days.”

“I? Says the one who wanted to kill my boyfriend… Don't think you are able to depart us. Not Killua and me, nor Hisoka! I’ll talk to him… If you want or not.” Gon countered and growled darkly. He couldn't understand the assassin and still searched for the answer why the man acted this way since they have met the first time. Always cold and motionless, he acted like nothing cared him at all, as long as his brother wasn't involved.

“You can do with the magician whatever you want. Marry him, kill him, that's your business. My brother is mine and I rather see you two break your friendship, then to lose him again. Go on, try to get him back, but I’ll find a way again. Good night.”  
Illumi muttered and hung up on the boy, for the first time showing some kind of anger inside his voice, while normally talking.

“Goddamn assassin…” Gon sighed and carefully stuffed the phone back into his bag, before the youngster stared outside a small window next to him. Dark blue showed the deep night time, what made his head feel slowly getting tired. He should be inside his bed already, but his worried thoughts stopped him from doing so. Maybe he was able to reach Killua later on… He could wait a few minutes, then call again, or send a message. Probably the best idea to do so. The boy growled and opened the window to inhale a deep breath of fresh air. It immediately blew his mind clear. A few more minutes, Gon just leaned out from the window, before he send his friend a message, to call him back immediately. He then jawed and turned on his heels to finally listen to his mind and go to bed. Hisoka was deep asleep already, so he took care to be silent. He heard his aunt also walking into her room, as the boy crawled onto the blanket, where his fiancé had wrapped himself in. A warm feeling overcame his chest. The boy smiled and kissed the magicians hair that sticked out somewhere from the pillows. “Good night.” He hummed comfortable and cuddled against the blanket hill, before he slowly drifted into dreamland.

Gon suddenly woke up as a well known voice reached his mind. It was merely a whisper, yet clear for him to hear. He sat up a bit and looked around to face his best friend that had a weak smile written on his lips. “Killua!” He whisper screamed towards him and tried to get up, noticed soon though, that Hisoka used him as some kind of pillow. The magicians head laid on Gons stomach, while his arms were wrapped around the boys body. “Stay still, it's fine. We can talk like this as well. You called, but I couldn't return it that easily. I don't have that much time, so make it quick. What's the matter?” Killua mumbled quietly and bent over towards his friend, visibly showing discomforted of the current situation. “What's the matter? I'm worried! You just left with Illumi, not telling where you went or how long you’ll be gone… I just want to know if you're alright.” Gon pointed out and bit down on his lips, as he nervously started to play with Hisokas hair. It was all his fault for not contacting his friends sooner, so they wouldn't have needed to take action at all. Then Killua wouldn't be in this kind of situation right now.

“Don't be silly, there is no need to be worried about me. I'm just doing some jobs, nothing more. I need to, so I can pay back my brothers help. It's no big deal, Gon.” Killua winks and brushed through his hair. Seeing Hisoka so close to his best friend felt weird… How lovingly… Somehow it had been pretty good to kill a few targets. He was able to direct his rage towards them, so he still remained control when things turned serious for him. “Illumi also isn't a normal person. I do good to worry about you. Your brother isn't this innocent as well and this possessive behavior towards your person alone reminds me of something I have been through. I'm just worried you’ll be hurt somehow… Even though he's your brother…” Killua looked away from Gon, as these words were spoken. His friend wasn't mistaken. Illumi indeed acted possessive and within the last days and mostly within the last couple of hours, it turned even worse. As far he was behaving towards Illumis orders… Deep within though, his mind started to feel uncomfortable on it's own, worried, that his brother could be up to some more. Maybe he wanted to take control over his mind again, playing his little psycho tricks with his needles. Killua though knew of that risk and took care that wasn't going to happen again. The white haired boy sighed and faced Gon directly. “Listen, I know he can be dangerous and quite disturbing with his actions. But I do know him pretty well and I won't allow him to manipulate my thoughts again. I just have to do this. When I'm finished, I’ll go back to Alluka, so we can continue traveling.”

Gon growled a bit and looked inside Killuas deep blue eyes. He knew him so well… His friend lied. Not gravely, but he lied at something. “It's still dangerous, Killua. You know Illumi. Who knows what he's really up to.” The youngster warned again and frowned thoughtfully. There wasn't really anything to make Killua understand, why he still worried, even though he knew the assassin would be able to defend himself better than anyone else. “Marrying this guy is dangerous as well, you know?” Killua muttered before silence paid upon them for a few moments. Gon chuckled as he realized that he somehow was in the same position like Killua. He shook his head and smiled. “I see, you're right. It is, so we both are somehow within danger.” He mumbled and looked towards his friend, who returned a small smile, while nodding. “Agreed. We both are silly, because we allowed ourself to do exactly what we shouldn't. Trust me Gon, I’ll take care of myself, okay?” Killua tried to comfort the other youngster and sat down on the bed next to him. Gon though closed his eyes, thinking of the best thing to do. Sure, he didn't wanted his best friend to worry, but arguing or fighting over it would be useless and simply end like last time. “Okay. I trust you like you trust me. Just be sure to stay safe and try to come to our wedding, whenever it is going to be. I want you next to me when the time comes.” Gon mumbled and leaned against the white haired boy next to him. He enjoyed being close to Killua again, after all that had happened between them. Sure he had told that the trust was broken, yet still deep within him, some of it remained alive.

“There is nothing to hold me back. I’ll be there.” Killua promised and certainly would find a way to hold it. Even if Illumi was going to stop him. Gon needed him, so he would be there no matter what comes. He blushed slightly as his best friend leaned against him. It was familiar, yet strange to feel him close again. A warm feeling pulsed through his chest, as he secretly stared at the youngsters calm face. He loved his black sticky hair, his warm skin, these beautiful lightened eyes… Since he was with Hisoka, Gon started shining even brighter… And that fact hurt. Killua bit down on his lips, as he continued staring towards his best friend, just as he felt someone else moving. The white haired boy flinched back, as Hisoka rose his head and growled dangerously. A warning just for him… Blue eyes stared into golden ones, exchanging silent words. Killua turned away his face, submissively accepting that Gon would never be his own to hold. He belonged to Hisoka now and the young assassin knew it. “I'm sorry, did we wake you up?” The most melodic voice he knew spoke up and Gon took away his head, cuddling the now woken magician. It left Killua feeling cold and alone somehow… He swallowed the pain though and stood back up from the bed. “Alright. I need to go. We’ll keep in touch, now that I got your new number. Write if something comes up.” Killua muttered and wanted to leave the room, but a sudden hand hold him back. The youngster turned his head to see Gon, who had jumped up from bed and looked at him in worry.

“I'm sorry Killua for causing so much trouble. Take care please, you're important to me and I don't want you to get hurt! Contact us, if you need anything… And if Illumi dares to hurt you, he should know what happens.” Gon smiled sheepishly and pulled his best friend closer, hugging him tightly as it had been something he wanted to do for a while now. It took a few seconds, before Killua returned the hug and the two of them stood there in silence, Hisoka watching them with eagle eyes. “I will, promise. Good luck with him, Gon. See you soon again for sure.” The white haired replied as they let go and separated. Gon looked after his best friend, who vanished into the darkness, only leaving the sound of a closing door behind. He hated to say goodbye, but at their situation, there was nothing else they could do. “Don't you worry, Illumi would never hurt him like you think he would. At least, he wouldn't die~” Hisokas voice let him turn around and snort, as this information was most obviously. “I know. That doesn't mean though that he should stay with him.” The youngster sighed and crawled back onto the bed, softly cuddling his fiance. “Probably, but we can't interfere anyways. At least not now.” Hisoka pointed out to Gons surprise and opened up some hope that he would help him if the boy needed to take action. “Thank you…” Gon cheered and closed his eyes to relax some more. “Why, I didn't do anything~” The magician started brushing through the boys hair, leaving Gon to smile even brighter. “Oh, you did.” He whispered and hold on to his fiancé until the morning sun appeared and the day he was going to come back home opened its arms for them. 


	33. Troublesome past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very well!  
> Here's the next chapter for you!!  
> I was thinking of getting this story to an end, but I just couldn't without something more to take care about~ So these guys get some more trouble to bare, before they get their marriage XD  
> We'll see how things end~  
> Alright! Have fun and read ya next time!

Gon ran forward, not wanted to wait for the other two to follow. Their travel had been long, but he enjoyed every single minute. Together with his aunt and Hisoka, he had travelled by airship, before they crossed the sea to arrive at his home island. Lucky for them, that no storm came up to cause any trouble. The boy ran over the flower fields and aimed for his house that was already seen. He greeted the villagers he passed and jumped at his grandmother who had been sitting on the bench in front of their home. “Grandma! I'm back!” The boy cheered happily and wrapped his arms around the surprised woman. “Oh? Gon! Welcome home!” She smiled and returned the youngsters hug, looking over his shoulder to see Mito and Hisoka arriving next to each other as well. “It's good to see you're alright.” She mumbled relieved and looked at the boy who still smiled brightly. “Yes! I’m totally fine! We are going to stay a few days at least, so we can spend some time together!” Gon stood back up and turned towards Mito, so she was able to greet her mother as well. The four of them looked at each other, as the elderly woman stepped in front and looked up towards Hisoka who had been standing behind in silent. “So, you're back as well? I see, welcome then. Hisoka, was it?” The grandma smiled and raised her hand to softly caress the magicians face. “What a handsome man you are. This time, be more gentle to my daughter and don't take my grandson away all of a sudden!” She laughed softly and pointed towards the entrance. “Now, come in. I bet your travel had been hard, so you're hungry for sure. I prepared dinner for you.” She cheered and slowly walked inside. Mito followed and already hushed around to finish the dishes, arguing that her mother shouldn't work so much. They could have cooked in their own, the elderly woman though kept stubborn and replied that she just wanted to cook for everyone.

Hisoka turned his eyes and stared after Mito and her mother who disappeared into the small house. He still wondered where all of them should take their space to sleep. He wasn't used to share such a small house with three others! He rather took a house on his own to share with only one… Only with Gon. “You get better, Hisoka! Keep it up!” His fiancé cheered and grabbed the man's hand while smiling up to him brightly. Hisokas heart melted and he reminded himself of the reason why he agreed to come along. To see Gon smiling like that. After dragging him away the last time, it was the least he could do to make up his mistakes. “Come on! Let's go!” The boy sang and dragged the adult inside. Hisoka looked towards the wall he had been staring at the whole time he last visited. A few more pictures hung there now and it still felt like heaven to watch all those different lifetimes his boy had been through. The man smiled with love written inside his eyes, while Gon pushed him back to sit down at the table. He grabbed the boy and pulled him into his arms, softly cuddling the child, while closing his eyes and slightly hiding his smile. “Aah! Hisoka! What are you doing?” Gon giggled happily, returned the embrace though while the man placed some kisses at the boys cheeks. “For you, I would do anything~” Hisoka purred, before letting the child go again, leaning back as if nothing had happened. Gone was his playful face and love inside of his expressions. In front of others, he kept it hidden. Gon looked at him and smiled brightly, as he knew about it. Something the boy had figured out rather quickly. “Me too. Everything and always.” The youngster replied and ran into the kitchen to help his family preparing for dinner.

Mito brushed through Gons messy hair, as he took the dishes and carried them outside. She had been missing him so much… Now that she got him back, it was hard to think about the possibility that he left again. She knew though, that exactly this was going to happen. Together with Hisoka, he probably wanted to build up their life together and she couldn't hold him forever, even if she wanted. Just like it had been with Ging. She never saw him again after she ordered him out… Maybe she shouldn't have yell at him to never come back… The woman sighed with some kind of frustration, before she took the rice and followed the child to the table where Hisoka silently sat and watched the pictures of Gon. Somehow the situation reminded her of last time… There was something different though. The atmosphere wasn't as dark as she thought it had been back then. She placed their food on the table and joined the others after everyone had something to drink. They lowered their heads and prayed in silence. She hoped for her child that he would be happy. Forever and always, just like a mother always wished for, although she hasn't gave birth to Gon. He was her son, whatever blood runs through their veins. “Now. Let's eat and enjoy the meal.” The woman smiled as everyone agreed and started eating in enjoyment. The food felt incredibly good after their quite long travel. Mito looked at her mother, who kept babbling towards Hisoka about what has happened after they left. She even spammed the two with questions, wanting to know what has happened between them, that they now seemed to be fine with each other. “Mum please. They made up, that's all you need to know for now.” Mito tried to hold her a bit back, only to earn a small glare.

“I'm just being curious, Mito. Let me ask a few questions. This isn't going to hurt anybody.” His grandma pounds and looked towards Gon, who laughed about her behavior. “It's okay, Mito-San. But actually it's exactly like that. We had a few trouble but in the end we found a good way and made up to the things that happened. We are a couple now and engaged.” The boy revealed proudly, before taking a small zip from his glass of water. “Engaged? Like you are going to marry?” The elderly woman called out in surprise and nearly dropped her spoon. “That's exactly what it means~” Hisoka answered ahead of Gon, as a small smile appeared on the woman's lips. “That's wonderful! I’m going to help organize everything! When should the ceremony take place and more importantly where? Ah, what am I saying. You are going to do it here of curse! A big thing with white flowers and everyone is invited!” She started dreaming immediately, leaving Hisoka and Gon looking at each other. They never talked about anything more that that they wanted to marry. In fact they had no idea how to make it happen at all. “Uhm… We're not that far with planning, Grandma. I don't even know when we should-“ The elderly woman raised a hand to stop Gon from talking. “No problem. Mito and I can organize that for you. What about having your wedding next week?” She babbled full of excitement and energy. It seemed like she had waited for something like that to happen.

“Isn't this a bit hasty? We have time, so let's have the wedding a bit later, so preparations aren't going too rush.” Hisoka frowned and somehow feared that if they allowed her and Mito free hands on planning their wedding, things could turn out to be way too much. The magician though wished for a more quiet ceremony. Less people and somewhere calm. He looked towards his fiancé and met with his look. “Don't you think?” He answered and Gon indeed nodded. “What about in a month or so? That's enough time and actually I want to plan things together with Hisoka. You can help, no problem but I also have a few plans and he maybe too.” His boy smiled apologizing and grabbed Hisokas arm. The magician softly squeezed it and looked back towards the now really disappointed grandmother. “If you say so…” She muttered and leaned back inside of her chair. What an complicated woman, Hisoka thought and brushed through Gons hair who now tried to comfort his grandmother. Hisoka really wanted to have their wedding fast, not with this conditions though. He needed to talk about that with Gon alone. Where, when and what kind of wedding they should have. More importantly who was invited. As Hisoka had no family to invite, there only were going to come the ones Gon wanted to have there… What hopefully not going to be more than ten. Their argue about the yes and no continued while they finished eating. Gladly old people had a limit on how long their energy ran on high speed, so it didn't took too long for her to get tired and leave. Hisoka sighed and slightly massaged his head. Being here seemed to get quite stressful…

Two days passed like nothing, while Hisoka and Gon started to enjoy their time together. Escaping the old woman's planning horror, the two of them simply vanished into the island. Gon showed his fiancé around, visiting the boys favorite places during his childhood. They went fishing just like they had been when they still lived alone. That they were able to live like that even when being surrounded by others, clearly calmed Hisoka down. His worries to lose the boy more and more vanished as he got along quite well with Mito now. Together they tried to control grandmas wish to organize the whole wedding, so they worked together without really noticing. Gon cheered for them and enjoyed every single second of their stay. It turned dark already as Hisoka and Gon cuddled on the couch, Mito sitting in front of them as the elderly woman already went to bed. Peacefully they talked about their next few steps. “Okay, so Ging, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Bisque, Zushi, Wing, Palm, Knuckle,-“ Hisoka cut off his boy and shook his head. “Come on, that's way too much. I understand that you want to have your friends close by, but you simply got too many of them. I told you to concentrate on the closest.” Gon growled and looked up towards the magician. That indeed was a hard decision, as his fiancé clearly wanted to hold their wedding small. “That are my closest friends…” The boy pounds and hummed quietly, while playing around with his fingers. “What? No. That's too much. Let's see… Your father, alright. Kurapika, Leorio and Killua as your closest friends. Bisque and Wing as your teachers. Isn't that enough already? Your grandmother, Mito and half of the island comes anyways.” Hisoka argued and forced the boy to look up at him. Gon turned his eyes, started to smile though, as he indeed was right. The villagers around usually invite theirselfs. “I know, I know. Okay, then let's go with them at first. It's not my fault though, if they drag along some more people, you know?” Gon sheepishly countered and sweetly cuddled against the man's chest. “Tsk… You and your stubbornness.” The magician pointed out, laid his arms around the youngster though.

“Aw, come on! We only marry ones in our lifetime, so at least let's make this one kind of an awesome day!” Gon cheered and looked up at Hisoka with puppy eyes. One thing the boy had figured out within the last few hours… The magician couldn't say no if he looked like that. Hisoka bit down on his lips and stared into the most beautiful eyes he ever saw, while melting within the boys hands. “Don't do that… Gon… You ply with dirty tricks… Don't… Oh whatever. Do what you like.” Hisoka surrendered and leaned back his head, as something started vibrating inside of his pants. “Thank you Hisoka! I already invited everyone I wanted, so it's too late anyways!” Gon laughed out, while the man turned his eyes and pulled out his phone. “That's rude, Gon! Stop acting like that, being tricky is my part.” The magician slightly chuckled, couldn't be mad at him as the boy looked so happy about his victory. He sighed and read the massage that had just arrived. He froze as he watched the few lines written.

“ _Better take care of your boyfriend. Someone of your past seems to be after him.  
Illumi “_

A warning of someone who rather saw Gon dead? He was being serious for telling him… Maybe Killua and him made up as well, yet still these words echoed through the magicians mind. Who could be after Gon? Hisoka knew he had tons of foes who would love to kill him… The information though, that Gon and himself were close, wasn't hidden anymore. That he had kidnapped him spread through the news so it was only a matter of time for someone to take advantage. It always had been the best way to beat someone. Take his weakness and use it against him. They've revealed Hisokas only weakness through publishing their way of going… Now it seemed like Gon got in danger. The magician growled dangerously, his aura spreading out in warning to whoever dared to come for him. He pulled his boy closer and put away his phone, while not only Gon looked at him in surprise, but Mito as well.


	34. Differences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! So sorry to keep ya waitin! I got a lot to do, busy with moving right now! Don't you worry though! I continue this story! And the other as well XD Still alive you see!  
> Alright, have fun and read ya next time!!! ^_^

“Is everything alright, Hisoka?” The boy asked frowning, as his fiancé’s aura filled up the whole room with darkness. Something bothered him, that was for sure. “You're angry…” He continued and sat back up, at least tried it but got pulled back from the man immediately. “It's fine. I just got some bad news. Don't worry, let's talk about it later.” Hisoka mumbled and turned his head to stare outside of the window. Gon knew the man well enough now to know that it was everything but fine. He hoped that whatever it was, they would be able to get along with it somehow. “You sure?...” The boy tried again, got shut down though immediately. “Yes. Later.” The magician growled now more urgent. It was important and Gon mumbled annoyed that Hisoka wasn't going to talk. Although he probably had his reasons… “Alright…” The boy muttered and stopped arguing with his fiance. He knew there were a few moments, were he wouldn't be able to win anyways. The boy looked at his confused aunt and shrunk his shoulders to tell her he was as unknown as she. Hisoka stayed quiet the whole time now, during Mito and Gon kept talking. Soon though it turned pretty late and Mito decided to go to bed. She stood up and kissed Gon good night, before she turned towards Hisoka. “Don't let yourself down, I know we can handle whatever it is, alright?” Gons aunt smiled and bend down towards him to place a kiss on his forehead as well. Gon looked between them and already feared that Hisoka would act like last time… But he didn't. The magician only nodded and looked after her as she left the room. “You get along better and better. So, she's gone. Now tell me what happened.” Gon turned his head towards Hisoka and looked at him serious. “I know there's something bothering you.” He continued and grabbed the magicians hand, trying to calm him down a bit. “You're in danger. My past seems to catch me. I don't know who and I don't know where they are. I just got the feeling that we have to be careful now…”

Hisoka pointed out and still stared after the woman who just kissed him good night. Never, ever as long as he could remember, a woman did that to him. It was kinda disturbing for the man who wasn't used to being loved. “Danger from your past? Like you got somebody mad and now he wants revenge?” His beloved boy mumbled in worry, what made the magician turn his head to watch him. There’ve been plenty of victims he killed that got friends or family who could be the cause of this now. There was no way to figure who exactly the warning was about, but enough reasons to take it serious. It wasn't him alone being in danger anymore and there was no way he would actually ignore anything that concerned his fiancé. Although he wasn't allowed to die as well, so taking the upcoming challenge alone shouldn't be an option. He couldn't possibly leave Gon alone… “It sounds like it but I can't tell who and why they are after us. Neither if it's a group or a single person. I killed so many within my lifetime and I never remember them too long. Only if the fight was arousing like being with you. And I only remember one of my victims. It happened not so long ago, but you know that I don't care about the death or the past in particular.” Hisoka explained with a small smirk upon his lips. Thinking of this fight just felt incredibly good… Bloodlust started to bloom within his aura, causing Gon who was so close to tense up.

It was clear that whoever Hisoka was talking about gave him one of his best fights he ever had. Such a strong aura, filled up with ecstasy and the need for blood. Slowly Gons aura started to react, leaked out some of his dark Nen, that somehow harmonized towards the magicians Nen. Dark black and bright pink surrounded the couple, flowing incredibly calm as brown eyes met with yellow ones. For only one moment they forgot in what kind of situation they were in. Only the other in front was important while nothing else mattered. In the end it was Gon who broke their eye contact, through bending forward to place a sweet kiss on Hisokas lips. “I love you…” He whispered and indeed earned a small smile from his fiance, while successfully calming himself and the man down. “Who was the one though you had this special fight with?” The youngster pushed the conversation back again to feed his curiosity. Hisokas smile grew sadistic, while he rose one hand to brush through the boys black hair. “You see, before I went to whale island in order to fetch you up, I was searching for Kuroro. I wanted to finally have our real fight~ He still refuses to stand against me, so I started to leak him out. I killed a few of his spiders~ Our last fight was… Well, let’s name it not what I thought it would be. He somehow won and I lost my life. Although I managed to use my bungee gum in order to come back and continue my rampage~ It had been rough~ I lost a few parts of my limbs, my nose and my throat was ripped open. At first I fixed it with my Nen, until I found a quite known doctor who as well used Nen and was able to heal me completely. Otherwise I wouldn’t be as sexy as I am now~ That was just one day before I came visiting you~”

“You did WHAT?” Gon breathed out completely stunned as he tried to picture what the man just had said as if it was nothing at all. “You died?!” The boy spat out as he sat up a bit to face the magician with big eyes and now worried, but also murderouse Nen leaking out from his body. “Yes, I got killed through an explosion that Kuroro caused to end the fight. Don’t you worry, I’m totally fine. I’m back to live and I won’t do the same mistakes again.” Hisoka mumbled and leaned forward to place his forehead against Gons. It didn’t calm him down though. Gon growled and imagined his fiance burned and torn apart… Kuroro standing above him with his unemotional look. It drove Gon further into the darkness. His Nen strengthened itself and wrapped the magician into a protective embrace. “What’s so arousing at that… You’re lucky to be alive… Don’t fight this man again… I don’t even get how you came back to live…” Gon muttered, while digging his nails into the man’s arms. He couldn’t believe that Hisoka got turned on just by thinking of a fight he basically lost. He thought though that he maybe just felt this way due to him wanting another fight with the spider… As long as he was there though, Gon would stop them. He would never allow Hisoka to be as close to death as he already had been. “Ow my sweet boy~ You know how much I love fighting. I was aching for my fight with Kuroro and now after I lost, I want to kill him even more. Him and all of his spiders~” Hisokas answer let Gon growl as he realized that the magician would probably really aim for another round. “I can tell you my little trick. I dug my hand through my chest, holding my heart the moment I noticed that it was my end. I wrapped my bungee gum around and protected it from further damage that way. It took a while, but not too long after, my last remaining Nen pulsed through my veins and caused me to come back again.” Hisoka simply explained, while Gon shrunk his nose. What a clever, yet disturbing trick… It didn’t matter though. Hisoka was alive, that was all that counted. “You’re such an idiot sometimes… Be happy it worked!”

Hisoka laughed slightly, as Gon shrunk his nose in disgust and somehow scolded him for what he has done. “It worked out pretty well, so why not taking another try? I might be alive for a reason~” The magician purred and sat back up while facing the now kinda angry youngster. He wanted to kill Kuroro… Maybe just for the sake to kill him before the young Kurta got the chance? Maybe as revenge for his lost fight, he couldn’t tell, yet this urge to kill him had dug his nails right into his mind and wasn’t going to be leaving until it wasn’t hungry for blood anymore. “You for one time thought about the possible fact that I could be the reason? That I maybe don’t want to marry you, when you continue like this and play with your life? You belong to me and I won’t allow that you again get into such danger! Illumi had been enough already!” Gon muttered with a dangerously low voice, before he stood back up and turned on his heels to leave. Hisoka stayed stunned for a moment and rose his eyebrows in confusion. He really hadn’t thought of that… Fighting always had been one thing that came first. Now having someone who indeed should come first was difficult. The magician sighed and also stood up to catch his boys hand, before he was able to walk away. “Gon… You know me and my tastes. I love fighting, I always only lived for that. Don’t be mad at me, I won’t die. I would never let you alone, so don’t you worry. I’ll take care and won’t do the same mistakes again.” At least he wasn’t this stupid to underestimate Kuroros skills again. He had to admit, the spider was incredibly smart, what drove the thrill to play with him even further…

Gon snapped with his tongue and threw his look back at the man who dared to pull him back a bit. The boy totally wasn’t in the mood to discuss right now. He indeed knew how Hisoka used to handle things and that it was just natural for him to want another fight with the spiders leader… Yet still he was scared. He never pictured Hisoka to possibly lose a fight! He never did so far… He always got away, at least when they played fair. Now that he knew Hisoka could lose again, he just wasn’t able to bare the thought of him fighting Kuroro again… Didn’t they just started their life? Didn’t he promise to stay?... “You do the same mistakes again… Maybe get into your mind, that you aren’t simply alive for fighting anymore. I’ll go to bed.” The boy simply muttered and freed himself from the man’s grip. Without another word, Gon walked out from the room and left his fiancé standing there on his own. He sighed and walked up to the bathroom to at least brush his teeth before going to bed, just like he was taught to do. His life indeed had turned out to be completely different than he had thought of. He wondered what Ging would think of those change of events. If he would reject Hisoka at first, but he actually though that the two of them would end up having a fight. His fiancé loved to fight, so it was the closest thing to happen anyways! A bit the boy muttered to himself, while he looked into the mirror, hoping that Hisoka would at least leave him alone for now. A few minutes passes and Gon calmed down a bit, as being angry all the time wouldn’t change things anyways. He could talk to him the next day again. The boy jawed and scratched his neck as it felt like something had bitten him. Stupid mosquitos around this area… The boy opened up his bedroom door and vanished inside in order to get some sleep.

Hisoka turned his eyes as Gon still left and he was forced to stay alone. He was used to that though, so he didn’t really care. If his boy had problems with the way he was, he should have picked someone else as boyfriend. The magician sat back down on the couch, took his drink and emptied it in one go. The thing he was dealing with caused him to think about what to do now. He always wanted the boy to be his property, to chain him towards the magician itself so he would be able to do with him whatever he pleased. He never had in plan, that Gon might want him to change. The boy mentioned that from now and then but it never had been a real topic between them. He only did compromises and got something in return. Leaving out one thing he loved to get the other thing he loved was never part of a discussion. This was never going to work… Hisoka wanted to go on fighting the way he used to, maybe taking a bit more care to not die. All in all though, he ached for another big challenge. There had to be a way to get Gon to stay out from his business, that he let him do what he wanted, yet still stayed with him as long as he pleased. He loved Gon. He was aware of that and he somehow managed to get the boy to love him too, so he tried not to destroy this precious little flower… He had done enough in order to hold him. He came back with the youngster so he would be able to see his family and friends. He promised to not harm them. Yet still he wanted more?! Frustrated, the magician shook his head and watched the ceiling for a while. He didn’t find a solution though… Maybe there only was the way of talking. Slowly he turned used to it… A quite bad thing… Maybe he should have simply continued with holding his boy captive and to live far away from anyone else. There he could have had the Gon he always wanted. For him alone. After a while, Hisoka stood back up and turned out the lights to finally join his boy in the bedroom. Maybe he calmed down already and would allow the man to come a little closer. As the magician entered the boys room, he stopped immediately. Gon was nowhere to be found.


	35. Friendship in rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Hisoka starting his rescue of Gon who's being tormented to the worst~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!  
> I finally managed to update here as well and I guess I'm going to continue, so I can get this story to his long promised kind of ending~ I hope you enjoy and read ya next time!!

“Gon?... Where are you, Gon? … Gon?! Gon!!? GON?!” Hisoka searched for the boy, looked under the blanket, the bed and within the cabinets… The bathroom as well, but the boys presence was gone completely. He didn’t seem to be anywhere close… Nowhere… The man’s calls had woken up the other house members, who now cautionary walk in, to see what happened. “Hisoka?” Mito asked quietly, as Hisoka suddenly turned towards her, his look full of rage. “They took him… Gon… He’s not here anymore!” His voice was dangerously low, while his aura started to turn into complete bloodlust. Illumi had warned him… Yet still they had been reckless! Letting Gon go on his own… How naïve! “Gon? You mean he got kidnapped??” Mito, now fully awake whispered in disbelief. “Again?” The grandmother hitched up, while the magician tried to think of what to do now. Illumi had told him to be careful… So basically he knew who this had been. Hisoka immediately pulled out his phone, ignoring the both woman’s bunch of questions. As if he had time to think of them now… It took only a matter of seconds until the assassin picked up. “I told you. Now I can’t really help anymore, Hisoka. You should have taken more care of him.” The man’s cold voice mumbled unemotionally while he seemed to walk through the night. “Where is he?” Hisoka growled out, hiding the guilt that came up within. He was right. They took things not serious enough. “Currently still unconscious in my arms, but I got my orders. I’ll give him to my clients within the next few seconds. I don’t know what they are going to do, but you better hurry and find them.” Illumi sighed and seemed to open a door, just when he hung up on him. Hisoka stayed silent for a matter of seconds, while the air slowly turned colder. He lowered his phone as suddenly his bloodlust crushed through the room, nearly hitting both woman’s. He knew though that it would kill them, so he wrapped them into a bubble of bungee gum, while he let his rage roam around freely. He had no idea who could have arranged Gons abdication… But if he didn’t hurry, his boy was lost.

Gon slept deeper than ever, didn’t dreamed at all. Nor felt anything, rather than emptiness. He couldn’t even tell if it was cold or hot… The silence frightened him, while he panicky tried to wake up, to clear his mind so he could think! It took him ages of darkness, until he finally was able to at least open his eyes. He blinked a few times until he realized that it worked out, as it stayed dark the whole time. The boy gulped and slowly sat up, trying to hear anything! He let his aura roam and immediately turned his head aside. “Who’s there?!” He growled at the strong aura close by within the corner. It was familiar somehow… He has met this person already… But where? He stared at the direction, while the unknown one started to approach him. “Finally awake? Good, we may start then I guess.” The man mumbled clearly, causing Gon to widen his eyes. Wasn’t this?... Suddenly the light turned on and Gon had to close his eyes. The way too bright shine blinded him and he covered his eyes with a small growl. “Machi, your strings. He would free himself if we used a normal rope.” The man’s voice filled the room again as the second aura that just came in suddenly increased and Gon got hit back onto the hard stone table he had been lying on. He felt how Machis Nen kept him from moving, as her thin strings dug theirselfs into the youngsters skin. “No! Leave me alone you goddamn spiders!” Gon protested with a deep growl and finally was able to open his eyes again. He stared at the two spiders he knew all too well. “Feitan. Machi. What do you want from me?! Kuroro got his Nen back so taking me hostage for the sake of getting to Kurapika is useless! He’s not even on this continent!” Gon snorted with a angry glare, while Feitan returned his gaze and Machi simply pulled and tightened the strings around the boys body. “Hisoka. He killed our members and betrayed the Troupe. We heard you two are pretty close, so this is going to lead him out pretty soon. Pray he’s faster than my rage.” Feitan muttered motionless as he stepped forward and dug his nails deep into the youngsters arms. Gon only flinched at the sudden pain, stared at the spiders cold face though. “It was you… But… I didn’t… He…” The boy stuttered, realizing what was going on. He stopped himself from talking too much and tried to find the right words! There were none… What should he tell someone that felt a deep grief towards his lost family? That they aren’t this different? That they wanted to kill him and his friends too? That they did nearly the same with the Kurta clan? It didn’t matter… It wasn’t right to kill and to react this way was only natural… He would do the same when he thought of. The youngster closed his eyes and bit down onto his lips. They wanted to kill his fiance… And he knew Hisoka! He was going to search for him. “I know… He told me about this and I can’t even deny my relationship towards him. It had been way too often in the news that I had been missing, hasn’t it?” Gon muttered, slowly opening his eyes again to look back at Feitan and Machi. They didn’t reply, simply looked back quietly while the black haired man took his nails away from the now bloody arm. “I won’t allow you to touch him though… You shouldn’t actually. I get pretty hitched up when someone tries to kill him. I would have killed Illumi when they wouldn’t have stopped me to do so… I understand your grief but this won’t get you far. Just know that I’m working on getting him away from killing. So he won’t do it again, nor try to kill Kuroro.” He muttered, not really wanting to be a hostage again. It wasn’t going to work, he saw it within the two faces. Not that they were any different, but Hisoka probably has done something quite cruel to them.

Feitan stared down at the tied up boy and ignored his tries to calm him. It wasn’t going to work. Every spider was full of rage, as Hisoka had dared to kill two of them at ones. Placing Shalknak on a swing with Kortopis head on his lab. This bastard… There wasn’t anything that could stop him from doing what he had wanted to do for such a long time. At the very first day he met this child. Feitan laid one hand on the boys head, brushing him through the thick black hair, as he suddenly pulled on it roughly, causing a short painful gasp. “Your words won’t help anything. You’re not here to talk. So shut your mouth and wait for your clown to come safe you.” He growled and stood back up again, before he laid his hand on the boys shoulder, the other one around his wrist and with a small but effective movement, he dislocated the youngsters arm. He screamed out of the unknown pain, bared it better that a few other individuals he already had lying down on this table. He knew about the hidden strength within this child. Illumi had warned them at the very beginning. They knew the Zoldyck member had connections towards them, as it had turned out that the other boy back then was his brother. Good for them, so they had an easy way to get closer to Hisoka. Kuroro had no idea of what they were doing. He was traveling around probably, until they got another order to follow. He currently had no idea what happened to his members, so when they revealed it, they wanted to already have the magician in order for them to revenge their dead members. Feitan took a look towards Machi, who had been the one seeing Hisoka flee after he nearly died at the fight with their danchou. She felt the deepest rage, as she had wanted to be nice to him, give Hisoka his last peace and then got tied up being left helpless while the magician walked away to kill their family. And whatever Gon said, they knew it wouldn’t stay with two of them.

Gon crunched his teeth, tried to just bare the pain. Maybe Hisoka wouldn’t need to get through too much if Feitan just let out his rage upon him. He feared though what was going to happen when Hisoka bumped into this room… Would they be able to defeat all the spiders? Gon growled and closed his eyes again as he send out his aura. He needed to know who else was close by… The youngster tried to concentrate, tried to widen his range and indeed felt different auras of spiders within the rather large yet still empty building. He felt Nobunaga… Shizuku. Franklin… They where all here. All remaining spiders and one other familiar aura that he had felt a long time ago. Not together with the phantom troupe, but connected to killing as well… He couldn’t remember the ones name, wasn’t allowed to keep thinking as well, as Feitan dislocated his other arm. How was he supposed to fight now?! Gon deeply growled out of pain, while opening up his eyes again. This could get pretty difficult when he thought of all the possible outcomes… Only two were acceptable. Wether Hisoka and him got out alive, or he at least protected the magician. As his fiancé wouldn’t accept that outcome though, it was doomed to end up in both their deaths… Gon muttered slightly and looked back at Feitan who was slowly walking past his table to reach his head. Never Gon let him out of sight, tried to prepare what the man was going to do. He had a slight idea as Feitan had made some small hints the first time they met. Gon had to bare this… No matter what. For the sake of his family, his fiancé. They shouldn’t think he was weak. It took merely a touch of Feitans hands to cause the youngster incredible pain. He totally knew every little point on a humans body to torture him… Within the following hours he clearly made use of each one of them.

His steps echoed through the stony ruin. Yorkshins old city part hasn’t changed a bit after their last stay, the man had to admit. He walked past broken down buildings, ignored the strong auras he was approaching. He didn’t care for them. There was only one reason for him to come here and that for the first time wasn’t to fight. On the opposite. He was here to safe. To safe his beloved fiancé and only for this he risked his life. He knew that the troupe sooner or later would come to kill him, but he never had imagined them to use such dirty tricks. Hisoka didn’t cared to hide his aura, shall all of them know that he was coming to see them. The magician walked into the ruin they had been hiding back at the auction, not looking aside at all. He passed Phinks and Nobunaga who stared at him with deep hate but he didn’t give a damn. He walked up to the feeling of Gons aura. It screamed for him, strongly yet incredibly weak. Hisokas rage and bloodlust was difficult to handle and to not kill all of them already, so he pushed it down and covered it with an incredibly sadistic smile. All in all he actually was quite relieved that his boy at least happened to be still alive! Finding out where he had to go wasn’t as easy as he had thought of. At least he made it somehow… He stepped in front of the door as he heard a painful whimper. Immediately he crashed the door out of its position and stepped in just to see Feitan and Machi taking incredibly good care of his blood covered boy. Feitan stopped mid step, just had wanted to open up Gons belly and slowly looked up at the magician with a cold glare. “Hm. I just wanted to end it. You really got an addiction to be just in time.” Hisoka only hummed as an answer and stepped closer in, pushing the spiders back with his immense aura.

“I love good shows, you should know that Feifei.” Hisoka provocative muttered as he stepped in front of the table his boy laid on. Watching all this blood leaking out from nearly every part of his body wasn’t bareable. To know that he wasn’t the cause only pushed his bloodlust to the peak of what he was able to stand. Just then he noticed something that pushed him over the edge. His body tensed up, his aura leaking out, while he wanted to kill all of them. Every single one… Slowly he looked up from his boy who visibly wasn’t able to realize what’s going on. His eyes focused on Feitan, as he let out a deep growl. “He’s naked… Don’t tell me you laid your hands on my property…” His voice was nearly a whisper, showing of how hard he tries to not start a fight. He watched how Feitan kept motionless, stepped towards the magician though and as well provocative started to talk. “Never call me like this again and yes. I tried your toy and I remember every single moan he whimpered. I guess I at last broke your ‘fruit’” Feitan spat out with disgust flowing within his voice. Hisokas World turned black, he wasn’t able to properly think anymore. His rage clouded his mind, while his body started vibrating of the mere desire to feel the troupes blood dropping down his hands. “You have no chance to win. Leave it and cooperate and we’ll let him go.” Machi spoke up, only reaching the magician from far away. Hisoka didn’t mind what was going to happen with himself… These bastards only had to die, that was all that mattered to him, even though he knew deep inside, that she was right. He had n chance to win. At least not alone. A dark and wide smirk spread over his face as he slowly looked up at them. His eyes filled with coldness and the nearly piercing desire to spill their blood. It let even the usual calm spider shutter in discomfort. “I won’t~ You’ll die and I’m going to kill you… Haven’t I already announced that I brought some helpers along?” Hisoka slightly chuckled sadistically, placing one hand over his face, as Machi and Feitan now tensed up. They had been so focused on the magicians aura, that they missed out the ones coming along with him. Now they had to pay the price for being reckless. Hisoka couldn’t blame them though. It wasn’t normal for him to work together, but in this case he had no other chance. Bad luck for them that they picked up a boy who was friends just with everyone~

 


	36. Accepting in the end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!
> 
> I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to have all of you! A big thank you to each one of you that's still reading my story and I'm sorry for the less updates during the last couple of months! I gave my best to make this story unforgettable for myself and maybe also for you, as its my very first fanfic and I'm just happy I was able to get this far! Thank you a lot! <3  
> One more time, have fun and read ya next time~

The redhead came faster than both of the spiders expected. He had dared to… Impossible. No one would work along with him, nor was he someone to actually ask for help! None of them had thought of this possibility ones, so the reveal of their truth crushed the two troupe members apart. Now way more cautious, they indeed noticed one… Two… Three… Four… Seven… Twelve… Too goddamn many auras, that invaded their current hiding spot to attack. Neither Feitan, nor Machi could tell to who they belonged to, but one thing was clear. They were stronger together than them. Yet alone Hisoka was an high risk and danger. The two of them jumped aside, couldn’t escape though as the magicians bungee gum already stuck on their bodies, crashing them against opposite walls. Feitan gasped as the immense strength of this hit forced the air to leave his lungs. How was he supposed to win against this man? They tried to figure out how to avoid this property of both, rubber and gum… All of them knew this words all to well. He told everyone! The blackhead growled, pulled his sword as he started to heat up. If Hisoka didn’t wanted to turn into fried chicken, he should take his stupid kid and leave! Bad though that the boy was still stuck into Machis strings. If he hurried, he may be able to kill them. Machi looked up to him, felt how their surroundings started to turn unbearable. She knew what was going to come… Feitans strongest ability, the rising sun that was going to lead to be burned by the sun. She had to get out of here, that was clear. The woman crouched, tried to avoid the heat that increased, while Feitan slowly lost contact to the ground and build up his armor.

Hisoka growled and already prepared to strike again. This goddamn firebug wasn’t going to kill him that was for sure… Did he thought of, that being attached to his bungee gum couldn’t stop him from using this? The magician focused on the black haired man, walked back two steps and roughly interrupted him within his attack. Feitan who only had been able to build up half of his armor got crashed against the wall again, as Hisoka wasn’t realizing that Machi as well started to approach him. Concentrated on Feitan, he noticed within the very last moment how she jumped at him and got hit back. “Take at least some care. We’ll be the ones to explain your death afterwards.” The man that just came in and attacked Machi muttered and stuffed his hands into his pockets watching Hisoka from aside. “I could have avoided her~ No need to worry about me, Ging.” Hisoka chuckled in reply, focusing back towards the spider who tried to get up. “We told you to not take care of them. Take my son and leave. We’ll deal with them.” Ging hummed, as well focusing at Feitan. Hisoka knew but he couldn’t. After what he found out, he for himself wanted to kill them. Although they didn’t plan to kill the spiders… What a mess. It had been hard enough to talk with them. After they came back it was the least he could do when he wanted to win. They all came. Bisky, Ging, Knukkle, Leorio even Kurapika. Hanzo… A little boy called Zushi. Just everyone he remembered that was friends with his little boy. Even all of the Zodiacs, as Leorio and Kurapika asked them for help. Although the spiders already were their thing to deal with, as they had to get along with such kind of thief’s. Kuroro and his phantom troupe members just killed and stole too many as that the hunter organization could ignore them any longer. To Hisokas dismiss though, they didn’t want to kill them, they wanted to imprison the spiders. Such stupidity. As that would end their rampage for ones and for all. “Yeah, yeah. I’m not that good to follow orders you see?~ I’d rather end this here.” The magician growled and wanted to come one step closer towards Feitan, as suddenly another heatwave pushed him back. “No! I’m gonna handle these. Take Gon and leave!” Ging hummed annoyed while building up his aura, as someone joined in, his chains dangerously clinging. “I dare you, Hisoka. Don’t push my patience. Leave the spiders to me… Us and leave.” Red orbs scanned the situation while Hisoka looked back towards Kurapika. Another one being serious about killing the spiders on his own.

Such a perfect situation. Nearly all of the spiders at one location, the best opportunity to crush them. He also wasn’t pleased that Mizai wanted to throw all of them into prison for their crimes. It would be better and way more constantly to just get rid of them… Even though he hated killing. The Kurta glared towards the redhead, as he suddenly noticed Gon quietly whimpering through pain. Immediately the Zodiacs eyes widened as he saw what happened to his friend. “Chain… Jail…” He growled and without much of a warning the Kurtas chains attacked Machi, wrapping her in and forcing the spider into zetsu. Her strings that have been holding the youngster captive vanished, so he was free and ready to take up and flee. “Now. Do your part, safe him like you wanted and get out of here immediately.” Kurapika demanded, focusing on the other spider that was standing again and glaring at all of the intruders while building up some kind of armor. He probably should stop him doing so… “Tzk. Be aware of this firebug. His ability is incredibly strong, I really would have loved to kill him. All of you better don’t die, we’ll retake our match.” Hisoka finally announced and walked over towards the still not really awaken boy. Gently, as he would never have expected of a man like him, the magician pulled Gon up into his arms as again a heat wave hit them. “Hurry up!” Ging warned and suddenly opened up some kind of portal, smashing his fist inside, as Machi got hit by it on the other side of the room. Kurapika snorted and glared quickly towards the adventure guys direction. Wasn’t that Leorios ability? The Kurta pushed away those thoughts though and concentrated on their current task. Hisoka passed the two of them with some kind of unemotional expression. Something one didn’t see this often, as the clown usually wore his sadistic and childish smirk upon his lips. Not now though. “Take him into the organization and take care. We’ll follow you soon.” Kurapika muttered as the magician passed them, then let go of Machi. Ging took care of her, while the Kurta better looked that Feitan was being stopped from building up even more heat. It was nearly unbearable and he totally believed the words Hisoka has spoken.

Hisoka hold the youngster close to his chest, trying to cover him a bit from the cold. The boy was shaking and not really aware of his surroundings. He although seemed to notice Hisokas presence, as he wrapped his arms around the magicians neck, cuddling his head into the man’s shoulders. “Is he alright?!” Biscuit called out in the middle of her fight with Franklin. Leorio seemed to be busy helping the injured, while Knukkle and some others who he forgot the names, fought with Shizuku, Nobunaga and Phinks. It was clear who had the upper hand, so Hisoka didn’t really cared to help. He only looked over towards the blonde one, slightly growling. “No. He isn’t. Leorio? Get your stuff here and come. He needs a doctor.” The magician demanded with a harsh voice and got himself out from the battlefield, avoiding some attacks that were aimed at him. The spiders clearly tried to hold him back, without luck though. There were enough fighters who distracted the troupe, so Hisoka could leave, followed by Leorio who jumped after him. He walked for a few minutes and as he found a good spot, close to the city and still quiet, he turned and sat down on the bench, so the wannabe Doctor could at least look Gon up for a second. Carefully, he lifted his boy up, removed his own shirt to let Gon wear it, so at least he wasn’t going to freeze. The magician looked up as Leorio fell to his knees in front of him. “Gon…” He whispered, worrieness written on his face. No wonder, the boy looked terrible. Blood covered his body, wounds and way worse injuries scattered all over him. His beathing was slow but at least present. The doctor leaned over so he could take a better look at the youngster, before he grabbed his suitcase and started to sew Gons still bleeding injuries. Hisoka watched tensed and waited for Leorio to finish. He felt how his boy shivered, so he tried to give him some warmth, there was no calming down though. “How is he?” The magician asked growling, crunching his teeth while he glared towards the doctor who’s hands flew over Gons body like healing birds.

“He’s… Quite damaged. He lost a lot of blood, that’s why he’s so pale now… His vitality is fine, so he at least isn’t in live danger. He’s gonna be alright and healed up no time like always!” Leorio explained, more or less business like, although to do this really hit him deep. It clearly was different to treat someone he was close with… As the man finished at least sewing the most needed injuries, he started to clean Gon from all of his blood that still covered most of his body parts. He started at his legs, where he suddenly stopped. There, on the boys tights… He noticed something like handprints. Nails that had been dug into the boys flesh, probably to hold him in place… He saw such kind of marks for only one time… And that had been on a young woman in the hospital he was working at that time. Slowly the Zodiac realized what Seing them on Gon meant for them… “This bastards…” He muttered, hate building up inside his stomach. How much he wanted to turn around, go back and kill those filthy spiders for doing such cruelty to his beloved friend… The doctor tried to focus, risked a quick look up though. Hisoka was watching Gons face with an unreadable expression. Was it true what they told? Hisoka and Gon?... Fast, Leorio distracted his thought and went back to treating the boy. He was in pain for sure, so the young medical man pulled out some pain killer and gave Gon a quick injection so he soon was going to feel better. Just then he noticed that Gon was holding something tightly inside his left hand. Even though he was incredibly weak, the youngster hold on to it as if his life depended to never let go. What could be this precious? All he was able to see was a small chain that stuck out from between the boys tiny fingers. Curious how the doctor was, he tried to open up Gons tight grip, maybe it was something important to see how he was able to help him? Although as he tried, Gon growled dangerously and wanted to pull away. “Gon! It’s alright, no need to be afraid. Please, open your hand…” He calmly asked, hoping it would help as he caught the magicians attention.

“What’s it? Does he hold something?” Hisoka slightly muttered, wasn’t he in the middle for the man’s stupid actions. He should help Gon as far as possible and then leave. At least Hisoka wanted to leave with Gon. As if he would actually wait at the organization for them to come back… No, it was enough. First he nearly got killed, now Gon got kidnapped, tortured and even raped! He wanted to go far away where he could stay with Gon in safety. Or at least somewhere they wouldn’t get discovered this soon. “Yeah… A chain or something like that.” Leorio replied quietly, still trying to get the boy to open his hand. Hisoka turned his eyes, leaned towards the youngsters ear and whispered a soft demand to listen. It took a few seconds, until Gon slightly opened his eyes and looked at him weakly. Golden orbs stared into brown ones, while the youngster slowly relaxed and seemed to come back to them. “That’s… Your engagement ring, isn’t it? So it’s true?” Leorio suddenly spoke up, causing Hisoka to focus on the small thing he was holding towards him. The magician stared at the ring he had given to Gon not so long ago. His eyes shot up, glaring at Leorio for touching something as precious as this. “It’s true. Now give it back.” He muttered and simply grabbed the ring out of the doctors hands. That Gon never lets it go really warmed up the man’s heart, but he definitely wasn’t going to show that as long as Leorio still lingered around the place. He turned his look towards Gon who still laid on his lab, watching him with exhausted eyes. He wasn’t even sure if the youngster was able to really notice what happened at his surrounding… Was he fully awake or just dreaming with open eyes? “I love you.” The boy suddenly spoke, causing Hisoka to blush. That came all out of a sudden… Hisoka hummed and threw a death glare towards Leorio, who just sat there, staring at them. “Gon… Are you alright?” The magician mumbled, turning his face back to look at Gon gently. He wasn’t going to say it… No one concerned his feelings, beside himself and Gon. A dark smirk hushed over his lips while he thought of just killing the doctor off, so they could be in private.

“My head feels dizzy… But I’m fine! I knew you would come… I really feared they would kill you but… You just took help along!” Gon smiled weakly, had trouble to actually hold his eyes open. He quickly looked towards Leorio, who had tears within his eyes. He was so happy. Happy to be still alive after he really had thought of to die so many times… As Hisoka smiled at him and laid the necklace with their engagement ring back around his neck where it belonged to, Gon turned his face towards his fiancé and gulped. He remembered what Feitan did to him… And he still happened to be alive! He was here, surrounded by those he loved… “I love you so much…” The youngster sobbed and in the end started crying like a child. Tears of joy and relieve dropped down while reality hit him. Hisoka immediately pulled him into his arms, letting Gon scream out the pain that had been his companion for way too long. It was finally over… How long had this torture last he wondered between his sobs, as he hid his face at Hisokas chest. He felt so cold… That didn’t matter though. He was home where he belonged to. Just then, other steps approached them and the boy looked up with watery eyes. “Gon… I’m sorry. They escaped… Kuroro came out of a sudden and let them disappear within a matter of seconds…With some kind of blanket, probably one of his stolen abilities.” Kurapika whispered, his scarlet glowing eyes hidden by his hair while the Kurta looked down. “It doesn’t matter. You’re back! All of you!” Gon sobbed and looked around just to see his friends. Everyone he met, everyone that was able to come help him! More tears dangerously came up into his eyes, as Hisoka gently whisper them away. Gon looked at him with a bright smile and thanked him for covering the boys private parts with his arms while holding him. The shirt just wasn’t big enough. Here he was, tired but happy to be surrounded by all of his friends and close to the man he loved. Bisky stepped forward and gave the boy a blanket so he was able to wrap himself in, as she turned and spoke up towards everyone. “Let’s go back and celebrate! After such a long search we finally found him! It had been a whole week, so get some rest~ We also have to prepare a wedding!” She cheered, before everyone joined in and Gon only widened his eyes and looked towards Hisoka. “I love you too~” Hisoka whispered, hidden from the cheering noises, so only Gon was able to hear. The boy smiled brightly and turned his intense look aside, as Killua stepped closer from out of the crowed.

“Gon… I’m so sorry… My brother kept this job hidden from me as he knew I would have stopped him… As Hisoka called me though, things were clear.” Killua explained, relieved that his friend was in safety again. Deep inside he promised to himself that he would never allow something like that again! The young assassin looked up as Illumi stepped forward as well. Blue eyes me black ones, causing Killua to flinch. He looked back towards Gon immediately and sighed. “Anyways, we managed to get Illumi to tell us your location and as Kurapika finally arrived, we got everyone together and came for your rescue. I’m sorry that also my brother caused so much trouble, but I guess he and more especially I accept your relationship with this clown now. At least it’s clear how much he cares for you! I mean he asked me for help!” The whitehead laughed out sheepishly, earning the deathliest glare of all times from the magician but he didn’t mind it at all. He smiled at Gon gladly, now knowing that nothing could depart them. Not even a man that tried to have him for his own, as Gon even managed to change someone like Hisoka.

“I’m not that happy with him as my son-in-law, but whatever. Do what you like, I’ll be off.” Ging suddenly spoke up as he turned to leave, got pulled back of Bisky though. “Where do you think you’re going? You gonna walk your son to the altar, so stay here and help us!” She demanded harshly and gave Gon with Hisoka a bright smile. “He was so worried, should have seen him! I always knew there was something between you two, but this?! You surprised me! How did you even manage to get such a beautiful man of sexy-…”  
“STOP WITH THIS BULLSHIT! He’s engaged so you can’t have him for your own!” Killua interrupted the blonde harshly, as also Kurapika stepped forward, next to Leorio to take a good look at Hisoka. His still brightly scarlet eyes showed how tensed he was, confronted with such a situation... He still didn't forget what happened on the phone... "You better make him happy. I can't force Gon to leave you, but don't you ever think I would let you out of sight. One wrong move..." The Kurta muttered, befor Leorio shook his head. He wasn't fearing that Gon might get hurt. He saw their love and Hisokas caring side, even though he had been trying to hide it. "Come on! They gonna be fine! I cheer for you two!" The young man smirked ,before Gon started to laugh aloud. “You guys! I’m just lucky to have each one of you I guess! Although you, Hisoka really made it hard for me to deal with your kind of showing love! Never mind though. Things are settled for me. Let’s do this!” He smiled brightly, before wrapping his arms around Hisokas neck as he placed a deep kiss onto the soft lips that were going to be his to kiss only.

 

The magician chuckled and stood up to carry his child back with the others. Probably to the organization, as he couldn’t really run away with him in such a situation… Maybe afterwards~ “I never really wanted to marry, but well. It’s the only way to stuck you with me for ever that wouldn’t get you to hate me~” Hisoka chuckled and followed Bisky that dragged along Ging by force. The boy hummed in agreement, then realized what Hisoka meant with that. Surprised, he widened his eyes to look at the yellow ones that were watching him cautions. “You’re really possessive, do you know that?” Gon muttered at those nearly treating words, what only left Hisoka to smirk dangerously. “With you, always~” He sang, then walked off with Gon inside his arms to start their live together ones and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~THE END~~~~
> 
> Yes! I decided to let this story slowly end, as the main plot has been told! I was thinking around if I should put up something new, some new trouble the characters had to deal with but in the end I thought it would be the best to leave it be.  
> I'm probably going to publish some nice specials like one shots that are connected to possession and tell a little of Gons and Hisokas life after their marriage.  
> I don't think I'm gonna actually write the marriage, as I think it would be the best to leave it to your imagination ;)  
> I hope you had fun to explore their development with me together and maybe we read each other again on other stories!  
> At this part, I again wanted to thank you with all my heart, I for myself developed so much since I started to write this fanfic and I'm really proud and happy that I was able to bring it to an end I am okay with!  
> It's a little bit sad though as well, but I hope you are fine with how the story ended now!  
> Thanks a lot and... Well. Read ya again some time~ <3


End file.
